Safe
by punklau
Summary: Her safety is in his hands. When her world comes crashing down she never thought he would be the one to help her piece it back together again. (AU) Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Safe House

**Safe House**

* * *

"Ok, Bruno. This is it." April, a short brunette paced up and down the bedroom, "There's no looking back. I have to do it." She nodded, "What do you think of the plan?" She asked, turning to the beagle which was sprawled across her bed, "Hey, are you listening to me?" She asked the dog who sat up and looked across at her tiredly, resting his chin on his paw, "Whatever." She waved her hand.

She wandered over to the window in her room, sliding it up to open it and gulping as she looked down, "Ok… no cameras." She assured herself, looking out the window and nodding.

She extended her leg out, putting her foot on the window edge, slowly extending her other leg out as Bruno, the beagle, sat up and watched her.

"Don't you dare bark." She warned him as Bruno rested his head back down, "Ok, April. You can… you can do this." She nodded, "Just don't look down." She spoke to herself, slowly shimmying along the window edge, "You worked it out, it's just… it's a few steps." She spoke to herself.

She reached the end of the edge, stepping her foot over onto the other part of the house, making sure it was steady before shimmying herself down.

She hadn't ever made it this far before and was impressed with herself with her perseverance. She hated heights and it was a huge drop down to the ground, but she'd pretty much faced all her fears in life anyway.

She stepped down onto another window edge, gripping a pipe beside her to steady herself as she slowly moved along, making sure she avoided the cameras each corner.

She eventually found herself the pipe which she could shimmy down, slowly sliding her way down like a fireman, eventually feeling her feet hit the ground and sighing with relief.

"Oh my God." She sighed happily, jumping up and down happily, beginning to run around the corner when she ran into someone, looking up.

"Going somewhere?"

"No." AJ moaned and whined, "No." She said angrily as the police officer looked at her, rolling his eyes, "Please tell me this was not Bruno."

"Bruno, the beagle who is trained to alert someone when you're trying to escape? Yeah, it was him." He nodded, "You're also not the quietest person in the world." He said as AJ shook her head and slid down the wall to sit down, "Come on, you need to get back inside."

"I'm not going." AJ shook her head, "I mean it, Phil." She looked up at him as Phil or Punk to most of his close friends looked down at her with his hands on his hips.

"You have to be the most annoying person I know." Punk nodded.

"You're not the one stuck here." AJ shook her head.

"Actually, I am stuck here. I'm stuck here babysitting you most days because you're so damn escape happy." He said as AJ shook her head.

"You don't get it." AJ said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Seriously." Punk said, "I don't got time for this." He shook his head as AJ glared up at him, standing up and shoving him over as Punk just nodded. It happened almost every day.

"Do you want me to get you a punching bag. Would that help?" Punk asked her with a smile.

"No, let me just hang you from the ceiling so I can kick you in the face." AJ said, walking around the house as Punk followed.

"Sounds kinky." Punk smirked as AJ rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I hate most… you or this house." AJ admitted tiredly as Punk looked across at her.

"You love me, April Mendez." Punk nodded, opening up the door to the house as AJ walked in.

"No. I hate you. Like real hatred." AJ nodded.

"You're here for-"

"My own safety. Yeah, I know. I hear it every day." AJ shook her head.

"Well then when is it gonna sink into your thick skull?" He asked her as she glared at him, "Quit trying to escape. You escape, you're dead. You don't escape, you're alive." He said, "It's literally that simple." He nodded.

"I've been here for a month." AJ said, "I don't even know what the sun feels like anymore." She said dramatically.

"Oh, give me a break." Punk shook his head, beginning to play with Bruno, his beagle who he'd given to AJ whilst she was at the house, "Hey, buddy. Is her whining hurting your big cute ears? Huh?" Punk crouched down, scratching the dogs ears.

"Bruno is the only one who gets it." AJ shook her head.

"Really? Because he just ratted you out." Punk smirked up at her.

"Whatever." AJ shook her head, walking over to the couch and collapsing down as Punk looked over.

"What do you want me to say, April?" Punk asked, walking over to the couch where she was sitting. She was in some sweats and a hoodie. She lived in yoga pants and sweats.

"I want to go home." AJ said as Punk folded his arms, "I want to go home. I want to go back to my work. I want to see my friends for more than an hour. I just want my life back."

"You go back to your home and your job, you're gonna get killed." Punk said.

"You don't know that." AJ said.

"But do you want to risk it?" Punk asked her, "I've known you since you were a kid-"

"And yet you've still not gained one good quality through the years." AJ said as Punk just smiled and nodded, "Like seriously, isn't there any other cops who can check on me? Why does it have to be you?"

"Because Seth wants me to." Punk shrugged, "Little brother wants, little brother gets."

"Yeah, well sometimes your brother can be just as irritating as you." AJ told him as Punk sighed.

"I know you're frustrated but… you're safe here. You're not safe at home." Punk said, "Just… please make it easier for yourself and for me, stop trying to escape." He nodded as she folded her arms, "My mom sends her love." He shrugged.

"Just leave me alone." AJ shook her head, laying down on the couch and pulling the blanket over her as Punk watched her.

"I just gotta take a look around." Punk said, leaving her in the living room as he walked into the kitchen, taking a look around, noticing more pictures stuck to the fridge, pulling some of them down and looking at them with a smile.

He stuck them back up and headed upstairs, checking in the rooms and closing the windows. He made up her bed, sitting her teddy bear in the centre of the pillows, picking some of her clothes up from the floor and taking them down for the wash.

He done the dishes that were sitting and took the trash out before heading back into the living room where she lay with her eyes wide open. Bruno lay beside her letting her pet him.

"I'll be back later." Punk told her as she ignored him, "Just… keep it together, kid." Punk nodded as she sighed, lost in her trance.

* * *

"How is she?" Seth asked, a long black haired man approached his older brother.

"You shouldn't be here." Punk told him, walking through the police station in the city of Chicago which they were both brought up in.

"I don't care. How is she?" Seth asked him.

"How do you think? She's been there a month." Punk said, "She wants out."

"Is she taking her meds?" Seth nodded.

"I don't know. I'm not her mother." Punk shook his head, "I'm already doing her washings and dishes." He said as Seth sighed.

"How much longer is this gonna take, man?" Seth sighed.

"To track down a murderer who we have no clue where he went? Quite long." Punk nodded, "She's still traumatised from what happened."

"Yeah and you stuck her in isolation to deal with it. She needs to be around people." Seth said.

"I didn't do shit, Seth. I'm following orders. Your ass is just lucky that I can push this whole thing forward, otherwise no one would give a shit." Punk said as Seth shook his head.

"You're a cop. Can't you… find this guy with new technology or something?" Seth shook his head.

"Don't you think we're doing all we can?" Punk asked, "I still gotta take care of the five other girls that he killed. Think about what their families are going through right now. You're lucky April is in a safe house and not a damn coffin." Punk reminded him as Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"Just… just keep doing whatever you can." Seth sighed.

"Yeah, I am." Punk nodded, "You can't keep coming here." Punk reminded him.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I'm going out of my damn mind." Seth shook his head.

"Just trust that things will be ok and that we'll catch him. She's safer where she is than anywhere else in the world right now. I promise." Punk nodded as Seth sighed.

"I know." Seth sighed.

"Just get out of here." Punk said, "You know I'll call you if we get anything." He said.

"Yeah, you better." Seth warned, leaving the station as Punk shook his head.

"Little brother missing his best friend?" Dean, a blonde haired man approached Punk. He was Punk's longest and best friend who also worked as a cop.

"He's almost annoying as she is." Punk shook his head.

"Give him a break. He's just worried." Dean said, "Be a little more sensitive."

"No, he keeps coming here and telling me how to do my job." Punk said, "It's getting on my last nerve. I'm doing everything I can to find this guy. We're doing everything we can. I should have known something like this would happen to April." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well she's been friends with Seth like… all her life. I've been around her since she was a little kid and she's always got into trouble everywhere she's went. I literally had to arrest her one time." Punk shook his head as Dean laughed.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." Dean laughed, "She's always hated you."

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"But… she also is in a lot of danger." Dean reminded him, "And your little brother has been through enough. She's his best friend."

"I know. The safest place for her right now is in that house." Punk said, "As soon as we get our hands on this guy, she can go."

"What have you told her work?" Dean asked.

"The hospital? I told them the truth. She was in a location that we couldn't say. They just said that her job would be there for when she came back." Punk nodded, "She was scared they would just let her go."

"I thought they would." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, me too actually." Punk nodded.

"Anymore leads on this guy since Milwaukee?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Punk shook his head, "And no more letters either." He nodded, walking over to the coffee machine, "I'm gonna sit and dismantle the last letter he sent with a coffee and then I gotta go check on April." He said, stirring his coffee.

"You sure do check on her a lot." Dean nodded.

"Trust me. If I don't she'd be long gone." Punk said, "She's getting cranky. I'm getting cranky. We're all getting cranky!" Punk exclaimed as a few other cops looked over in the station.

"You need to get laid, my dude." Dean nodded.

"I do." Punk huffed sadly, "I haven't had a dry spell like this in a long time."

"How long has it been?" Dean laughed.

"Like… two weeks." Punk said, horrified.

"You're a sex addict." Dean nodded. He was expecting Punk to say weeks or months.

"Better sex than drugs." Punk winked.

"Oh, the low blow." Dean whistled as Punk nodded, "You can't come up with something better?"

"I'm working on it." Punk nodded, taking a drink of his coffee and spitting it out immediately as Dean chuckled as well as some other cops, "Alright, who did that?" Punk turned around to the police station, "Who put vinegar in the machine again?" He asked, dumping his coffee in the trash, "Assholes! Every single one of you." He nodded, backing up, "Assholes!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling his back hit someone, turning around to see his boss standing with his arms folded.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and went back to work. Dean quickly ran around the corner as Punk looked at Tony, his boss.

"You finished?" Tony asked.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "Just… got some work." He held out a folder.

"I see." Tony nodded, "Better get to it then, huh?" Tony said.

"Yeah, just… need to get by." Punk nodded nervously, trying to squeeze by Tony who made it uncomfortable for Punk to get through, staring him in the eye as Punk briskly left the scene and headed to his office.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! More to come!**


	2. Hate

**Hate**

* * *

"Did you speak to Phil?" Nadine, Phil and Seth's mother asked. She was a young woman who had raised her son's all by herself throughout the years. Their father plain and simply was not in the picture. She was a young mom and a protective mom.

"Yeah, chased me out of the station like he always does." Seth said, sitting at the kitchen table in the house they grew up.

"You know Phil still has a job to do. Don't take it to heart." Nadine nodded, "He's doing everything he can."

"I know I just… I just miss her." Seth shrugged.

He struggled as a kid to fit in. He wasn't good with making friends, but when he met April in high school, he knew he'd met his best friend for life. They spent so much time together. Even now they were adults they were still the best of friends. When they got off of work, or they had a day off at the same time, it was always spent with each other. AJ really spent a lot of time at their house as a teen growing up. Her family and home life wasn't always the best. She felt like Seth was her family way more than her actual family.

"I know you do. I miss her too." Nadine nodded, "But Phil is right. She's not safe here or anywhere that isn't under supervision. It's terrifying what happened. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she became a target herself. We're lucky we have Phil in the police force who can keep us updated." She said thankfully.

"Feels like he's not doing shit." Seth said.

"You know that isn't true." Nadine said, "Your brother is very good at his job."

"He's always hated April." Seth shook his head, "Him and his friends used to bully her… and me." He scoffed.

"He's your older brother, sweetheart. It's what they do." Nadine said, "You all grew up. He's keeping April safe. Don't be so tough on him." Nadine said as Seth just scoffed.

"I want to know if she's taking her meds but Phil keeps forgetting to ask her." Seth shook his head, "It's important she takes them."

"And she knows that." Nadine nodded, "She is so lucky she has a friend like you. So lucky." She smiled as Seth groaned, leaning his forehead on the table, "Come on. It'll get better." She sighed, rubbing his back softly.

"She must be terrified and… and all alone." Seth sighed.

"Phil has been seeing her every day. He goes morning noon and night." Nadine reminded him.

"Yeah, Phil. Don't you know him? The most insensitive person on the planet." Seth shook his head as Nadine sighed.

"That's not true. Phil can be very caring and sweet-"

"No, he can't. He's literally incapable of it." Seth shook his head as Nadine sighed.

* * *

"_This is so good." Sixteen year old AJ nodded, sitting at the kitchen table in Seth's house which she spent most of her time in, digging into a huge bowl of ice-cream with sauce and candy all over it, "I can't believe I've never done this before." She said with amazement, adjusting her glasses as Seth sat across from her._

"_We do it all the time." Seth nodded._

"_I might have to unbutton my jeans." AJ laughed, "And my hands are already sticky… I can't touch my homework."_

"_You're so fussy." Seth chuckled as AJ shrugged._

"_Nothing wrong with being neat and organised." AJ smiled._

"_You will need to show me some of your math answers cause I ain't done it yet." Seth said, opening up his books. Of course he was way behind on things whilst AJ stayed up to date._

"_This is not how our friendship works." AJ said._

"_Yeah. I do your biology, you do my math." Seth nodded, "And you need biology if you want to be a nurse." Seth reminded her, "I heard you're failing." He smirked smugly._

"_Who told you that? Are people talking about me?" AJ asked, completely paranoid._

"_No, I saw your score in class today." Seth said, "Lucky for you, biology is my second best class." He smiled, "So… pass over the math answers, bitch." He smiled as AJ rolled her eyes and got her books out._

"_I thought I smelt some nerds in here." Punk walked into the kitchen, "And not a good nerd like me, a couple of ugly nerds." Punk teased, shoving his brother's head as Seth shoved him back, meanwhile AJ sat silently, "Study date?" He asked them, opening up the freezer and taking the ice-cream out._

"_That's our ice-cream." Seth shook his head._

"_Oh, bite me." Punk shook his head as AJ watched him, "So what are you two doing?" He asked them._

"_What does it look like to you?" AJ shook her head as Punk looked across at her._

"_Someone's developed an attitude. Time of the month?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes and looked down at her books. Punk noticed her cheeks going red and laughed to himself._

"_Don't you have a job or something?" Seth asked._

"_Yeah, I called in sick." Punk shrugged. _

"_You don't look very sick." Seth looked at him._

"_That's because I'm not." Punk scoffed, "I was tired." He said._

"_You're gonna get fired, idiot." Seth smiled, "You never show up to that office."_

"_It's boring as shit." Punk shook his head, "I literally fall asleep at my desk." He said._

"_What does mom have to say about that?" Seth asked._

"_She doesn't know." Punk shrugged as Seth smirked, "And no one is gonna tell her." He squeezed his brother's neck as Seth groaned and shoved him away._

"_Go annoy someone else with your lazy ass." Seth shook his head._

"_I'm going back to bed." Punk shrugged, putting the ice-cream back._

"_It's four in the afternoon." AJ shook her head as she looked across at him._

"_And what about it?" Punk asked her as she looked at him, "I'm serious, don't tell mom I wasn't at work." He pointed to them both before leaving the kitchen._

"_I hate your brother." AJ hissed angrily._

"_You and everyone else." Seth nodded._

* * *

"April?" Punk called out as he walked into the safe house. He got alarmed if any windows or doors opened in the house. There were also cameras around the house too and a police car parked outside at all times with different police officers switching back and forth to supervise.

He heard the shower on upstairs and nodded to himself, walking through to the kitchen with the pizza he'd picked up for her on the way to the house. He'd also grabbed some books and puzzles.

He sat it all down in the kitchen and looked over to where Bruno was lying in his bed in the kitchen, "Hey." Punk nodded to him.

The dog was his. He was a beagle sniffer dog who Punk adopted a few years ago. He thought it was a good idea to give AJ some company. He remembered she loved dogs from the times she was always at their house when they were younger.

"You miss me?" Punk asked Bruno, "Does she annoy you?" He asked the tired dog, "She annoys me." Punk nodded, opening up the pizza and taking a slice as Bruno got up and walked over to him, "Nah, man. You can't have pizza." Punk shook his head as Bruno sat down and stared up at him, "Don't give me those eyes either." He turned away, listening as the shower had stopped upstairs.

Punk turned to Bruno who was now whining and drooling, "Alright, here… have a crust." Punk said, giving the crust to the dog who took it and ran away to his bed with it.

He listened as he heard AJ coming downstairs, turning around and raising his eyes when he saw she had come down in just a towel, her body barely dried.

"What the hell?!" AJ exclaimed, making sure her towel was fixed properly, still feeling the need to cover herself, "What the fuck?!" She shouted as Punk turned around and palmed his face.

"Sorry, I was… just checking." Punk cringed, "I brought you pizza and… and more books, puzzles-"

"You heard I was in the shower, you didn't think to shout on me and tell me you were here? You do know a serial killer is targeting me right now… I got the fright of my life." She placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry." Punk shook his head as AJ looked over at him.

"Ok, well… you can turn around, there's nothing on show." She rolled her eyes as Punk turned around, watching her walk into the kitchen and head over to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"The girl at the book store recommended these books." Punk said, taking them out the bag, trying his best not to look at her. He hated himself for looking.

"Did you sleep with her for half price?" AJ questioned.

"Don't be rude." Punk scoffed as AJ looked at him, "I mean I… I did sleep with her." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded, "But not for half price." He made a face.

"What are they about?" AJ asked, reaching for the books as Punk watched her towel move a little, turning away again, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She smirked, enjoying it very much. She liked seeing him unsettled and squirming.

"Well you are walking around practically naked." Punk pointed out.

"No, I'm not." AJ corrected, grabbing the brooks, "Really? You brought me books about crimes?" AJ asked him as Punk shrugged.

"She said they were good thrillers." Punk said.

"You suck." AJ concluded, "At least you got the pizza right." She said, sliding it across, "Even if you have ate a slice. Pig." AJ shook her head.

"I've not had dinner yet." Punk said, "I was supposed to be going to my mom's but I got held up at the station."

"For good reasons I hope." AJ said, taking a slice of pizza.

"Not really." Punk said, "We're just trying to go over the case, the folders and all the murders that happened before, see if we can just find anything that helps us locate him. We locate him, we arrest him and you can go home."

"Feels like that's never going to happen." AJ shook her head, "Why do you think he wants to kill me?" She asked.

"Because you saw him. You spoke to him. You saw things you shouldn't have-"

"By accident." AJ said.

"He's a serial killer. I don't know how their minds work but… he wants to kill you, it's very clear with the letters he sends to the fricken police station. Guys got some balls on him for sure." He said.

"Is Seth still freaking out?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Punk nodded, "Bless him, he just cares." He said, "He doesn't even care that much about me." He laughed a little.

"He loves you." AJ assured him, "He might not show it very much but… he loves you, looks up to you. He always has." AJ nodded.

"Nothing much to look up to." Punk shook his head as AJ looked across at him.

"You're doing your best. I'm not getting at you. I just don't want to be here anymore. I'm alone and bored. I can't see anyone that I care about. I can't work a job that I love. It's like my life has just stopped."

"Well it kinda has." Punk nodded, "We're doing everything we can to find this lunatic." He said.

"Only this could happen to me." AJ shook her head.

"We'll get him." Punk said, "You good for the night?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded, "And just tell Seth I'm ok."

"I will." Punk said, "He just wants to know that you're taking your meds." He shrugged, "I just didn't want to ask in case you thought I was insinuating that you weren't-"

"I am." AJ said as Punk nodded, "Doesn't mean I'm not hating every single second I spend in here." AJ said.

"I know." Punk said, "We're doing all we can." He nodded, "I'll swing by in the morning."

"You don't have to check on me every day you know." AJ reminded him.

"You jumped out of the bedroom window earlier on. I think I do." Punk said, "You're the worst prisoner ever." He teased as AJ nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." AJ nodded tiredly, watching him leave the house as she doubled over the kitchen counter eating the pizza and opening up one of the new books he'd brought her.


	3. Out

**Out**

* * *

"Hey, mom." Punk smiled, walking into the house he grew up in to visit his mom, kissing her on the cheek as Nadine smiled and hugged him. He'd moved out a while ago as had Seth, but she made her boys swear they would visit her every day if they could.

"Hey, how are you?" Nadine asked him.

"I'm ok. You good?" Punk asked her, walking through to the kitchen as Nadine nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You working today?" Nadine asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I start in an hour. I know I said I was gonna swing by for dinner last night but I got caught up at the office and then by the time I went to check on April, it was too late." Punk shook his head.

"That's ok. I know you're busy right now." Nadine nodded, "Seth ended up staying for dinner anyway." She told him as Punk sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, he did?" Punk questioned, "Harassing you like he's been harassing me for the past month?" Punk asked her tiredly.

"He's just concerned, Phil. And rightly so. April is his best friend. You know how close they are." Nadine said, "He's right, you need to be a little more sensitive to situations."

"I am sensitive." Punk gasped as Nadine raised a brow, "I can be very sensitive." She shook her head as Nadine just ignored him, "Is that little shit coming here and talking about me? When I'm out there doing everything I can? What the hell is he doing?"

"Calm down." Nadine rolled her eyes, "I know you're doing everything you can and so does Seth but what I'm saying is just be a little more understanding to how he's feeling." She said as Punk just made a face, "Are you getting anywhere with things?"

"No, it's dead end after dead end. Tried to piece apart the last letter we got from him, to see if there was anything there that we didn't pick up on but it's impossible. His face is out there, or so what AJ described as his face… we're hoping maybe someone sees something that will help us locate him." Punk said.

"How is AJ?" Nadine asked.

"She's doing ok. She wants out, obviously." Punk nodded, "But she's in the safest place she can be right now."

"I know that." Nadine said.

"Seth doesn't." Punk said.

"He misses his best friend. You know how close they are." Nadine said, "Isn't there any way he can visit her?"

"No, mom. There isn't." Punk said, "It puts her life in danger. That guy, for all we know, could be back in Chicago. He could see her and track her back to the safe house… it's not worth the risk." He shook his head, "I gave April my dog, she'll be fine." He made a light hearted joke.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you gave her your precious Bruno." Nadine nodded.

"I thought he could keep her company but he just sleeps all day." Punk shook his head, "He's lazy ever since he retired." He nodded.

"Sounds like me." Nadine said as Punk smiled, "I know you're doing everything you can, just be a little nicer to your brother, don't be that bully-"

"I didn't bully Seth." Punk rolled his eyes.

"You did, actually. And April." Nadine nodded.

"It's literally my job to annoy my little brother. He was put here for me to annoy." Punk nodded as Nadine scoffed.

"You want breakfast?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, go on." Punk nodded.

* * *

"_I'm taking this money." Punk announced, walking into the living room and grabbing the money that was sat on the coffee table._

"_That's for us to get pizza. Mom left it. She said you were going out." Seth shook his head, sitting on the couch with AJ._

"_Well I am going out but… I need money for it." He said._

"_You'd get money if you showed up to your job." AJ mumbled._

"_You say something?" Punk turned to her as AJ shook her head, "I'll give you it back." He shrugged to Seth._

"_But mom left it for us to get food. What are we gonna eat now?" Seth asked._

"_Not really my problem." Punk shrugged, stuffing the money in his back pocket._

"_Where are you even going?" Seth questioned._

"_None of your business." Punk said, "Later." He nodded before leaving the house as AJ shook her head angrily._

"_I hate him so much." AJ spat angrily, "Why is he so annoying?"_

"_He was born that way." Seth shook his head._

"_Seriously." AJ shook her head, "Why is he so… so bitter all the time?" She asked him as Seth shrugged._

"_I don't know." Seth said honestly, "Think it's got something to do with my dad."_

"_Your dad?" AJ questioned._

"_Yeah." Seth said, "I didn't know him but… he was here when Phil was little. I don't know." Seth said, "He's just a grouch." Seth concluded._

"_Yeah, who took our money." AJ said, "What are we gonna do now?" She asked._

"_Cook something." Seth said as AJ groaned._

"_I was really wanting pizza." AJ sighed, "I could punch your brother sometimes, honestly."_

* * *

"I could punch you sometimes, you know that?" AJ nodded as Punk rolled his eyes, opening up the fridge in the safe house as he put away the milk.

"No one tell you if you leave milk out it'll go bad?" Punk asked her, tidying up the kitchen. He knew she did it deliberately just to get on his nerves. She was messy for sure, "You started the books yet?" He asked.

"One of them. Almost finished." AJ nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"How can you read so fast?" Punk shook his head.

"Not like I have anything else to do." AJ rolled her eyes, "You been to the station yet?" She asked him as he nodded, "Any good news for me?"

"If there was anything you needed to know, I'd tell you." Punk said.

"I don't believe you." AJ said.

"Well that's on you, not me." Punk shook his head, looking across at her where she sat at the kitchen island on a stool, "Your hair is a mess." He noticed as AJ looked up from her book and glared at him.

"Well there's no one to brush it for." AJ said.

"Do I not exist in your world?" Punk laughed.

"No, you don't." AJ smiled, "And it's such a perfect world." She nodded as Punk just smiled.

"Childish as always." Punk nodded, "Do you need any more groceries?" He asked her, looking in the cupboards as AJ watched him.

"Whatever you think." She said, unbothered as she continued to read her book.

"Well you definitely need more dog food." Punk noticed, "I hope you let him out in the garden."

"Of course I do." AJ said, "I go out there every morning, we came in because it's raining." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, well I need to go." Punk looked at his phone for the time, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said as AJ just nodded. She was used to him being in and out of the house.

"Wait, Phil." AJ turned around on the stool as Punk paused and looked back at her, "Can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, walking closer to her towards the island.

"I uh… before all of this happened, I had this patient at the hospital." AJ said, "A little boy, he's six. Stage 4 leukaemia." She nodded, "When I left things weren't looking too good for him and…" She paused as Punk looked at her, "I saw him every day for almost a year and I never got to say goodbye." She said as Punk nodded, "Could you just take me to the hospital? For an hour at the most." She said as Punk sighed to himself and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't." Punk shook his head, "You know I can't." He said, "I'm sorry."

"You can just take me through the night. I'll be fine." AJ shook her head, "Please." She nodded sincerely.

"April, I… I'd get into so much trouble. You can't leave this house." Punk shook his head, "I'm sorry about the kid and… and your job, I know it's a difficult one and you've had to leave things you didn't want to but… this isn't up to me." Punk assured her.

"No one has to know." AJ shrugged, "Please." She begged as Punk shook his head.

"No." Punk shook his head, "No, I'm sorry." He said as AJ looked up at him.

"Don't know why I bothered asking." AJ shook her head, turning back around as Punk sighed.

"I'd take you if I could-"

"You can." AJ said.

"Someone is trying to kill you, April. What part of that don't you understand? If he finds out where you are, if he tracks us back to this location… then what?" Punk questioned as AJ just ignored him, looking down at her book. She knew the answer would be no, but she thought it was worth a shot, "I'm sorry." He said.

"Just go away." AJ shook her head as Punk noticed a tear rolling down her cheek.

He nodded and sighed, turning around and walking out of the house as AJ placed her hands over her face.

* * *

"No way." Tony shook his head as Punk nodded, "Are you nuts?"

"She's a paediatrician. She's got patients that she never got to say bye to." Punk sighed, "It'd be a quick visit." Punk said, standing in his boss' office.

"No, Phil." Tony spat, "She leaves that house and he's on her and then guess who gets the blame for fucking up? You and I. It'll be all over the papers. Cops mess up case, another girl dead." He waved his hand.

"Is that all you care about? The press?" Punk screwed his face up.

"I care about that girl's safety and finding that lunatic." Tony said, "She's not leaving that house." He made clear as Punk just nodded, "And that's an order."

"Ok, I get it." Punk said, "I was just asking." He put his hands up.

"And I'm just telling." Tony nodded, "Go on, get back to work." He nodded to the door as Punk left the office, closing the door over behind him and heading to his desk where Dean stopped him in his tracks.

"What was that about?" Dean asked him.

"Nothing." Punk said casually, "Did you follow up that sighting in Ohio?" He asked him, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, turned out to be nothing. Not him." Dean shrugged.

"Shocker." Punk sighed, leaning back on his chair, "Maybe we can talk to that couple again in Milwaukee who believe they saw him." He said.

"Maybe they people didn't even see him. We're going off speculation here. This guy could be half around the world right now." Dean sighed as Punk nodded.

"Trust me, I know." Punk shook his head as Dean sat down on the desk, playing with an elastic band ball which Punk had made out of frustration the other day.

"Might be time for a different strategy." Dean said as Punk just nodded, "Hey, man. You with me?" Dean shook his head, noticing his friend on another planet.

"What? Yeah." Punk shook his head. Truth was, all he was thinking about was the tear he watched roll down AJ's cheek when he left earlier on, "I think I'm gonna work late tonight." He said, "Just keep pulling things apart." He nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Dean nodded, turning around as he saw Seth walking down the station, "Can you tell your brother he can't keep walking in here?" He gritted his teeth before leaving the desk.

"How many times do I gotta tell you?" Punk spat, standing up from the desk, "You can't just walk in here, Seth."

"Well did you find out if she's taking her meds?" Seth asked, "How is she?"

"She's taking them, yes." Punk nodded, "She's fine." He said, pushing Seth out and guiding him off to reception, "You're gonna get me into trouble if you keep coming in here." He made clear.

"Is there any news on anything or is it the same as it's been for a fucking month?" Seth questioned, "Y'all aren't doing shit here, every time I come in you're just sitting at your desk."

"I'm sitting at the desk doing work, you little punk." Punk shook his head as Seth looked across at him, "We have barely anything to work with, what are you expecting to happen?" Punk asked him.

"You don't even care." Seth shook his head, "You don't care that she's in danger. You don't care about anything." Seth said as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I get she's your friend, Seth. I'd be upset too, and worried… but you gotta trust me that I got this and I'll help her." Punk said, "We'll find this guy."

"When?" Seth shook his head, "She's missed a month of her life."

"If she leaves the house she's in danger and you know it. Have I ever let you down before?" Punk asked him as Seth looked across at him. Although they teased each other and fought each other, there wasn't a time where Seth could remember being let down from his brother. He was fiercely protective. "Have I?" Punk questioned.

"No." Seth mumbled.

"Just go to work. Any updates, I'll call you." Punk nodded as Seth just sighed, running his hand through his hair and leaving the police station.

* * *

Punk sat at his desk doing work, making phone calls, making new plans all day. He didn't even notice how late it was until he looked around the station which was almost empty. He grabbed all of his things and left, getting in his car and heading to the safe house.

Although he had been busy all day, he still couldn't get AJ's request out of his mind. He thought about it all day.

He got to the safe house and walked on in, taking a deep breath, "AJ?" Punk called, walking into the house and making his way into the living room where she was sat doing a puzzle, one she'd already done before, "Get a jacket or something." Punk told her as AJ immediately turned to him.

"W-What?" AJ stood up.

"Quickly, before I change my mind." Punk nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows, running by him quickly and heading upstairs for some shoes and a jacket. Punk put his hands on his hips, convincing himself that this wasn't going to be such a bad idea. It was an hour at the most and it was through the night.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked, running down the stairs.

"Don't let me change my mind." Punk told her.

"Oh, wait." AJ ran off into the kitchen as Punk shook his head. He then watched her run back to him with some of the drawings.

"W-What? What are they for?" Punk shook his head.

"Some of the kids." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

"Ok, come on." Punk said, opening up the door as she ran out to the car. He followed behind and locked the door

"What made you change your mind?" AJ asked him once he got into the car and drove off.

"Not sure." Punk said, "Just know if I get caught, I'm dead and you'll have to deal with Dean checking on you." He said as AJ just smiled, looking out the window.

"I haven't been out of here in a month." AJ shook her head, rolling the window down as she looked up at the stars. Punk turned to her and smiled a little.

"Just so we're clear, please don't-"

"Tell anyone." AJ turned to him, "Yeah, I know." She nodded as Punk nodded.

They got onto the main road after leaving the woods which held the safe house. Punk noticed AJ didn't stop looking out the window. Even when it was pitch black, she was enjoying watching all the city lights again. He hadn't realised just how much she had missed being out.

"This can only last like… an hour at the most." Punk told her, pulling into the hospital as AJ nodded, "We gotta go in the back." He told her.

"Ok." AJ nodded, agreeing with everything. She was just glad to be out.

"And I… I gotta come with you." Punk said as AJ nodded.

They parked at the back of the hospital where Punk guided AJ in through a back entrance, taking her up to the children's unit where she had worked for a few years. She had become a nurse like she planned, and soon became a paediatrician, working with sick children in the children's unit. It was a challenging job for sure.

Punk walked through the quiet corridor with AJ, looking at all the paintings on the walls and the drawings from kids pinned up.

"Does anyone know I'm coming?" AJ asked him.

"Just your boss." Punk nodded, "I spoke to her."

"Did you sleep with her?" AJ asked casually.

"Don't be rude." Punk whispered quietly, "She's too old for me." He teased as AJ shook her head.

"Ok, this is his room." AJ smiled softly, pausing outside as Punk looked in through the window, sighing to himself as he saw the little boy in bed, hooked to a lot of machinery, his toys surrounding him, "You can just stay out here." AJ nodded to him.

"Ok." Punk nodded to her, watching her walk into the room. He watched through the window as the little boy's face lit up when he saw his favourite nurse. It made him smile like never before as he watched the little boy hug AJ tightly before she sat down and showed him the drawings she had made him.


	4. Trouble

**Trouble**

* * *

"He's my only terminal patient." AJ nodded, sitting in the car after she and Punk left the hospital, "He's… he's not got long left." She shook her head, turning around and drying her tears as Punk looked at her.

"I don't know how you do it." Punk shook his head. He found it difficult just watching from afar, but to know AJ took care of these children, whether they were terminal or not, it was a strength he wasn't sure he'd ever have.

"They still have lives to live." AJ nodded, "Even if it is in a hospital bed." She said, "And there's nothing like making them smile, seeing them get strength from somewhere." She nodded, "It's rewarding." She said, drying the corners of her eyes as Punk nodded.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded to him, "Yeah, I'm ok." She took a deep breath. She missed her job and her friends who worked with her. She missed her best friend, Seth. She missed her life, "I just wish this could be all over." She admitted as Punk nodded.

"I know." Punk said, "You'll be the first person to know when we catch this guy." He smiled as AJ nodded with a small smile, "How long have you been a nurse for anyway?" He questioned, pulling out of the hospital.

"Uh… approaching seven years I think." AJ nodded to herself.

"I remember when you would stay over and all your books would be out on the kitchen table." He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road as AJ turned to him.

"I remember staying over and you swapping my toothpaste with shower gel." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Good times." Punk nodded with a smile.

"I assume Seth is giving you a hard time?" AJ questioned.

"You have no idea." Punk rolled his eyes, "It's harassment."

"Please tell him not to worry about me." AJ shook her head.

"I try, believe me. I think he's more worried about the fact some guy is out there… trying to kill you." Punk said.

"Well, to be fair… he's not trying to kill me, not anymore." AJ said.

"It doesn't seem to phase you." Punk realised.

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned.

"Well, some lunatic targets you, vows to kill you and you… you're cool as a cucumber. You're only stress is that you don't want all the protection." He said.

"I don't know, maybe it's not hit me yet." AJ shrugged, "I don't feel like I'm a target." She admitted, "Maybe it is because I've got so much protection." She nodded, "I'm sorry if Seth is constantly on your case." AJ shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's not his either. You guys are best friends, I know that maybe better than anyone." Punk said, "So I get that he's worried about you. But we're doing everything we can. We will catch him." Punk nodded.

"I know." AJ nodded. She believed him.

"Do you want some food while we're out?" Punk asked her as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Woah, are we allowed?" AJ questioned.

"Well considering I wasn't allowed to take you out in the first place, no. But what the hell." He shrugged as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Some food would be great." AJ nodded, watching him as he kept his eyes on the road. She was never close enough to him like this to really talk to him. He only ever came around for fifteen minutes before leaving. She knew he didn't have to take her out tonight, in fact, she knew it would get him into major trouble, but he still done it and she was taken back by his generosity.

* * *

Once Punk went through a drive-thru and got AJ some food to take back to the house with her, he arrived back into the safe-house area, driving down the narrow road.

"Fuck." Punk shook his head as he noticed a few cop cars outside the house whilst Tony stood waiting with his arms folded.

"Why are all these cops here?" AJ shook her head.

"I'm so dead." Punk shook his head tiredly as AJ turned to him.

He parked the car, slowly getting out with AJ as Tony stared across at him. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, but a part of him felt like it was worth it. Nothing bad had happened and seeing how happy the little boy in the hospital was when he saw AJ was priceless. He didn't regret taking her out.

"Are you deaf or are you just fucking stupid?" Tony asked as Punk scratched the back of his head.

"This was my fault." AJ made clear, "I begged him to take me out. This was me." AJ said.

"Just get inside the house, April." Tony nodded as AJ turned to Punk who nodded to her.

"This wasn't his fault." AJ made clear to Tony, walking by them and heading for the house. She felt awful for getting him into trouble. She turned around as she opened up the door, looking across at him and mouthing thank you to him before disappearing.

Punk nodded to her, turning back to Tony who was eyeing him angrily.

"Look, it was a quick trip to the damn hospital. Nothing bad happened. I had my gun. We were good." Punk shook his head.

"That's not the point. I told you no. It was an order." Tony spat as Punk just nodded. He was never one who liked being told what to do. He had to drop out of high school because it became such an issue.

"Well, she's safe and she's back at the house." Punk shrugged.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you, Brooks?" Tony rubbed his forehead as Punk looked across at him, "Maybe we've found a strategy in all of this, though." He said as Punk looked across at him.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"We got a sighting tonight." Tony said as Punk raised his eyebrows, "About an hour ago. Cops were called to the house to check on April. You can imagine how scared we all were when she wasn't there." He said.

"Wait someone thinks they seen him?" Punk asked, intrigued for sure.

"Yeah, they're in for questioning." Tony said.

"Wait…" Punk paused, "So he came out from wherever he's hiding because he… he must know that April was out." He nodded, "How the hell would he know that?"

"He could be watching the hospital." Tony nodded, "I don't want you to tell April any of this. And that really is an order." He spat, "We're still looking into it."

"So the way to get this fucker out into the open again is to… use AJ as bait?" Punk shook his head, "We can't do that." He said.

"Let's just focus on hearing what these people saw tonight." Tony nodded.

"So wait… I'm not in trouble?" Punk wondered.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Tony chuckled, wrapping his arm around Punk, "I'm gonna have you doing paper work for days, boy." He nodded as Punk sighed, walking back to his car with him, "Keep this information to yourself." He made clear.

* * *

"_What is all of this shit?" Punk shook his head, walking into his kitchen where books were all scattered over their kitchen table._

"_April started med school." Nadine smiled as Punk looked at all the books._

"_And she needs all of these books?" Punk questioned, "Where am I supposed to have breakfast?"_

"_Take it to your room like you do every other morning." Nadine smiled to him as Punk groaned._

"_Why is she always here anyway?" Punk shook his head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "She's here more than she's at her own house."_

"_She's got a lot going on at home." Nadine said briefly._

"_Yeah? Like what?" Punk questioned._

"_Seth said her family is a little dysfunctional." Nadine shrugged as Punk nodded._

"_Aren't all families dysfunctional?" Punk questioned._

"_Some more than others." Nadine said, "Ok, I'm off to work, sweetie." Nadine said, "Be nice to your brother and I'll see you later." She said, kissing his cheek on the way by as she rushed off to work, running late as usual._

"_Bye!" Punk called, pouring himself some cereal as he suddenly heard someone coming downstairs. He turned around and saw AJ in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes and walking into the kitchen._

"_Morning, sunshine." Punk smirked as AJ adjusted her eyes and glared at him._

"_You better not have done anything to my books." She said worriedly._

"_Well they are kinda in the way." Punk shook his head, "Did you really need that many or did you just want to look smart?" He smiled._

"_I needed all of these." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded with a smile. He got pleasure out of annoying her. Somehow he got the sense she liked arguing with him, so he raised the challenge every time._

"_Didn't know you wanted to be a nurse." Punk said._

"_Why would you know?" AJ questioned, tidying her books away._

"_Well, you practically live here." Punk shook his head._

"_Well I'm sorry if I'm always invading your privacy." AJ said._

"_You are actually. When I want to shower, you're showering. When I want to sit down and enjoy some fruity pebbles all your shit is over the table." Punk said, "Don't you get fed up of staying here?" Punk questioned._

"_No more than I get fed up of your face." AJ told him._

"_Mature." Punk nodded, "You love my face."_

"_I actually think I hate your face the most out of all the faces in the world." AJ nodded._

"_Woah, that's… that's a lot of faces." Punk realised._

"_Exactly." AJ nodded._

"_Well honey, this is my house. I ain't going anywhere." Punk smiled to her, sitting down at the table as he tossed some books onto the floor._

"_Hey, watch it." AJ shook her head, "You have no manners." She sighed, picking up the books he'd threw off, "These cost a lot of money."_

"_This is my table." Punk said grumpily, eating his cereal as AJ watched him with disgust. _

"_Shouldn't you be moving out anyway? You're… old." AJ said._

"_I'm not old." Punk laughed, "I got my option open."_

"_What options?" AJ smirked._

"_I'm gonna be a cop." Punk nodded to her as AJ chuckled to herself, "What?" Punk shook his head._

"_You? A cop?" AJ laughed, "You hate being told what to do… you have no filter… you won't last." She shook her head._

"_Watch me prove you wrong, baby." Punk smirked to her as AJ rolled her eyes._

"_You're disgusting." AJ spat._

"_You love it." Punk nodded, watching her gather all the books, "I'll come arrest anyone in the ER when you need it." He smiled._

"_I want to work with children actually." AJ told him before leaving the kitchen as Punk watched her with a slight smile, shaking his head before returning back to his cereal._


	5. First Choice

**First Choice**

* * *

"You can't tell anyone." Punk said, sitting at his desk with Dean. He was filling him in on the new update they had about a possible sighting of their old killer friend.

"You think it was really him?" Dean asked.

"Tony has been questioning the couple all morning." Punk said, "Could be a breakthrough we need." He said as Dean nodded.

"What's with all the paper work?" Dean noticed as Punk grumbled.

"My punishment for taking AJ out of the house for an hour last night." Punk said.

"Why would you do that?" Dean shook his head.

"Because she just wanted to go to the hospital and see a patient, that was it. I drove her back to the house and Tony was there with other cops. So this is my punishment." Punk nodded.

"You're still on the case, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I really thought he was gonna take me off it." Punk admitted, "But no, I'm still on it." Punk nodded.

"So I take it your brother doesn't know about this new update." Dean said.

"No, and don't tell him. It'd only freak him out." Punk shook his head,

"I thought you were putting your foot down with April. Why the hell would you risk feeling Tony's wrath just to get her out the house for an hour?" Dean shook his head.

"Because I thought her reason was pretty valid." Punk nodded.

"Or you took her out of the house to bone her." Dean wondered.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I did." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Nah, you've definitely not been laid in a while." Dean could see, "Too grumpy and agitated."

"Almost three weeks." Punk huffed a little, "I got no time with this case." He admitted honestly.

"Well, you'll just have to sacrifice." Dean nodded, "You know how I get those nicotine patches for smoking… they should make one's for you, for sex." He suggested as Punk pushed him away.

"Get away from me." Punk scoffed as Dean chuckled and wandered over to his desk.

"Brooks!" Tony walked out of his office as Punk looked over, "Come here." He said as Punk stood up and headed for the office.

"You finished with the couple?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah." Tony said, closing the office door over, "They said they saw this man moving a lot of garbage bags out of a truck. It was across from the high school field at around 1am." He said.

"And why the hell were they there at that time?" Punk questioned.

"They're son hadn't come home yet and they were out looking. They found him so… nothing to worry about there." He said as Punk nodded, "So I've got a team down at the pitch right now but… probably one of the best breakthroughs we have." Tony nodded.

"You think?" Punk questioned.

"She got a picture of him." Tony nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows, "And the truck he was using, which means we got a plate to run."

"Well let me see the picture." Punk said, "Because that can guarantee if it's definitely him." Punk said as Tony nodded, sliding the phone over as Punk took it and stared at the man.

"I need you to take that to April and get her to confirm. She's our secret weapon. She's the only one who knows what he looks like and is fortunately enough to tell the tale." Tony said.

"So you want me to update her?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, she deserves to know, but just her." Tony said, "And hey, I get why you took her out of the house. Don't you think I know she hates it there?" He questioned, "But you know when I say something, it's an order and you follow it through. You have a terrible history of just not listening."

"Well, to be fair… I do listen." Punk said, "I just don't… do what I'm told." Punk nodded, "And I'll work on that but maybe there's a chance we only got this photo because April was out."

"Well the high school field is pretty close to the hospital." Tony nodded, "Maybe you're right. But from now on, do as I say. Please." He said, "Unless you're in a life or death situation." He said as Punk nodded.

"Well I better go show this to April." Punk said as Tony nodded, "Thanks." He nodded, leaving the office.

* * *

Punk arrived at the safe house later on, walking through the door where he could hear AJ in the kitchen, listening to the radio and for the first time in the past month, cooking.

"I didn't know you were capable of cooking." Punk said, walking into the kitchen as AJ noticed him.

"Well a girl can only get so bored." AJ said, "I wasn't sure if I would see you today." She admitted, turning all the pots down as well as the radio.

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"Well… last night didn't really end well." AJ said, "And I feel really bad because I know you didn't want to take me out, you knew that you'd get in trouble and… you still did it." She said. She was still surprised at the act of kindness she saw in a man who she never expected it from, last night.

"It wasn't a big deal." Punk shrugged, "I just got some extra paper work for the month, it's fine." He assured her.

"I was scared he would take you off the case." AJ said.

"Scared? As in… you'd miss me?" Punk smiled.

"No." AJ shook her head immediately, "It's just… well I don't want to get used to some other cop checking on me. Plus you can keep me updated on Seth too." AJ said as Punk just nodded slowly.

"You can just admit that you love seeing my face." Punk teased as AJ rolled her eyes, "I actually come with good news, well… I'm not sure if it's actually good news but… we'll see how you take it." Punk said.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"So we got a sighting last night. A couple who thinks it was our lovely killer." Punk said.

"Shit." AJ raised her eyebrows, "On the one night I leave here?" AJ questioned.

"Well that's the thing, that might be why we got something." Punk suggested.

"So he's… he's waiting for me?" AJ questioned with a little fear.

"Don't get too caught up in that right now." Punk nodded, "There was a couple out looking for their son, they found him eventually but they saw what they think was our guy across from the high school field. He was loading a lot of garbage into his truck." He said as AJ nodded slowly.

"The field is just around the corner from the hospital." AJ shook her head.

"Well we got a picture." Punk said as she nodded, "All you gotta do is tell me if it's him or not." Punk nodded, "And this might be the best breakthrough we have." He said.

"Ok, show me." AJ nodded as Punk took the phone out, getting the picture up and turning it around to show AJ as she stared at the picture.

Punk watched her look at the picture for a long time, not sure what to say to her. He could see she looked almost distressed by it, and he assumed that this was their guy.

"April?" Punk said.

"Yeah, that's him." AJ backed away and turned around as Punk watched her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded casually.

"You know you've never really spoke about that night." Punk said.

"Why the hell would I want to talk about that night?" AJ asked him as Punk shrugged.

"I just… it might help." Punk said.

"And you want me to talk about it with you?" AJ questioned.

"Well it was my door you showed up on." Punk said, "Hysterical and barely making sense."

"You're the only cop I know and you… you lived close." AJ said, "I was running for my life."

"Yeah, exactly. Not a lot of people go through that in their life. You could have died that night-"

"I'm aware." AJ nodded, "But I don't have to talk about it. Certainly not with you." She said.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Punk shook his head, "I'm trying to help you, I have helped you, don't forget that." Punk said angrily.

"Because it's your job. You don't care." AJ shook her head, "Seth is right, you're insensitive and you'd never understand." She said.

"Maybe I wouldn't but I can… I can listen." Punk said.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about him." AJ made clear.

"Fine. You bottle it all up. One day it's gonna hit you and break you down but… what did I know? I'm just an insensitive cop that you came to for help." Punk said.

"Hey, why are you saying it like that?" AJ shook her head.

"Like what?" Punk asked.

"Like you were my first choice." AJ said.

"Well… because I was." Punk said cockily.

"You're a cop, it was logical for me to go to you." AJ said, "You're so bigheaded with everything, wow. I never thought it was possible to get annoyed at you for anything else. But you prove me wrong every day." She smiled.

"Well you're very easily annoying, April." Punk shook his head.

"I was running for my life, your house was the closest to me at the time, you were a cop, I… I trusted you." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, "You knew I meant a lot to your brother so… I knew you'd help me. That's why I ran to you." She said, "Turns out he stopped chasing me anyway."

"He still had you. In the hospital parking lot. He could have-"

"I know what he could have done to me, Phil. But I don't need to think about it." AJ shrugged.

"You can't bottle it up, though. One day you're gonna leave this house and go back to your life. The memory of what happened won't disappear with that." He told her, "I can get someone in to talk to you, a psychologist or therapist-"

"I've saw enough of them in my lifetime." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I'm just saying… we're getting leads on him, we've got his face now-"

"Don't you think I constantly see his face?" AJ asked him, "Just let me deal with it in my own way." She shook her head.

"Right, well… screw me for thinking I was helping." Punk nodded to her.

"Phil." AJ rolled her eyes.

"No, don't give me shit for being insensitive and then… cut me off when I try and help and listen." He said as AJ looked at him, "Bottle it all up and have a nervous breakdown, see what I care." He nodded to her as AJ shook her head.

"Phil, wait." AJ sighed, watching him about to leave.

"What?" Punk said with attitude.

"Thank you for last night." AJ said, "It really meant a lot to me-"

"Yeah, whatever April." Punk shook his head, walking away from her as she watched him leave the house, sighing to herself.

* * *

_AJ was out of breath as she ran for her life down the street. She had climbed fences and gates just to keep up the pace. It didn't help that it was 3am and there was no one around to help her. Her hands were covered in blood from holding the gash on her arm._

_She hadn't stopped for a breath at all. She was running for her life. She saw something she couldn't unsee it and suddenly became a target. She credited her rough upbringing as her success in escaping from what she could only describe as an evil, cold and calculous man._

_She kept running as fast as she could, still in her nursing uniform from covering a night shift. She'd simply taken the trash out the back of the hospital when things went south. She wasn't sure where she was running to, but then she realised her brain did know, her brain was telling her where to run, she just hadn't realised it._

_She paused as she stood outside his house, her hands shaking as the blood stained up her arms. She looked around the street, quiet and dead. Being chased had been the scariest thing she'd ever went through in her life, but she appeared to have lost her attacker._

_She ran up the steps to the house and immediately began banging on the door, getting blood on the window as she knocked rapidly with her fists._

"_Please be in." AJ whispered to herself, beginning to cry as she realised she was wasting time. What if he had caught up with her?_

"_Phil!" AJ yelled, banging at the door viciously, suddenly watching a light switch on, leaning her forehead against the door and crying with relief. He was there._

_She heard the footsteps approach the door, opening it up as she stumbled into the house immediately, closing the door over behind her and leaning it against it. She hadn't even noticed he was standing in his boxers, she really didn't care. He could have been completely naked and she wouldn't have cared._

"_April, what the hell?" Punk screwed his eyes up tiredly, starting to notice her out of breath as well as all of the blood, "Jesus Christ, what happened?" He raised his eyebrows._


	6. Involved

**Involved**

* * *

"Hey, how come I saw a whole bunch of cops around the high school?" Seth burst through the kitchen in his brother's house, pausing when he saw he had company sitting on the kitchen counter, "Oh, sorry." Seth cringed, noticing his brother shirtless.

"Oh my God." The girl squealed, horrified as she jumped down from the kitchen counter, "I'll uh… I'll go." She nodded to Punk, fixing her t-shirt which was pulled up, grabbing her coat.

"No, don't." Punk huffed childishly, "He's leaving." He nodded.

"I got questions actually." Seth said.

"Sorry, Phil." The girl shook her head, grabbing her purse and rushing out of the door, embarrassed that they had gotten walked in on, "Please don't call me either." She told Punk who nodded.

"Why haven't you to call her?" Seth asked, watching his brother pick his t-shirt up from the floor and put it back on.

"I don't know, I think she's married." Punk shrugged.

"You're disgusting." Seth shook his head with disappointment.

"And you're a dick. I was about to get some there. I needed it." Punk said childishly.

"You don't need it." Seth rolled his eyes, "Why are there cops around the high school? A ton of them?" Seth asked as Punk walked over to the fridge.

"How should I know?" Punk asked him, grabbing a bottle of water out.

"Phil, you're a cop." Seth shook his head, "Of course you know." He said, "Is it to do with April?"

"No, Seth. Believe it or not, other crimes do go on. It's not just about April." Punk shook his head, even though he was lying. The cops were still searching around the high school. Punk had confirmed with Tony that the man in the picture was indeed their guy, and so the search was definitely on now that they knew he was actually in Chicago.

"Well what is it then?" Seth asked as Punk sat down at the table.

"Couple kids breaking in properly. I don't know. I'm not covering it. I've been here, trying to get laid." Punk said.

"And failing." Seth smiled, proud of himself.

"Fuck you." Punk shook his head, "You're just as annoying as she is."

"Did you see her today?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She's a bitch." Punk blurted out as Seth looked at him.

"Because she stands up to you or because she's the only female in this city who you haven't got to sleep with yet." Seth said.

"No." Punk shook his head, "None of the above. She's just a bitch." He shrugged.

"Mature." Seth said.

"What is it with you and her? Do you have a secret crush on her? You're like an obsessed stalker." Punk shook his head.

"She's my best friend, Phil." Seth shook his head.

"Yeah, I got best friends too-"

"Yeah, but they're not being targeted by a serial killer. I'm scared something bad happens to her." Seth said, "I don't have a crush on her, she's… she's like my little sister. I just wanna see her and know she's ok. This is the longest I've went without seeing her or speaking to her." He sighed as Punk looked across at her.

"Ok, but getting mad at me won't help your situation." Punk said.

"I'm not mad at you." Seth said.

"You're always mad at me, Seth." Punk shook his head.

"Because you're annoying and you piss me off sometimes." Seth nodded, "But I know you are doing your job and… and if it wasn't for you, maybe April wouldn't be safe right now so… thank you." He said as Punk looked at him.

"Did mom send you to say all of that?" Punk raised a brow.

"No." Seth laughed, "I know you mean well, even if you're annoying." Seth said, "Just… please tell me if anything comes up, any lead or update-"

"We got one." Punk nodded. He couldn't keep it from his little brother. AJ was an important person to him and he knew that very well.

"A new update?" Seth sat down at the table with him as Punk nodded.

"A couple spotted him last night across from the field at the high school. They said that he looked like the picture that was drawn and they were suspicious because he was loading garbage bags in his truck." Punk said, "Luckily they took a picture of him so I was able to show April."

"And it was him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it was him." Punk nodded, "So we got our team out right now looking at the field and the high school, we also have his plates running through the system. The truck he had. Should hopefully lead us to something." Punk said, "It's a good breakthrough. We needed it."

"Holy shit." Seth raised his eyebrows, "Why all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Well I took April out last night. Out of the house." Punk said, "Just for an hour, through the night. She has a patient, a kid and… he's terminal, she wanted to see him." He said as Seth nodded, "It was just for an hour. That's when our guy was spotted."

"So you think he knows where the safe house is?" Seth shook his head worriedly.

"Not so much the safe house. I just think he's been waiting to see her. He's probably been stalking the hospital and maybe he saw us there." Punk said, "He can't get to the safe house so… don't worry." Punk said, "It'll be a whole lot easier when we just catch him." He admitted, "And I can get laid again." He fake cried as he leaned his forehead on the table.

"You're acting like it's been a year." Seth shook his head.

"It feels like it." Punk said, "I can't remember what sex feels like." He said worriedly as Seth rolled his eyes.

"You have to be the most dramatic person I know." Seth shook his head as Punk just groaned, "Will someone call you if they find anything? Shouldn't you be out there looking? It's your case-"

"I was up at 5am this morning." Punk said, "I got home at 8." He looked at Seth, "I do need to sleep, you know."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to be a cop." Seth said.

"Yeah, a cop. Not a walking zombie." Punk shook his head, "I need my beauty sleep." He hummed, "They'll call if they find anything." He nodded.

"I can't believe it's been a month." Seth shook his head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk sighed. It felt like just yesterday AJ had just showed up on his door step.

* * *

"_AJ, look at me. Look at me." Punk nodded, standing in the doorway, placing his hands on AJ's cheeks to get her attention on him. She was so flustered, bleeding, crying and trying to get a breath. He wouldn't know what happened until he calmed her down._

"_He was chasing… chasing me." AJ panted, looking back and forth to the door._

"_Just one person?" Punk asked her as she nodded._

_He walked into the living room and over to the window, peaking between the blinds and looking out into the empty street._

"_I… I think I lost him." AJ nodded as Punk came back into the doorway._

"_Ok, I'm gonna… put some clothes on, go through to the kitchen and just sit down at the table. I'll be down in a second." He told her as she nodded, doing what she was told and walking through to the kitchen._

_Punk rushed upstairs and put some clothes on, returning back downstairs and in the kitchen where AJ was just sat at the table like a statue. He noticed she was bleeding from the gash in her arm, so he grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf and sat down beside her._

"_Just find your breath." Punk nodded to her, "You're safe here." He made clear as AJ looked at him, nodding slowly along with him. He wasn't rushing any answers from her. He wasn't questioning her. He was giving her a chance to calm down whilst fixing her arm._

"_Was this a knife?" Punk asked, looking at the cut on her arm._

"_I…" AJ looked at it, "Uh… I don't know." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded._

"_Ok, it should be fine." He said, "You're the nurse, I guess. How am I doing?" He smiled to her, attempting to lighten the air, but she barely even heard him through the pounding of her arm._

_She winced a little as he cleaned her arm before he put a bandage around it, taping it up, "That's not too tight, is it?" Punk asked her, walking over to the sink to wet a paper towel._

"_No, it's fine." AJ said as Punk nodded, sitting back down and cleaning her hands which had blood all over them._

"_This is… just your blood, right?" Punk asked discreatly._

"_Yes." AJ looked him in the eye as he nodded._

"_Water or coffee?" He asked her. He wasn't quite sure what to think about what happened. She was still in her work uniform. She looked like she had just finished a shift perhaps, but he couldn't not ask her for any longer._

"_Water." AJ nodded as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, sitting back down and handing her it._

"_What happened, April?" Punk asked her, letting her take a drink, noticing her shaking was beginning to ease as she realised she was safe with him and she was no longer being so horribly chased down the street._

"_I uh… I was covering a night shift at the hospital." AJ told him as he nodded, "I was on my break and I was taking the trash out. The trash cans are at the back of the hospital." She told him as he nodded, "And I… I looked over and I saw this car parked and there was… there was a girl on the ground."_

"_Moving?" Punk asked._

"_No, no she wasn't moving." AJ shook her head, "I… I needed to go help her." AJ looked at him, "I uh… I assumed she'd parked and got out her car… maybe fainted." AJ shrugged, "Maybe she was trying to… to get to the hospital and she couldn't make it in." AJ said as Punk nodded, noticing her hands shaking again._

"_Hey, take your time. It's ok." He nodded as she nodded with him._

"_I… I walked over to the car and… and this guy came out from behind. He had… he had long blonde hair and… a beard and a moustache." She tried hard to remember, "I just asked if I could help the woman but he just stared at me." She shook her head._

"_What was he wearing?" Punk asked her._

"_Uh… just black pants and a black hoodie." AJ nodded._

"_Age?" Punk asked._

"_Maybe in his forties." AJ nodded to him._

"_Ok." Punk said, "What happened next?" He asked her as she placed her hand over her mouth._

"_I… I knew that he killed her because… he had blood on his hands and he started to smile." AJ shook her head, not being able to get the image out of her head. I saw in the back seat of the car there was a bag and…"_

"_And what?" Punk asked her._

"_A meat cleaver." AJ gulped as Punk raised his eyebrows, running his hand through his messy hair, "I just… I started to back up. If I got into the hospital quick enough then… then there'd be plenty of people to help me." AJ nodded, "I tried to just walk away, leave them alone… I knew if I ran he would run after me."_

"_And did he?" Punk asked._

"_I just backed up one step and he just ran for me." AJ cried, feeling her heart starting to race again, "And I didn't… I didn't know what to do… I… I didn't have anywhere to go." AJ shook her head as Punk looked at her._

"_Did he hurt you?" Punk asked her, "Did he do anything to you?" He asked._

"_No." AJ said, "Not like that." She said, knowing what he was referring to, "He grabbed me around the neck and he pulled me over to the car." She said, placing her hand on her neck as she remembered how scared she was, "It was then I got a closer look at the girl's body and I realised she must have been dead for a few days. I could tell by the way she looked." She nodded, "And she was young, maybe in her early twenties." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded._

"_Then what happened?" He asked her._

"_He threw me against the car. I… I hit my back off of the wing mirror and it broke off." She remembered, suddenly getting a pain in her back as she remembered, "He was muttering under his breath. I couldn't… I couldn't make out what but I was so scared I wasn't trying to." AJ said, "I just begged that someone would appear in the parking lot." She cried as Punk nodded._

"_And was there anyone else who saw? Was there anyone else with this man?" Punk asked._

"_No. No, just him." AJ said, "I thought I was going to die." She cried as Punk sighed._

"_You're safe here." Punk promised her, taking her hand as she looked at it, "Look at me." He told her as she looked up at him, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." He said. She was so busy crying and barely breathing that she'd forgotten this was the big bad older brother of her best friend. She'd never seen him so concerned and comforting. It was nice._

"_He started choking me and I tried moving my arm to hit him, claw at his eyes, something… but that's when he must have cut my arm." AJ nodded, "There was some glass behind me that was left from the wing mirror smashing so… I grabbed a piece and I stuck it in his neck" AJ nodded, "It was just small." She said, "And then I started running."_

"_Did you see him go down?" Punk asked her._

"_No, he started running after me." AJ shook her head, "I looked back and he'd already pulled the glass out. He was holding his neck and running after me." AJ said. She'd never felt fear quite like it, "I just kept running. I had to climb a fence too and I… my clothes got all ripped." She looked at the bottom of her pants, "Then I realised I was pretty close to your place and… I guess a cop was quite useful to me." She said as he nodded, "If you weren't here I… I don't know what I would have done." She shook her head._

"_Well I am so… don't think about that." Punk nodded, "And you're gonna be ok." He assured her, "We'll find this man, ok?" He said as she nodded._

"_He… he killed that girl." AJ shook her head. She'd never saw any sort of crime like this before. It was haunting._

"_We've had four other murders in the past few weeks." Punk nodded to her, "Young girls who have been… dismembered." Punk said as AJ looked at him with a horrified look._

"_He… you think this is the same person?" AJ questioned._

"_Sounds like it." Punk nodded, "Obviously I'm gonna need you to come down to the station and talk to some people." He said as AJ nodded._

"_Yeah, yeah let's go right now." AJ nodded frantically, standing up and feeling a little light-headed as she held onto the table._

"_Hey, careful." Punk caught her a little, "Just… take your time." Punk nodded to her, "Are you ok?" He asked her as she shook her head._

"_No." She cried, turning to him._

_He was sure this was his queue to hug her, and so he wrapped his arms around her softly, giving her a hug as best as he could whilst she sobbed into him. What she had been through sounded horrific, and he couldn't believe she was now involved in something which the police force had been looking into or the past few weeks. _


	7. Another Update

**Another Update**

* * *

"How are things going?" Punk asked, walking into the station and finding Tony, "Any leads?"

"Not yet." Tony said, "We can't get anything from the plates. It must be written off the road or something." He said, "Little easier now we know what he looks like but if he's constantly in hiding then it's still a little tricky." He said as Punk nodded.

"Well what do you need me to do?" Punk asked him.

"I want you to go question April again." Tony nodded, "About that night, about anything she might have saw in the car, out of the car, anything different-"

"She's not gonna talk to me about that night." Punk said.

"Well, find a way to make her talk about it." Tony said bluntly, "The smallest of details can make a huge difference." He nodded as Punk sighed.

"Yeah, ok." Punk said, watching him walk away as he shook his head and walked over to his desk.

"Nothing good?" Dean asked, sitting across at his desk.

"No, nothing. I've been sent to question AJ again about that night but… she's blocked it from her memory." Punk said, "She doesn't want to talk about it." He shook his head.

"Well if there's a cop she trusts, it's gonna be you." Dean nodded, watching Punk sit down at his desk.

"Almost got laid last night." Punk sighed dreamily, rolling his head back over the chair as Dean laughed a little.

"Almost? She change her mind?" Dean laughed.

"No, my brother walked in obviously." Punk shook his head as Dean chuckled.

"He really does hate you." Dean nnodded.

"He's just worried about April." Punk said, "They're like closer than best friends. I know they are. She practically lived with us her entire teenage life." He nodded, "If anything happened to her he'd… he'd be devastated." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I remember how close they were in high school." Dean nodded, "I mean… I always thought they were screwing but-"

"Do you think they did?" Punk asked, turning to Dean, "Like… like a friend fuck?" Punk shrugged.

"A what?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"A friend fuck." Punk nodded, "You never done it?"

"Sleep with one of my friends?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded casually.

"No, have you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think they have." He nodded to himself.

"No, they're too close. They're like brother and sister. It'd be weird." Dean shook his head, "Haven't you asked your brother?" He asked.

"No, I wouldn't wanna embarrass him or anything." Punk shrugged.

I wouldn't blame him. She's hot." Dean nodded as Punk looked over to him, "And she's a nurse. That's… that's a concept." He smirked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well I better go harass her with questions." Punk nodded tiredly, standing up and stretching.

"Ask her if she screwed Seth. I wanna know." Dean nodded.

"Oh, go away." Punk shook his head, leaving the station to head to the safe house.

* * *

"Oh, April." Punk said cheerfully as he walked into the safe house. He noticed she wasn't in the living room, so he headed through to the kitchen where he noticed the back door was wide open.

He obviously got a bad feeling but when he walked out of the door he saw her sitting outside on the grass with Bruno, reading one of her books.

"Hey." Punk got her attention, walking towards her as she looked up from her book.

"Hey." AJ nodded, watching as Bruno ran to Punk to greet him. He was his dog after all, "You know if you want him back, you can have him. He is your dog." AJ nodded.

"I'll get him back soon." Punk assured her, rubbing the dogs ears and kissing him as AJ looked on with a small smile, "I do miss him." He nodded.

"He does keep me company." AJ nodded, watching Punk role around with the dog and play with him, "Hey, I uh… I wanted to apologise to you." She said, closing her book over and crossing her legs in a basket.

"For what?" Punk asked, sitting up.

"For being mad at you. You've helped me a lot. You might be a little bit of a dick but… I had no right to say you were insensitive and you didn't care. I know you do." AJ nodded.

"I just know that if anything bad happened to you, my brother would lose his mind. You're a great friend to him." Punk nodded.

"He's a good friend to me." AJ said, "How is he?" She asked.

"He's holding up." Punk nodded.

"And what about the new update? Any news?" AJ asked him as he sat down on the grass beside her.

"No, we had cops looking through the school field and around the area all night but nothing suspicious came up. We can't run the plates either because the truck he was using is obviously written off the road." Punk said, "Little bit annoying but we've got a face now, which helps us, and we also know he's here in Chicago."

"He might have left." AJ said, "Think about it, he's gonna see all these cops everywhere and… he might just run now." AJ nodded.

"Maybe, but we thought that the last time and it turned out he was still here." Punk shrugged, "I actually came here to ask you a few questions." He said.

"About what?" AJ shook her head.

"About that night." Punk nodded as AJ turned away from him.

"Phil, I told you… I… I don't wanna talk about it." AJ shook her head, standing up and dusting herself off as Punk stood up.

"It's not just me, Tony just wants to know if there's something you might have saw, in his car, on him, around the area that… that might help us out." Punk said, watching as she walked by him and headed back to the house, "April come on." Punk sighed, walking after her and stepping into the kitchen, "You're gonna have to face it at some point."

"Yeah, I am. But not right now. I just want him gone. I want him gone and in prison before I start letting myself move on." AJ said, "Because then I'll feel safe and I'll know that he can't… he can't get to me." AJ said.

"He can't get to you anyway, April." Punk nodded, "It's ok. It's ok to face it now. I promise you." He nodded, walking towards her, "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her. It had pretty much been his mission for the past month, to make sure she was ok. Growing up teasing her and his brother, he never would have thought that her life would be his priority at any time, but it was.

"Why do you always say it like that?" AJ asked him quietly.

"Like what?" Punk asked her.

"Like it's just you and me." AJ whispered, looking up at him as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I… I speak on behalf of the police." Punk nodded to her.

"Right." AJ nodded slowly.

"Anything you remember, even the smallest of things, could turn this around." Punk said, sitting down on the stool as AJ looked across at him.

"He was attacking me, I was too busy thinking of possibly being murdered, I didn't get a chance to look around and see what was going on." AJ told him honestly, "He was dressed in all black." AJ nodded, trying to remember it all, the different flashes of fear in her memory that gave her nightmares.

"What about the car?" Punk asked her, "Did you see anything in it?" Punk asked.

"No, just… just the bags and the meat clever." AJ shook her head, "You still never found that body, did you?" She asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "When we took you to the station for your statement, a squad went to the hospital where you said it happened and… there was no car, no body." Punk shook his head, "And no one around to witness anything."

"Do you think he really wants to kill me because I saw what happened or does he just… want to kill me?" AJ shook her head.

"I don't know." Punk said, "Maybe both. He's a serial killer. We had four other bodies over the course of the months, bodies not… intact." He said, "It was obviously him."

"He could have done that to me." AJ whispered to herself, shaking her head as Punk looked over at her.

"But he didn't. You fought and you got out." Punk nodded, "And nothing is gonna happen to you, ok?" He said as she nodded.

"There was a song playing." AJ remembered through the haziness of her trauma.

"A song?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, that song…" She snapped her fingers, "I can't remember the name of it." She sighed.

"Sing it." Punk shrugged as AJ glared at him, "What?" He laughed.

"I can hum the tune" AJ shrugged, beginning to hum the tune to him as Punk looked at her. He immediately knew what song it was, but he was finding the whole thing amusing.

"No, you're gonna have to sing it. I'm tone deaf." Punk shrugged as AJ looked across at him.

"I hate you." AJ shook her head, beginning to sing the start of the song which she only really knew, watching as Punk chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I knew it when you were humming it." Punk nodded.

"Dick." She threw a banana at him as he chuckled and got off of the stool.

"So this psycho is a White Stripes fan?" Punk laughed to himself, "Disgusting taste as I suspected."

"Not that I think it will help but… you said anything I remember." She shrugged.

"Yeah, you never know." Punk nodded, "I should get back to the office." He told her as she nodded, "I'll be back later on." He told her as AJ just nodded.

"See you then." AJ said, turning around to make herself a sandwich as Punk watched her. He then eventually left the house.

* * *

"Seven nation army?" Tony screwed his eyes up.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Tony shook his head, sitting at his desk whilst Punk stood across.

"He's a psychopath." Punk nodded, "Did we ever look into why he was parked at the hospital in the first place? Why would he want to… do whatever he was going to do to the body in a hospital car park, of all places." Punk shook his head.

"Well like you said, he's a psychopath." Tony said, "She didn't pick up on anything else?" He asked.

"No, she was… fighting for her life." Punk said, "She didn't have time to look around for things." He said as Tony nodded, "Did you contact the tech guy? See if we can process his details from his picture?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I did. He's coming out tomorrow. Said if the picture of him isn't clear enough then it might not be possible to pick up anything but… it's worth a shot." Tony nodded just as the door opened, "What do I say about knocking, Ambrose?" Tony shook his head as Dean burst through the door.

"What is it?" Punk questioned.

"I think we've found the other body." Dean nodded to them both.


	8. Promise

**Promise**

* * *

"_Why would you not show up to work, Phil?" Nadine questioned her son as she walked into the house with him. He'd asked her to pick him up from his job which he had just been fired from. He couldn't say he wasn't glad. It was a waste of his time and something he wasn't interested in. He knew what he wanted to. _

"_Because I hated the job, that's why." Punk shook his head, heading for the stairs._

"_Hey, no. I don't think so." Nadine said, "Into the kitchen." She scolded as Punk sighed. It was rare to ever see his mother angry, so he knew he'd really annoyed her, "The deal was, you drop out of school and you get a job. We had a full discussion about it." She said, marching him through to the kitchen where AJ was sitting with her books out, in the middle of writing an essay._

"_Are you serious?" Punk shook his head, "Don't you have your own house?" Punk looked at her hastily as AJ looked up, "Seriously, you're in this house more than I am."_

"_Phil." Nadine warned, "Don't take your anger out on April." She shook her head._

"_I'll uh… I'll get going." AJ shook her head, standing up and collecting her books._

"_Yeah, get out." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him. He looked mad. Normally he just teased her with a smile on his face, but she could see he was genuinely serious and that scared her a little._

"_I'm sorry I was just… I was waiting on Seth." AJ gulped._

"_Sweetie, you're fine. Just go into the living room. Ignore him." Nadine shook her head whilst Punk glared at AJ as she quickly left the kitchen, "You best apologise to her when I'm done with you." She spat, "Don't you dare speak to her or anyone like that." She made clear as Punk looked across at her, "Now sit down." She demanded as Punk took a seat at the kitchen table._

"_Is this necessary?" Punk grumbled._

"_Apparently it is. This was your first job and they fired you, Phil. Do you know how bad that looks?" Nadine asked, "Why the hell weren't you showing up?"_

"_Because I hated going." Punk said, "It's not what I want to do. It's boring." Punk shook his head._

"_Well what do you want to do, Phil?" Nadine questioned._

"_I wanna be a cop. You know I do." Punk shook his head._

"_Is it realistic?" Nadine asked him, "I don't want you to struggle like I did. Trying to find jobs, trying to get money from different places… it's not easy. In fact, it's horrible." Nadine said, "And of course I want you to be happy too-"_

"_I can be a cop." Punk said, "I just gotta apply for the academy. I got ok grades which will help me." He nodded, "I can't work somewhere that makes me miserable." Punk said, "I refuse to." He said as Nadine looked across at him. _

"_You think you can do it?" Nadine asked._

"_If I get the chance, I'll make sure I do it." Punk assured her as Nadine folded her arms. Ever since he was a little boy, he was always very determined. Determined to do things on his own and accomplish new goals. She believed in her son one hundred percent._

"_If it's what you really want to do." Nadine nodded as Punk looked across at her, "But there isn't any cop I know with an attitude as bad as yours." She raised a brow._

"_Mom." Punk gasped dramatically._

"_What? You go and apologise to April for how you spoke to her." Nadine made clear._

"_Well, she is always here. Every time I come into the kitchen, she's there, or if I wanna use the shower, she's using it." Punk shook his head._

"_Then maybe think to yourself why she's always here before you question her." Nadine said, "I don't think she has the greatest home life."_

"_What do you mean?" Punk questioned._

"_You know what I mean." Nadine said, "Be nicer to her."_

"_Well, if I get into the academy, I'll be living there." Punk smiled, "So I won't have to see her or Seth's annoying faces every day." He nodded._

* * *

"Don't you get tired of seeing my face every day?" AJ shook her head, lying on the couch watching TV, noticing Punk come into the living room.

"We have to talk." Punk nodded as AJ looked over at him, sitting up a little.

"What is it?" AJ shook her head.

"We found a body." Punk said, "It was buried down at the creek, at the back of the school." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Some of the body is there, some… isn't." Punk nodded as AJ gulped, "I don't want to ask you to do this but-"

"You want me to look at the body?" AJ asked with horror.

"Just to confirm that it's that girl you saw." Punk nodded as AJ placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm sorry." He said, walking over and sitting down beside her. It was then she realised he had a folder in his hands.

"It's pictures?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, opening up the folder as AJ sighed. She felt sick. She didn't know the girl, but just to know what this evil man had done, and knowing she had been in his grips at one point too, it was haunting.

"Ok." AJ nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears and watching as Punk passed her a picture over, the main one. AJ looked at it and nodded, "Yeah." She whispered. It wasn't a sight any normal person would have been able to process, she barely understood what she was looking at, she just knew that it was the girl who she saw.

"Ok." Punk nodded, taking the picture back right away as AJ sat still, "We have forensics in, we're hoping maybe there's some good evidence there." He nodded.

"Evidence?" AJ turned to him, "Is that all this is to you?" She shook her head, "This was a human being." AJ said.

"I know, April." Punk nodded.

"How could someone be so cruel to… to do that?" AJ asked with horror.

"He's mentally ill, he's a serial killer." Punk nodded, "He lacks in guilt and normal feelings." He said as AJ turned to him, "We're doing everything we can to find him." He said, "We have a tech guy coming in to try and run his face through a system, maybe then we'll have his name and story." He said as AJ just nodded slowly.

"When am I getting out of here?" AJ shook her head tiredly, "I can't just lose my life until you guys find him." AJ said.

"We're doing our best. He's a hard son of a bitch to track." Punk said, "Forensics are looking at the… body parts of that girl and something might come up." Punk nodded as AJ sighed.

"Did you find the body?" AJ asked him.

"Dean did and we went down to the scene." Punk nodded, "We're thinking that he has to live somewhere local. His crimes were all committed in the same distance from each other." He said as AJ sighed, thinking to herself for a second.

"What if I could help?" AJ asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Well the one time that we got a sighting of him was the night I left this house, the night I was out and he obviously had his eyes on me." AJ said, "What if we left this house again and loured him out." AJ shrugged, "It has to be the easiest way to find him."

"No way. Are you nuts?" Punk shook his head, "You want to just present yourself to him?"

"I could… I could have you with me and the cops could be on standby-"

"No, April. It's a ridiculous idea." Punk stood up.

"Well at least it's an idea." AJ threw her hands up.

"You just gotta accept that this might take some time." Punk said, "We're working as fast as we can." He said.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Look, I've been trying my best with you, April. I know this is hard. I come through that door every day and I put a smile on my face and I try think of some way to make this feel safe, and make you feel like you're gonna be ok, but I can't do shit if you're not gonna cooperate." Punk said.

"You're turning this around on me? This is my fault?" AJ questioned him.

"Well you're not helping." Punk said.

"I want my life back!" AJ shouted, "I want to go back to my job and help the patients that I had to leave high and dry. I want to see my best friend-"

"Yeah? Well guess what? I'm sure this girl wanted to do all of that too." Punk spat, holding up the folder with the pictures in it as AJ paused, "But she wasn't so lucky." He said as AJ rubbed her forehead.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind in this house." AJ whispered, running her hands through her hair as Punk watched her.

"This will come to an end soon." Punk said, "I promise you that."

"Your promises mean something to me." AJ reminded him, "You promised to… to keep me safe and you have. That night I showed up at your house, you promised me that I'd be ok and I was." She nodded, "But I don't know how long I can stay in this house."

"I know." Punk understood, "But you can't risk your life just to get this guy out of the shadows. It's our job to find him and we will." He nodded, "We've got some things to work with now. We have hope."

"Hope." AJ nodded to herself. It was hard to have it, "I'm scared." She said as Punk looked across at her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"When this is all over, if it's all over one day… I go back to my life and… and that's when I'll start to remember it all, it'll haunt me. I'm not gonna be able to walk down the street on my own. Or trust another man. Or put the trash out in the hospital." AJ began to sob a little, "Me staying in this house is just prolonging what's going to happen when I go back out there." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, watching as she cried and sighing. He hated seeing her cry.

"Hey." Punk sighed, walking towards her, sitting the folder down, "Hey, look at me." He sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You'll get help if that's what you need. You'll be able to talk to people. You'll have Seth. He's the best councillor." He smiled as AJ laughed through her tears and nodded.

"He is." AJ agreed.

"You're gonna be ok. That's a promise." He looked into her eyes as she stared into his. She hadn't noticed how much she depended on him until now. He'd became such a huge part of her life over the past month. She'd saw a different side to him. A protective side. A caring side. Something she didn't think existed within him from all the years of teasing and bullying.

Punk stared into her eyes, knowing that behind them was so much strength. So much she didn't even realise. He wouldn't deny her beauty. He never did. Even when he teased her. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. He hated seeing this happen to her. As he got older, he realised she was a very special person. He would never tell anyone, but he knew it deep down.

AJ realised they were getting a little too close and so stepped back a little as his hands dropped from her shoulders, the air suddenly awkward as she dried her tears.

"I should… I should get going." Punk said.

"Sorry about that." AJ rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just needed to cry to someone.

"Hey, it's ok." Punk nodded, "You're gonna be fine." He assured her, picking up the folder as she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered as he nodded.

"I'll see you later." He said, turning around and heading out of the house as AJ watched him closely. In all the times she'd been around him, she knew, she could sense, things were starting to change.


	9. Stuck

**Stuck**

* * *

"Phil." Nadine called as she walked into her son's house later on that night, "Hey, I've got some dinner for you." She told him, walking on through the house and into the kitchen where she saw Punk sitting at the table, leaning his forehead on his arms, "Phil?" Nadine questioned.

"Huh?" Punk jumped.

"Were you sleeping?" Nadine asked him as Punk looked around the kitchen.

"Uh… yeah, it looks like it." Punk sighed, "What is that?" He looked at the brown paper bag.

"I brought you some food." Nadine smiled, "I know you're incapable of cooking for yourself." She said, sitting it down on the table as Punk nodded, "Hey, you look tried." She frowned, taking her coat off and sitting down across from him.

"I am tired." Punk nodded, "Tired of this case." He told her honestly as Nadine nodded, "And I spent the entire day looking at a girl's decapitated body." Punk nodded as Nadine sighed, "Perks of the job." He shook his head.

"Some days are harder than others." Nadine nodded, "Was that the body that April saw?"

"Yeah." Punk said, "Forensics are working on it and we have a tech guy coming out to try and match this guy's face to a name." He said, "It's just… I feel like we're never gonna catch him." Punk said.

"Hey, of course you will. He can't hide forever." Nadine shook her head, "You've had a hard day. Some food and sleep and you'll feel a million times better tomorrow." She said as Punk nodded.

"Never thought I'd ever spend a month trying to make sure April Mendez doesn't get hurt." Punk shook his head.

"You say that like you hate her." Nadine laughed a little.

"Well, I don't hate her I just… I never thought it'd be her, you know. She's scared than when it's all over, she's not gonna be able to get past it. I can only tell her so much times that she's gonna be fine until she gets sick of hearing it." Punk sighed.

"You don't realise it, but… you've been there for her a lot, when she most needed it. There's no one who would have known what to do that night she was attacked, no one but you." Nadine said, "As much as you want to pretend you hate her and she's annoying, you've done a pretty good of making sure no one harms her."

"Well it's my job." Punk said modestly as Nadine looked at him with a smile. She was his mother. She knew what he was thinking before he even knew, "What are you smiling for?" Punk asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Nadine just smiled, "How is she holding up anyway?" She asked whilst Punk enjoyed the burger his mother had brought him. Although he had a job, his own house, his own bills, his mother still liked to take care of him of course.

"She's just fed up, she's scared, she was crying today. Some days she cries, some days she doesn't." Punk shrugged, "I don't like seeing people cry." He realised, "Makes me feel awkward."

"Well do you give her your shoulder to cry on?" Nadine asked.

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "Or sometimes she just wants me to leave her alone." Punk said, "I'm scared for her. Why is that?" Punk asked her as Nadine looked at him, "A part of me… doesn't want her to go back out there in case something happens to her."

"Means you care." Nadine smiled, "And that's ok."

"I don't know about that." Punk shook his head. Even though he knew, he did care.

"It's ok to care, Phil." Nadine smiled, "You've known April a long time. Whether you liked it or not, she was in your life." She said.

"She annoyed me, though. She doesn't annoy me as much. Well she does still annoy me but… I don't mind it." Punk said. He really just needed someone to vent to. He'd had a long day and his mother was the perfect person.

"People grow up, they change. I mean, you're not kids anymore." Nadine said, "It's ok to care about her and look out for her safety. One, it's your job and two, she's been a part of your life." She nodded.

"I don't know it feels weird." Punk shrugged.

"Why?" Nadine asked as Punk shrugged childishly, "Because you… like her? In a different way?" She figured. She knew.

"No." Punk scoffed immediately as he finished his burger, "Absolutely not." He made clear as Nadine just nodded.

"Just checking." Nadine smiled, stealing some curly fries from his bag as Punk just ate his food in silence. His mother's question was valid. He wasn't sure what he felt. He knew all this time spent protecting AJ was definitely affecting him in some way.

* * *

The next day, Punk had arrived at the station where Tony had his tech guy in. Punk joined them in the office as he went to work and they finally managed to get more information on their target.

"His name is Norman Banks." The tech guy, Gerry nodded.

"What kind of serial killer is called Norman?" Dean paced up and down the office, playing with his elastic band ball.

"What kind of question is that?" Punk turned to Dean, "I didn't know serial killers had a small amount of names they could operate from." He said as Dean shrugged.

"Where did he grow up?" Tony asked, sitting on the egde of the desk whilst Punk sat beside Gerry.

"He grew up here in Chicago." Gerry nodded, "He went to an all-boys boarding school." He told them.

"What about any convictions before all of this?" Punk asked.

"Let me look." Gerry nodded, doing his magic on the computer as Punk watched, "No convictions, no criminal record at all."

"Ironic." Dean added.

"Does he have any family?" Tony asked.

"He's got a sister. Elissa Banks." Gerry read, "Wait…" He paused as Punk looked at him, "She's dead." He looked up at them, "She died back in 1980." He said.

"How'd she die?" Punk questioned.

"Let me search her name in our files." Tony nodded, getting behind his desk and on his computer, typing the name in as a case file came up, "Here it is." He clicked on it as they gathered around the computer to look on, "Murder." He said, "Never found who it was." He said.

"How'd she die?" Dean asked, watching Tony go into the files, including pictures as they all turned around from the computer.

"I think we know how… and I think we know who." Tony nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair, pausing for a second.

"Wait a minute…" Punk said, "Was this before or after he went to the boarding school?" Punk asked.

"Before." Gerry nodded as he looked at the dates.

"How old was he when he done this?" Dean said with disgust.

"Thirteen." Gerry said as Dean shook his head.

"Are his parents still alive?" Punk asked as Tony looked up at him.

"Yeah, I believe so." Gerry nodded, looking on at his computer, "Yeah, they are."

"Why?" Tony asked him.

"Well… yeah, maybe he did this but a thirteen year old can't dispose evidence or hide a body properly. How did they find the body? Where was it?" Punk asked.

"What are you getting at?" Tony asked curiously.

"Says body was found in the woods after 3 weeks of searching. His parents reported her missing." Dean read the file.

"I think the parents covered this up." Punk nodded, "And then they sent him to boarding school as if… as if that would help him." He said.

"You think they helped cover up their own child's death?" Tony asked.

"I got a feeling." Punk nodded, "If his parents are alive, it's time to talk to them." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, they're alive." Gerry confirmed just as Punk's phone began to ring.

He took it out and stepped into the corner of the corner, "What's up?" He answered, knowing it was one of the officers who was parked outside the safe house, "She what?" Punk screwed his eyes up as the rest of the guys in the room turned around, "Ok, just… just keep her there and I'll be there in ten minutes." Punk nodded, hanging up.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"April, she's… stuck on top of the roof." Punk rolled his eyes, "I want a raise after this, do you hear me?" Punk asked Tony who rolled his eyes, "I gotta go… attend to this, you lot get an address for the parents." He told them.

"Uh… who made you boss?" Tony questioned.

"Hey, you know I might be onto something." Punk put his hands up.

"Yeah, just go rescue your damsel in distress." Dean nodded as Punk rolled his eyes, leaving the office quickly.

* * *

He eventually pulled up outside the safe house, parking the car and getting out.

"She's been up there for a while." One of the officers told him as Punk nodded, looking on at AJ sat on top of the roof, "Little bit of a nutter, that one."

"Yeah, ok." Punk said, unimpressed, "Just… get out of here. I got this." Punk nodded to them.

"Alright." The officer nodded, getting in his car and leaving from the scene as Punk put his hands on his hips and looked up.

"You ok up there?" Punk asked her.

"Well at least it's a view I haven't saw before. I've pretty much seen this place from every angle it has to offer." AJ shrugged.

"Well, this makes me kinda nervous." Punk told her, "So we need to get you down." He nodded.

"Oh, I'm stuck." AJ nodded, "I've tried to get down."

"How can you be stuck? How did you get up in the first place?" Punk shook his head. He felt like he was babysitting a child sometimes.

"I climbed out the window and then the pipe I used to get up onto the roof… it snapped off so now I have no way to get down." AJ said.

"Did you snap it deliberately?" Punk asked her, having to shout a little in order for them to hear each other.

"No, it's pretty cold." AJ scoffed.

"Why were you going to the roof anyway?" Punk asked.

"Just to see what it looked like. Pretty nice." AJ nodded, looking out onto all the greenery and the trees, shuffling towards the edge of the roof where her legs dangled off.

"Ok, don't do that." Punk said with stress, "You need to come down." He nodded.

"You want me to jump?" AJ teased.

"No. No I do not want you to jump." Punk shook his head.

"Does my life mean something to you, Phil Brooks?" AJ smiled, realising it totally did.

"Not necessarily. But if anything happens to you, I don't know who would kill me first, my brother or my boss." Punk said, "So it's a difficult one." He said.

"I see." AJ nodded, "Well how are you gonna get me down?" She asked him as Punk walked around the house, figuring a plan out.

"Ok, can you walk around to this side?" Punk asked, noticing there was a window ledge.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, getting up and walked over to the side where he was stood at. She then watched him climb the fence that ran alongside the house, standing on top of it.

"Ok, put your leg down and stand on that ledge part." Punk pointed as AJ nodded, turning around and stretching her leg down. Punk's heart skipped a beat as she missed the ledge many times, but eventually found it. She was still a great deal away from him in height.

"Now what?" AJ groaned as Punk looked around.

"Ok, can you reach that pipe, it's just a little down from the ledge, it's small but… I'm behind you." Punk nodded. He noticed how fearless she was. She didn't question anything, she just did it without thinking, "Careful." Punk said nervously.

AJ put her foot on the pipe and suddenly her foot slipped, stumbling a little as she felt a hand on her ass, keeping her up so she could find the pipe.

"You've got to be kidding me." AJ rolled her eyes, "Pig."

"Well where else am I gonna put my hand?" Punk asked defensively, quickly removing his hand. He didn't plan it, he really didn't know where else to put it in order to keep her up.

"At least tell me if I have a good ass or not then?" AJ asked.

"Shut up." Punk told her simply, "Can you get onto the fence from there?" He asked her as she turned around and nodded, "Ok." He said.

He climbed down the fence and watched as she extended her foot over to the top of it, keeping his hands out in case she fell, giving her his hand to eventually help her back down onto the ground.

"Well that wasn't so hard." AJ nodded as she finally jumped down from the fence.

"Don't do that again." Punk groaned as AJ just shrugged. She could see how scared he was when her foot slipped, the worry in his eyes, one would think he really did care about her health and well-being.

"Do you really just look out for me because it's your job?" AJ asked him, walking back around to the house as Punk looked at her.

"Pretty much." Punk laughed, trying not to think about how scary it was watching her foot slip. She'd become a part of his life, consistently for the past month, a part of him couldn't imagine a day without seeing her and that was scary.

"I might just do a sit-in one day on the roof." AJ nodded.

"Please don't." Punk groaned at the thought as she smiled a little.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I do gotta get back to work." Punk told her as she nodded, "You'll be ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said as he nodded, watching him walk away back to his car. She always secretly thought he was handsome. Even when she was younger, she never wanted to admit she had a crush on him because she knew how Seth would react. But more so now than ever, she really felt like he was becoming a huge part of her life. When this was all said and done, she couldn't imagine not seeing him every day.


	10. Feels Right

**Feels Right**

* * *

"I need laid tonight, no excuses." Punk nodded, sitting at his desk as Dean looked over, watching him scrolling through his phone.

"Are you really gonna text someone for sex?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I am." Punk nodded.

"What's got you all stressed?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact we're looking for a serial killer who we now know has murdered his own sister when he was thirteen." Punk gritted his teeth as Dean looked across at him.

"Yeah, about that. I think Tony wants you to go with him. They found an address for the parents." Dean said as Punk groaned, leaning his head against his desk and sighing, "I can go if you want to get laid."

"No." Punk groaned, lifting his head back up, "I should go." He nodded, "Maybe one day… many years from now, I will get laid again." He sighed dreamily as Dean shook his head.

"They have therapy for that kind of issue, you know." Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, it's called, keep having sex." Punk nodded.

"Don't you ever want a girlfriend?" Dean laughed a little.

"Does it look like I have time for a girlfriend?" Punk asked him as Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that one." Dean nodded, "How was April after her stuck incident?" He asked.

"She's fine." Punk nodded briefly,

"You tell her about the sister update?" Dean asked.

"No, I was too busy getting her down from the fucking roof." Punk rolled his eyes as Dean laughed a little.

"She's a crazy one." Dean said as Punk just nodded.

"Brooks." Tony approached Punk's desk, "Come on, we're going to this address. You got your game face on?" He questioned.

"Always." Punk nodded, getting up from his chair and grabbing his things, walking over to Dean's desk, "Hey, if you have any girls on your phone, tell them about me… I'm running out of numbers." He said.

"I hate you." Dean nodded as Punk kissed his head and shoved his face, running off to catch up with Tony to head for the address they had found for Norman's parents.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had gone to check up on AJ. He walked through the door to the house, closing it behind him and making his way into the kitchen once noticing she wasn't in the living room.

He smiled to himself as he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, her legs up on the table as she sat reading her book. He realised that just the mere sight of her was enough to make him smile. He never thought it was possible to suddenly care about someone he enjoyed teasing and annoying so much.

"Oh, hey." AJ noticed, closing her book over and putting her legs down from the table.

"You ok?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ shrugged. She realised that she really didn't have a choice. Being here was her protection and she couldn't be angry at all the people trying to protect her and help her, especially Punk. One of the unlikeliest thanks she ever thought she would have would be thanking him for keeping her safe.

"No more climbing roofs?" Punk asked her with a smile as she shook her head.

"Not for now." AJ nodded, standing up from the table as Punk watched her. Sure, he had always thought she was beautiful, but her beauty was heightened as he got to know her. He never really knew her before. Now he had a sense of her as a person. She was kind, caring, sweet and particularly funny

"So we got a lot of information today." He nodded.

"Yeah?" AJ questioned as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "A name. Norman Banks." He said as AJ nodded slowly, "He was born and raised here." He said as AJ nodded, "We also found out something else." He nodded.

"What?" AJ questioned.

"When Norman… feels weird naming him now… anyway, when he was thirteen, his sister went missing." Punk nodded, "A few weeks later they found a body, well… body parts." He nodded, "Couple weeks later, Norman was sent off to boarding school by his parents." Punk said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"You think he killed his sister?" AJ asked.

"Oh, come on. This was him." Punk nodded with certainty, "But… a thirteen year old can't cover up a body, even for three weeks." He said.

"So what are you saying?" AJ asked.

"I think his parents covered it up." Punk nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah. No one else believes it but I think it's obvious." Punk nodded, "Me and Tony got the address of his parents and we headed over there tonight but there was no one in." Punk shrugged, "Finding them could be a key." He said as AJ nodded slowly.

"Wow." AJ shook her head, "His sister? At thirteen?" She questioned as Punk nodded.

"I think nature wins on the whole nature versus nurture thing." Punk nodded.

"I mean, his parents possibly covered it up so… nurture probably plays a big part in this too." AJ said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Punk realised, "The main thing is… we're getting closer. It's slow and it's dragging in, I know but… we're getting closer every day." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "And I appreciate everything that you do, you and the rest of the people helping me." She said, "I mean… if I didn't have any of this protection, maybe I'd be dead." She said, "Thank you." She looked across at him as he just nodded.

"So we're being nice today?" Punk teased as AJ rolled her eyes, "Hey, it's ok." He assured her as she just smiled, "And don't worry about what happens when you get out of here and all of this is over. You're gonna be fine." He nodded, "You fought this guy and won. Not to be obvious but… there's a pattern when it comes to his victims." He said.

"Yeah, death." AJ scoffed.

"Exactly, and you're here." Punk nodded, "That's something to be thankful for." He nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah, I am." AJ assured him. She was sure that deep within his sarcasm and his smug facial expressions, there was love and so much care beneath the surface. She'd saw it many times, but not for long enough, "How is Seth?" She asked, walking over to the fridge as Punk's eyes followed her.

"Burying his mind in work." Punk nodded, "Didn't see him today." He told her.

"And your mom? I haven't saw her in so long." AJ sighed.

"Mom is good." Punk smiled, "She's always good."

"Yeah, that woman is powerful." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"She misses you." Punk said as AJ shut the fridge over, sitting her bottle of water over as she looked across at him.

"I miss her." AJ nodded, "My mom and dad never even contacted me when I told them about this." AJ said as Punk looked across at her, "You wonder why I was always at your place when I was growing up… because it was happier." She said, "And yeah, maybe I annoyed you and I used all the hot water and ate some of your food but… I felt more at home with Seth and you and your mom than I ever did at my own place." She told him truthfully.

"You don't have to explain." Punk shook his head, "I was a brat back then. I argued with everyone."

"Yeah, you did." AJ nodded, "Why?" She asked him.

"It was easier." Punk shrugged, "And you really did annoy me when you used all the hot water." He told her honestly as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I figured." AJ said.

"But… it would have felt strange without you being around." He admitted as she looked up at him, "You were part of the family, whether I liked it or not." He nodded as she looked across at him.

Punk watched as she walked across the kitchen, standing in front of him closely and looking up.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" She asked quietly as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, ignoring the fact that having her standing so close felt so warm.

"I know you care." She nodded, "I grew up and I only knew you as my best friend's evil, annoying but… kinda cute brother." She shrugged.

"Kinda?" Punk gasped as AJ smiled.

"You're caring and loving." AJ nodded, reaching her hand out and taking his in hers as he looked down. She figured if she had the power to reach him under all that ugly sarcasm and bitterness, then she would, because she certainly felt the goodness in him.

"What are you doing?" Punk shook his head, suddenly feeling her inch closer to him.

"I just want you to know I really appreciate what you did for me that night. How you took care of me." AJ nodded.

"I just… I did my job." Punk shrugged.

"You did more than that." AJ said, "You made me not feel scared. Some who doesn't care can't do that." She assured him.

"You know… I should go." Punk cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair and stepping back as AJ watched him.

Punk began to walk out of the kitchen, running his hand through his hair. The only thing making him walk away was fear. Fear of what he felt for her. Fear of what had developed over the past month. A month where she had become more than just a job to him. And he didn't want to be scared…

AJ had turned around, assuming he had left the kitchen when she suddenly heard him come back, turning around as he rushed towards her, cupping her face and kissing her as she stumbled back a little. She welcomed the kiss after the shock, cupping his face as she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was so inviting and comforting, full of want and need on both their ends.

"Wait…" AJ pulled back, "Aren't there… aren't there cameras?" She remembered.

"They go off at night." Punk shook his head, pressing his lips back against hers, stumbling back against the fridge as she deepened the kiss further. She hadn't even considered what they were actually doing. She just knew she wanted him. Over the past few weeks she'd got to know him, she got his personality, his spirit, and she wouldn't deny that she had feelings for him.

Punk couldn't believe how good kissing her felt. It was like her lips were made for his. He picked her up into his arms, turning around and sitting her on the kitchen counter, stripping his jacket off quickly as she immediately ripped his shirt open with a smirk.

"Are you sure about this?" Punk asked her, watching as she took her t-shirt off, reaching behind to her bra and unclasping it as Punk gulped. She had definitely answered his question.

"I'm sure." AJ whispered, pulling his face back into hers, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt him kiss down her neck. She bit her lip, rolling her head back as she felt him leave kisses all the way down her neck, leaning back a little when she felt his mouth on her breasts. He had a touch she couldn't quite explain. It was feathery and light but also firm with so much want. She'd never felt so much anticipation for something and she knew it was because she'd always wanted it.

Punk made sure he kissed every inch of her body, admiring how beautiful she was. He'd never experienced the feeling of wanting someone like this. He used sex as a distraction for the most part. His head was never usually in it this way, and it made things feel that much better.

He took her breasts in his mouth, using his hands to steady her body before kissing further down, standing up straight when he met her shorts and panties.

AJ looked up at him and nodded as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her shorts, pulling them down with her panties as she kept her eyes on him.

He leaned forward, taking her lips against his again, tilting her chin up with his finger as he began kissing her neck again, inching his hand down between her legs, spreading her folds as he found her clit, watching her roll her head back and moan softly. She was unbelievably gorgeous.

He looked on at her, their faces almost touching as he looked into her eyes which were hazy and laced with pleasure. He then kissed down her neck and throat, crouching down as she smiled and looked down at him.

"Take it." She whispered, brushing her hair to one side as Punk looked up at her before using his mouth on her, gripping his arms around her legs which found their way over his shoulders. She was surprised at how ridiculously comfortable she was with him. Her heart was racing with nerves and anticipation, but it was a good feeling, enjoying the build-up.

Punk buried his face into her, using her tongue against her clit as she moaned above him. All his mind was thinking about was how much he wanted this. How right it felt. He was sure it would scare him after, but right now he just wanted the moment to last forever.

AJ had never been paid so much attention like this. He certainly knew what he was doing. She was close to her first orgasm already just by the use of his tongue, when she watched him raise his hand to her mouth, she knew where it was going and sucked on his fingers, watching him then slip those fingers inside of her.

"Fuck." AJ moaned to herself, leaning back on the kitchen on her elbows, feeling his fingers hit her g-spot whilst tongue still played with her clit, his eyes watching her the entire time, "Oh, yeah… you're gonna make me cum." AJ whispered and nodded.

Punk noticed the change in her expression, realising she was close as he increased the speed of his fingers, looking up as she eventually came, tightening around him as she rolled her head back and moaned out. He'd never saw something so beautiful.

He straightened up and watched as she looked up at him, sitting up and taking his fingers, putting them back in her mouth again as he smirked.

"I want you inside of me." AJ whispered after releasing his fingers back to him, her hands going to his belt, undoing it along with his pants and pushing them down with his boxers as she watched his large length spring free. She sized him up with a smile.

"Yeah? You want this?" Punk whispered, kissing her neck, stroking himself up and down as she bit her lip.

"Give it to me." AJ nodded, feeing the tip of his length brush against her, teasing up and down her slit before pushing inside her as she moaned out and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Fuck, that's big." She moaned, feeling him inside of her, filling her up completely.

"Fuck, you feel good." Punk said with amazement as he kissed in at her neck. Feeling her walls around him was indescribable, and feeling her body so close to his in a tight embrace was incredible.

He began thrusting in and out of her as AJ's hands gripped onto the kitchen counter, watching him suck on her breasts whilst thrusting into her. She'd truly never felt pleasure like it.

* * *

Their night escalated around the kitchen, against the fridge, on the kitchen table, on the sink and eventually on the floor as they ran out of areas to situate themselves. AJ hadn't felt so much consistent pleasure in all her life. Whether they would admit to it after or not, it was the most incredible thing they'd experienced.

AJ straddled on top of him on the floor, taking control of the pace, moving her hips quickly up and down on him as he moaned at the feeling. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that she was not shy. She was wild, passionate and suddenly a craving he would never stop having.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Punk moaned as she smiled, leaning over him and kissing him. His lips were so enjoyable to kiss. She was so wrapped up in him and so lost in him like never before.

"Yes, come inside me." AJ moaned breathlessly, pressing her naked body down against his, kissing him passionately as he gripped her hips.

They both came at the same time. AJ moaned out as she felt him spill himself inside of her, goosebumps running up her arms as he moaned with every spurt he released inside of her.

"Fuck." Punk moaned. Her naked body lying over him was an amazing feeling, and he was taken back by how amazing the night was. How unexpected yet how right it felt.

"Oh my God." AJ moaned breathlessly, rolling over onto her back beside him on the kitchen floor as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm so dead." Punk realised as AJ turned to him.


	11. Out Of The Shadows

**Out Of The Shadows**

* * *

"I should go." Punk nodded, getting up from the floor and putting his clothes on as AJ sat up, reaching over for her shorts and t-shirt as she stared at him putting his clothes back on.

"This isn't the part where you never speak to me ever again, is it?" AJ wondered. She knew his reputation. She wondered if what she felt for him was just her feelings. She was sure it was mutual, but she didn't know.

He just turned to her and shook his head, "No, I just… I just need to go." He nodded as she got to her feet, "It's 2am and I… I start at 6." He groaned a little as she put her shorts and t-shirt on, deliberately leaving her bra off as he looked across at her. He'd never had sex like it. It was incredible.

"You can sleep here if you want." AJ shrugged, "There's two bedrooms if you want to play that card." She nodded to him.

"I should really just go." Punk nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He wasn't ready to tell her how amazing everything felt. How completely intrigued he was in all of her.

"Ok." AJ just nodded, "I wouldn't mention this to Seth." AJ shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't." Punk scoffed. He could only imagine what his brother would do to him if he found this out. He would definitely be a dead man.

"I'll uh… I'll see you tomorrow then." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, grabbing his jacket.

It was awkward. Of course it was. Both of them knew what the other was thinking, they just weren't brave enough to say it. Punk knew he was falling for her. Every day, bit by bit, his feelings were changing and tonight proved just how much he really wanted her.

AJ watched him put on his jacket, knowing that she would be thinking and dreaming about tonight for a very long time. She hadn't experienced anything like it before.

She watched him as he left the house, leaning against the fridge and sighing to herself. She definitely needed a long, cold shower.

* * *

"Morning." Dean slapped Punk's head as Punk jumped from his desk. He had been leaning over it, snoring fast asleep.

"Hey." Punk groaned, massaging the back of his head.

"Late night?" Dean smiled, sitting down at his desk with his folders as Punk chose to ignore him and yawned, "You been to check on April already?"

"Uh… no." Punk shook his head, "No, me and Tony are checking out that address again for the parents." He nodded, "Maybe you could check on April." He shrugged as Dean looked across at him.

"You always check on her." Dean shook his head with confusion.

"Yeah, well… I'm busy so…" Punk shrugged as Dean looked across at him, his mouth gaping slowly as Punk turned around to him, "Shh."

"No!" Dean yelled out as Punk wheeled over to him on his chair and kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up." Punk pointed to him.

"You didn't." Dean said with worry as Punk looked at him, "Phil." Dean shook his head, "That's not cool."

"I know it's not cool." Punk sighed.

"Seth is going to kill you. He warned you about this." Dean said.

"I know. Ok, I know. Which is why… he… he won't find out." Punk nodded, "It's all good. It was just… it was friendly." Punk shrugged.

"A friend fuck?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, trying to convince himself.

"And she'll testify to that too?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah…" Punk said, unsure, "I think so." He shrugged.

"This is messy." Dean sighed.

"I know it is." Punk sighed with frustration.

"Well do you like her?" Dean questioned.

"I… I don't know what I feel. I just know it's not like how it was before." He shook his head as Dean nodded.

"Best to look into that." Dean suggested, "She might feel the same." He said as Punk sighed, "Was it good?" He asked as Punk looked up.

"It was fucking incredible." Punk shook his head with amazement.

"Well at least you finally got some. Bet you didn't think it'd be with her but… nevertheless." Dean shrugged as Punk just nodded. He couldn't stop thinking about AJ. The way her body felt against his, her lips when he kissed her, the soft moans and the beauty on her face. He just didn't know what to do with these feelings he had.

"What the hell do I do?" Punk shook his head.

"Well first you gotta figure out what the deal is with her. And then you gotta talk to her." Dean nodded, "But… I can go check on her just now if you're going with Tony."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, just tell her that I had to go out." He said as Dean just nodded, "And if it's not obvious, if you mention any of this to Seth I will kill you." Punk nodded.

"Oh, believe me. I know." Dean said, getting up and heading out of the station to check on AJ.

* * *

"Yoo hoo!" Dean called as he walked into the safe house, "April?" He called out, walking through the house where he eventually found AJ in the kitchen.

AJ looked over, her heart sinking a little when she saw it was another police officer. No other cop had checked on her the entire time she was here. It was always Punk. If this wasn't the biggest message she needed, she didn't know what else was.

"Hey." AJ nodded to him.

"Hello." Dean smiled, "I'm Dean." He nodded to her, "Phil's best friend."

"I know who you are." AJ nodded. She remembered him from high school.

"Right." Dean nodded, "Well… Phil would have come but him and Tony are going back to the address where our guy's parents supposedly live at. I assume he filled you in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he did." AJ nodded, "Nice of him to send you." She smiled sarcastically as Dean nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, he's… he's a little awkward when it comes to things like this. He's not particularly good with feelings."

"So he decides to just avoid them? Explains why he's so alone." AJ said coldly. She was hurt that he hadn't had the decency to show up and talk to her this morning. She was waiting on him, hopeful they could discuss about how wonderful the night was. How unexpected, but right it all felt. Instead he had avoided her like the plague.

"Well yeah, it kinda does explain why he's alone." Dean agreed as AJ looked up at him, "Plus, I think he feels kinda bad, you know… if Seth found out he would literally kill Phil."

"He wouldn't literally him. He'd be pissed, yeah. But this… this has nothing to do with Seth." AJ said. She loved her best friend, but her feelings were her feelings and no one had a say in that.

"I know but… they're brothers, it's like… bro code." Dean shrugged as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." AJ shook her head. She was trying not to show Dean that she was hurt. She knew Dean was Punk's closest friend and would probably report back to him. But it was hard to be unbothered. She felt used and stupid. Like she was just another girl to him, and that hurt her feelings. She wish she knew better.

"I'm uh… I'm gonna take a look around and then I'll leave." Dean nodded.

"Ok." AJ said.

"Just give him a bit of time. His head is all over the place with this case. He's not sleeping. He does… he does care about you." Dean nodded.

"Then why did he send you?" AJ asked.

"Because… because it's Phil. He very rarely does the right thing. But when he does, it always works out pretty well." Dean said.

"That's hard to believe." AJ said.

"I'll go take a look and be out your hair." Dean nodded, leaving the kitchen as AJ sighed to herself. She hated herself for expecting more from him.

* * *

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Tony shook his head, getting out of the car as they arrived at the house which they believed was Norman's parents, hoping they would get an answer this time.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Well you just yelled at the guy in the coffee shop for the coffee being too hot." Tony looked at Punk with confusion.

"Well I don't know why they can't make the temperature drinkable. I don't wanna burn my mouth." Punk shook his head, "And I'm tired, leave me alone." Punk shook his head, walking ahead and stepping up the few steps to the door.

"Ok, let's hope they're in." Tony nodded, knocking on the door politely as Punk folded his arms. They both waited for a few minutes where Tony knocked on the door again, announcing that it was the police and that if anyone was in, they had to answer the door.

Punk however, just wan't feeling like waiting around, "Fuck this." Punk shook his head, kicking on the door as it flew open and hit back against the wall, "After you." Punk nodded to Tony.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tony shook his head.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, walking on into the house, "Stinks like serial killers parents in here." Punk shook his head, hand hovering over his gun as they walked through the house.

"Kitchen is clear." Tony called.

"Yeah, clear in here." Punk nodded after looking around the living room.

"I'll check upstairs." Tony said, heading upstairs whilst Punk looked around the living room.

He crouched down in front of the mantel and looked at the childhood pictures of what he assumed was Norman and his sister. It was like these people were oblivious.

"All clear upstairs." Tony walked into the living room, "Technically we have no right being in here."

"Technically, I'm getting fed up of this guy." Punk stood up straight, "And I want this over. So we do what is necessary." He said.

"We don't have a warrant to search this place." Tony shook his head.

"Good job they aren't home then." Punk shrugged, "You take the kitchen, I'll look around in here." He nodded.

"Yeah, ok." Tony agreed, walking through to the kitchen to look at some things whilst Punk took the living room.

The house was particularly messy with books, newspapers and dishes everywhere. He wasn't entirely sure when the last time someone was even in the house.

He spent some time looking at all the pictures on the mantel, finding a pile of newspapers in the corner of the mantel and taking them out. There appeared to only be six newspapers, and he quickly realised, by looking at the dates and the headlines, why the newspapers were there.

"Tony, you gotta look at this." Punk stood up, listening as there was a sudden crash in the kitchen, "Tony." Punk sat the papers down, walking through to the kitchen where he saw his boss collapsed down against the kitchen fridge, holding his wounded side, "What the hell?" Punk panicked as he crouched down.

"It was… it was him." Tony gasped as Punk looked over at the back door which was wide open, "It was him." He nodded as Punk kept his hand on the wound, "Go after him. He ran out." He nodded, "Once… once he saw me."

"I gotta call for backup." Punk shook his head.

"Really? Now you wanna follow orders?" Tony groaned with pain as Punk spoke into his phone for backup immediately, pressing Tony's side.

"You're gonna be fine." Punk nodded, "Son of a bitch." He whispered to himself.


	12. Rare

**Rare**

* * *

"How is he doing?" Punk asked a doctor who walked out of Tony's room, standing in the corridor with Dean.

"Stable for now." The doctor nodded to them, "Plenty of rest and he should be ok. He's lucky." The doctor said as Punk nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded to him, watching as the doctor walked away, running his hands over his face as Dean sighed, "He was in the house." Punk turned to Dean with frustration, "He was in the fucking house!" He yelled.

"Yeah, ok. Calm down." Dean looked around as people began to turn around and stare, "Come on, let's go outside and get some fresh a air." Dean nodded to him, pushing him forward as they left the hospital. Tony's family were in his room with him after he had been taken out of surgery.

"He was right there in the house, Dean. And we… we couldn't get him." Punk shook his head, walking out of the hospital to the outside entrance.

"We will get him, though. It's just a matter of time." Dean nodded, "Have we got a search party at the house?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called it in about fifteen minutes ago." Punk said, "I found these newspapers and it was all the papers that had headlines about all of the bodies we found. I… I got a feeling there's no parents around. I think he uses the house himself." He nodded.

"Now he knows we're onto the house." Dean realised as Punk nodded.

"It's about what's in the house, if it's any value to us." Punk said, "I also put out a missing persons for his parents, because… God knows where they are." He shook his head as Dean nodded, "From one disaster to the next." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"So now isn't the time to tell you that April looked really pissed that you sent me to check on her." Dean said.

"Well, I figured that one out for myself." Punk sighed, "I just don't know know what to say to her." He shook his head. He hated being this way when it came to his feelings. All he knew was how to hide them and disguise them, or completely forget about them. But these feelings he had for her, he didn't want to forget about them. They were different.

"Hey, man. Be honest with me." Dean nodded, "Do you like her? As in… you wanna sleep with her again because it's actually her you like and not just the sex?" Dean asked him as Punk sighed.

"It's possible." Punk nodded, "I don't know, the past month I just… I've gotten close to her. She's not my little brother's annoying best friend anymore." He said, "Maybe it's just a crush and I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid." Dean sighed, "If you like her, tell her."

"What's the point?" Punk shrugged.

"The point is, I know you. And I know that you don't feel like this about girls, so she must… she must be special." Dean nodded, "And she might just feel the same about you. She looked pretty devastated that you didn't show up today." He said, "You don't wanna make her feel like you used her." He said.

"I didn't use her." Punk made clear.

"She might think that, though. You gotta communicate with her." Dean nodded, "It's ok to care about her and… and want her."

"We're never having a conversation like this again." Punk made clear as Dean nodded.

"Hey, I'll talk all day about girls, you know me." Dean smirked, lighting up a cigarette as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"She's just different. I always thought she was cute but I guess I just programmed myself to annoy her because… she was Seth's friend." Punk nodded, "And she means the world to him. If he knew any of this then I'm… I'm dead, I know I am." Punk said.

"I'm sure he'd be a lot more accepting of it if you actually cared about her." Dean nodded.

"I do. Of course I care about her." Punk said.

"Then please tell her and don't screw it up." Dean shrugged, puffing on his cigarette, "Might be a good thing for you, you know." He nodded.

"What the hell do I even say to her?" Punk asked. It wasn't something he was used to. These feelings he had for her were like never before. He'd never been so attracted to someone's personality as well as their looks.

"Tell her exactly how you feel." Dean nodded.

"I picked the worst time in my career to fall for a girl." Punk sighed.

"Yeah, you did." Dean agreed, "But you gotta deal with it. Don't avoid it." He shook his head as Punk nodded. He knew Dean was right. It was unfair to not only AJ but himself, if he hid his feelings from her, "I'm gonna go to the house and see how things are going, see if they've found anything interesting." He nodded, "Why don't you go see how April is?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I will." Punk said, taking a deep breath as Dean just patted Punk on the shoulder.

* * *

Punk eventually left the hospital and headed over to the safe house. He spent a few minutes in his car, sitting thinking about what he could possibly say to AJ. Whilst he felt like everything was falling apart around him with the case, she was the one constant thing he had.

"You're a grown ass man." Punk spoke to himself as he got out of the car, "You can do this." He shrugged, closing his car door over and walking off to the house, opening up the door and walking on in.

"April." Punk called, looking around the house and not finding her anywhere downstairs. He climbed up the stairs, slowly walking into the bedroom where he saw her lying on top of the bed with Bruno. She was fast asleep. So peaceful. So beautiful. He was terrified of what she really meant to him.

He walked into the room, looking around for a blanket to put over her. He eventually found one and placed it over her gently, tucking a strand of her hair from her face as he watched her sleep. He'd never felt like this about anyone. Over the past few weeks, he'd been given the privilege of getting close to her, really getting to know her for her, and what he learned was… she was the strongest person he knew.

He walked across to the window in the room and shut it over so the room didn't get too cold, accidentally banging it shut as he listened to AJ wake up behind him.

"Phil?" AJ sat up suddenly as Punk turned around.

"Hey… sorry." Punk shook his head, looking across at her as she sat up in bed, shuffling the blanket he'd put on her over to the side as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I thought you'd send Dean." AJ said with attitude as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, that was a dick move and… I'm sorry." Punk said as AJ looked across at him, "I just… I guess I didn't really know what to say." He admitted, "And a lot has went down today with the case."

"Like what?" AJ asked him curiously.

"Well my boss was stabbed." Punk nodded.

"What?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "Tony?" She remembered.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "We were in the parents' house and Norman appeared. I didn't see him. Tony was in the kitchen at the time and he said it was him. He stabbed him." Punk said, "Time I found him, he was gone." Punk said, "We got a search party at the house just now, pretty sure we'll find some useful things."

"But I thought his parents lived there." AJ shook her head.

"Well apparently they did but… I got my suspicions now. I've put out two missing persons alerts for his parents." Punk nodded.

"So does this mean that… that you're in charge of the case now?" AJ asked him as Punk shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I'm just gonna keep doing what I've been doing." Punk nodded.

"Keep ignoring me in the process?" AJ asked, looking up at him as he looked across at her, not really sure what to say.

"Look, it's… it's not that I was ignoring you. I just… I didn't want to come here and say the wrong thing, which is something I do quite a lot." He nodded.

"I've noticed. I've known you a long time." AJ said.

"Exactly. So you know me." Punk said, "I… I don't know what this is between you and me." He admitted honestly, "I just know that I haven't felt this way about someone before in my entire life." He said as she felt her heart flutter. So much promise in a simple sentence, "But the fear of disappointing you or hurting you is way bigger than the fear of telling you how I really feel."

"Then tell me how you really feel." AJ stood up from the bed as Punk sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I care about you." Punk nodded to her, "A lot." He emphasised, "I guess I never really knew the real you, not until all of this went down. I've watched you every day for a month and… I don't know how you can be so strong, and watching you with that kid at the hospital… you're the most selfless person I know." He said honestly. He'd never spoke from his heart like this. AJ knew he hadn't. She could tell he was nervous to be honest, and to her, that proved that he was being legit.

"You've been protecting me. Telling me it'll all be fine. That's why I've been brave and strong." She said, "I've had you."

"Me?" Punk smiled a little, "I thought my face annoyed you."

"It did." AJ nodded with a smile, "But then… I couldn't imagine not seeing it every day." She said truthfully, "When I saw Dean today it just… it hurt me." She told him, "I know this is the last thing you expected… it's the last thing I expected." She rolled her eyes, "But… I… I like you." She nodded as he smiled a little.

"This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Punk nodded to himself as AJ laughed a little, watching him inch closer to her as he smiled, "I can't stop thinking about last night." He whispered as she smiled up at him.

"Me neither." AJ nodded. It was obvious they had a physical connection from the night before, one which they couldn't stop thinking about. She respected him even more for finding it in himself to be honest with her.

"Shit." Punk stepped back from her suddenly.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Seth." Punk said, "I mean… I can't tell him this, he'll kill me, he might kill you too." Punk said.

"You said this yourself… we don't really know what this is… some feelings, a lot of feelings and… emotions." AJ nodded, "No one has to know right now." She said as he looked across at her.

"He's my brother, April." Punk sighed, "I can't lie to him."

"It's not lying. This is between me and you. No one else." AJ said, walking closer to him as he laced his fingers through her hair. Having her close again was exactly what he was thinking about all day, "When this is all said and done, and we know what this is for sure… we tell him." AJ nodded. Things will still very up in the air. They knew they had feelings but it was all still very premature.

"Ok." Punk whispered, tilting her chin up as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

All she'd been dreaming about was his lips, his feathery touch running up her arms. It was a beautiful feeling, one she felt like a drug running through her veins.

They stumbled their way back to the bed as Punk sat down on the edge where she sank down to her knees in front of him, feeling him through his pants as he smiled a little.

She undone his pants and pulled them down with his boxers as he lifted his hips up to help her out. She'd been thinking about doing this all day to him. Even when she was mad at him for not showing up, she still had this ridiculous desire for him.

Punk watched her as she took her t-shirt off, revealing no bra underneath as he tilted his head and smiled. She wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him up and down whilst kissing his thighs, rolling her eyes up to look at him as he moaned softly. No one had ever made him feel like this.

"I want this." Punk told her, dragging his thumb down her bottom lip as she smirked up at him, understanding what he was asking

"Then give me it." AJ looked up at him as he smiled. He reached his hand out to the side of her head, holding his length in the other hand and guiding it into her mouth as she took him all the way in, slowly dragging her mouth up and down him, rolling her tongue against his shaft, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, taking his shirt off, looking down at her as she moved her head up and down on him so sensually, like she herself was getting pleasure from it, "Fuck, that's so good." He moaned softly, lacing his fingers through her hair.

AJ continued to bob her head up and down on him until he pulled her up, kissing her passionately and picked her up, turning them around and laying her down on the bed, kissing down her body as he pinned her hands above her head.

AJ gasped breathlessly, feeling his mouth on her breasts and down her stomach. He had the most incredible touch.

"Fuck." AJ gasped as Punk looked up at her with a smile. He settled between her legs, taking her shorts down and ripping her panties as AJ smirked a little. She loved how desperate he was for her. She'd never felt so wanted.

"You're so wet." Punk whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as he felt her between her folds, massaging her clit in circles before slipping himself inside of her.

"Oh my God." AJ moaned, short for breath as she ran her nails down his arms, bucking her hips against his as he thrust in and out of her, "That's so deep." AJ widened her eyes as Punk smirked, kissing her on the lips and down her throat, taking her hands and pinning them above her head as she gasped.

"Good." Punk whispered in her ear as she rolled her eyes back, biting her lip as her body played to the rhythm of hers, fulfilling any doubts and questions they had about each other's feelings. This was how they felt. This was what they felt for each other. They knew this was rare.


	13. Gone

**Gone**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, turning around in bed where she saw Punk lying fast asleep. She smiled to herself, turning on her side and watching him as he slept. She hadn't saw him as sensitive as what he had been these past few days. She knew she was falling hard for him.

"It's rude to stare." Punk whispered as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"How'd you know I was staring?" AJ laughed a little.

"I'm a cop. I know everything." Punk said, opening up his eyes and turning to her as she just smiled.

"My bad." She smiled innocently as he watched her. She had this innocent, yet incredibly devious side to her that he didn't think existed. Waking up to her was a beautiful sight.

"What time is it?" Punk asked her as she turned around and looked at the clock.

"Five thirty." AJ said as Punk groaned a little, "You don't have to go, do you?" She frowned as Punk nodded, "Don't you ever sleep for more than a couple of hours?"

"Comes with the job." Punk shrugged as AJ looked across at him, "Last night was nice." He smiled, leaning into her, cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly as AJ melted into the kiss. It was like a dream to wake up to.

"Yeah, it was." AJ smiled, biting her lip as she eventually pulled back, "I wish you could just stay here." She nodded, running her hand down his arm before lacing her fingers through his.

"I thought you hated it here." Punk smiled.

"It's a little more bearable with you around." AJ nodded, "I was too proud to admit that to you before." She admitted.

"What changed?" Punk asked her.

"My feelings for you." AJ nodded, "I just realised you weren't the mean older brother to my best friend that I always looked at you as." AJ said, "You let me in for some reason." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk nodded slowly, "I did." He realised as she smiled.

"I assume that's not a regular occurrence for Phil Brooks." AJ said.

"It's definitely not." Punk agreed with her as AJ smiled a little. She knew she had to be worth something for him to be with her this way. To let her into his life like this, the way no one else had been allowed in. She felt special to him without him even saying much.

"Did you really hate me as much as you let on when we were younger?" AJ asked him curiously as Punk laughed a little.

"I never hated you." Punk shook his head, "I enjoyed teasing you. It amused me. And you were easy to get mad." He smiled, "Now I can't get away with it because I know you'd beat my ass." He turned to her with a smile as she nodded.

"Damn right I will." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"I shouldn't have sent Dean yesterday." Punk shook his head, "I should have come and talked to you. It wasn't right. But I just… I had no idea what to say. I still don't."

"You said enough last night." AJ smiled, "This is nice, it's different." AJ nodded, "And we don't have to label anything or figure out what it is just yet. It's nice for what it is." She said. There was no reason to feel pressure. They knew what they both felt.

"Yeah." Punk smiled in agreement. She was laid back. There was a calm about her that made him feel at peace with himself, "I really gotta take a shower and go." Punk admitted as AJ nodded.

"What are you doing today?" AJ asked him, watching as he sat up in bed and got out, shimmying his boxers on.

"I'm hoping that we got some stuff out of the house that we can use." Punk nodded.

"Are you going straight to the house?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can figure out why he was at the house last night." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Will you be back tonight?" AJ asked him.

"Well… I gotta check on you, don't I?" He smirked as she smiled and nodded.

"I definitely need checked on." AJ nodded as he smiled. He was shocked at how natural it felt. How right it felt to be with her this way. It was like he'd been waiting for this type of connection for a long time.

"I'm gonna go shower." Punk told her.

"Me too." AJ nodded, getting out of the bed, completely naked as Punk looked across at her, "What?" She whispered, walking by him, looking over her shoulder deviously as he shook his head with a smile and followed her like a lost puppy.

* * *

Punk eventually left the house, somehow feeling a lot more chipper than the previous day. He never knew being honest with his feelings could feel this good. He realised that he had only found the courage to tell her the truth, because he trusted her. When he held her, he felt like he could trust her like no other.

He arrived outside the house where a lot of police cars were still parked outside. The house was completely blocked off as they worked in it.

"Morning." Punk nodded to an officer who almost fell over. Punk saying good morning to people wasn't common at all.

"Hey, you made it." Dean nodded, standing in the living room.

"Yeah, how are things going in here?" Punk asked him.

"Yeah, we got some stuff." Dean nodded to him, "Come here." He nodded, walking through to the kitchen as Punk followed, noticing different things in bags on the kitchen counter, "These are the phones and wallets of his victims." Dean said as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"So he's living here then?" Punk questioned as Dean nodded.

"It's likely. He's probably been hiding in here the entire time." Dean shook his head, "Only problem is, now we've found we're he's at… it could spook him away." Dean nodded.

"No, this is good." Punk nodded, "We got his picture out there into the public. He's gotta be out there now. He can't hide here anymore. Someone's gotta see him at one point." Punk nodded, "We gonna pass these over to forensics?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, they're gotta get taken just now. I just wanted you to see it first." Dean said as Punk nodded.

"And the newspapers?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, you were right. It's the headlines of all the girls going missing and being found." Dean nodded.

"It's like he's keeping souvenirs from killing them." Punk shook his head.

"There's… there's one more thing that I need to show you." Dean nodded.

"What?" Punk followed him over into the corner of the kitchen, showing him the bagged up pictures of AJ.

"I'm assuming that this was after April gave her statement when she tried to go back to her life, before the letters started coming in. He must have been taking these." Dean said as Punk looked at the pictures.

It was creepy pictures of AJ outside the hospital, or leaving her house, standing in a coffee shop. Haunting him with the idea that he was so close to her, stalking her every move before no doubt trying to make his move. Luckily enough, after receiving the letters of his pledge to kill her, they thought fast and got her into the safe house.

"Ok, all of this needs to be locked in evidence." Punk nodded, turning away from the pictures as Dean nodded.

"Where'd you reckon his parents are?" Dean asked.

"Knowing this guy… probably dead." Punk nodded, "Nothing surprises me." He said as Dean nodded, "I'm gonna get to the station." He said.

"Hey, wait." Dean said as Punk turned to him, "How'd it go? Last night?" Dean asked, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah… yeah, we talked." Punk couldn't help but smile as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"So it went well?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, for now." Punk nodded. All he could think about was AJ, their night they spent together, feeling her body underneath him, her lips against his. He was taken back by all of these feelings.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Well we're not labelling it. We know our feelings and obviously there's a lot going on right now." Punk nodded, "I never thought it'd feel so good to be honest with someone. Not that I lie all the time, but… you know…" He shrugged as Dean nodded.

"Good. She deserves the truth and you deserve to face the truth." Dean said, "But what about Seth?"

"We're not gonna tell him. Not right now anyway." Punk said, "It's still new and we're still getting to know each other, properly." He said as Dean nodded slowly.

"I'd wear extra padding on the day you decide to tell him." Dean advised, patting Punk's back.

"Yeah, I will." Punk scoffed, looking at his phone once he heard it bleeping, "It's Tony, sent me a text." He said, "He wants me to come visit him in the hospital. Probably to update him."

"Ok, you go do that." Dean nodded.

"Ok, let's make sure all of this gets locked up in evidence, I'll see you back at the station later." Punk said as Dean nodded.

"Ah, they grow up so fast." Dean hummed happily as he watched Punk walk away.

* * *

Punk arrived at the hospital, finding Tony's room where he was sitting up in bed, looking a lot better than what Punk imagined.

"Hey, how you doing?" Punk asked as Tony nodded.

"I'm ok." Tony nodded to him, "Not the first time I've been stabbed, believe it or not."

"Shit, really?" Punk asked, horrified.

"Third time." Tony said, "Been on the force for a long, long time." He nodded.

"No kidding." Punk laughed a little, "I only got a little slash on the back of my neck from last year."

"Well, good cops don't have scars, they just have to stories." Tony said as Punk put his hands in his pockets, "This is your case now." He said as Punk looked across at him with confusion.

"Huh?" Punk's voice broke a little, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm in here, wounded and unable to attend work. You're my pick." Tony nodded.

"I'm like… the worst listener ever… I don't follow any orders. I'm… I'm bad for business." Punk shook his head.

"No you're not." Tony smiled, "You're a good cop, Phil. You got this." He nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair. He'd worked so many large, important cases in his life, but never had he been in charge of one.

"I mean, don't you want a detective or captain or something… I'm just a cop." Punk said.

"Well let's say… if you do a good job, maybe a promotion will be in it for you." Tony nodded as Punk looked across at him, "You've pretty much lead this case anyway. No one knows it better than you. It's the right call." He said, confident with his decision.

"Well… thank you for trusting me with it." Punk nodded.

"Don't fuck it up." Tony grumbled as Punk just nodded.

"I'll try my best not to." Punk said, "We've found a lot in the house over the past day. The parents definitely haven't been living there. We've found a lot of stuff belonging to his victims. I think if he knows he can't come back to the house then he's gonna be out in the public which… yeah, it's a danger but it's also a good chance someone might spot him." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Tony nodded, "Can you pass me my work phone over? It should be in my uniform over there." He pointed to the chair, "I can transfer you some files over to yours."

"Sure." Punk walked over, "In your pants?"

"Check both." Tony nodded tiredly as Punk checked in the pockets for the phone.

"Uh… it's not here." Punk shook his head as Tony sat up a little.

"Look harder." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey, man. There's only a few pockets. It's not here." Punk assured him as Tony shook his head, pausing suddenly as Punk realised the same thing as Tony was, "Shit." Punk shook his head.

"Get a team out to the safe house now." Tony said, "If he's got my phone, my work phone… he'll know the location… you need to go." Tony told him as Punk quickly ran out of the hospital room.

* * *

Punk called for back-up to the safe house, driving there as quickly as he could. He barely let his car stop before he got out, running ahead of the team who were waiting at the door, bursting into the house.

"April?!" Punk yelled, checking the downstairs area, "April!" Punk called desperately. His heart was beating so rapidly. He'd never felt this feeling of helplessness for another human being. There was no way things were ending like this. Not after everything.

He continued to call her name, running around the house, heading upstairs where Bruno was locked in the bedroom. As soon as he found the dog he immediately started barking.

"What?" Punk asked him, "Where'd she go?" Punk shook his head frantically, following Bruno over to the bed where there was a note sitting on top.

_She's gone._


	14. Closer

**Closer**

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Dean shook his head, arriving at the house where Punk hadn't stopped pacing around, "Hey, man." Dean grabbed a hold of him, "Take a deep breath." He said as Punk shoved him back.

"This is supposed to be a fucking safe house." Punk spat.

"Keep a cool head." Dean demanded, "You're no use to anyone like this." He reminded him as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"He got a hold of Tony's work phone. It must have been when he stabbed him the other day." Punk nodded, "And… the supervising officers were swapping over shifts, when Jonny came in for his shift, AJ was gone." Punk shook his head, "And this was left." He said, showing him the note as Dean looked at it.

"We'll get her." Dean nodded, "What's your call?" Dean asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"This is your case. You call the shots." Dean nodded to him, "This is no longer us trying to find him. This is us needing to find AJ, now." Dean said as Punk looked across at him and nodded.

"Ok…" Punk spoke to himself, running his hands over his face, covering his mouth as he thought logically, "I want a batch out in the city, ask around, hold pictures of AJ up… I want people outside the parents house." He nodded as Dean nodded along with him.

"On it." Dean said.

"I already got people looking around the area here, they might not have gotten far, might be able to catch him on his tracks. There's no way he drove here so… he's on foot with her." Punk nodded, "I got a team out in the forest behind the house that leads out to the main road." He said as Dean nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean questioned.

"I'm gonna look for her." Punk nodded, "It's the only thing I can do." He said. He couldn't believe this was really happening. After spending the past month, dedicating it to protecting AJ, to have her gone was like losing a piece of himself. It made him feel sick and helpless.

"Ok. Just keep your cool. We'll find her." Dean nodded as Punk sighed, "Call me if you come across anything." He said, running off out of the house where a ton of officers were gathered, all pulling together in their different departments and fields, to do everything they could to find AJ and save her from this dangerous creature.

* * *

AJ woke up, grumbling to herself as she opened her eyes, looking around the room she was in. It was a confined space, almost like a hut. She appeared to be lying on a small couch whilst a desk stood across from her with a small desk light beside it.

Her heart immediately began to race like that very night she came face to face with Norman. Of all the weeks she spent wishing to be released from the safe house, she'd never wished to be back there so much.

She quickly got up from the bed, feeling light-headed, pressing her hand against her head where she felt some dried in blood. It was then she remembered she was in the bedroom at the safe house, when she was struck from behind. She remembered being dragged by her hair and hitting her head off of the bed post.

She ran to the hut door, realising she had no shoes on, not caring of course as she opened up the door and ran out of the hut. It was then she spotted a man dressed in black, standing over a large white sheet, which she quickly noticed had blood all over it with a body lying on top.

"Oh my God." AJ whispered to herself. She felt like she had to be in a nightmare. A nightmare that she desperately wanted to be woken up from. She could smell the blood from where she stood, and she watched as the man, her attacker, her worst nightmare, clutched a meat clever in his hand.

She slowly began to back up, but she realised she was in the forest with branches and twigs all around her. She couldn't be unheard of, even if she tried. As soon as she took her first step, a twig snapped and Norman turned around immediately.

She watched him stare at her and she could only freeze in position. She'd never been this scared. Not even when she was running for her life the first time. This moment was enough to haunt her for the rest of her life.

"P-Please." AJ began to shake, "Please don't hurt me." She begged, shaking her head as she felt herself back up against a tree, watching as he began walking towards her, "Please." AJ cried.

She didn't see him as a human being. He had no soul. He was a creature, a figure of evil, and he was walking straight towards her. All she could do was cry when he got close to her, his body almost touching hers as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry." Norman shook his head as she gulped, "You're next." He whispered, caressing her cheek as AJ whimpered softly, wincing suddenly when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"No… no, please. You don't have to do this." AJ cried as he dragged her back towards the hut. It was then she got a more clearer view of the body lying on the sheet. Another helpless young woman, another victim.

"Just wait your turn." Norman spat in a low toned voice, throwing her into the hut as AJ fell down onto the floor.

"Please." AJ cried. It was just a natural instinct to beg him. To beg him not to hurt her. But she knew what he had done, what evil, inhumane things he had done. Begging him wasn't going to do a damn thing.

AJ listened as he walked away, leaning herself up against the hut door and jumping with horror when she began to hear the sounds of chopping, crying to herself as she fell down to the floor again.

* * *

"Anything from the house?" Punk asked Dean who had joined him in his car, patrolling around the city, doing anything they could to look for AJ in all visible places. Punk knew that there was no way she would be in public with him, but he had no idea where else to look.

"They said they found a lot of gardening tools and pictures of a hut. In amongst photo albums." Dean said, showing Punk the pictures on his phone.

"Send that through to Jonny, he's got a team out in the woods behind the safe house." Punk said as Dean nodded, "Fucking hell." Punk banged his hand on the steering wheel, "Fuck!" He yelled with frustration as Dean sighed.

"Anything in the streets?" Dean asked.

"No, not a thing. He's not gonna be out here, in daylight with her." Punk shook his head, "He'll have a pattern, just like how he killed all his other victims." He said, "This is my fault." He nodded.

"How on earth is this your fault?" Dean questioned.

"I should have had more people at the house watching her." Punk nodded, "We knew he was here, in Chicago, I should have upped the security." Punk said.

"The security was fine. He's a mind artist." Dean shook his head as Punk looked out the window, pausing for a second when he thought about all the other victims of this evil man.

"Let me see that picture again." Punk nodded as Dean passed him the phone.

"What is it?" Dean asked him.

"Look, look in the background." Punk pointed to him as Dean noticed the water.

"The creek." Dean realised as Punk turned the car engine on, "You think that's where this hut is?"

"It's… it's worth a shot looking." Punk said. He couldn't sit still, because that's when he thought about the worst scenarios. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to AJ. He'd just realised what it felt like to have someone in his life who he felt connected to, and to lose that so suddenly, so quickly, it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Ok, hit the gas." Dean nodded as Punk took off, turning around on the road and heading towards the creek at the back of the high school. They'd alerted more cops for back-up, but were way ahead.

They arrived in a mature of minutes due to Punk's super speed driving.

"Wouldn't we have come across this when we found the body down here?" Dean asked, getting out of the car as they walked on into the woods towards the creek which ran through the greenery.

"Maybe we didn't look far enough." Punk shrugged, looking around him, keeping his hand over his gun as they both walked further into the woods. He suddenly paused when he saw a black bag near the water, his body stopping it's normal functions as Dean turned to him.

"What? What is it?" Dean shook his head, turning back around to see what Punk was looking at, suddenly noticing the black bag and placing his hand over his mouth.

"No." Punk shook his head, turning around and putting his hands on his hips, looking up at the sky, "No. No…" He moaned, crouching down, balling his fist over his mouth whilst Dean looked over at the black bag.

It was the exact same sight they saw when they had found the body a few days ago. They could only be lead to believe that this was AJ.

Dean turned to Punk who faced the other way, not bearing to look at it as he kept his hands over his mouth. He knew his friend was in no state to open up the back, so he walked down to the water very slowly, keeping his eyes on the surrounding area whilst Punk collapsed down onto the ground, sitting up as he tossed his gun down beside him. He felt completely numb.

Dean walked down to the bag, crouching down and closing his eyes, using his sleeve to unzip the bag, slowly pulling it down and taking a deep breath as he saw a blonde girl, placing his hand over his mouth and turning away from it.

"It's not her." Dean said calmly, taking multiple deep breaths. The sights they had to see as police officers were always challenging, but this had been the worst without a doubt. This had been the worst the country had ever seen.

Punk didn't even listen to Dean, he was so lost in a trance.

"Phil." Dean called loudly as Punk turned around, "It's not her, man." Dean sniffed, gathering himself before making the call for a squad to get on the scene immediately, along with forensics.

"W-What?" Punk got to his feet, grabbing his gun as he stumbled over.

"Not her." Dean shook his head. It wasn't that they were celebrating, because another body was another loss for them, another person they couldn't protect, but knowing it wasn't AJ gave Punk some extra hope that she could possibly still be alive.

"Then who?" Punk shook his head.

"I don't recognise her." Dean shook his head as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"You stay here. I'm gonna… I'm gonna keep looking." Punk said as Dean just nodded, both of them slowly pausing suddenly as they heard something in the close distance.

"Is that…" Dean paused, shaking his head.

Punk immediately thought back to the amusement he had when he listened to AJ hum the song which played in the car the night she was first attacked. It was the same song, playing in the distance.

"The White Stripes." Punk nodded, looking on out into the woods as he headed out to follow the noise.


	15. Safe Place

**Safe Place**

* * *

Punk followed the music through the woods, leaving Dean with the body to wait on the back-up they had called. He was confused as to why suddenly this man was slipping up. Had he realised they were onto him? Was he surrendering finally? He had absolutely no idea. He just knew there was still a chance that AJ was alive, and he had to move fast.

He followed the music and finally saw the hut in the distance. A small, dark wooded box almost, amongst all the trees. He figured that if Norman knew they were looking in his parents' house, they would have found lots of clues to where he could be.

Punk moved quickly towards the hut, holding his gun out as he kept it up. He knew he was walking into dangerous territory. Especially when he was alone. He knew he should have waited for back-up to arrive but he couldn't do nothing.

When he walked around the hut, he eventually saw a man with his back to him. He saw the blonde hair and he knew it was Norman. He was standing over another black body bag whilst appearing to enjoy the music from the speaker across from him.

Punk looked at the hut, keeping his eyes to and from Norman. He couldn't think as someone who cared deeply about April. He had to think like a cop.

He walked over to Norman who ultimately couldn't hear him coming over the music. Punk made his way closer to him until he managed to press his gun against the back of his neck.

Norman straightened up, putting his hands up and smiling. As soon as he began to reach for his phone in his pocket, to turn the music off, Punk pulled the trigger.

He felt some blood splash on his face as he watched Norman collapse dead on top of the body bag, looking over him as he felt nothing. He'd never had to kill on a case. He'd never really had to shoot fire either, but this was different. This was do or die. He knew fine well that he was reaching in his pocket for his phone, but that was between him and himself.

Punk turned his attention to the hut, quickly running over to it and opening the door, looking over at AJ sat in the corner, hugging her knees with her forehead pressed against them.

"April." Punk sighed with so much relief as AJ looked up.

AJ thought she was dreaming, or perhaps she had died. She wasn't sure. She couldn't believe he had just walked through the door like that. Her heart was beating rapidly with so much relief. When she stood up her legs felt like jelly, but they still knew how to run to him.

"Phil." AJ cried, still frightened, realising then and there that the house was never her safe place. He was her safe place. He was the protection who was always there to keep her safe.

"Hey." Punk sighed longingly as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face in his chest, "Hey, you're ok." Punk nodded, kissing her head, "You're gonna be fine." He said, rubbing her back softly as AJ cried into him.

AJ was too lost in him, in her safety with him, to notice he had some blood spots all over his face. She hadn't even thought about Norman and where he was, she just knew she was finally safe with him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Punk nodded, holding her tightly.

"Where-where is he?" AJ gulped, walking out of the hut as she suddenly saw Norman face down on the body bag, bleeding from his neck, "Oh my God." AJ looked up at him as Punk just looked ahead.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here. You're freezing." He said, taking his jacket off and putting it over her shoulders.

"How did he…" AJ turned around, looking at the body, despite Punk guiding her away from it, "Did you kill him?" AJ looked up at Punk.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Did what I had to." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, looking back at the body. She never thought she'd ever be relieved upon anyone's death. It was such a horrible thing to say. But this man wasn't worthy of life, not after taking so many innocent ones. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she knew he deserved this.

Punk eventually saw Dean approaching with many other officers, arriving to the scene as AJ watched them all.

"Hey, get her out of here. Take her back to the safe house just now." Punk told Dean.

"No… No I want to stay with you." AJ looked up at him. It's where she felt most safe and he knew that.

"I'm just gonna clear some things up here and then I'll come see you." Punk nodded to her, "I promise." He said, looking down at her and cupping her cheeks as Dean watched. It was very strange to see his friend care so much like this.

"Ok." AJ whispered, still shaken up of course, reaching up and kissing Punk, so glad she was still alive to be able to kiss him again.

Dean watched awkwardly, trying to mind his own business. He couldn't help think they made an adorable couple.

"Ok, come on you." Dean nodded to AJ, "Let's get you out of here." He said as AJ nodded, walking over to Dean as Punk watched her. Today he realised how important she was to him. How extremely important she was.

"What the hell happened?" Jonny, another police officer asked whilst they began taping off the surrounding area.

"He was… he was listening to music so I crept behind him. I was gonna ask him to turn around but he reached into his pocket, could have been a gun, knife… anything. So I shot." Punk nodded as Jonny looked at him, "I had every right."

"Yeah." Jonny nodded slowly, "Forensics are dealing with the body at the creek. We'll get this taped off and we'll have a look at the hut." He said, "We'll need to talk to April too."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "I can talk to her." He said, "I need a towel." He said, walking away, trying to rub the blood from his face.

* * *

AJ was taken back to the house and Dean stayed with her until finally Punk arrived. They switched places and Dean headed back to the station to see what was going on. AJ had just gotten out of the shower and into some clean clothes, her hair still wet and her hands still slightly shaking.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked her, standing in her bedroom.

"I… a part of me feels like he's still got me." AJ shook her head, "But… but he's dead." AJ nodded, "He's really dead." She said, having to remind herself of that.

"He can't hurt you." Punk nodded. He'd longed so much to be able to tell her that with such confidence. Knowing this man couldn't hurt another person again was a relief for sure.

"You found me." AJ nodded, "When it most counted, you… you managed to figure it out where he was." She said, walking towards him.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Punk shook his head, "When we found the other body at the creek I… I thought it was you." He said as she looked up into his eyes, "And I just… I felt numb." He said. He'd never felt that way before.

"I was in the hut when he was…" AJ sighed, still hearing the sounds of the chopping, ringing in her ear, "When he was dealing with the body." AJ nodded as Punk sighed, "I just… I thought that was it for me. I thought I was gonna die." She nodded as Punk cupped her cheeks.

"You're not gonna die. You're safe now, you're ok." He smiled as she nodded, "And you can go home." He said. He felt like he waited so long to tell her that. He knew how much she longed to go home.

"I can?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "You can go home now." He nodded as she smiled tearfully, resting her body against his, hugging her arms around him as he embraced her.

* * *

It took a while before AJ packed up all her things. Punk told her they could always make a few trips tomorrow to really make sure they got everything. She also asked if it would be ok to have Bruno with her for the night. Punk of course agreed. He swore his dog liked AJ better than him anyway.

On the way to AJ's house, she explained everything to Punk of what happened. Being attacked, waking up in the hut, the very few things Norman had said to her. She also had some questions for him.

"What happens now?" AJ asked him, turning to him in the car as Punk kept his eyes on the road.

"Well it's… it's case closed, pretty much." Punk nodded, "We just get all the evidence, lock it away and file the case. You'll probably need to come into the station for a statement within the week but there's no rush." Punk said.

"I can't believe he's really dead." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "All those girls, their families, they finally can have closure." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, finally." Punk nodded, "He would never have gotten out of prison anyway. And he'd probably end up getting killed there." He said as AJ nodded, looking at him as he kept his eyes on the road. She wondered if he had much of an encounter with him. It all seemed to conclude very abruptly.

"Did he say anything to you?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk shook his head, "He didn't get a chance." He said as AJ nodded slowly.

"What will happen to his body?" AJ asked him.

"Well he's got no family, probably killed them all, so he'll be cremated and… I don't really care what happens to his ashes." Punk shook his head truthfully as AJ nodded.

She looked out the car window, finally seeing her house as Punk pulled up on the side walk. She hadn't saw her house in a month and she was so relieved to finally get to go home, after all this time.

"I'll get your things, you go on in." Punk told her as AJ nodded, getting out of the car, taking Bruno with her whilst Punk got some of her bags. He knew he had thousands of missed calls from Seth and his mother, but right now, his priority was taking AJ home.

AJ opened up the door to her house, walking on in as Bruno ran ahead, sighing to herself as she wandered her way into the living room.

Punk followed and dumped her bags at the door, closing it behind him. He looked around the house and followed his way into the living room where AJ was stood in the middle.

"I can't believe it." AJ smiled, "I can't believe I'm finally home." She shook her head. She'd been dreaming about it for so long.

"You've had a… a long day." Punk nodded, "Best to get some sleep. Rest. You need it." Punk nodded. He could tell she was mentally exhausted from being so scared.

"Can you stay?" AJ asked him innocently as Punk looked across at her, "I uh… I want you to stay." AJ nodded. If there was one thing he needed after today, it was that glorious feeling of her. Being next to her and holding her.

"You sure?" Punk asked her. He realised that he didn't care about her just because it was his job to keep her safe, he cared about her as a person, as an individual, and she felt the exact same. She'd never had someone who would show up when she most needed them apart from Seth. The only difference was, she was attracted to Punk and she had a connection with Punk that she was sure most people wouldn't understand.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, walking across to him, "Please stay." She whispered as Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly. He'd stay. He'd stay every night if he was asked, just to get that feeling with her, that love with her.


	16. Friendship Rules

**Friendship Rules**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, still in shock that she had actually slept in her own bed, in her own house for the first time in so long. There was nothing like the comfort of home and she finally had it again. She always dreamed of the day she would be able to come home again, and she had no idea that she would wake up with Phil next to her on the night she returned.

"Morning." Punk turned to her with a smile as AJ turned around on her side, curling into him. His body was warm and protective. She felt so safe in his arms, so filled with love. She'd had boyfriends in the past but none of them ever felt as hopeful as this.

"Morning." AJ smiled up at him, looking at the clock on the bedside table, "You do know it's 9am, right?" She wondered curiously. She knew he started work most mornings at 6. To say he'd slept in was an understatement.

"I called in earlier. I don't have to come in until later on." Punk nodded to her, "I haven't slept past 6 in… a long time." He admitted truthfully.

"You work really hard." AJ nodded, placing her hand on his lower stomach under the sheets as he smiled, "Did they say anything about the case?" AJ asked.

"No, well it was Dean I spoke to." Punk said, "He said that forensics were working on the body that we found and the hut was still taped off and being looked into." Punk nodded, "It's just a matter of tying it all up now." He said.

"I can't believe it's over." AJ whispered, "I mean… he's really gone. He can't hurt any more people." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, but then you start thinking as a cop… could we have found him sooner? Could we have stopped him from murdering some of his last victims?" Punk said.

"You can't put that on yourself. He was an evil person, he didn't leave tracks behind him, not until the very end."

"Yeah, it was almost like he was wanting to be found." Punk nodded.

"He probably knew he was gonna get caught." AJ said, "I really thought that… that he was just gonna kill me right away." AJ gulped. That feeling of fear would never be forgotten. It was something that would haunt her forever, for sure.

Punk hated that she had to go through this, that she had been so frightened and scared for her life. Having her here with him gave him security that no one could hurt her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Punk shook his head, "I-I should have had more people watching the house." Punk said, "As soon as I knew that Norman had taken Tony's phone when he stabbed him, I… I just knew that shit was about to hit the fan." Punk nodded.

"You can't blame yourself, Phil. Just like you can't blame yourself for those other girl's deaths." AJ said, "How were you supposed to know?" She shook her head. She was getting a true sense of his personality the more and more time she spent with him. She knew he was a determined person, but she could also see he put a lot of pressure on himself in his career, "You caught him." AJ said, cupping his cheek and looking up at him, "You put a stop to this. You should be proud of that." AJ nodded as Punk just smiled.

"Dean said the press were waiting outside the station this morning." Punk shook his head as AJ sighed, "They'll probably try and get to you but, when you have to go to the station for your statement, I'll come with you." Punk nodded.

"What are they gonna ask me?" AJ wondered.

"Just about what happened when he took you. It's for the files more than anything. Not like it's going towards a case." Punk said.

"Would you have rathered him in prison?" AJ asked him, "Cause I don't know." She admitted, "I mean I could say I would want him to suffer until he dies but… I don't think people like him even feel pain or suffering." AJ shrugged.

"No, they don't." Punk shook his head, "You can start to move on with your life now." He nodded, looking down at her as she smiled.

"Yeah, kinda bummed that you don't have to come and check up on me every day." She shrugged with a smile as he laughed a little.

"I'll come check up on you whenever you need me." Punk smiled as she rolled over on top of him.

"Yeah?" AJ smirked quietly, "Every night?" She nodded as Punk smiled, kissing her passionately, lacing his fingers through her hair. She began kissing down his neck, her hands firmly on his chest as she kissed down his body slowly.

Punk watched her with a smile as she worked her way down his body. He hadn't woken up to a better feeling than waking up with her.

AJ slithered down his body until she found his length, stroking him up and down before taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck." Punk hissed, looking down as she bobbed her head up and down, releasing him and using her tongue to run up and down his shaft, going so far down where she used her mouth on his balls lightly whilst stroking his length up and down.

"Fucking hell." Punk moaned, rolling his head back at the sensational feeling whilst AJ smiled. She aimed to tease and please. He was so incredibly gorgeous, especially when he was letting her in emotionally, it made it all the better.

AJ moved back up to using her mouth on him, bobbing her head up and down when suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door downstairs.

AJ released him from her mouth as Punk sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Just ignore it." AJ shrugged, pushing him back down as he laughed a little, moaning as he felt her go back to his length, until there was another knock on the door, followed by a call.

"April! It's Seth!" Seth shouted through the letterbox as AJ jumped up whilst Punk put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh God." AJ gulped as Punk looked at her, "Uh… I'll… I'll have to answer it."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"He'll know I'm home." AJ said, "I just… you stay up here." AJ nodded, putting some clothes on as Punk groaned, "Just stay here and stay quiet. He won't come up." She shrugged, "Oh, God… I need to wash my hand." AJ shook her head as Punk palmed his face and collapsed back down in the bed as AJ ran away into the bathroom.

"What if he stays for a while? I need to leave soon." Punk said.

"Hey, he's my best friend and I've not seen him in a month." AJ walked out of the bathroom, "Just a minute!" She yelled down.

"And I'm naked in your bed with a boner right now. I can't stay up here." Punk said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." AJ cringed as Punk rolled his eyes, "I don't mind if you wanna go… you know…" She shrugged, "Here." She opened her underwear drawer and passed him a pair of her panties, "Might help." She shrugged.

"Oh my God." Punk fake cried, "I gotta go jerk off whilst my little brother is downstairs?"

"Or you can stay there and wait, but…. I could be a while." AJ shrugged, leaving the bedroom as Punk sighed to himself. She was having fun but she'd also missed her best friend so much. She was just trying to ignore the fact she was sleeping with his brother.

She ran down the stairs and got to the door, opening it up and smiling as she saw Seth.

"Hey." AJ smiled happily.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed cheerfully, walking into the house and squeezing her tightly, "Oh my God… I can't believe it's over. They got him." He shook his head.

"I know. I can't believe I'm home, Seth." AJ shook her head.

"Is Phil here?" Seth nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head.

"Well… his car is outside." Seth shook his head, wondering why she looked so frightened of a question.

"Oh…" AJ gulped, "Oh, he uh… he left it last night. He helped me with my bags and then he took off, he walked to his house." AJ nodded, "Said he needed the air." AJ shrugged.

"Right." Seth nodded slowly, "God, it's just so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Seth sighed.

"I missed you." AJ shook her head, "I feel like I've missed so much. You need to… fill me in on everything. What's been happening at work? Did you get your car fixed?" She asked him as Seth smiled. Having his best friend back was like gaining functions in his arms and legs again.

"I'll fill you in on all of it, don't worry." Seth smiled, "So what happened? I tried calling Phil all night but the son of a bitch wouldn't answer, as usual." He shook his head, "My frickin best friend gets kidnapped and he can't return a call."

"Hey, he's… he's been super busy. He practically saved my life." AJ shook her head, "Well he did save my life." She nodded.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I mean I just… I can't believe it's over." AJ said. She was positive she was still running on shock. It wasn't sinking in that this horrifying nightmare was actually over.

"Felt like it lasted a lifetime." Seth shook his head.

"Tell me about it." AJ said, suddenly hearing a loud clatter from the upstairs bathroom, turning up to the stairs and rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Seth shook his head.

"Oh, I was unpacking all of my things and… they must have fell over." AJ nodded, "Hey, why don't you come around later? We can order pizza and rent a movie. I've missed that." AJ shook her head as Seth smiled.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "I'm so glad you're back." He shook his head, "Maybe I owe Phil for helping you like this. I don't give him enough credit."

"Well, he's still annoying." AJ shrugged, trying to keep him convinced as Seth just nodded.

"Well that will never change." Seth said, "But he did do a good job and I heard he was the one who killed him?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Damn." Seth nodded, "I should probably go check on him and see how he's doing too." He said.

"Yeah, I think he was probably going to the station to clear everything up." AJ nodded.

"Probably." Seth said, "Well I'll let you unpack and get settled, and I'll come around later on." He smiled.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "It's so good to see you again." AJ sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He was her best friend in the whole world. Her only true best friend. She'd never been apart from him for as long as she was, and she was so glad she could see him again.

"Yeah, you too." Seth sighed, hugging her tightly. He'd been terrified for a month straight about her safety, but having her back home, having this nightmare over finally, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Seth eventually left the house as AJ closed the door over and turned to the stairs.

"What are you doing up there?!" AJ exclaimed, climbing up the stairs as she walked into her bedroom where Punk was putting his uniform back on.

"I took care of things." Punk smiled happily as AJ shook her head, "Might have broken your toilet roll holder, though." He nodded.

"Well you can buy me a new one." AJ shrugged, "He questioned why your car was outside my house."

"Oh, shit." Punk forgot, "What'd you say?" He asked.

"Just that you helped me get home last night and you walked home." AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, "He's coming around later for pizza and a movie." She smiled happily as Punk laughed a little.

"What are you guys still 14?" Punk chuckled.

"Hey, shut up." AJ scoffed, folding her arms. He could see how happy she was to have seen Seth again, and that made him happy too.

"Ok, I gotta go. I guess you won't need me checking up on you then?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll text you." AJ shrugged.

"You don't have my number." Punk reminded her.

"Then find it in your police files." AJ smirked as Punk just nodded.

"I'll try." Punk nodded, "Don't do too much, take things easy right now. You've been gone for a while." He reminded her.

"I'll be fine." AJ smiled, reaching up and kissing him, "You better not have made a mess in my bathroom." She shook her head as he smiled.

"Bye." Punk hummed, leaving the bedroom as AJ shook her head and smiled to herself, folding her arms as she listened to him leave the house.

She was quickly realising however, that she couldn't lie to her best friend like this, and she couldn't expect Punk to lie to his brother either. She was just terrified of what he would think about this. She knew it would not be good.

* * *

"_Your brother is kinda cute." Fourteen year old AJ smiled, adjusting her glasses and reaching for her drink, sitting in Seth's kitchen as she watched her friend sit his fork down. Nadine had made them dinner and AJ had finally met Seth's older brother for the first time. Besides from his arrogant nature, she thought he was pretty cute._

"_Excuse me?" Seth folded his arms._

"_What?" AJ shrugged, "I like his… hair?" AJ questioned, not sure what else to say. There was just something captivating about him._

"_Phil is disgusting." Seth said._

"_Well I don't expect you to agree that he's cute." AJ laughed, "I heard he's dated most of the cheerleading squad." AJ nodded as Seth rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, exactly. He's horrible and… rude." Seth scoffed, "You gotta find him ugly."_

"_What?" AJ laughed._

"_We should really establish best friend rules." Seth nodded._

"_Oh, really?" AJ questioned, watching him grab a piece of paper and a pen, "Are you serious?" AJ laughed._

"_Yes, I'm serious. Our friendship is something I take very seriously." Seth said._

"_Well so do I but… do we need rules?" AJ laughed._

"_Well they could be useful." Seth nodded, "Ok, rule number one…" He scribbled as AJ sipped on her pop, "No dating, touching or… talking actually, to each other's siblings, ever." He nodded as AJ looked across at him._

"_I don't have any siblings." AJ raised a brow._

"_Let's just change that to Phil then." Seth nodded, scribbling it out and changing it to specify his brother._

"_You're crazy. Don't worry, I think your brother is disgusting too, I just think he's cute, it's not a crime." AJ laughed._

"_Well it is now a rule." Seth nodded as AJ shook her head, "Rule number two, if we ever have an argument we always have to forgive each other." She nodded as AJ smiled._

"_So really… rule number one can be resolved by rule number two?" AJ questioned._

"_In brackets, will not be forgiven if rule number one is broken." Seth scribbled down beside as AJ rolled her eyes._

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna break rule number one anyway." AJ shook her head, laughing to herself…_


	17. On Edge

**On Edge**

* * *

"So, what happened?" Seth shook his head, sitting on the couch in AJ's house where she had just answered the door to the pizza man and sat back down beside him, "I mean… if you're ok to talk about it?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine." AJ nodded, "I don't remember much of being taken. He must have attacked me from behind, knocked me out." AJ said, "I woke up in this hut. It was really small with a couch and a desk." She said.

"You must have been terrified." Seth sighed. He knew what his friend had been through was so traumatising, he probably couldn't understand how scared she was, fearing for her life.

"I was." AJ nodded, "I opened up the hut door and he… there was a body on the…" She paused as she remembered the sight, the sounds, the feeling, "You know… maybe I don't want to talk about it actually." AJ admitted honestly as Seth nodded.

"Hey, I don't blame you." Seth shook his head, "What was the safe house like?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It was actually pretty nice." AJ laughed to herself, "Hadn't it been that I was stuck there every day, I would have probably enjoyed it." She nodded.

"Yeah, what did you get up to?" Seth shook his head, "That's a lot of time being stuck in one place."

"Oh, Phil brought me books and puzzles." AJ shrugged.

"My brother?" Seth laughed a little as AJ turned to him and nodded, "He brought you things?" He questioned.

"Yeah." AJ laughed a little, "You know, he's not as bad as he used to be." She said. She thought maybe she could subtly talk about Punk in a lighter manner, to decrease the shock Seth would be in when they eventually told him, whenever that would be.

"I don't know about that." Seth laughed, "He's still a jerk. And self-centred." Seth added.

"Well he saved my life." AJ said as Seth turned to her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "Yeah, I know. I guess I gotta thank him for that." He said.

"How is your mom? I need to see her soon." AJ shook her head, "I've missed her."

"Mom is good." Seth nodded, "Just worried about you like me." He said, "She said the minute you got home, she was having us all over for dinner." He smiled.

"Oh, I've missed her dinners." AJ sighed dreamily as Seth smiled, "I still need to go to the station for a statement. I'm guessing it's just for evidence." She nodded.

"Yeah, how is that all gonna work? I would ask Phil but, the bastard never picks his phone up." Seth shook his head, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I think it just gets tied up. He's dead so… it's not like it goes to a trial which… would have been ridiculous anyway considering that we know it was him." AJ said, "I'm just so glad it's all over and I can… I can go back to my life again." She shook her head, "I'm so lucky." She sighed to herself, "All those girls he killed… could have been me." AJ nodded.

"But it wasn't." Seth reminded her, "You can live your life again. Get back to the hospital. Get back to… dating really awful guys." Seth smiled a little, "Who I have to threaten."

"Hey, the last one wasn't that bad. He was just always really late to things and…not the best in bed." She shrugged as Seth laughed a little, "I can't wait to get back to the hospital and see everyone." AJ shook her head, "I've missed it." She nodded. She loved her job and she couldn't wait to return.

"Just take it slow, though. You've been through a hell of a lot." Seth said, "I know that you like to operate at eighty miles an hour with everything but… just take a breather." He nodded.

"Yeah, I am." AJ nodded, "This week I'm gonna clear up everything at the station, unpack all my things and just chill out." She said, "And maybe think about going back to work next week." AJ shrugged.

"That's still really soon, April." Seth said worriedly.

"Hey, it's what keeps me going. I can't sit around all day thinking about it all." AJ shrugged, "I'll be fine." She nodded.

"I just don't want you to overdo it." Seth said, "Have you been taking your meds?"

"Yeah, of course I have." AJ nodded, "I'm so glad I have my mom back in my life." She teased.

"Hey." Seth laughed, "I just care, that's all."

"Oh, I know you do." AJ smiled as she hugged into him, "I'm so glad I'm back home." She sighed as he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, me too." Seth nodded. He was so relieved that his best friend was safe finally, and this could all be over.

* * *

"Dude, you gotta tell him." Dean shook his head, walking through the station with Punk after just coming from forensics department for some information. They were all working on concluding the case, using evidence from the hut and the bodies they had found.

"It's too soon." Punk dismissed.

"You're sleeping with her even after this is done with. That's gotta tell you everything." Dean said, "You don't know what something like this will do to him. It's his best friend and his brother."

"Yeah, I know, Dean." Punk sighed, "But… it's just too soon. Me and April are still… just taking it slow. I don't know what it even is yet. I know I… I know I care about her, a lot." He nodded.

"Yeah, well shit like that turns into marriage." Dean scoffed.

"Stop being so dramatic all the damn time." Punk shook his head.

"Well you can always just tell him at the wedding." Dean shrugged as Punk pushed him over to his desk.

"Out of my way." Punk huffed as Dean just smiled, collapsing down at his desk, "All we need is April's statement and we can send it over to the CPS."

"I spent way too much time in that hut." Dean sighed, "It's giving me nightmares." He shook his head.

In the hut they had found more pictures of victims as well as locks of hair strands. They couldn't possibly put themselves in the mind of this man. The country was glad to know that one of the most notorious killers had been caught. Punk was so relieved to be locking away the evidence and storing it away for good.

"When do you think the press will scram?" Punk asked him, "I don't want April coming here and getting harassed by them. They'll go straight for her."

"Bring her in at night. They're usually gone by 6." Dean said, "How has she been holding up?"

"She seems… pretty good." Punk nodded, thinking back to waking up this morning. Thinking about it all day actually, "I think she's still shocked." He said, "I mean she saw the body of that last girl. It's enough to traumatise the best of us." He shook his head.

"Well just make sure that she takes it easy." Dean said, "She's been through a hell of a lot. Not many can live to tell the tale of this guy, as we can see." He shook his head.

"Yeah." Punk sighed as Dean looked across at him, swinging back and forth on his chair as Punk was typing on his computer.

"You knew he didn't have a gun, didn't you?" Dean said quietly as Punk turned to him, "When you said he reached into his pocket, you knew it wasn't a gun. You just had to fire." Dean said as Punk shook his head.

"Could have had a gun in there." Punk denied.

"Oh, Phil. Don't bullshit me. Come on. I'm your best friend." Dean moved over to the desk, "You shot him and you… you knew he wasn't armed."

"I did what I had to do." Punk made clear.

"I know." Dean nodded, "And I don't blame you." He said, "Has anyone spoke to you about… paid administrative leave?"

"No. The guy was a serial killer, Dean. A psychopath." Punk said, "They're not gonna investigate me for shooting him. As far as things went, he reached down to his pocket, I thought it was gun or a weapon he was pulling out, and I shot him." Punk nodded.

"It's not our job to shoot people, though." Dean reminded him, "I get it. Those bodies. All the evidence we had to find and look at. What he did to April. Maybe I would have done the same thing." Dean said, "But don't live in denial about it."

"I'm not." Punk shook his head, "I followed protocol." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah and this is your first time killing anybody. Serial killer or not. You still took a life. No one prepares anyone for that." Dean shook his head.

"Hey, I'm fine." Punk nodded, "Let's just get this wrapped up, ok?" He said as Dean nodded slowly.

* * *

Later that night, Seth eventually left AJ's place where she cleared things up and began to finish unpacking her things. She was so glad she had her best friend back in her life again, and she could actually start looking forward. For a month, her whole life had stopped, and it felt so good to be back on track again.

She was in the kitchen and grabbed the pizza box to take outside and dump in the trash. She stepped outside and walked around the side of the house, jumping out of her skin when she heard the dog barking next door, dropping the pizza box on the floor.

She knew the dog who lived next door. It'd been there for a few years, and yet the sudden bark made her jump out of her skin, more than usual, to the point where she felt herself shaking.

She shook her head, getting herself together and picking the box back up, dumping it in the trash and returning back into the house, locking the kitchen door right away and closing the blinds by the window.

She gave herself a minute to calm down before she began to do the few dishes that were in the sink, convincing herself that the sudden noise had just given her a fright.

However, she somehow found herself hearing different creaks and cracks in the house. Things she wouldn't have bothered about before. She felt like her heart wouldn't stop racing, even when she tried to calm down. She felt constantly on edge, even jumping when she sat down one of the glasses on the kitchen counter.

She dried her hands and rubbed her forehead tiredly. She figured she was just tired but suddenly jumped when she heard a knock at her door, bumping into the kitchen table and chairs as she backed up in the kitchen, short for breath as she heard the knock again.

"April!" Punk called as AJ slowly relaxed herself, letting her shoulder's drop as she ran her hands through her hair.

She left the kitchen, so glad to hear his voice, rushing down to the door and opening it up.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hey." Punk nodded, walking into the house, barely getting a chance to turn around to her before she reached up and kissed him. He wasn't opposed to it. In fact, leaving from being stuck in the office all day, to get a kiss as wonderful as hers, was pretty amazing.

He kissed her back, holding her waist before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Hi." AJ smiled with relief.

"Hey." Punk laughed a little, "Are you ok?" He shook his head, noticing she seemed a little frantic, "You good?"

"Yeah." AJ took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just… I don't know, I got a fright at the door." She smiled, brushing it off as Punk looked at her and tilted his head.

"What kind of fright?" Punk asked worriedly as AJ just shook her head.

"I'm fine." AJ said, "I'm glad you're here." AJ smiled.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" Punk took her hand. He realised very quickly that it was her he was attracted to. As a person. Her feelings, her personality, her everything. Being there for her wasn't forced, he wanted to be there for her.

"I'm just so jumpy." AJ shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead, "I was fine earlier when Seth was here but… when I'm in the house myself I just… I jump at everything." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"That's normal." Punk nodded to her, "Hey, think about what you've gone through. It's… it's a lot." He said, "But you're safe now." He said as she nodded, looking up at him, "No one can hurt you." He promised as AJ nodded. She believed him because she knew his protection was legit, "It's ok." He said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled.

"How come you walk in the door and I just… instantly feel better?" AJ shook her head with amazement.

"I'm a man of many talents." Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"I'm sure." AJ nodded, leaning back up and kissing him softly as he picked her up into his arms, heading to the stars and climbing them as she lost herself in him.


	18. Evil Big Brother

**Evil Big Brother**

* * *

"I didn't really enjoy being in the interrogation room." AJ admitted, putting her purse over her shoulder as she met Punk outside of the police station after being in to give her statement.

"It was the only free room." Punk explained, "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was fine." AJ nodded to him, "Just a few questions." She said as Punk nodded.

"It should be cleared up by the end of the week." Punk nodded, "How you been feeling?" He asked her.

It had been a few days since AJ had returned home. Punk knew she was finding things difficult. She told him everything. How she felt, her worries and fears, and he cherished that. He wanted to be her safe place where she could talk to him about anything, and it made easier for him to help her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." AJ nodded, "I just… I hate being in the house myself." AJ shook her head.

"It's normal." Punk said.

"Helps when you're there." She smirked to him as he nodded.

"I figured." Punk nodded, "But it'll just take some time. Maybe you would benefit from talking to someone. I mean given the circumstance, everything you've been through, it's understandable." He shook his head.

"I know, I'm ok. It's best I just deal with it my way." AJ told him, "I already see a therapist anyway." She shrugged as he looked at her and nodded. They hadn't really spoken about her mental illness at all. He only knew about it from Seth telling him. He knew she had a hard time with it but it was under control now, which was the most important thing.

"Well you know you can always talk to me." Punk nodded to her as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I like our morning conversations." She nodded.

Over just the few short days, Punk had spent every night at AJ's house where they'd then wake up together, having the luxury of lying in bed together, chatting about things unrelated to the case. In a way, they were still getting to know each other.

"You thought about work again?" Punk asked her, knowing she was considering returning to work soon.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait another week I think." AJ nodded to him, "I feel ready and fine to go back but I know what you're saying about taking it slow. Seth has been talking to me about it too. I shouldn't just dive into it." She said as Punk nodded.

"There's no rush. Your job is still waiting for you." Punk reminded her, "You've went through a lot, you need to find some time to yourself now." He nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "Will you be… paying me a visit tonight?" She smiled, inching over to him as she ran her fingers down his chest as he smiled, inching into her when he saw Seth's car pull up.

Punk immediately shoved AJ over as she gasped.

"Hey." AJ shook her head as Punk shook his head to her and nodded over to Seth who was getting out of his car, "Oh." AJ took another few steps away from Punk once she saw Seth.

"Hey, I forgot you were here giving your statement today." Seth walked over to AJ, giving her a hug as Punk watched, trying to mind his own business.

"Yeah, it's all over now." AJ smiled to him, "I thought you were working."

"I'm on my lunch break." Seth said, "I thought we could go grab something to eat?" He questioned.

"I am standing here, Seth. You could say hello to me." Punk butted in as Seth turned to him and nodded.

"Hey." Seth shrugged as Punk rolled his eyes, "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be… I don't know, working?"

"Says the one who… isn't at work." Punk scoffed.

"I'm on my break." Seth repeated as AJ watched them go back and forth. They had to be the most childish people she'd ever met, but she knew they had so much love for each other, they were just too stubborn to show it, and she knew that didn't help with the fact she was sleeping with Punk.

"I'd love to get some lunch." AJ smiled to Seth, "Phil was just… walking me out." AJ nodded to Punk who nodded back.

"Yeah, ok." Seth shook his head, "Mom's having dinner at 7. She wants you to come too." He nodded to Punk.

"So… all three of us?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Seth nodded.

"I don't know, I think I'm working late." Punk shrugged. He knew he wasn't.

"She said if you don't show up then she's gonna come find you and drag you out by the ears to her house." Seth said as Punk put his hands on his hips, "You and I both know that she's not joking."

"Yeah." Punk scoffed, "Ok, I'll be there." He said, looking over to AJ who he could sense was nervous at the thought of them all sitting down to dinner. The more time went by, the bigger their lie got, and neither of them wanted to hurt Seth like that.

"So what's happening with this case? It's over with?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Punk nodded.

"And what about you? Did you dodge leave or are they making you take it?" Seth asked him as Punk watched AJ turn to him.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head, looking at Seth.

"Well when you shoot someone on the force you… you have to go through a process." Punk nodded, "Given the circumstances, who it was I shot, I think I'll be ok." Punk said as AJ nodded slowly.

"Well of course, you saved my life. You… You didn't have a choice." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded.

"First time he's ever killed someone. You should talk to someone about it." Seth nodded as Punk shook his head.

"I'm good." Punk assured them, "You two run along and go get lunch." He nodded to them as AJ looked at him.

"See you later." Seth nodded to him.

"Bye." AJ said softly to him as Punk just smiled, watching them head to Seth's car just as Dean walked out the station, lighting up a cigarette.

"What was he doing here?" Dean asked.

"Picking AJ up to go for lunch." Punk nodded, "And telling me I have to go to my mom's for dinner, which AJ is invited to." He shook his head.

"Dude, you gotta tell him. The longer you wait, the bigger this whole lie gets." Dean said, "He's your brother. I know you fight but I also know you wouldn't wanna hurt him."

"Why does this have to be about him?" Punk shook his head, "I like AJ, I'm… I'm happy when I'm with her, she makes me happy and… better." He nodded, "Why should he be mad about that?" He sighed.

"Because… she's like his little sister. They're best friends. They tell each other everything and you're the evil big brother." Dean said as Punk rolled his eyes, "He might feel like he's lost AJ to you."

"It's not like that." Punk sighed.

"But to him it might be." Dean nodded, "You gotta tell him soon." He said as Punk sighed, "And good luck with the dinner." He scoffed as Punk rubbed his face with his hands.

* * *

"Hey, mom." Punk smiled, walking into his mother's house, kissing her cheek and giving her some flowers as Nadine smiled.

"You sweetheart." Nadine cupped his cheek softly, "Just in time, too." She nodded. He'd been in and out of his mom's house over the past few days, talking to her about the case and everything that happened. Nothing quite compared to a mother's comfort.

"I uh… I got a lot of work to do at home so… I won't be staying too long." Punk told her, taking his jacket off and sitting it on the stairs before following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know. You're always a busy man." Nadine smiled as Punk walked into the kitchen where AJ and Seth were sitting. So much had changed in just a month. He used to walk into this kitchen and not think twice about his brother and his friend. But now… she was the only girl in the room. In any room.

"You brought flowers? Ass kisser." Seth rolled his eyes as Punk deliberately stood on his foot whilst sitting down, "Get off." Seth kicked him under the chair as Punk smiled to him.

"Don't you both get tired of annoying each other?" Nadine hummed, used to her boys antics at this point.

"He's the annoying one." Punk said childishly as Seth just shook his head.

"This smells so good." AJ smiled as Nadine sat dinner down to them, taking a seat beside Punk.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back here, April." Nadine sighed, "We're so lucky." Nadine shook her head as AJ smiled.

"Thank you for having me." AJ nodded as Seth smiled to her whilst Punk was already eating his food, trying to remain his usual unbothered self.

"How are things now that you're back home?" Nadine asked, "If you ever need help with anything, you know I don't mind." She made sure as AJ smiled.

"I know, I'm fine, though." AJ smiled, "It's just strange being out of the safe house and back in my own bed." AJ nodded as Punk looked up at her.

"Have you thought any more about work?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take another week off just to get used to being home again, and then I'll see how I'm feeling. There's no rush to it." AJ said.

"Oh, yeah." Nadine nodded, "You take all the time you need. God knows you need it after the horror you've been through." She shook her head, "Those poor other girls." She sighed to herself as Punk straightened up a little.

"How about we not talk about decapitated bodies whilst we're eating?" Punk suggested as Nadine looked at him, "With all due respect, none of you had to see them." He said as AJ looked across at him.

"You saw all of them?" Seth asked him.

"Yeah." Punk said, "And I'd rather not talk about it." He looked at his brother who just nodded. It was fair enough.

"You were so brave, Phil." Nadine shook her head, "Helping April like that-"

"It's his job." Seth shook his head as Punk looked across at him.

"Regardless." Nadine said as Punk looked across at AJ, who he could see wasn't enjoying the conversation topic.

"You know what, we've been dealing with this for a month. Can't we just talk about something else?" Punk asked them, "I'm sick of hearing about it." He said as Nadine just nodded.

"Will you go back full-time at the hospital?" Seth asked AJ, changing the topic as his brother requested.

"I mean, I think so." AJ nodded, "I'm needed there full-time so I wouldn't turn it down." AJ shook her head.

"Those are long shifts you worked before. Twelve hours, right?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, twelve hours." AJ nodded, "But I… I didn't even mind it. It went in so quickly." AJ shook her head, "I really missed my job." She admitted as Nadine smiled, "Phil was good enough to let me keep Bruno for another week." AJ told them as Punk just kept eating.

"Really?" Seth chuckled, "That's because he knows Bruno hates him."

"Bruno loves me, actually." Punk shook his head, "But me working the long shifts, makes sense for him to stay with AJ just now." He nodded.

"He was the best protector out of everyone." AJ nodded, "And I really good cuddle buddy." She smiled.

"He's a very cute dog." Nadine agreed.

"Yeah he is." Punk said adamantly, "Cutest and best dog ever." He said seriously as Nadine just smiled and nodded.

"Phil, don't you know how to eat slowly?" Nadine noticed her son was almost finished his dinner.

"Well I told you I can't stay long." Punk said.

"Well you weren't joking." Nadine shook her head.

"I got a ton of paper work." Punk stood up, "Food was good, mom. Thanks." He nodded, taking his plate over to the sink. He dropped a dish towel deliberately on the floor, giving him the chance to slide a note into AJ's hand as she looked at it and stared at him.

"You working tomorrow?" Seth asked Punk who straightened back up and put his plate in the sink, washing it up.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You?" He questioned, "You still hate your job?"

"The garage is alright." Seth shrugged, "Pays my bills." He said.

"Well that's all that matters." Punk said, "I'll see you all later." He nodded, saying his goodbyes before leaving the house whilst AJ discreetly opened up the note to the side of her.

_See you later. Check your back door step when you get home._

* * *

AJ left Nadine's house later on after staying for desert and enjoying the company. She was curious as to what was left at her back door step however. She immediately checked it when she got home, noticing there was a white box with red ribbon tied around it.

She picked it up and sat it down on her kitchen table, opening it up and tossing the tissue paper to the side as she raised her eyebrows a little, picking up the red lingerie and smirking to herself. She assumed she now knew his favourite colour.

She took it upstairs with her and immediately changed into it, standing in her bathroom, fixing her hair and adjusting the lingerie to compliment her body. She'd never felt more beautiful. He had an everlasting effect on her to make her feel content within herself. She'd also never had another man buy her underwear before, which of course made her feel good.

She lay down on the bed and waited, propping herself up on her elbows when she heard him walk in the door. He immediately called out her name just to make sure she knew it was him, which she appreciated.

"Up here!" AJ shouted softly to him.

Punk made his way upstairs, walking towards her bedroom and opening it up, pausing for a moment as he looked on at her lying in the centre of the bed, wearing the underwear he'd bought for her, smirking as he watched her wink to him.

"You got my present." Punk smiled, closing the door over behind him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But I don't know, I think this is more of a present for you than it is for me." She tilted her head.

"Maybe you're right." Punk nodded, taking his jacket off as AJ watched him. She was so perfect in every way. Seeing her lying there waiting on him really turned him on.

He watched as she stood up from the bed, pulling him over by the loop in his belt before pushing him down on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, pressing her hands on his knees and kissing him passionately as he laced his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back and looked at him, standing close as he began kissing down her stomach whilst she laced her fingers through his hair.

"Red is your favourite colour?" AJ asked him in a whisper.

"Mhm." Punk hummed, watching as she turned around, her back facing him as she slowly sat down on him, making sure to slowly grind her ass against his crotch as he moaned a little, "The underwear didn't mean you had to tease." Punk whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Maybe I'm just having fun." AJ whispered, taking his hands and roaming them up her body, cupping her breasts, down to dipping one of his hands in her panties, only to retrieve and put his fingers in her mouth. All the while she continued to grind on his crotch, making the whole experience mind blowing for him.

"You know this could make me blow right now." Punk told her honestly as AJ smiled a little.

"Not yet." She told him simply, dipping his hand inside her panties again as she turned her head a little to talk to him, "Make me cum in these panties." She moaned as Punk moaned a little, kissing her neck and stroking her clit whilst she moved against his fingers, her back leaning into his chest whilst she continued to sit on him. If he wanted to buy her fancy lingerie, she wasn't going to disappoint in them.

"Yeah, that's it." AJ moaned out, feeling herself closing in on an orgasm.

"You like that?" Punk whispered to her.

"Yes." AJ moaned, feeling herself get closer as she pulled the bra down, cupping her breasts as she felt herself reach her release, "Fuck." She moaned out as her juices covered his fingers, leaning back against him for a second to catch her breath.

She took his hand out of her panties, raising his fingers back to her mouth as she began to suck on them before getting off of him, noticing he was hard through his pants and smiling.

"You're so fucking hot." Punk groaned a little, watching as she ripped open his shirt, pushing him back onto the bed as he smirked, watching her climb over his body and capture his lips.

They both knew this was a love like no other. It had every element necessary to build on a relationship.


	19. Date

**Date**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, her leg tangled around Punk's body as she felt herself drooling on his chest, quickly lifting her head and wiping her mouth as she looked up at him. He was out cold, peacefully sleeping, which had become one of her favourite sights to see. She knew he worked so hard. She could relate to working long hours. He deserved rest.

She looked around the bedroom, smiling to herself as she saw the contents of her bedside cabinet all knocked over. She remembered knocking them over last night whilst he pounded inside her, grabbing the edges of the cabinet as they moved around the bed in different angles. She realised her red lingerie also had to be somewhere around the room.

He brought out a fun, passionate side to her that she wasn't aware she had. Being with him just made her feel like she could be her true self, and he was becoming so much more than just a man she was sleeping with. She was catching, strong, strong feelings for him. He was so secretly loving and caring, like he kept that side of him only for her to see. She liked that.

"Morning." AJ whispered as she noticed him start to wake up.

"Morning." Punk smiled, "What time is it?" He asked, followed by a yawn as AJ turned around and looked at the clock.

"It's ten." AJ said, "You're getting later every morning. Doesn't someone ask questions." She smiled a little, kissing his cheek as he smiled.

"Well, my boss is still in hospital." Punk said, "So there's no one really around to give me into trouble for now." He nodded, "Which is nice."

"You get into trouble a lot?" AJ smiled a little.

"What do you think?" Punk turned to her.

"Somehow that doesn't shock me." AJ said as Punk smiled. Both were wondering the same thing, they just didn't know how to ask. They knew this wasn't just fooling around and wasting time. There were genuine feelings there.

"So… how would you feel about… a date?" Punk turned to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"A date?" AJ asked, "As in… we go out together and… we date?" AJ made sure as Punk laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what happens on a date." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I would… I would love to go on a date." AJ smiled softly. It was such a warm feeling to know he felt the same way she did. That he wanted this to go further, that he felt the same connection she did, "But what about Seth? We said we would tell him if this went any further." AJ said as Punk sighed to himself and nodded.

"I know we did." Punk said, "After our date." He nodded to her.

"Not before?" AJ asked.

"Well no offence but… I don't need my brother's permission to date you. He's not your dad." Punk shook his head.

"No, but he's my best friend and you're his brother." AJ said, "We had a friendship rule about this exact scenario."

"A what?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, the rule was that I wasn't allowed to… date, touch or look at you." AJ nodded.

"Oh my God." Punk rolled his eyes, "You guys were such losers." He said.

"Hey." AJ nudged him as he couldn't help but laugh, "We took those rules really seriously."

"Really? Because… we've done a lot of touching, a lot of looking-"

"Yeah, ok I get it." AJ said, "I'm a terrible friend, I know." AJ shook her head.

"No you're not. It's not our fault that this happened, and I'm really glad it did." Punk told her honestly, "Seth's gonna have to suck it up. It's not about him." He said as AJ sighed.

"I just don't want to upset him." AJ shook her head.

"He'll get over it." Punk shook his head, "But we tell him after the date." Punk nodded.

"Why after?" AJ asked.

"So that we can go out and enjoy it. If we tell him before and he kicks off then I know you won't be able to relax." Punk said as AJ looked up at him and smiled.

"I see." AJ smiled, "So… where are you taking me then?" AJ questioned. She never thought in her wildest dreams she'd be going on a date with Phil Brooks. She didn't even know if he had dated before.

"Well that's a surprise." Punk told her, getting out of the bed as AJ watched him.

"Oh, come on. You have to tell me." AJ shook her head.

"No, it's a surprise." Punk smiled, watching as she lay on her stomach, hugging into the pillow and watching him. He was terrified of how much he cared about her. How much he adored her sweet smile.

"Fine." AJ huffed, watching him put his boxers on, picking up her panties from the floor as she smiled, "You want them back?" AJ smirked as Punk laughed a little.

"No, you keep them." Punk smiled, throwing them over to her as she laughed, "You mind if I take a shower?" He asked her.

"As long as I can come." AJ smiled, sitting up in bed naked as he looked across at her.

"Oh, you can come." Punk smirked as she got out of bed, "You can come every time." He smiled as she walked by him, grinning over her shoulder at him as she walked into the bathroom with him following behind.

* * *

"I got a problem." Punk stood over Dean's desk as Dean looked up at him.

"With what?" Dean asked worriedly.

"My stupid ass said I would take AJ on a date and I… I don't really know how dates work." Punk admitted as Dean looked up at him.

"That's your big problem?" Dean asked, "What about the case we're trying to wrap up?"

"It's over to CPS now." Punk shrugged, "We've done the hard part." Punk said, "Come on, I really need help. I don't know how a date works." He said honestly as Dean put his pen down and sat back on his chair with a groan.

"There's really not much to it." Dean shook his head as Punk pulled a chair over and grabbed a notepad, "What are you doing? Taking notes?" Dean screwed his eyes up.

"Well yeah, I don't know, I might forget some crucial things." Punk shrugged.

"What has this girl done to you?" Dean sighed worriedly as Punk looked at him, "All you gotta do is take her somewhere nice. That's literally it."

"But where?" Punk asked, sitting back on his seat.

"Well where do you think she'd like?" Dean asked him.

"Uh…" Punk thought to himself, "Like a concert or something?" Punk shrugged as Dean looked at him.

"A concert?" Dean shook his head, "You want to take her on a first date to a shitty concert to listen to your shitty music where she'll probably get killed in a mosh pit?" Dean asked as Punk looked at him, "Jesus Christ." Dean placed his hand over his face.

"Well I don't know." Punk exaggerated, "Where do you think I should take her then?"

"Why don't you just go for dinner somewhere?" Dean shrugged, "Don't overthink it."

"Dinner where?" Punk questioned, scribbling down 'dinner' on the notepad as Dean shook his head.

"Maybe you choose that for yourself. Think about what kind of food she likes." Dean shrugged, "So wait… you're taking her on a date and you still haven't told Seth?" He asked as Punk nodded, "I mean… not to keep going on about it but… shouldn't you tell him before the date?"

"Why? So I can get his permission?" Punk shook his head, "No. We're gonna tell him after so we can actually enjoy it without his unhappy ass judging us." He said.

"Ok, but try and put yourself in his shoes." Dean said, "It's gonna be hard for him to hear that his best friend is now… getting it on with his older brother." He said.

"We get it on, alright." Punk smirked to himself as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Best you ever had?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah." Punk nodded, not even having to think about it, "I just love being around her, it's… it's kinda scaring me a little."

"Well don't get spooked. I think this is good for you." Dean nodded, "I'm not trying to rain on your parade with the whole Seth thing, I just don't want you two to really fall out over it."

"Me neither but… at the end of the day it's what me and April want right now and he can't tell us how we can and can't feel about each other." Punk said, "I know it might be weird for him but-"

"But he'll have to get over it?" Dean questioned.

"Well yeah, he will." Punk nodded, "So I'm taking her for dinner? Where? Where do I take her?"

"Can't you at least figure that out on your own?" Dean asked as Punk sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I can have a think." Punk nodded, "Do I buy her something?"

"Ok, you can go away now. Go." Dean pushed Punk over on his chair as he wheeled back over to his desk.

"Hey." Punk frowned.

"Do you know when Tony will be back?" Dean questioned.

"Well he's still in hospital. He'll probably be out for a while." Punk nodded, "Finally we can get back to break ins and armed robberies." He said, feeling like work had definitely calmed down since they had caught Norman and filed the case away.

"Yeah, how you been holding up? Or… I guess it's more appropriate to ask how AJ is?" Dean asked.

"She's ok. She's still finding it a little tough being in the house herself. She says she hears every creak and crack in the house, but… she's doing ok. And I'm fine." Punk shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad." Dean said, "Don't fuck up the date tonight." He shook his head as Punk sighed.

"I'll try not to." Punk shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got ready and headed over to AJ's place, knocking on her door and waiting for her to come out. When she opened up the door, he couldn't help smile the biggest smile ever. She was in a simple grey, button up dress with a leather jacket, with her black hair wavy around her face. He knew he was one lucky guy.

"You look…" Punk paused, not being able to think of a word so good to describe her with.

"Good? Hopefully." AJ laughed, noticing him struggle to find a word.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as she smiled, "Uh… this is for you." He smiled, extending her over a bag as she took it from him and looked inside, "It's the sequel to that other book I got you." He said, "I know you said you wanted to get your hands on it." He smiled.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, looking up at him sweetly as he nodded.

She sat the gift into the house before locking up and walking down the steps with him. She felt like she was really getting to know him on a more personal level every day. She really felt like she was seeing a side of him that was only reserved for her, and she really liked that.

"So I'll be honest.. I'm not really big on dates." Punk admitted, walking down the street with her as she smiled.

"I figured." AJ nodded.

"But… I tried my best to come up with something that you'd like." He said as AJ smiled. She realised he was more thoughtful than she'd ever gave him credit for. His heart was so big, for her anyway.

"Are you taking me on the swings?" AJ teased, crossing the road with him as he lead them into the park.

It wasn't dark outside yet, the sun was out but in the process of going down. The park was busy with kids, dog walkers, passer byers, people sitting on the grass, on the benches. It was a good time to come.

"Maybe later." Punk smiled to her, walking through the park and finding a spot on the grass as AJ stood, "Ok, you stay here, I'll be… five, maybe ten minutes." He told her as AJ just smiled and nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded to him, watching as he ran off out of the park, smiling to herself as she put her jacket down on the grass and sat down. She loved that they were finally getting a chance to do this. It was obvious they both wanted it, and she was still extremely surprised that he was letting her in.

She sat on her spot for around ten minutes, watching people go by, when she suddenly spotted Punk walked back into the park, holding a pizza and a bag as she laughed a little and smiled to him.

"Comfort food." AJ smiled, "This is already a pretty good date." She nodded as he sat down beside her, dumping the food down.

"I remember you said you love the pizza from Jordan's." Punk nodded, "There's some drinks and fries in the bag too." He said as AJ smiled, opening up the bag.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" AJ smiled, "Perfect time to watch the sun set too." She noticed as Punk nodded.

"Well I thought it was better than a fancy restaurant." Punk shrugged as AJ smiled. It showed that he really paid attention to what type of person she was. The date was personal and intimate and she loved that.

Punk was fixing the pizza box when he felt her kiss his cheek softly, turning around to her and smiling.

"This is perfect." AJ smiled and nodded.

"Did I get the pizza right?" Punk asked her as she looked on at the pizza.

"Looks good to me." AJ nodded, taking a slice and immediately tucking in, not embarrassed to have the cheese dangling out of her mouth as Punk smiled at her. This was a date, and there was absolutely no one he would have rather spend his night with.


	20. Almost

**Almost**

* * *

A week had gone by and AJ had decided it was time for her to return to work again. She was still finding things a little difficult at home when she was on her own. She had been so used to having such massive protection, it felt strange to be left on her own. Of course she wasn't completely alone. Punk stayed most nights and that was when she got to feel her safest.

She figured what was best for her was to get back into routine of her normal life again, and try and move on from what had happened to her. It was going to be hard, but with the right support, she knew she could do it.

"April, you have a visitor out at reception." Eve, one of AJ's work friends told her as AJ left a patients room. She worked in the children's unit as paediatrician, helping children from babies to early teens. It was a very rewarding job but also very challenging.

"A visitor?" AJ questioned.

"Mhm." Eve smiled as AJ sanitized her hands with the machine by the door, walking on down the corridor as she saw Punk standing at the desk with a brown paper bag. She'd never had a boyfriend who brought her lunch at work before.

"Hey." AJ smiled, walking over to him as he nodded.

"Afternoon." Punk nodded. He'd never saw her at work before. He thought it was remarkable that she spent long twelve hour shifts taking care of children. From broken bones to terminal illnesses. She had a heart of gold.

"What are you doing here?" AJ smiled.

"Well I was on my lunch break and I thought I'd drop something in to you." He said, extending over the bag to her as she looked inside.

"Oh, this looks good." AJ nodded, noticing the fries beside a large sandwich, "You really pick out the best food." She admitted honestly as he smiled, "I was actually just about to take my lunch break." She smiled.

"Yeah? Well I don't have to be back at the station for like… another hour." He estimated.

"There's a café downstairs." AJ nodded, "I normally just eat in the back room over there but since I have company." She smiled, "Let me get my pass and my phone." She told him as he nodded and smiled, watching her walk off into the back office.

AJ smiled to herself as she walked into the office, grabbing her pass key and her phone as Eve was sat over filling in some books.

"He's quite the dream." Eve smiled to her.

"And he brings me food." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"A keeper." Eve nodded, "But I also know that's your best friends brother." Eve said as AJ turned to her, "And you've not told him." Eve figured.

"We're gonna, soon." AJ nodded, "We just gotta find the right time." AJ said, "It's still all really new. We've only been on a few dates." She shrugged.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Good luck, that's all I'm saying. I remember when we were studying in med school and Seth always brought us food and he even bought you a book one time when you were broke. He's a really good friend." Eve nodded.

"I know he is." AJ said, "And this isn't me trying to hurt him, I can't help how I feel."

"Oh, honey. I know. If that man out there makes you happy and he treats you well… Seth will… he'll deal with it." Eve smiled. She'd known AJ a long time, having met her in med school. They went on to have similar careers and wound up working in the same department at the same hospital, which helped when they were newbies of course.

"He does make me happy." AJ smiled, looking out the door and staring at Punk who stood on his phone waiting on her, "Really happy." She nodded as Eve smiled.

"And you deserve that. After everything you've gone through. You deserve to be happy." Eve assured her, "But don't wait too long to tell Seth, that's all I'm saying."

"I won't. We'll be telling him soon." AJ assured, leaving the office, "Ok, let's go." She smiled to Punk who nodded.

"Have you been busy?" Punk asked her as they headed for the elevator.

"Are you kidding? A nurse is always busy." AJ told him as he smiled and nodded, "It feels really good to be back." She admitted, "When I'm here it means I'm not at home thinking about everything that happened. Everything I saw." AJ shook her head, stepping into the elevator with him.

"Of course but, you also can't be afraid to be alone and be in your own house." Punk reminded her, "The post-stress is normal but if you need to talk to someone-"

"Phil, I see a therapist every week anyway, I'm fine." AJ assured him as he nodded slowly.

"You see a therapist every week?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, every Thursday." AJ nodded, "Well, I wasn't when I was in the safe house obviously but I'm seeing her again. I've been going for like two years now."

"Really? Every week?" Punk asked her, stepping out of the elevator and heading for the café.

"Yeah, every week." AJ smiled, "Friendly reminder that I am bipolar." She said, "I have really shitty days which if you're lucky enough, you'll probably start noticing when." She nodded.

"Is today a shitty day?" Punk asked her.

"No, we're good today." AJ assured him, walking into the café and finding a seat. A part of her life and her as a person, was her illness. She wasn't embarrassed by it and she wasn't hiding it from him.

"So those meds you take every morning… that's for the bipolar disorder?" Punk asked her as she nodded, taking her sandwich out of the bag.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's not like a cure or anything, though. I'll still get depressed. It mostly keeps the mania at bay."

"The mania?" Punk questioned.

"Oh, so like… I'll clean the whole house or I'll buy a lot of stuff that I don't need. People tend to think bipolar mania is like… jumping in front of buses." AJ rolled her eyes, "Which in some cases, maybe it is, but everyone is different." She nodded, "And it's normally brought on by stress. For me anyway."

"Ok, so I have to make sure you aren't stressed. Got ya." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"You do a good job of that already, don't worry." She smiled. She appreciated him asking questions and not being afraid to do so. Of course he knew all about her disorder and what happened due to Seth telling him, but he didn't know the ins and outs of course.

"So I've been thinking and… I think it's time that we really got to tell Seth." Punk nodded, "I mean, I'm at your place almost every night. We've went on a couple dates." He said, "The longer we're waiting, the more he'll react." Punk said.

"Yeah, I know." AJ sighed, "I just wish we didn't have to be so scared to tell him. I just… I can't have him hating me."

"He's not gonna hate you." Punk shook his head, "Sure, he's probably gonna be pissed but he'll come around." Punk said, trying to convince himself as AJ nodded.

"When do you think we should tell him?" AJ asked him.

"What about tomorrow night?" Punk asked her.

"Oh God." AJ sighed, realising how terrified she really was, "Where?"

"We just invite him to your place and I'll be there. We tell him the truth. We spent a lot of time together over the past month and… one thing lead to another." Punk said, "I mean he's just gonna assume that I'm using you. I've probably got a lot to prove to him."

"Are you using me?" AJ asked him as he looked at her.

"Are you kidding?" Punk laughed, "Of course I'm not." He shook his head, "I can't remember the last time I was this happy." He shook his head as AJ smiled. Hearing him say that made her heart warm and fuzzy, knowing that what she felt for him was mutual, and that they were both wrapped up in this wonderful love together made it so much more special.

"Me neither." AJ admitted, "Which is strange considering I'm trying to deal with everything that's just happened to me." She said as Punk nodded, "But… everything feels fine when you're here." She nodded as he smiled.

"You're not just saying that because I brought food?" He teased as she smiled.

"No, of course not." AJ fluttered her eyelashes, "Ok, so… we're really doing this tomorrow night?" She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I think we got to." Punk nodded, "It'll be fine. Once it's out there, we'll feel like it's not so big a secret."

"Oh, your mom too. How'd you think she'll react?" AJ remembered.

"She'll probably be worried that I hurt you, which is a common theme with everyone." Punk shook his head. It did affect him that he served a reputation with his family and friends of being the bad guy who hurts people's feelings.

"I don't think you'll hurt me." AJ nodded confidently. She couldn't imagine him ever hurting her.

"I won't. I promise you." Punk assured her as she smiled softly, leaning over the table and kissing him softly.

* * *

The next night came around in a flash it felt like to AJ. Punk headed straight to her house after his shift whilst AJ was just getting out of the shower after getting home from the hospital.

"You nervous?" Punk asked, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Are you kidding? I feel like I'm constantly sweating." AJ sighed, walking around the bedroom in a towel as Punk watched her.

"What time did you tell him to come?" Punk asked her.

"8." AJ said as Punk looked at the clock.

"We got… twenty minutes." Punk nodded to himself, "A lot of time to do a lot of stuff." He smiled, watching her drop her towel and put her underwear on.

"Later. I'm way too anxious right now." AJ told him as Punk huffed like a child and collapsed back on the bed.

"So am I actually." Punk nodded to himself, staring up at the ceiling, "I really don't wanna get punched." He sighed.

"You think he'll punch you?" AJ asked worriedly.

"Probably." Punk nodded, "Maybe he'll punch me a lot." He said.

"Can we please be optimistic?" AJ asked him as she got into some clothes, "We might be surprised. He might be totally calm and understanding."

"No, he'll freak out and beat me up." Punk corrected her.

"You're not helping right now." AJ admitted as Punk sat up, noticing she was panicking.

"Hey." Punk sighed, taking her hands and pulling her over to stand between his legs as she ran her hand through his slicked hair, "It might not go well tonight but it'll be ok. He will come around and he will understand." Punk nodded, "Eventually."

"I know." AJ sighed, "I just… I don't want him to be hurt, that's all."

"And neither do I." Punk said, "But we shouldn't feel guilty for falling in love with each other-"

"What?" AJ raised her eyebrows as Punk widened his eyes a little. Did he really say that out loud.

"What?" Punk shrugged innocently.

"Falling in love?" AJ questioned.

"Well I don't know about you but…" He scratched the back of his neck. Of course he knew he loved her. He knew weeks ago when he started to feel different around her. When she started to make him a better person, an understanding person. He knew he loved her because his feelings for her was something he'd never felt before.

"I love you." AJ nodded, caressing his neck with her hands as she looked down at him, watching him smile. She was so unbelievably in love with all of him. There was no doubt about that.

"I love you." Punk smiled. He knew that if any girl ever got those three words out of him, she would have had to be special and one of a kind, and that was exactly what AJ was.

They kissed for a long time before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs where AJ paced in the living room for a while. When Seth knocked on the door, AJ felt like her whole insides were going to fall out of her ass. She was terrifyingly nervous.

She walked out of the living room and opened up the door, giving Seth a hug and letting him into the house.

"Have you ate? I figured we could order something if you're-" Seth paused as he walked into the living room and saw Punk sitting on the couch, "The hell are you doing here?" He shook his head as Punk eventually stood up.

"Hello to you too." Punk shook his head as Seth just nodded.

"I invited him." AJ nodded to Seth.

"You did?" Seth shook his head with confusion, "Why?" He asked.

"Well there's something that we… we want to tell you." Punk nodded, looking over at AJ who clasped her hands to stop them from shaking.

"What?" Seth shook his head, extremely confused as he looked at them both, "Is it to do with the case? Is something wrong?" He worried.

"No, it's… it's nothing to do with that." AJ shook her head.

"It's about me and April." Punk nodded.

"What about you and April?" Seth screwed his eyes up.

"Well, we-"

"We would really like if all three of us could hang out more." AJ interrupted Punk who turned to her immediately with confusion.

"What?" Seth shook his head.

"What?" Punk joined in.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, turning to Punk and giving him eyes to agree with her. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't face his reaction, not yet.

"Y-Yeah." Punk agreed with AJ slowly as Seth looked at them both.

"You want to hang out with me and April?" Seth asked Punk with confusion.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, I think it'd be a good idea." He said as AJ nodded with him.

"Really?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, really." Punk said bluntly as Seth turned to AJ.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah, I think it'd be good for all of us." AJ nodded as Seth just nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah, ok. Whatever." Seth shrugged, "I'm uh… I'm gonna go get a drink." He said, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen as Punk turned to AJ, putting his hands up with confusion.

"I panicked." AJ whispered as Punk rolled his eyes, "Not tonight."

"April." Punk sighed.

"April, you're out of pop!" Seth called from the kitchen.

"Please." AJ nodded to Punk who sighed, "Uh… I'll order some with a pizza!" AJ called back to Seth, looking up at Punk who just nodded to her.


	21. Found Out

**Found Out**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Punk shook his head, visiting AJ the next morning at her house where she was getting ready for work, "I don't wanna spend more time with him. I wanted to tell him that I'm spending more time with you."

"I panicked." AJ shook her head, making herself coffee in the kitchen as he stood by the door.

"Yeah, obviously." Punk said, "I would have told him. If anything, it's me who is gonna get the most shit." He nodded.

"Not necessarily. He probably expects something like this from you." AJ shrugged.

"Thanks." Punk nodded sarcastically, "But not you, because you're an angel, right?"

"Oh, thank you." AJ smiled to him as he rolled his eyes, "I just panicked, I thought about him kicking off and yelling at us and being upset and I just… I didn't want to see that." AJ frowned.

"And you think I want to see that?" Punk asked her, "I don't know why people think I hate my brother? I love my brother." Punk said, "And knowing that I've pissed him off, knowing that me and you being together is gonna hurt him… it fucking sucks." Punk told her truthfully as AJ looked across at him, "I'm terrified to tell him but… I'm not gonna hide the fact I'm in love with you." He shook his head as AJ smiled softly.

"I don't want to either." AJ nodded, "I don't know what came over me." She sighed, sitting her coffee down and walking across to him, "I just don't want anything to change between me and him. He's my best friend. I grew up in a really horrible home." She said as Punk nodded, "And Seth was there for me. He gave me the hope and the love, the encouragement that my parents never gave me." AJ said, "So to upset him and hurt him… it's not something I want to do." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, I've been with the guy since I was five." Punk nodded, "I really don't want to hurt him either." Punk assured her, "But he has to know about this. It's only gonna hurt him more. Once he gets over it, he might be happy for us."

"Do you really think so?" AJ asked him.

"Well I'm not sure." Punk told her honestly, "But when he sees that we're legit and we're not just fooling around, he can't criticize anything. I certainly won't apologise for feeling the way I do about you." He said as AJ nodded and smiled.

"And I won't either." AJ nodded, "Just, give it another couple days and I'll prepare myself properly." AJ said as he nodded, "I'm sorry you couldn't stay last night. I missed you." She frowned, cupping his cheeks.

"Yeah, I missed you." Punk sighed, "Did you sleep ok?" He asked her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not particularly." AJ shook her head, "I kept waking up. I really wish I could just clear my brain of all the stuff that happened." She sighed as Punk nodded, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Punk asked her as she sat down at the table to have her coffee.

"Well you're a cop. You must see a lot of awful things all the time." AJ said, "How do you move on from it?"

"Well, yeah I see a lot of scary things but none of them personally happen to me like it did for you." He said, "You were targeted. That's gotta be scary and it's obviously gonna leave a scar." He nodded, "It's just gonna take some time to work through it."

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's just hard to believe it's over. I feel like I gotta keep checking over my shoulder." She shook her head.

"That'll fade with time." Punk nodded, "And you're safe. That guy really can't hurt you anymore. We know that." He said as she nodded, "If there's anything me and you gotta be scared about, it's Seth." He said as AJ laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, that'll keep my mind busy for now." AJ nodded, "I uh… I think I got some time to spare before I gotta leave for work." AJ said, standing up and walking towards him.

"Oh, yeah?" Punk smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately as he kissed back, picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen table as she smiled, feeling him kiss down her neck and pushing her pants down whilst she fiddled with his belt, "Wow, you're already-"

"You're dressed as a nurse. What do you expect?" Punk asked as she chuckled, feeling him hard through his pants.

"I'm not dressed as a nurse. I am a nurse." AJ laughed.

"A fine nurse." Punk smirked, kissing down her neck and throat as she moaned, rolling her head back as she felt him dip his hand inside her panties, moaning to herself at the feeling.

"Mmm, that feels so good." AJ moaned softly as Punk smiled, nudging her neck as he shimmied his boxers down a little and thrust into her, "Fuck, I love that feeling." AJ moaned. She felt so much relief when she took him inside of her, like her body really craved it.

"Yeah?" Punk smirked, tilting her chin up as he kissed down her throat, "You like that cock inside you?" He nodded, watching her closely as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh, yeah." AJ moaned, looking up at him, "I love it so much." She moaned as he smiled, kissing her roughly as he continued to thrust inside of her, neither one of them aware of the front door opening, which give a pretty clear view into the open kitchen.

"AJ? You wanna go grab-" Seth immediately paused as he noticed what was going on in the kitchen, getting a pretty clear view of it, not knowing how to digest the sight, "What the fuck?!" He yelled loudly, which was the only thing that really came to his mouth.

"Oh my God." AJ turned around as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ." Punk shook his head, pulling out of AJ and backing away into the corner of the kitchen whilst AJ did the same in order to adjust her clothes and put them back on.

"What the fuck?!" Seth yelled again, turning around, feeling exposed to such an unnatural image. He felt like his brain couldn't quite understand what he had just seen with his own eyes.

"Seth, wait a minute." AJ shook her head, fixing her clothes, looking over at Punk with so much worry on his face whilst Punk stood in the corner of the kitchen, terrified to show his face.

"What-What the hell are you two doing?!" Seth yelled angrily as AJ ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm sorry you… you had to see that." AJ shook her head as Seth turned around.

"I… what… what is going on? Why are you screwing my brother?" Seth asked, horrified. He didn't even know what to ask, he didn't know what to think of any of this. He was so disturbed that he couldn't find anything reasonable to say.

"We… We were going to talk to you-"

"Phil!" Seth yelled angrily, charging ahead for the kitchen.

"Hey, no… none of that." AJ kept Seth back.

"Take your hands off me." Seth stepped back, "What the fuck, April?" Seth shook his head, "W-What… what the fuck…" He shook his head, backing away to the door.

"Wait, Seth… please let us explain." AJ shook her head, watching as Seth quickly left out of the door, placing her hand on her forehead and sighing. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"Is he gone?" Punk asked from behind the kitchen door.

"Yeah." AJ shook her head, watching as Punk walked out from behind the door, "I can't believe he just… saw that." AJ shook her head, running her hand through her hair, "What are we going to do?" AJ asked him. Seeing the look of shock and horror on Seth's face was exactly what she was afraid of.

"Just… let him calm down, let him digest it and… and we'll talk to him later. Just go to work and it'll be fine." Punk assured her as AJ sighed.

"You didn't see the look on his face." AJ shook her head.

"No, but I heard him." Punk nodded, "We probably should have just told him last night… would have prevented him from seeing it in action." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, ok. I know that now." AJ shook her head.

"Why does he just walk into your house anyway?" Punk questioned.

"Because we've always done that." AJ shrugged, "Oh my God, I can't… I can't believe he just saw us like that." AJ shook her head, placing her hand on her chest.

"Just… get ready to go to work and we'll figure it out later, ok?" He nodded, "It'll be fine."

"Ok." AJ sighed.

* * *

Punk eventually left AJ's house, knowing how much she was kicking herself for what just happened. He hated to see her blame herself for this, he hated to see them squirm at the thought of Seth's opinions. He knew they should have told him right away but he figured he would visit his brother first to try and straighten things out with him.

He pulled up at the garage his brother worked at, getting out of the car and immediately getting tackled to the ground, followed by a punch to his face. He grabbed Seth by the throat and rolled him over, hovering over on top of him.

"Quit it!" Punk yelled angrily as Seth looked up at him, trying to get out of his brother's grips, "Just calm yourself down!" Punk said firmly, "We're not fighting over this." He made clear.

"Get off of me!" Seth pushed him away as Punk got to his feet, wiping his bloody nose as Seth stood up, "I hate you, you know that?" Seth nodded.

"No you don't, Seth. You don't hate me." Punk shook his head.

"No, actually. I do." Seth shook his head, "So much." He nodded, "She was the one thing in my life that you couldn't ruin-"

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk shook his head.

"She's my best friend and now you're turning her into one of your little fuck buddies, and then you're gonna hurt her-"

"Hey, man. I love her." Punk shook his head as Seth looked across at him, "I swear to you, I love that girl." Punk nodded, "And she loves me."

"What?" Seth screwed his eyes up, not understanding what was going on, "Wait a minute…" He paused, "How… how long have you been screwing?"

"N-Not long." Punk shook his head.

"How long?!"

"A couple weeks." Punk shrugged, feeling Seth punch him on the face again, "Quit hitting me!" Punk yelled angrily whilst some of the guys in the garage looked over, "This isn't some fling, alright?"

"You expect me to believe that? This is you we're talking about." Seth shook his head, "And she's vulnerable right now, and she's scared, and you're the bastard taking advantage of that-"

"No, I'm not." Punk made clear, "I spent a lot of time with AJ over the couple months. I got know her. A lot." He said, "And she… she got to know me. We're not messing around here, Seth." Punk said, "She's so damn frightened to tell you about this that she literally couldn't bring herself to tell you."

"Just get the fuck away from me." Seth shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt her. I know you care about her. I know she's your best friend." Punk nodded, "But I love her."

"You don't love her." Seth shook his head.

"Don't tell me how I feel." Punk walked closer to Seth, "I know how I feel. I know I love her. We're taking this seriously, alright? And we wanted to tell you sooner but this was exactly what we were afraid of…"

"You know you… you just can't leave things alone, can you?" Seth shook his head, "You have no respect for anyone. She is my best friend and you're… you're just gonna hurt her." He said as Punk shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, Seth. I care about her. You'll see that I do-"

"I won't see shit." Seth spat, "Literally just get out of my sight." Seth nodded as Punk looked across at him.

"Well if you're angry I'd rather you take it out on me and not her." Punk said.

"Oh, well I kinda expect something like this from you, imagine how I feel about her right now." Seth said, "I don't want to see either of you. Just… get away from me." He shook his head as Punk put his hands up and nodded. He knew his brother needed space. He could see how angry he was and he knew that whatever he was saying wasn't even being digested by him.

He nodded to Seth and walked back to his car, getting in and driving off whilst Seth stood on the sidewalk, completely taken back by this entire situation.


	22. Explanation

**Explanation**

* * *

"Oh my God, your face." AJ placed her hand over her mouth as she watched Punk walk into her house. He had some bruising from the fight with Seth earlier and of course it was the first thing she noticed when he walked into her kitchen.

"I'm fine." Punk waved his hand, watching her approach him and cup his face worriedly, "It's just a bruise." He shook his head.

"You went to see him?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, this morning. I thought it'd be best if he got to… take his anger out on me." Punk nodded, "Get it all out so that he can maybe calm down now." Punk nodded.

"He still shouldn't have hit you, Phil." AJ sighed as he sat down at the table.

"I was expecting it." Punk shrugged, "He's pretty much pissed off." Punk nodded, "I also don't think he believes that I love you." He said.

"What did you say to him?" AJ asked, sitting down at the table with him. It had been on her mind all day. She never wanted Seth to find out this way, certainly not the way he had. She wanted it to have come from them and she hated herself for the way he found out.

"I just told him that we weren't fooling around. That we were serious and that I loved you. He just seemed too angry to take in anything I was saying to be fair." Punk nodded as AJ sighed.

"Phil, what if he's never ok with this?" AJ asked him, "I mean what if… what if he can't get over it?" She shook her head, running her hand through her hair as Punk sighed.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I'm hoping he just needs a few days to calm down." He nodded.

I'll need to talk to him." AJ shook her head, "I can't leave things like this. He needs to hear it from me too. If he won't believe you then he has to believe me that… this is real." AJ nodded, "It's the realest thing I've ever had." She said as he nodded and smiled.

"How was work anyway?" Punk asked her.

"Besides constantly thinking about Seth walking in on us this morning? Yeah, fine I guess." She shook her head.

"Hey, please don't beat yourself up about this." Punk took her hand, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." He shook his head.

"I just don't want him to hate me." AJ shook her head, "I feel like I betrayed his trust."

"He doesn't hate you." Punk said, "He's just shocked. Let him come round." He nodded as AJ sighed, "It'll be fine." He shuffled his chair over, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against him. He'd become this form of comfort in her life that she didn't know she needed. He was always there.

"How was your day?" AJ sighed as he smiled a little.

"Well, apart from starting it off with getting punched in the face…" He said as she looked up at him sadly, "It was fine." He kissed her head as she smiled, "Tony finally got out of hospital but he's gonna be out for a while." He nodded.

"Does that mean you're in charge?" AJ asked him curiously.

"No, he just put me in charge of your case because I probably knew the most about it." Punk nodded, "We'll need a new commissioner, until Tony gets back anyway." He said as AJ nodded, "Right now we're all sort of running loose. It's not good." He admitted.

"Well you whip everyone into line then." AJ nodded, "Take charge."

"I'm not really the take charge kind of guy." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, really? You seem pretty take charge to me." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"Well, with certain things." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"I see." AJ said, "Can you stay the night?" AJ asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, of course I can." Punk smiled, "You still not good on your own, huh?" He asked her.

"I just… when I'm on my own I overthink everything and then my ears pick up on every tiny noise in the house. I'm just paranoid."

"You'll get through it." Punk nodded, "I'd say it's completely normal after what you've gone through, seeing what you had to see." He said, "But… it's over and he can't hurt you, really." He assured her as she nodded.

"I know. It's just a feeling I get." AJ shook her head.

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." AJ smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly, standing up as Punk lifted her up into his arms, heading upstairs with her, keeping her in his tight embrace whilst their lips never parted.

* * *

Later that night, AJ lay in bed, unable to sleep despite the warmth next to her, hugging into Punk's body. She was too consumed by her thoughts that it was impossible to sleep. She couldn't bear to think of how much Seth hated her right now, and how upset he was by her actions. She really felt like she had to justify herself.

She got out of bed, making sure not to disturb Punk on the way out as she put her underwear on, watching him as he slept with a smile. He looked so peaceful. She desperately wanted to stay in bed with him, wrap herself around him until the sun came up, but she also wanted to make sure she hadn't lost her best friend.

She left Punk a note in case he woke in a panic, and left her house to head to Seth's.

She eventually arrived at Seth's house and knocked on the door. She knew it was late but with no doubt he'd not be able to sleep too, she was hoping anyway.

She waited for a few minutes until she watched a light turn on, standing nervously as she watched him open up the door. As soon as he saw it was her, he threatened to close the door back over.

"Wait, please." AJ pressed her hand against the door, "Please, give me the chance to talk about this." AJ shook her head as Seth looked at her through the gap in the door, "Please, Seth." She shook her head desperately.

Seth stepped back from the door, opening it up to let her in as she walked into the doorway. He closed the door behind her and walked away from her into the living room where she immediately followed.

"It's 2am." Seth shook his head.

"I-I know." AJ nodded, "I just… I couldn't sleep." She said as Seth looked across at her, "I just need to explain myself, not just for you but for myself too." AJ said.

"You don't need to explain anything, April. I pretty much saw what was happening with my own eyes." Seth shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. It didn't help that he couldn't stop seeing the image.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like that. We… We wanted to tell you but we were scared of you being so upset about it-"

"We? Since… since when were you and my brother a we?" Seth asked, "You've hated him since you were a kid. And I'm pretty sure he bullied you-"

"When I was fourteen." AJ rolled her eyes, "We're not children anymore."

"Is he getting inside your head? Is he… is he manipulating you? Because I know he can do that-"

"Please stop looking to put blame on him." AJ shook her head, "I wanted to be with him. I… you didn't see me on that night."

"What night?" Seth shook his head.

"That night at the hospital when I… when I almost got kidnapped, that night that it all started." AJ said, "I ran to Phil and he made sure I was ok. He stayed with me in every single interview, which… there were a lot." AJ nodded, "He took me for coffee. He made sure that I felt safe, even if there was some lunatic out there who had just chased me, trying to kill me." AJ rolled her eyes.

"He's a cop. That's his job, April." Seth shook his head.

"No, but it was more than that." AJ said, "I don't think I ever really knew your brother. Not really. I knew the arrogant, bitter brother you had but… but he really let me in. He checked in on me every day, he talked to me, he let me cry, he let me yell…" AJ nodded to herself, "He was really there for me, Seth-"

"And I wasn't." Seth nodded.

"That's not what I'm saying." AJ said, "No one has ever been there for me like you have, ever since we were kids." AJ smiled, "But Phil has been here for me throughout this terrifying part of my life, and I'm sorry that this hurts you but I love him." AJ shook her head, "And he loves me."

"How do you know he loves you? How do you believe him?" Seth asked.

"Because I just do." AJ said, "I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. He's not a bad guy, you know he isn't. And he's beating himself up right now because he knows that he's upset you. And so am I." AJ nodded, "But I can't help how I feel about him."

"When did it happen?" Seth asked her.

"A few weeks ago." AJ nodded, "At the safe house." She said.

"Before you were kidnapped?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Just before." She nodded, "He saved my life." AJ whispered, "He was the only one who could have known things. He paid attention to the case not just because it was his job but… because it was me." She shrugged.

"You've been on dates?" Seth asked her as AJ nodded.

"A few." AJ nodded, "Last night when I invited you over, we were gonna tell you then but I freaked out at the last minute." AJ said, "I just… I didn't want you to hate me. I know we had that rule when we were kids and I get why you don't want me to date him-"

"Do you?" Seth questioned, "Phil's never even had a proper relationship." He shook his head with confusion, "And I mean… he's known you forever, what-what has changed-"

"I got to know him." AJ said, "And he got to know me. All the good and the bad." AJ nodded, "But… I can't have you hating me for this."

"There's just… so many other men out there." Seth grumbled as AJ smiled a little.

"He's really good to me." AJ nodded as Seth looked up, "He's caring and… I know you won't believe it but… he's sensitive too." AJ said as Seth shook his head.

"Not my brother." Seth shook his head.

"He is." AJ nodded, "Because he feels comfortable with me. You don't find that every day." She said as Seth sighed.

"It's just hard to believe that this is actually happening." Seth said, "I mean it's my brother. It's Phil. He used to bully you so bad and now… now you're telling me he's in love with you?"

"Funny how that works, huh?" AJ smiled a little, "We didn't plan for it to happen. But it did and I… I don't regret it, because I'm happy." She nodded as he looked across at her, "He makes me happy." She said as Seth looked back down, running his hand through his hair.

"I just need some time to let it digest, April." Seth told her, "It's just never something I thought would happen."

"I get that." AJ nodded, "I know that it's really weird for you, I just… I just want you to know that this is real and we're not just messing around." She said.

"I hear you." Seth understood. He could see how genuine her words were and he'd never doubt his best friend's words. It didn't mean he wasn't taken back by the whole thing still. He was still in shock.

"You can take all the time you need." AJ nodded.

"I will." Seth said, "It's probably best if we just avoid each other for a little bit." Seth said.

"What? Why?" AJ frowned.

"Well no offence but I just walked in on you fucking my brother this morning, and now you're in love with him… I just… I need a bit of time." Seth shook his head as AJ nodded slowly.

"Ok." AJ said softly, looking over at him and sighing, "Well I'll go then." She told him as Seth nodded.

"See you around." Seth said, still looking down at the ground as AJ sighed, leaving the living room and walking out of the house, not feeling particularly optimistic about how this was all going down.


	23. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

* * *

"Really, Phil?" Nadine shook her head, walking into her son's house as Punk looked at her with confusion.

"What did I do?" Punk wondered, not even thinking about him and AJ.

"You and April." Nadine looked at him as Punk nodded slowly, "You had to have known your brother would react like this."

"Yeah, I did but… that wasn't gonna stop me from how I felt." Punk shook his head, walking into the kitchen with her as she sighed.

"He's really upset." Nadine nodded as Punk shrugged, "Out of everyone, you knew how close they were-"

"Mom… I love her." Punk said as Nadine looked across at him, "This isn't just me messing around and pissing Seth off for the fun of it. I love April." He nodded as Nadine folded her arms.

"You… You love April?" Nadine questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Look, we got close when she was in the safe house. I saw her every day. I… I actually got to know her and I let her know me." Punk nodded as Nadine looked across at him.

"You're in love?" Nadine asked with surprise as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I… I've never felt like this about anyone before." He admitted honestly. He could always be honest with his mom, "And she… she feels the same. We have something good and… and I can't apologise for how I feel. I won't. Seth's gonna have to get used to it."

"So you… you have a girlfriend?" Nadine smiled happily, clasping her hands over her mouth as Punk laughed a little, "Oh my God, I knew you'd grow up eventually." Nadine smiled happily, "And April… who knew? Did you always like her?"

"Honestly, no. I mean, I… I never knew her. Not the real her anyway. We've just gotten really close recently and… it feels right with her." Punk said, "I know that she's Seth's best friend and… you know, April is losing her mind with how he's reacting but… we can't help how we feel."

"Phil, I didn't know that you were really serious about her." Nadine shook her head, "I just… well I assumed it was you fooling around."

"Of course you did." Punk nodded, "No, I love her." Punk said, he was so sure of it, "But I hate that Seth is so mad. He just… he thinks I'm this bad guy, that I'm gonna hurt her." Punk shook his head.

"Well, you are his big brother and you… you do tease him a lot but… well you're also… you're like a father to him too." Nadine shrugged, "He looked up to you and every time you let him down it… it really hurt him-"

"I'm his brother, not his dad." Punk made clear, "And I'm allowed to live my life and fall in love with who I want-"

"She is his best friend." Nadine nodded, "But… I'm not picking sides, this is between you two. I didn't know that you were really serious about this." Nadine said.

"Well I am." Punk said.

"I'm happy for you, Phil." Nadine smiled, "God knows you deserve some happiness. You and Seth both do." She nodded, "I have faith that you'll work this out, the three of you."

"Well April went to see him last night. He heard her out but she said he didn't seem very receptive, told her to give him some space." Punk shrugged.

"Just give him a few days." Nadine nodded, "Let him digest it properly."

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"April is a great girl." Nadine smiled, "I never predicted this happening." She laughed to herself a little as Punk just smiled.

"What did you predict? I never ever get a girlfriend?" Punk questioned.

"Well if you want me to be honest." Nadine teased as Punk smiled, "No, I'm so happy for you. If you have something worth fighting for, you have every right to not let anyone get in your way of it. But just remember that… Seth and April are really close and it might feel like you're taking her away from him." Nadine shrugged.

"Do you think that's how he feels? Like I'm taking her away from him?" Punk asked, having not thought about it like that.

"Well it's probably crossed his mind, yeah." Nadine nodded.

"I wouldn't do that to him. I know how close they are and… their friendship is their friendship. I wouldn't come between that." Punk said.

"Oh and I think Seth knows that you wouldn't. Deep down." Nadine nodded, "It's just a tough situation."

"Yeah." Punk agreed.

"So when is the wedding?" Nadine smiled.

"Oh, go away." Punk rolled his eyes as Nadine smiled, chasing him around the kitchen to steal a hug whilst laughing. She was incredibly happy to see her son in a relationship. She noticed how happier he seemed and he never would have thought April would be the girl to steal his heart, but regardless she was so happy for him.

* * *

Punk arrived at AJ's house later on that night, walking on in and hearing the shower on upstairs. AJ had told him where she kept her spare key outside for if he was coming to hers later on.

He headed on upstairs and into her bedroom, taking his jacket off and rubbing his face tiredly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He wished it didn't have to be as tough as it was. He knew it was always going to be a difficult situation regarding his brother, but he couldn't help how he felt, and he wouldn't apologise or feel bad for loving AJ.

He sat listening as the shower eventually turned off, hearing AJ in the bathroom. It was crazy how happy she made him. It was like she could light up all the darkness in his life with just her presence.

AJ opened up the bathroom door with just her towel wrapped around her, looking up as she saw Punk sitting. It wasn't him that made her jump but the initial scare that someone was there whilst she had no idea absolutely terrified her, to the point where she jumped back, falling down onto the bathroom floor and backing up.

"April." Punk immediately stood up with concern, "Hey, it's ok. It's just me." Punk shook his head. As soon as she saw him she jumped out of her skin. He didn't intend to give her a scare, he just assumed she had heard him.

AJ backed up against the sink, placing her hand on her beating heart as Punk walked into the bathroom, crouching down beside her.

"Hey, it's ok." Punk nodded, "You're ok." He cupped her cheeks as she looked up at him and nodded slowly, breathing harshly as he helped her up from the floor, "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked her.

"N-No… no, I'm ok." AJ assured him, "S-Sorry I just, I got a fright." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed.

"It's ok, it wasn't you it was just… I don't know." AJ shook her head, "You know how I am right now." She shrugged, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I wish there was something I could do to help you." Punk sighed, walking into the bedroom with her, sitting down on the bed.

"It'll just get better with time." AJ shrugged it off as Punk watched her put some clothes on. He had no idea it was so bad. Watching her jump the way she did and fall down, he hated to see her that way.

"Maybe there's some help or tips I can get from the station, you know… for victims of traumatic attacks-"

"Please don't call me a victim." AJ shrugged, "I hate that word."

"It's cop language." Punk shrugged, "You'd rather I use survivor?" He smiled.

"Oh, no that might be worse." AJ laughed a little as Punk smiled, "How was your day?" She asked him, walking around to him and giving him a kiss as he placed his hands on her waist.

"It was ok." Punk nodded, "Spoke to my mom earlier."

"About us?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, well Seth must have told her. She came in all guns blazing at me." Punk nodded, "But then when I told her that I was actually in love with you and that this wasn't us just messing around she… well I think she's happy for us." Punk concluded.

"Well at least someone is." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I mean… is it that hard to believe that I could fall in love? Am I really that cold?" Punk laughed a little.

"I guess your mom and brother are just used to you… fooling around with girls. You can't blame them for being surprised." AJ said.

"No, but it seems a little unfair for them to not believe I could love someone." Punk shrugged as AJ looked at him, noticing he looked genuinely upset.

"Hey." AJ cupped his cheeks, looking down at him, "I'm sure they don't think that. They're just not used to you being so committed, that's probably it." AJ nodded, "Have you spoke to Seth?"

"No, I thought we were leaving him alone right now?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering if you saw him again." AJ shrugged.

"Oh, well no… just my mom today." Punk nodded, "She reckons Seth just needs a couple days to digest it all." He said, "She also said that he looks up to me as a father figure." He shook his head as AJ sat down beside him on the bed.

"He does." AJ nodded as Punk turned to her, "I mean… he never really had a father around and you were older. You helped him a lot with stuff, things you probably don't even realise." AJ said.

"I didn't think he thought so highly of me." Punk admitted truthfully.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Your brother loves you. I think part of him has always just wanted you to be better. Be a better version of yourself." AJ said.

"Well you help me out in that department." Punk smiled to her as she cupped the back of his head, "I always felt like I had to be tough on him, you know?" Punk nodded, "To keep him away from all the… all the bullshit that's out in the world."

"I know." AJ smiled, of course she knew they had a lot of love. They had strange ways of showing it, but it was definitely love.

"I don't know, maybe part of me did try to be a father figure to him." Punk nodded as AJ rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"What happened with your dad?" AJ whispered as Punk turned to her.

"My dad?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Seth never told me." AJ shrugged.

"Because he doesn't know." Punk nodded.

"Know what?" AJ asked him as Punk looked down.

"He just wasn't a very good person." Punk nodded, "Not worth talking about." He turned to her and nodded as AJ nodded with him. She knew that meant he didn't want to talk about it, and she respected that.

"Well if you ever did want to talk about it… I'm here." She nodded, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly as he smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"I'm exhausted." AJ admitted, "The hospital was crawling today." She shook her head.

"Ready for bed?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Honestly? Yeah." AJ laughed a little.

"Hey, I'm not gonna object." He agreed as she quickly got into the bed whilst he stripped off, "I got called out to a stupid fire alarm today on the other side of town." Punk scoffed.

"False alarm?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk shook his head, "Dumb kids probably." He said, pulling the covers back and getting into bed beside her, "Then me and Dean had to interrogate a shop lifter from the other day."

"Oh, that sounds a lot more fun." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"Not when they're full of bullshit." Punk shook his head.

"Well I had to pretend to a kid today that his cast would give him magical powers." AJ nodded, "He was five with a broken arm and he wouldn't let me put it on-"

"So you lied to him?" Punk laughed a little.

"Hey, it's on now, that's all that matters." AJ nodded, looking up at him and smiling, "I like this." She nodded, turning on her side and staring into his eyes.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Coming home and… seeing you. Talking to you." She smiled, "It's my favourite part of every day now." She nodded.

"Mine too." Punk smiled quietly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. They could have lay all night and talked about their days without getting sick of it, and he only hoped that every day he could get to share his days with her.

"Do you think Seth will ever be ok with this?" AJ sighed.

"I think he'll come around." Punk nodded, "We just gotta give him some time." He said as she nodded sleepily.

"Yeah." She yawned tiredly as he smiled, watching her as she slowly fell asleep, leaning over and kissing her head.

"Goodnight." He spoke softly before turning around and switching the light off by the bed.


	24. Friends Always

**Friends Always**

* * *

A few days had gone by where Punk and AJ had kept their distance from Seth as he had wished. They carried on with their lives even though it was hard knowing their relationship was something so shocking to Seth. They just hoped he could find it in him to see it through.

"Ape!" Punk called as he walked into AJ's house, being greeted by Bruno of course. He was very rarely at his own house anymore. He spent every night at AJ's place and he'd have it no other way.

"Kitchen." AJ called to him. She was still struggling with the post-stress of everything that had happened to her. Being back in her house, back in her normal life again was challenging, but she had Punk to guide her through and help her when she hit road blocks.

"Something smells good in here." Punk smiled, "What you cooking?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as AJ smiled.

"It's just a stew." AJ smiled, turning around and gasping when she saw his face, "Oh my God, Phil… your face." AJ shook her head as she noticed the stitches along his eyebrow as well as the bruising around his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Punk waved his hand.

"What the hell happened?" AJ shook her head, turning down the food and sitting him down at the table, "Are you stitched up well enough?" She observed. As a nurse, it was her field of work.

"Yeah, the nurse who stitched me up was fully qualified." Punk nodded.

"Oh, really? She was?" AJ raised a brow, unimpressed as Punk just laughed a little.

"She was also fifty." Punk nodded.

"Good." AJ said immediately as Punk smiled, "What the hell happened?" She sighed. She hated seeing him hurt in any way, of course she did.

"Got called out to an armed robbery in the north side. It just got ugly." Punk nodded, "The good news is he's arrested."

"Bad news is, your poor face." AJ frowned.

"It'll heal." Punk assured her, "Plus I have a nurse taking care of me now." He smirked.

"Oh, really? Is that gonna be your new thing?" AJ laughed a little.

"Oh, I'm gonna milk it so much." Punk nodded to her, "Because of this situation, I got the day off tomorrow." He said with relief.

"Oh, shoot. I have to work tomorrow." AJ frowned, "I wish we could spend the day together."

"Me too." Punk nodded, "But we can do something after your shift if you're not too tired." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice." AJ smiled, leaning forward and pecking his lips sweetly.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"I'll be thinking about that." She smirked as Punk nodded, "Don't be too long, this is almost ready." AJ said as he nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to shower. It was crazy how comfortable they had become with one another. It was like they'd been dating for years.

AJ walked back over to the food that was cooking, stirring it up when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hands and left the kitchen, walking down the hallway and opening up the door where Seth was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." AJ said softly as Seth nodded.

"Hi." Seth nodded, looking across at her.

"Do you wanna… come in?" AJ asked him as Seth nodded, walking on into the house as she closed the door over behind him, "Uh… Phil is just in the shower." She nodded to him as he raised his eyebrows. Hearing things like that were still a lot to take in. Knowing that his best friend was now sharing parts of her life with his brother, it was still a lot to handle.

"Right… well I won't stay long." Seth said, wandering through to the living.

"Oh, you're welome to stay for dinner." AJ nodded.

"I got… leftover pizza at home." Seth shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Right." AJ said, "Sounds delicious." She teased as Seth nodded.

"I just wanted to apologise." Seth nodded, "I… maybe I overreacted." He said, "And I guess that probably hurt your feelings."

"Well it didn't make me feel good." AJ nodded.

"Well I never wanted that." Seth said, "It's just… it's a lot to process. It's my brother, you know. Me and you, we grew up talking shit about him and remember when we put ketchup in his pillow case?" He asked her as AJ smiled and nodded, "I guess I just… I didn't think you'd ever be with him like this."

"I didn't either." AJ shook her head, "I think that's why it's been so nice. It's taken me by surprise. I've gotten to know him." AJ nodded, "And I do love him."

"You've never loved any other boyfriends before." Seth noted.

"Exactly." AJ nodded, "This isn't us messing around, Seth. We really care about each other. And we're happy." She said, noticing Punk had come downstairs and was standing at the door in the living room without Seth noticing.

"Then I should just be happy for you." Seth shook his head, "But you realise that if he hurts you, I have to kill him?" He questioned as AJ smiled a little.

"Good job I'm never gonna hurt her then." Punk said as Seth turned around.

"This is just gonna… it's gonna take a while to get used to, that's all I'm saying." Seth told them as AJ nodded.

"And we get that." Punk said.

"Yeah, we do." AJ nodded, "You can take all the time you need but… I really don't want to lose my best friend over a guy. Seems really cliché." She shook her head.

"And to add, I really don't want my little brother to hate me." Punk said, "I know it might seem like it's my goal but it's… it's really not." He shook his head as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I know that." Seth said, "I'm uh… I'm happy for you guys, if this is what you want, who am I to stop you?" He shrugged.

"I just want you to be ok with it." AJ nodded, "I know it's gotta be weird but… we spent a lot of time together, we got to know each other without really realising it and we're happy." She said as Punk smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I can see that." Seth nodded. He could notice that his friend was happy, and for once, he could also see that his brother was happy. He never thought this would be their source of happiness, but as a brother, as a best friend, he couldn't care about the source, he was just happy they were happy.

"Did mom talk you around by any chance?" Punk wondered.

"Well she had her opinions for sure." Seth shook his head, "Like the fact she's basically planning your wedding."

"Oh my God." AJ laughed a little.

"Which of course didn't really help me with digesting this." Seth admitted truthfully.

"I can see why." Punk nodded, "Hey, man. Look… I know I've not been a perfect brother. Sometimes I don't even think I've been any sort of brother to you." He admitted, "I can see why me being with April might annoy you, hurt you but… as a brother, I can give you my word that this is real, and I'd never hurt April." He shook his head, looking across to AJ who smiled softly.

"Of course I know that." Seth nodded, "And hey, you've always been a brother to me. Even when you're a dick." He said as Punk smiled to himself and nodded.

"That's good to know." Punk laughed a little.

"It's just gonna take a bit of time to get used to seeing you guys together." Seth nodded, "But I'm not gonna stand here and rain on your parade. Maybe it'll be kinda cool… eventually." He shrugged as AJ smiled.

"We can still put ketchup in his pillow if it makes you feel better?" AJ smiled as Punk tilted his head.

"Huh?" Punk shook his head, "Wait… that was you two?" He questioned as Seth laughed a little.

"No." AJ shook her head innocently, looking over to Seth who smiled.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some food." Punk scoffed, leaving the living room as AJ smiled, looking across at Seth and walking closer to him.

"Can I hug you?" AJ asked him.

"Yes you can hug me." Seth nodded as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing him as he smiled and hugged back tightly.

Over the past few days he'd had time to reflect on things. His friends happiness was everything to him, and despite their differences, so was his brothers, and if somehow they found happiness together, he'd support it, even if it was a little weird for him.

"Please stay for dinner." AJ smiled, "You can have your leftover pizza tomorrow." AJ nodded as Seth laughed a little.

"Ok." Seth nodded.

"I'm so glad you're here." AJ smiled. The relief to know that Seth was able to accept their relationship, despite how strange it was for him, it was overwhelming, "I won't kiss him in front of you, don't worry." AJ told him.

"I literally saw you both fucking." Seth laughed as AJ rolled her eyes, "I can deal with a kiss." He nodded as AJ smiled a little, walking into the kitchen were Punk was dishing out the food, "Smells good." Seth nodded as Punk smiled to him.

"Get yourself a drink from the fridge." Punk nodded to him as Seth walked over to the fridge.

AJ smiled as she walked over to Punk, nudging him on the side as he smirked to her. It was an exchange of relief between them both that Seth was here and he was giving them a chance. It was a good feeling.

"No orange?" Seth questioned, "You've always got orange for me." He turned to AJ.

"Oh, I drank the last one." Punk remembered.

"Ok, now we're gonna have problems." Seth teased with a smile as Punk laughed a little, "Grape will do." He shrugged, "So what we having?" He asked them, sitting at the table as AJ smiled to herself. This was all she wanted.

* * *

"_It's 2am." Seth screwed his eyes up, opening up the door where AJ stood, eighteen years old, wearing a dress without her shoes on, "You good?"_

"_No." AJ groaned, walking into the house, "Is everyone sleeping?"_

"_Mom is. Phil is… I don't know what he's doing." Seth shook his head, "Where were you?"_

"_At Dan's." AJ sighed, walking through to the kitchen._

"_Oh, really?" Seth questioned, "Did it happen?" He asked her as she grabbed a soda from the fridge, sitting down at the kitchen table as Seth folded his arms, watching as she began to cry, "Hey…" Seth began to worry, "Hey, what happened? What did he do?"_

"_No, it wasn't him." AJ shook her head tearfully, "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." She rolled her eyes, drying her tears._

"_Hey, come on. Talk to me." Seth nodded, sitting down at the table, "What happened?"_

"_It was awful." AJ shook her head, "I don't even like him. I don't think I was ready-"_

"_Was he pushy?" Seth asked._

"_No. No, it wasn't that. I just… I pushed myself to do it." AJ shook her head, "It wasn't good. I… I didn't even know what to do with myself." AJ shook her head, "I know, it's weird to talk about this with you but I… well it's not like I have anyone else." _

"_Hey, it's fine You can talk to me about anything." Seth said, "It's over now, I mean… everybody's first time isn't a success. Most people regret it." He said, "But it's not your fault and… it's over with now."_

"_It was so damn awkward." AJ groaned, laying her head down on the kitchen table, "He asked me to put the condom on and I couldn't… I was… I don't know, like I didn't know how to move my hands." AJ shook her head as Seth laughed a little, "Hey." AJ looked up at him._

"_I'm sorry." Seth shook his head._

"_It's not funny." AJ sighed, "He was probably laughing at me too."_

"_Hey, I'm not laughing at you… it's normal, April. Part of growing up. In a few weeks you won't even think twice about it." Seth nodded, "Don't be so hard on yourself."_

"_I just had it all planned out. It was supposed to be perfect." AJ sighed to herself._

"_Well it wasn't, but one day… it will be." Seth shrugged, "Ok?" He said as AJ sighed and nodded, "I'll go get some pillows and blankets." He said, leaving the kitchen as AJ groaned, leaning her head back down on the kitchen table as Punk walked in._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at your boyfriend's?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen in his boxers, opening up the fridge and grabbing a soda out as AJ looked over at him._

"_Not sure I even have a boyfriend anymore." AJ admitted truthfully._

"_Rough night?" Punk questioned, shutting the fridge over and turning around to look at her._

"_You could say that, yeah." AJ nodded as Punk looked across at her._

"_Hey, don't worry. Someone will come along, I'm sure, in… many years." He nodded to her as she looked at him._

"_You're being nice. Weird." AJ shook her head as Punk just nodded._

"_Yeah, it is." Punk agreed, "You do look like a prostitute, though." He nodded, "You lose your shoes?" He noticed as AJ rolled her eyes._

"_Get lost." AJ scoffed, sitting her head back down on the table as Punk just laughed to himself and left the kitchen._


	25. Flash Forward

**Flash Forward**

* * *

_2 years later…_

"Hey, Eve… I'm just going to take the garbage out whilst I have a minute." AJ nodded, walking down the hospital corridor, passing Eve on the way by. They were both on the night shift and when there was so much to do, it was hard to find time to do the basic things.

"Oh, I can get it." Eve stopped in the hallway.

"It's ok. I'll be fine." AJ smiled to her.

"It doesn't bother me." Eve said.

"No, you go do what you're doing." AJ nodded, "I will be fine." She assured Eve, and herself as Eve just smiled and nodded.

AJ walked down the corridor with the garbage from the day's work, taking the elevator down to the bottom floor and heading out the back of the hospital where the dump trucks were. It took a lot for her to gain the courage to come outside at this specific spot, because she knew it was the spot where everything went wrong, where everything changed.

She took her garbage and walked over to the trucks, tossing them in and dusting her hands off, walking on back to the door when she saw a car parked on the side. She stared at it for a few minutes and noticed the trunk of the car was up.

It was then her heart began to beat rapidly. She never forgot the feeling of seeing that body, seeing Norman as he began chasing her. It never left her, and still to the day, even two years later, it still affected her every day life.

"Hello!" AJ yelled, keeping her distance, standing close to the hospital door, "Who is there?!" AJ exclaimed frantically, watching as an older man walked out from behind the trunk, an old man she noticed was Eve's father, Paul.

"April?" Paul noticed as AJ sighed to herself, her heart rate returning to normal as she leaned back against the wall, "Hey, what you doing out here?" He asked her.

"Just taking the garbage out." AJ said, "What about you? Car problems?" AJ figured.

"Yeah, burst tyre." Paul nodded, "I'm here to pick Eve up. Funny enough her car is off the road too."

"Not doing too good in the car department, huh?" AJ smiled.

"No, not really." Paul chuckled, "How you been doing?" He asked her.

"I'm doing good. Tired… can't wait to go home to bed." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how you girls do it." Paul shook his head, rolling the tyre over to the one he was replacing, "Well I'll let you get back."

"Nice to see you." AJ called before walking back into the hospital, closing the back exit door over and sighing. That level of fear would never leave her, and she hated that.

* * *

AJ got home just as the sun was coming up, walking into her house and closing it over, stretching and yawning as she walked through to the kitchen. She of course said good morning to Bruno who was tucked in his bed, still sleeping.

"Is he really not up yet?" AJ whispered to herself, looking at the time. She didn't hear much movement upstairs, and she could see the bedroom curtains were still closed when she pulled up to the house.

She left the kitchen and walked up the stairs tiredly, opening up the bedroom door and shaking her head as she saw her boyfriend of two years, sleeping in the centre of the bed, snoring.

"Phil." AJ walked over to the bed, collapsing down on it as he moved around a little, "Time to wake up, baby." She kissed his face annoyingly, "You're gonna be late." She said, kissing him on the lips as he pulled her on top of him, causing her to laugh.

"Morning to you too." Punk smiled, kissing her as she smiled.

"Hey, as soon as your out that door, I'm going to bed." AJ said tiredly as Punk nodded, "You're gonna be late." She whispered, kissing his nose and getting off of him as she walked over to the room window where she opened up the curtains.

"Oh, God." Punk moaned sadly, burying his face in the pillow.

"Up!" AJ clapped, ripping the covers from him as he lay naked in bed.

"Can't I tempt you with some breakfast?" Punk smiled as AJ folded her arms, looking over at him as he put his hands behind his head, biting her lip as she immediately ripped her clothes off, crawling over him and kissing him passionately. Even when passing ships in the night, they always found the time to love each other.

* * *

They eventually took their activities in bed to the shower before heading downstairs for breakfast, or in AJ's case, some dinner.

"How was work?" Punk asked her, making them both coffee whilst AJ sat eating some cereal at the table.

"It was ok." AJ nodded, "So I take the garbage out." She explained, "And I see this car sitting." She shook her head as Punk turned to her, "I genuinely thought I was about to have a panic attack. I think I was." AJ admitted.

"Are you ok now?" Punk asked her, sitting her coffee down and kissing her head.

"Oh, I'm fine now. It was Eve's dad." She shook her head, "He was picking Eve up and he was changing a tyre. I just freaked out." She sighed.

"I mean, that's normal, especially given the exact spot and the exact thing you were doing before… you know." He shrugged, "As long as you're ok."

"I'm fine." AJ assured him as he sat down at the table with his own coffee and breakfast, "How'd you sleep? Did you go to your mom's for dinner?"

"Yeah, I went straight from work." Punk nodded, "Me and Seth both went. Slept ok, I guess. I don't like the night shift period." Punk shook his head.

"I don't like it either." AJ laughed a little, "It's just for this week." She nodded, "Then I'm back to normal for a little while." She nodded, "I'm so excited to go on vacation." She shook her head.

"Yeah, me too." Punk shook his head.

"A week of… of sun, sleep, sex, food… I wish it was next week." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"So do I." Punk agreed, "I mean, you have already packed." He laughed to himself.

"Nothing wrong with being organised." AJ shrugged, "I spoke to Seth and he's gonna watch Bruno whilst we're gone." She nodded as Punk turned to Bruno in his bed staring at them eating.

They had booked to go on vacation to Hawaii for a week, just to get away from their jobs, their everyday life, and go relax on the beach. They were both extremely excited and ready for it.

"It's not like he's a handful to watch." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded, "I'm in court this morning."

"Oh, yeah. Do you think you'll have to stay long?" AJ asked him.

"Just for my testimony, I guess." Punk nodded, "The downside of being a cop is being a witness in everything." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it's an important part of cases." AJ nodded, "Look how easy my case would have been if something witnessed what happened." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded.

"Can you believe it's been two years?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "I mean… that's a long ass time." She shook her head.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk nodded, "You know, I was thinking maybe we could look at venues in Hawaii."

"For the wedding?" AJ asked.

"No, for my 60th birthday party." Punk looked across at her.

"Don't joke with me when I'm running on no sleep." AJ advised with a smile.

"For the wedding." Punk nodded, "You said you didn't want to get married here." He said.

"I don't but… it would also be easier if we got married here." She nodded, fiddling with her engagement ring against her mug of coffee.

After a year of serious dating, Punk moved in with AJ, and just a few months ago he proposed. He knew AJ was the one, he knew this was the woman he was spending the rest of his life with. There was absolutely no one like her and he couldn't wait to marry her.

AJ was shocked, emotional, happy and overwhelmed when Punk proposed. It was so many emotions rushed into one, but she knew her immediate answer was yes. One thousand times yes. No one made her happy like him. He was her soul mate, her best friend, her therapist at times, her favourite person in the world.

"Well it's not about what's easy, it's about what we want." Punk shrugged, "I will marry you in an alley way and have our dinner at Pizza Hut, but… you know-"

"Don't tempt me." AJ nodded, "That's cute actually, like lady and the tramp." She smiled.

"So I'm a tramp?" Punk tilted his head.

"I'm obviously the lady." AJ shrugged, "You do spill a lot of food down your clothes." AJ nodded as Punk nodded in agreement, "When will you be home?" She asked him.

"Around 6." Punk estimated, getting up and putting his plate in the sink along with his mug, "I'll take a key in case you're still sleeping." Punk nodded.

"Oh, I'll be up before then." AJ assured him, "You doing anything fun today besides court?" AJ asked him.

"Whole lot of paper work at the office." Punk nodded, "And Tony's got me and Dean on a new case."

"What kind of case?" AJ asked him, enjoying finishing the rest of her coffee.

"Uh… fifteen year old girl was raped last week." Punk nodded as AJ shook her head and sighed, "Not far from here. So… he's put me and Dean on the case because we know the area and I guess we're pretty ok at finding people."

"Find him and lock him up." AJ spat as Punk nodded, "Well have a good day, if that's even possible." AJ sighed, standing up and putting her mug over in the sink, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll try. You have a good sleep." Punk smiled, cupping her cheeks and kissing her sweetly as she melted into the kiss, "I'll see you when I come home." He nodded.

"Mmm, can't wait." She smiled, grabbing his ass as he smiled, pecking her lips one more time before he grabbed his things to get ready to go, "Wait, do you have lunch?" AJ asked him.

"I'll just grab something." He smiled. It was the best feeling to come home to her, to take care of, but to also be taken care of by her. Their life together was something he couldn't live without and he was so grateful every day she was in his life, "I love you." Punk called as he headed for the door.

"I love you too." AJ called back with a smile, clearing up the kitchen before heading to bed to catch up on some sleep.


	26. Close

**Close**

* * *

"Mhm… right there." AJ moaned, legs parted as she watched the covers move below her, getting woken up to one of the most amazing feelings in the world. He knew every right spot that set her off.

She felt his hands roam up her sides and down to her ass, cupping her cheeks whilst he feasted between her legs. She pushed the covers back, wanting to see him in the flesh as she smiled down at him. Watching his face buried into her turned her on even more.

"Fuck yeah, baby." AJ moaned out, cupping her breasts and biting her lip as he leaned back for a second to insert to fingers inside of her, finding her g-spot as AJ rolled her head back in ecstasy, "Fuck, that's gonna make me cum." She nodded, "Mhm… just like that." She moaned out as Punk smiled, using his mouth back on her clit again to give her that final release.

His favourite thing was to just watch her. Watch her in all her pleasure as she grabbed the bed sheets and rolled her head back, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers. She was and always would be, the most beautiful girl on this earth.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Punk inspected his handy work, rubbing her clit as she moaned softly, still shaking from her orgasm as he kissed his way back up her body, finding her lips as she gasped into them, "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." AJ smirked against his lips, rolling them over so she was lying on top of him.

"Happy no more night shift day." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"You're just glad I'm back on the time zone as you now." AJ nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth down to his neck as he nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Means I get to wake up next to you and go to bed next to you. My favourite things." He smiled, "Amongst a lot of… other things." He moaned a little as he watched her kiss down his body all the way down to his hard length.

She stroked him up and down, kissing the insides of his thighs as he looked down at her, watching as she eventually took him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as he moaned.

"Fuck, April." Punk closed his eyes over.

AJ bobbed her head up and down, keeping her eyes on him, taking him all the way into her mouth and all the way out, "I love this." She moaned, stroking him up and down, resting her cheek on his thigh as Punk looked down at her. She got off from giving him pleasure. Sexually, her relationship with him was the best she'd ever had.

Punk sat up as she got up too, meeting their lips in the middle as Punk kissed her roughly, turning her around on her hands and knees as AJ smiled, enjoying the view she was giving him.

"Take it, baby. It's all yours." She moaned, swaying her hips from side to side as Punk moaned to himself, running the tip of his length up and down her slit before slipping inside her, "Fuck." AJ moaned, leaning her forehead on the mattress as he pulled her up by the arms.

He kissed her neck softly whilst beginning to thrust into her from behind, cupping her breasts as she moaned.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk whispered.

"Fuck yes." AJ moaned, placing her hands back down on the mattress as he thrusted into her from behind, "I love your big cock inside of me." She moaned gratefully as Punk smirked, continuing to thrust into her.

* * *

They went for most of the morning, making use of their day off together. AJ straddled Punk in the centre of the bed, moving up and down on his length, brushing her hair to the one side whilst she moved her hips, another orgasm threatening to brush over as Punk also grew close.

With a view like what he had, watching as his girlfriend moved up and down, her breasts bouncing along with her whilst she moaned out, it was hard not to blow right away.

AJ eventually came, enjoying her sweet release before Punk got close. She got off of him, using her hand to stroke him up and down, using her mouth on him until he eventually let go, drops of fluid hitting her on the face as she lapped the moment up, stroking him dry and rolling onto her back with a smile as he watched her.

"Fucking hell." Punk moaned, watching her wipe her face and then lick her hands, moving her hand down between her legs where she fingered herself for a little bit, "You're gonna get me hard again." Punk laughed as she tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Good." She moaned, crawling back up the bed and lying beside him, "I'm just thinking about Hawaii." She smirked.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "It's gonna be good." He nodded.

"Yeah it is." AJ nodded, "I think I wanna eat stuff off of you." She nodded to herself as Punk laughed a little.

"Someone woke up in a good mood." Punk smiled.

"Someone fucked me into a good mood." She smiled as he nodded with a chuckle, "Plus, it's my day off and I don't have to do any more night shifts." She cheered as Punk smiled.

"Thank God for that." Punk nodded, "You know I really struggle to fall asleep when you're not here." He admitted truthfully.

"Oh, poor baby." AJ frowned as Punk nodded, "What have you got planned for the day?"

"Well, I'm going with Seth to help him fix up his car-"

"What do you know about cars?" AJ scoffed.

"I know quite a lot actually." Punk said, "He asked me so… I said yes." He nodded, "And then after I figured we could go into town and grab some food."

"Sounds nice." AJ smiled, kissing him sweetly, "I love how close you and Seth have got. I think you both have me to thank for that secretly." She smiled to herself.

She noticed as her and Punk's relationship progressed, that he and Seth had become closer as brothers. They hung out a lot more than they used to, they gave up time for each other that they didn't used to and AJ was so happy to see them getting along.

"Maybe we do." Punk agreed. Strictly speaking, he wanted to prove himself to his little brother that he wasn't just messing around with AJ. After two years, of course Seth got the idea that they were very much in love and committed to each other, but at the beginning, Punk did feel a lot of pressure to live up to good hype.

"Seriously, you guys have never been closer." AJ said.

"I think Seth's just really happy for us. I mean he was so excited when I told him I was proposing. I think his perspective on me has changed." Punk nodded.

"That's a good thing, though." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Maybe I'll visit your mom whilst your out with Seth. If there's someone I need to go to for help with wedding planning, she is definitely it."

"Yeah, I think she already has our wedding invitations picked out." Punk laughed a little as AJ pushed a small smile, "What?" He looked at her.

"Well… recently I was thinking about that and… well, I don't know if I'm even gonna invite my parents." She shrugged, "I literally haven't spoken to them in two years, since everything that happened with Norman, and even then they… they didn't care." AJ shook her head.

"Hey, it's… it's absolutely your decision." Punk nodded, "And it's your day. If you don't want them there then, we'll not invite them." He said.

"I don't know what I want to do." AJ sighed, "I didn't think planning a wedding would be this stressful."

"That's why we just get married somewhere else with a few people." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Sounds nice." AJ nodded, "I guess we can look in Hawaii." She shrugged, "To be honest I don't really care who is there and where it is, I just wanna marry you." She smiled.

"You don't have to lie." Punk laughed a little as she smiled.

"Maybe I care a tiny bit." She shrugged as Punk nodded and smiled, "You still haven't packed."

"April, we don't leave for another month." Punk laughed.

"Well it's good to be organised." AJ shrugged as Punk just laughed a little.

"I'll be fine." Punk smiled, "I better go for a shower." He got up from the bed as she watched with a smile.

* * *

Later on that day, Punk had gone out with Seth whilst AJ headed over to Nadine's for some coffee. She was always close to Nadine, and she always looked at her as a mother figure, but since dating Phil she felt even closer to her.

"I bet you're excited for a break away from this place." Nadine nodded.

"You have no idea." AJ shook her head, sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her coffee, "I think Phil needs it too. He's been working hard."

"You both do." Nadine nodded, "Gives you a chance to think about this wedding too." She smiled, "Now I do have some ideas for your dress and also the invitations, I think white flowers would be nice too." She went on as AJ just nodded slowly.

"Well we're actually thinking about looking at venues in Hawaii." AJ nodded, "We don't want a fancy wedding. Just a few people and each other." AJ smiled, "I was hoping maybe you'd come dress shopping with me when we get back." She nodded.

"Oh, I'd love to." Nadine smiled, "So you're definitely not getting married here?"

"It doesn't seem likely." AJ said, "Plus, it makes it easier for me so I don't have to invite my parents." AJ nodded.

"Hey, if you don't want them there, that's your decision. Personally, I don't think they deserve to see you get married-"

"They wouldn't care." AJ shrugged, "It would be an effort for them to show up." AJ shook her head, "So why should I bother?"

"Well you shouldn't." Nadine nodded, "But it's your decision." She shrugged as AJ nodded.

"I didn't think getting married would make me think about so much." AJ laughed a little.

"Hey, block out all that stuff and concentrate what's really important." Nadine said as AJ nodded, "You got a day off tomorrow too?"

"Oh, no. I'm back to work tomorrow. So is Phil." She nodded, "And I actually have an appointment tomorrow night. I uh… I don't really know what to tell Phil."

"What do you mean?" Nadine questioned.

"Well recently I've been having really irregular periods, cramps, headaches, you name it." AJ said, "I went to the doctors and she's sending me for an ultrasound to look at my ovaries." AJ shrugged, "I don't think it's too concerning but I mean… I don't know."

"Are you pregnant?" Nadine raised her eyebrows.

"No, I… she made me do tests and they took my blood, not pregnant." AJ laughed a little as Nadine nodded slowly.

"Just tell him the truth." Nadine shrugged.

"It's a bit awkward." AJ laughed a little, "I think I'll just tell him that I'm picking up more hours."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nadine asked her.

"Oh, no. I should be fine. I'll just go straight after my shift. My doctor thinks it might be a cyst, which… you know, can be treated pretty well." AJ nodded.

"Oh, well let me know how you get on." Nadine nodded, "You want some lunch?"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be good." AJ nodded with a smile as Nadine got up from the table to start making them lunch.


	27. Appointment

**Appointment**

* * *

"Hey, April. You ok?" Janus, one of the doctor's AJ knew greeted her as she walked into the room. She'd just finished her shift the next night and was headed to her own appointment. It was pretty handy considering she worked in the hospital and only had to travel down a few floors to get to the room.

"I'm exhausted." AJ laughed a little, sitting her bag down.

"You just came from a shift?" Janus asked as AJ nodded, "Well take a seat up on the bed, I'll try make this as quick as I can." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"I didn't even think I'd get an appointment as late as this." AJ admitted, sitting up on the bed and clasping her hands. Part of her was nervous, especially when she didn't know if there was something wrong with her.

"Oh, yeah. We take appointments up until 8." Janus nodded.

"Must be a long day for you." AJ shook her head, making small talk.

"No longer than yours." Janus smiled, "Can I get you to lift your shirt up for me?" She asked, sitting on a chair beside the bed whilst she got the monitor set up.

"Uh yeah." AJ nodded.

"So you've been having irregular periods?" Janus asked, looking at the file as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, just recently." AJ nodded, "And I'm normally always on time. I've been getting cramps too, headaches, nausea too actually." AJ nodded.

"Ok, well let's just take a look and see what's going on. Sounds to me like a cyst." Janus predicted as AJ nodded.

"That will need surgery to remove, right?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah, sooner rather than later." Janus nodded as AJ sighed, "But let's not jump the gun. Let's just take a look." She smiled as AJ nodded. She really wished she had just told her boyfriend, so he could be here with her to give her some support, because truthfully, she was frightened.

"I also get… like, a period where it'll just last a day, or it'll just be spotting." AJ shook her head as Janus nodded, squeezing some gel on AJ's stomach, "I go to Hawaii in a month, I'm really hoping this is just an infection or something, I don't know." AJ shook her head, rambling to herself nervously as Janus nodded.

"Well, we'll know by the end of this what's going on, so don't worry." Janus smiled to her as AJ nodded.

Janus moved the probe around AJ's stomach, trying to get a good look at the ovaries to see if there was any notable abnormalities.

"Anything?" AJ asked nervously.

"Uh…" Janus paused for a second as she moved the probe further down. She pulled AJ's file over with her other hand, looking at the bloods, "Hmm." She looked curiously.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "What is it?"

"It says here that you done a pregnancy test, right?" Janus nodded.

"Yeah, at my doctor's office, and they took blood too." AJ nodded, "Why?" AJ raised a brow.

"Well… you're pregnant, April." Janus nodded, "I see no cysts, I see a baby." Janus smiled a little as AJ looked at the monitor and shook her head.

"N-No… no way, I… I did a test and… and they took my blood. I'm not pregnant." AJ laughed a little.

"That's a baby." Janus nodded, pointing to the screen as AJ looked at it closely, "Let's just listen to the heart beat." She said as AJ placed her hand on forehead. She absolutely could not believe this. She did not expect to come out of her appointment and be told she was having a baby.

"How is this possible?" AJ shook her head whilst Janus listened for the heartbeat. Although having just found out, AJ was desperate to hear that heart. She was surprised at the relief she felt when she heard the swooshing noise.

"There we go." Janus smiled, "That's healthy." She nodded as AJ gasped, placing her hands over her mouth as Janus nodded, "I've had four and every single time I've found out, I've looked like that." She nodded.

"I just… is it really a baby? It's not like just… a really big cyst or something?" AJ asked.

"A cyst with a heartbeat?" Janus smiled a little as AJ gulped, "Congratulations, April." She nodded, rubbing AJ's arm softly as AJ took a deep breath and rolled her head back, "False negatives are a thing and the blood work you submitted probably didn't get done either." She said.

"But… I'm bleeding sometimes, so… isn't that bad?" AJ shook her head.

"Spotting in the first trimester is normal. The headaches are also normal along with some cramps and nausea. You're just experiencing symptoms of pregnancy I'm afraid." Janus nodded, "By this examine you're approximately… 10 weeks-"

"10?!" AJ exclaimed, "Oh my God." AJ placed her hand over her forehead.

"Yeah." Janus smiled, "I can see this wasn't a plan, was it?"

"No, it definitely wasn't." AJ shook her head as Janus nodded.

"It'll digest soon, don't worry." Janus nodded, "I can book you in for another scan with an obstetrician in a few weeks? Oh, you said you were going to Hawaii though so, before or after, what suits you?" Janus asked as AJ stared into space, in complete shock with this news, not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

"How is the wedding planning going?" Dean asked, walking through the station with Punk after they got back from a night out on the beat in the streets, attending to calls and reports off the cuff. They had returned to their desks to grab their things before heading home.

"Honestly, not the best. We don't even know if we wanna get married here or somewhere else. And AJ's stressing about if she should invite her parents or not." Punk said.

"Her parents who she never sees?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I think she wants them to be a part of it all but she also knows that… well, they don't give a shit." Punk shrugged, "I think she feels that if we get married somewhere else then we can just make it a small gathering, a couple of people." He said.

"Me, right?" Dean nodded.

"Oh, of course." Punk smiled, "You and a date of your choice."

"I'll have to go through my phone." Dean shrugged.

"You're turning into me from two years ago." Punk said.

"I know, it's disgusting." Dean shook his head.

"I suggested getting married in Hawaii." Punk shrugged, "I think it'd be nice to do it away from here."

"Yeah, I agree." Dean nodded, "Or you could get married here and then have your honeymoon in Hawaii." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Punk nodded, "Well, I don't know. I'm not fussed about it." He admitted truthfully, collecting his things from his desk, "I might grab a pizza for dinner on the way home." He thought to himself.

"Sounds good." Dean agreed, walking through the precinct to leave the station.

"Brooks." Tony chased after them as Punk and Dean turned around.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"We got leads on that rapist, get your things." Tony demanded as Punk turned to Dean.

"Shit." Dean nodded as they both tossed their things over onto someone else's desk.

"You sure?" Punk asked Tony.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Tony nodded to them as Punk and Dean followed him out of the station.

* * *

AJ got home from the hospital later on and received a text from Punk that he would be home later on. She was secretly glad because she had no idea how to even act around him when she knew what she knew.

She couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her head was so far in the clouds. She figured the best place for her right now was bed, where her thoughts could just melt into her pillow and disappear.

She headed upstairs with Bruno and got into some shorts and t-shirt, climbing into the bed where the dog sat himself beside her. She just didn't expect such a revelation like this. She knew she wanted children, and of course she wanted that with Punk, but when neither were expecting it so soon like this, it became an anxious worry for her. She was terrified of what Punk would think.

She very quickly fell asleep. Her overthinking was exhausting her and after a long day at the hospital, she passed out in bed with Bruno. She didn't even stir when Punk got home at 1am.

Punk trailed in the door, holding an empty take-out bag with a cup and straw from a fast-food chain. It was the only thing opened at the time and he was starving after the extremely long day.

He headed through to the kitchen and dumped his rubbish in the trash, stretching and yawning before heading upstairs. He couldn't wait to get into bed for sure.

He walked into the bedroom where he saw AJ fast asleep whilst Bruno lay on his side of the bed, resting his head on AJ's hip and looking over at Punk.

"Keeping that space warm for me, buddy?" Punk whispered, closing the door over and stripping out of his clothes, walking around the bed and pulling the covers back as AJ began to wake up, opening her eyes a little and noticing Punk.

"Hey." AJ whispered.

"Hey, sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." Punk sighed, stripping to his boxers and getting into bed where Bruno scurried down to the bottom to let him in, "Go back to sleep." He said softly, leaning over and kissing her as she kissed back.

"Why were you so late?" AJ asked him sadly.

"Oh, we found the guy we were looking for." Punk said, "The rapist." Punk nodded.

"Oh, you did?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, we got him." Punk nodded, "He's in custody, pleading for a lawyer and that he didn't do anything but… very obvious he did." He said, "He'll be questioned in the morning and I guess if he wants to fight it, it'll go to court." He said as AJ nodded.

"Too many people are getting away with it these days." AJ shook her head.

"Tell me about it." Punk nodded, "The amount of cold cases we have, particularly rape cases, it's sad." Punk shook his head, "I can't imagine how those girls feel. How they can move on with their life knowing that there was no justice." He shook his head.

"It's frightening." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "How was your day? Long?" He figured as she told him she was covering shifts for someone else, instead of telling him about her appointment.

"Yeah." AJ nodded tiredly, "Really long."

"That's just a one-off right?" Punk nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." AJ nodded, "I couldn't do that all the time. I'm so tired." She frowned as he nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk agreed as AJ looked at him. She couldn't even predict what his reaction would be and that was the scariest part. There was no way she was telling him tonight, they were both half asleep and ready to pass out.

"Goodnight." AJ whispered, moving closer to him and wrapping her body around his the way she liked to, "I love you." She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly. She knew their love was powerful and no doubt strong enough to face this huge piece of news, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"I love you." Punk nodded sleepily, breaking away from the kiss and wrapping his arms around her tightly, his favourite way to drift off into sleep.


	28. Scared Off

**Scared Off**

* * *

"Hey, how is it going?" Seth asked, hugging AJ hello the next day as he stepped into the house, "I thought you were working today."

"What's in that bag?" AJ asked, looking on at the Wendy's bag he had brought.

"Well you text and said to come see you and I was on my lunch break so..."

"You didn't over order did you?" AJ wondered, "It just smells really good." She nodded as Seth laughed a little.

"You know me, I always over order." Seth laughed, walking through to the kitchen with her, "So yeah, thought you were working?"

"Oh, I got the day off." AJ nodded, "I've been doing crazy shifts recently." AJ said.

"Is Phil home?" Seth asked, sitting down at the table, taking out the food he'd gotten and dishing it out so they could share, as it appeared his best friend was extremely hungry.

"No, he's working. He's probably gonna be late tonight since he's clearing up a case." AJ nodded, immediately reaching for the fries.

"So what was your emergency?" Seth asked her, "Everything ok?" He asked as AJ looked across at him.

In a state of panic when she woke up, she figured she just had to tell someone what was playing on her mind the entire time. Punk had already got up and left for work. She felt awful that she hadn't had the chance to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Uh…yeah, I just… well I missed talking to you." AJ smiled to him. She figured telling Seth before Punk wasn't fair on Punk, and she knew if Punk found out that Seth got told before him, he would have been extremely upset.

"You talked to me on the phone last night." Seth laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just having a bit of an off day." AJ nodded.

"Oh, one of those days?" Seth questioned as AJ shrugged.

"I just… I feel all over the place. I think it's all the shifts I've been doing." AJ nodded. Lying to him felt so wrong too, but she just couldn't say the words. She was still struggling to come to terms with the fact she was having a baby.

"Can't you ask your boss to maybe decrease your shifts? You work like crazy, and so does Phil. You both need to chill out sometimes." Seth nodded, "I get you both have pretty strict, important jobs but… I'd hate to see it come between you both."

"Oh, me and Phil are fine." AJ assured him, "We find the time somehow. It's just mentally exhausting I guess." She nodded.

"Just don't work yourself into the ground." Seth nodded.

In a funny way, he had gotten even closer to AJ and he'd also gotten closer to his brother, which he never suspected happening. He was also exposed to a different side of his brother once he began dating AJ. He could see very clearly how much he cared for her and that changed his perspective a whole lot. They hung out a lot more, and they even hung out the three of them at times. They'd gone on a lot of tragic double dates which were definitely worth bringing up once in a while.

"Your mom wants to take me dress shopping next week." AJ said.

"Are you scared she's gonna pick the dress for you?" Seth chuckled.

"I'm more scared about the fact we haven't even picked a venue." AJ shook her head, "We don't even know if we're getting married here."

"Well what do you want to do?" Seth asked her.

"It's not just what I want." AJ said.

"Come on, you know Phil will marry you anywhere, any time." Seth said, "What do you dream about the day being like?" He asked her as AJ thought to herself.

"I… I want it at night time." AJ nodded to herself, "On a beach." She imagined with a smile, "With lights and flowers. With you, your mom, Eve and Dean." She smiled as Seth watched her.

"Looks like you just answered your own question." Seth smiled to her as AJ looked across at him, "It's your day, you do what you want." He nodded as AJ nodded to herself.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with confidence, "Yeah, screw everyone else." AJ nodded.

"Yeah." Seth agreed as AJ smiled, "I still can't believe you're actually marrying my brother, though. If you told me that as a kid I would have-"

"Locked me up so I never got close to him?" AJ laughed a little.

"Well…" Seth smiled, "No, you guys are strangely made for each other." He nodded as AJ smiled, "Was your big emergency the wedding?" He asked as AJ looked across at him. If only he knew.

"Yeah, pretty much." AJ nodded, "I guess you're right, though. It's mine and Phil's day and… whatever we want, we can do." She said as Seth nodded.

"Damn straight." Seth nodded, taking a bite of his burger as AJ watched him.

"Can I have half?" AJ asked him. Her craving for the food was ridiculous and she couldn't believe it was all because of a tiny baby growing inside her.

"Uh… I guess." Seth laughed, passing it over to her, watching as she took a huge bite, "Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, just… you know I eat when I have an off day." She shrugged as Seth just nodded.

* * *

Later on that night, Punk got home from work and AJ was still trying to find courage to tell him about the baby. She knew she couldn't wait any longer, even if she was scared of his reaction.

"How was work?" AJ asked, huddled on the couch with him as they lay watching one of their usual programs.

"Spent eight hours in an interrogation room with a rapist." Punk replied as AJ looked up at him, "I've had better days."

"I bet." AJ frowned, kissing his chest through his t-shirt, "Tomorrow will be better."

"I hope so." Punk nodded, "How was your day? What'd you get up to? I see you… cleaned everywhere." He noted as AJ nodded. She cleaned when she was anxious.

"Yeah, I thought the house could use a spring clean." AJ smiled.

"Did you even power wash the driveway?" Punk asked her, looking down as AJ looked over at the TV.

"Yeah." AJ shrugged as Punk smiled.

"It'd make me feel a whole lot better if you just relaxed on your days off." Punk nodded, "I can take care of all that cleaning stuff." He shrugged.

"Maybe you can but I had a free day and honestly, I enjoy it." AJ nodded, "Seth came around for lunch too." She said as Punk nodded.

"What'd you make him?" Punk asked, "I was thinking about your homemade cheeseburgers all day today." He shook his head.

"I bet you were." AJ grinned as Punk chuckled, squeezing her ass below and kissing her as she melted into the kiss, "He brought food with him and we shared." She said, once breaking away from the kiss.

"Seth sharing food?" Punk chuckled.

"He always shares with me." AJ nodded, "If I knew you were craving my cheeseburgers I would have made you some." She said.

"Oh, no… I just grabbed some food on the way home-"

"You're doing that an awful lot lately." AJ said, "Can't be good for you."

"Ok mom." Punk chuckled as AJ gulped a little. A simple joke which made her stomach turn in knots.

"I think I decided what I wanna do for the wedding, if… if you agree." AJ said.

"Hit me." Punk nodded.

"I wanna get married at night time, on a beach, or near a beach… string lights and flowers around us and just our friends and family, your mom, Seth, Eve and Dean, any other friends you wanna invite." AJ nodded, "That's what I want to do." She said with certainty as Punk smiled.

"Sounds perfect." Punk nodded, looking down at her as she smiled, "What made up your mind?"

"I guess Seth talked me round. He reminded me that it's not about what other people want. It's our day. It's for us." She nodded, "I know that I could marry you anywhere and be happy but… it's supposed to be a special day." She shrugged.

"And it sounds like it will be." Punk smiled. He thought her idea was beautiful, and he was glad she was finally admitting to what she really wanted, "You thinking Hawaii?" He asked.

"Well I figured we could look at places whilst we're there, yeah." AJ nodded.

"Let's do it." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips softly.

"Your mom wants to take me dress shopping next week but… I don't know, I don't think I want a typical wedding dress. Maybe something a little more lowkey." She nodded.

"Well then just tell her that." Punk laughed, "She won't bite you."

"I know but… it's not like she has a daughter that she'll get to do this with. I want it to be special for her too." AJ shrugged.

"Can you please stop worrying about everyone else?" Punk asked, "She can do all of that with Seth's future wife." He shrugged as AJ just smiled a little, looking up at him as he watched the TV.

"Hey, do you ever think about children?" AJ asked.

"Uh…"

"Us having children." AJ rephrased, looking up at him as his eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"Uh yeah, sure." Punk said, "Look, he's gonna pick the wrong box." He pointed to the TV as AJ looked over.

"How many do you want?" AJ asked, trying to discreetly bring up the conversation topic.

"I would pick five boxes but I don't know-"

"Children, Phil." AJ looked up at him.

"What?" Punk shook his head, looking down at her.

"How many kids do you want?" She asked him.

"I don't know, how many do you want?" Punk asked her.

"Nine." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her.

"W-What?" Punk shook his head.

"Obviously I'm joking." AJ shook her head.

"I swear my balls just jumped back inside my body." Punk nodded, running his hand over his face as AJ laughed.

"I don't know, I guess two or three." AJ nodded.

"Then I'll have two or three." Punk shrugged, "Three boys."

"Absolutely not." AJ shook her head as Punk chuckled to himself, "When would you wanna have kids?" AJ asked him. She knew she should have just told him right away, but she was curious to know how he truly felt.

"Not right now anyway." Punk chuckled as AJ looked at him, "Like years after we're married I guess."

"Years?" AJ shook her head.

"Well yeah, I want as much time alone with you as possible." He smiled, kissing her head, "I don't want any kids stealing you away." He nodded.

"Right." AJ nodded slowly.

"I mean could you imagine? Just getting married and not getting to enjoy it with each other because screaming kid is in the way." Punk nodded. He wasn't being hasty, he was attempting to tease and joke with her because he obviously didn't have a clue that she was currently carrying his child.

"I don't think it would be that bad." AJ shook her head, having a hard time hearing him speak the way he was speaking.

"Oh, it would." Punk nodded, "Sure in a couple of years I can't wait to see you push out little mini versions of us." He said as AJ forced a smile and nodded, resting her head against his chest. If she couldn't get the words out before, she certainly couldn't get them out now.


	29. Shocked

**Shocked**

* * *

"April, your twelve fifteen is in room twelve. I just let her in." Eve nodded as AJ walked out from the back office.

"I was just headed there now." AJ nodded. Part of her job wasn't just caring for long-term sick children in the hospital, but also taking care of appointments and more basic roles within the hospital.

She headed down the corridor with her files, walking into one of the examination rooms where she had a scheduled appointment, turning around and pausing when she noticed the baby in the woman's arms. Of course. A baby.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. We spoke on the phone a few weeks ago." Samantha smiled, sitting down on the chair with the few month old baby boy in her arms.

"Oh, yeah. Hey." AJ smiled politely, "You know, I just rushed from another appointment at the opposite end and I barely got a chance to read my files." AJ said, "How are we doing?" She smiled, walking over to her, tucking her hair behind her ears as she looked on at the adorable baby boy, "He's gotten so big." AJ remembered.

"Tell me about it." Samantha smiled.

"It was the rash you were concerned about, right?" AJ recalled, stepping back and looking at her files, reminding herself. She saw so many different children and babies in a day, it was hard to keep up.

"Yeah, it's just not going away and it's actually spreading." Samantha nodded.

"Ok, well let me just take a look." AJ nodded, crouching down as she began looking at the baby boy. By the help of his mother moving him a little for AJ to see, she determined that he just had some baby eczema, "This is nothing to worry about." AJ shook her head, "It's just some eczema. With some cream it should clear up in a few weeks." AJ assured her.

"Oh, good." Samantha sighed, "I've just felt like such a paranoid mom these past few weeks, constantly checking on it to see if it was disappearing." She shook her head.

"Hey, that's understandable." AJ nodded as she got on the computer to write out a prescription, "So I'll write out this prescription for the cream and you can just pick it up at your local pharmacy." She said.

"Oh, great." Samantha smiled, putting her son's little jacket back on whilst AJ wrote up the prescription to print off, "Actually, would you mind taking him whilst I go to the bathroom." She stood up as AJ looked over and gulped, "I never thought going to the bathroom would ever be such a struggle." She laughed light heartedly as AJ looked at her.

"Uh… yeah, sure." AJ stood up, taking the baby boy from her, awkwardly holding him as Samantha smiled.

"I'll be two seconds." Samantha assured, rushing out of the room to go to the bathroom whilst AJ stood silently, holding the baby boy in her arms and looking down at him as he looked at her.

"Hey." AJ said nervously. She couldn't comprehend the fact that in a few months, she would be holding her own baby in her arms. It was absolutely terrifying to think about.

She sat down on the chair with the baby boy cradled in her arms, looking down at him as he blew bubbles and began to smile a little. AJ found herself smiling too, stroking his cheek softly. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to hold her own child.

"You're really cute." AJ whispered with a smile, tapping his nose as he smiled, "You are." AJ nodded to him, oddly beginning to feel relaxed as she held him. It didn't become as frightening as she thought it would feel.

Samantha got back from the bathroom quickly, walking back into the room and smiling, "You know, he's normally not that quiet in other people's hands." She laughed a little, "He screams, even with my mom." She nodded, "You have a good touch." She smiled.

"You think?" AJ smiled as Samantha nodded, "He's adorable." She shook her head, standing back up and passing him back to Samantha who smiled, "Uh… here is your prescription." She nodded, grabbing the paper from the printer, "Just read the back of the box and it should tell you everything you need to do." She nodded.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled, cradling her son into her as AJ opened the door for them.

"It's no problem." AJ smiled as she watched them leave the room, sighing to herself as she placed her hand over her stomach. She didn't know how long she could keep this secret, especially from her boyfriend. But after last night, hearing how he truly felt about having kids any time soon, it had truly spooked her.

She left the room, walking down the corridor, groaning a little when she saw Punk standing at the front desk talking to Eve. It was like the world was trying to tell her to hurry up and tell him but she just couldn't.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" AJ asked him, greeting him with a kiss.

"Thought we could have lunch." Punk said as AJ walked around the desk.

"Uh… I'm actually kinda busy." AJ said as Eve turned to her.

"You don't have any appointments until-"

"Paper work." AJ interrupted Eve as she just nodded.

"Well then I'll leave this for you." Punk understood, extending the lunch over that he brought her as she smiled.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, taking the food and walking into the back office whilst Punk turned to Eve.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked her.

"Actually, she's been a little off today." Eve noticed.

"Like how?" Punk questioned.

"She's just acting strange. Avoiding conversation." Eve said as Punk nodded.

"She didn't sleep all night. I kept waking up and she wasn't there." Punk said, "She's probably just tired." He nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Eve nodded as Punk watched AJ in the back.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got home from work, walking into the house where AJ was normally in the kitchen or in the living room. Once seeing she was in neither, he headed on upstairs where he found her lying on their bed. She wasn't sleeping, just lying there with Bruno.

"Hey." Punk greeted.

"Oh, hey." AJ smiled, "How was your day?" She asked him, playing with Bruno's soft ear as the dog lay beside her.

"It was ok." Punk nodded, taking his jacket off, sitting his badge over and walking into the bathroom, "What about you?" He called out to her.

"Yeah, it was ok." AJ nodded.

"You must be exhausted. You barely slept last night." Punk said, walking back into the room from the bathroom.

"I just… I couldn't fall asleep last night." AJ nodded.

"Something on your mind?" He asked casually, taking out some shorts and t-shirt that he could put on.

"Yes, actually." AJ nodded as Punk looked over to her. She couldn't handle being the only person who knew. It was driving her mad already and it had only been two days.

"What's up?" Punk asked her, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm pregnant, Phil." AJ said as Punk turned around, "I'm pregnant." She nodded as Punk looked across at her. He stood for a few seconds just staring at her. He was trying to process such information, but it was impossible, all he could do was stare at her in shock, "Say something." AJ said, impatiently as Punk looked across at her.

"H-How do you know?" Punk shook his head, looking across at her. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, he couldn't feel much of his body as a matter of fact.

"Well I was having… issues with my period and stuff, I just thought there was maybe a problem, a cyst or something so… I had an appointment." AJ said, "A few days ago and-"

"A few days ago?" Punk screwed his eyes up, "So you knew for a few days and didn't tell me?"

"Well I was in shock, I didn't really know what to think." AJ shook her head, "I had the appointment and… instead of a cyst or something abnormal, it was a baby." She shook her head.

"Oh my God." Punk shook his head, running his hands over his face as AJ watched him.

"And after you clearly stated your opinion on having kids any time soon last night… I don't know, I guess I was a little hesitant to tell you." AJ shook her head.

"Well I didn't know you were pregnant." Punk shook his head.

"But that's how you really feel, right?" AJ nodded as Punk rubbed his forehead.

"Jesus Christ, April I don't know how I feel right now." Punk admitted truthfully as AJ got off the bed, "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks." AJ said.

"Ten?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ nodded, "How did it even happen?"

"Well I've been doing a lot of night shifts the past couple months and… I don't know, I guess my birth control got messed up." She shook her head as Punk walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"So… you're gonna have a baby in like… 6 months?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Our baby." AJ nodded as Punk looked at her.

"Jesus." Punk whispered to himself, rubbing his hands over his face as AJ watched him, "What about the wedding?" He shook his head.

"Well I was thinking we could either bring it forward or push it back a little." AJ nodded, walking over and sitting down beside him. She knew he would be shocked. She reacted the same way when she found out so she wasn't going to judge him too hard on his chosen words.

"You're having a baby." Punk spoke to himself, running his hand through his hair as AJ nodded, "A baby. Like… a baby." He turned to her as she smiled a little and nodded.

"I was terrified, and… don't get me wrong, I still am but… it's not like I don't want this." AJ said, "It's a little sooner than we'd like I guess but I'm not gonna pretend that I won't love the moment I get to meet it." She smiled, "And raise him or her with you. It sounds like a dream actually." She nodded as he looked at her.

He was so jealous of the strength she possessed. The way she could handle any given situation with such control was something he admired so much about her, and oddly enough, it calmed his own nerves. He hadn't even envisioned himself as a father. He figured it was something he'd figure out when the time came, and he sure didn't think that time would come now.

"Have you told anyone else?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ shook her head, "It's just me and you." She said as Punk nodded.

"A baby." Punk spoke to himself as AJ watched him. He was taking it better than she expected. She thought he would have gone for a walk outside by now, but he was still here, listening to her and digesting the information.

"We can do this." AJ nodded, placing her hand on his lap as he turned to her, "I know I want a family with you. We're just… starting early, I guess." She said as Punk nodded slowly.

"You're really gonna have a baby." Punk nodded as AJ laughed a little, "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows. Imagining a baby in their house, imagining a child calling him dad was just something he hadn't even thought about, but now that he was, he couldn't help feel attached to the idea of having a family with the woman he loved.

"This is terrifying." Punk nodded to her, "But…" He cupped her face as AJ smiled, "There's no one else I'd rather experience this sort of fear with." He nodded as she laughed a little tearfully and smiled.

"I was so scared to tell you." AJ shook her head.

"Why, baby?" Punk shook his head, "What'd you think I'd do? Leave you?" He questioned sadly. He hated that she felt scared to tell him.

"No, I just… after hearing you last night, I just talked myself out of it I guess." AJ shook her head.

"Hey, last night I… that was the lazy side of me talking, and I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying." He admitted truthfully as she nodded, "This is crazy but… but we'll be fine and I'm gonna be right there with you. Every step." He nodded as AJ nodded and smiled.

"I love you." AJ nodded.

"I love you too." Punk shook his head, kissing her softly as she climbed over him, needing to feel his body close. Having his assurance, even if it was laced with fear, it was all she needed to carry on and stay positive.

Punk toppled back on the bed with her, kissing her neck as she moaned softly. Part of him couldn't even process the information, but the other half knew they'd be fine no matter what.


	30. Sinking In

**Sinking In**

* * *

"So how does this work?" Punk questioned as AJ looked under the covers where he was lying, looking at her stomach, trying to understand how their baby was really in there. It was a completely overwhelming feeling. Something he couldn't quite describe.

"What do you mean how does it work?" AJ laughed a little, pushing the covers back as Punk rested his head on his head, propped up on his elbow, both of them naked after a passionate night.

"Does it just keep growing?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, watching as he pressed his ear against her stomach.

"What are you doing?" AJ laughed, "It's not gonna start talking or anything." AJ chuckled as Punk smiled. It was so strange to see this sight, to be acknowledging this new thing in their lives, this new thing that was no doubt going to take over their lives.

"I know it's not." Punk laughed, "I just can't believe there's a baby in there." He admitted honestly, kissing up her body and resting his head on the pillow beside her.

"Neither can I." AJ shook her head, "I always thought we'd be married first." She admitted, "For a year or two. And then I heard you last night say that you wanted more time with just me… I didn't know how you would react to all of it." She shrugged. She was of course still conscious of his chosen words last night, but she knew that everything changed, feelings and perspectives changed and she wouldn't hold it against him.

"Hey, last night was jerky, not married yet, tired, spent all day in a room with a rapist Phil." Punk reminded her, "This changes everything." He nodded.

"It's crazy how much is gonna change." AJ nodded, "Your mom is gonna freak out."

"Oh, yeah." Punk raised his eyebrows, "And Seth." He nodded.

"Is this really what you want?" AJ asked him as he turned to her.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm terrified and I have no clue what I'm doing, the thought of actually having this much responsibility is… terrifying." He said as she nodded, "But you're gonna have a baby." He smiled, "We're gonna get to meet this little person and it's ours." He nodded as she smiled, "It's gonna be a crazy journey but… there was no one else I'd rather do it with." He nodded as she smiled.

"Me neither." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing him sweetly.

He wasn't going to hide his nerves, his shock, his feelings of uselessness, because he knew she no doubt felt the same way, and they were in it together as always.

"Oh, shit… what about Hawaii?" Punk asked her.

"What about it?" AJ shook her head.

"Well can you fly if you're pregnant?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I can fly up until seven or eight months I'm sure." AJ nodded, "Hey, there's no getting out of this vacation. I need it." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"Well now we have something to celebrate." Punk wiggled his eyebrows at her as she laughed, "Celebrate my penis-"

"Hey, whatever you're gonna say, just… just think it to yourself." She patted his chest as he smiled, "What about the wedding?" She asked him.

"What do you want to do?" Punk asked her as AJ sat up, reaching for her diary beside her bed and looking at dates whilst Punk sat up beside her, leaning against the headboard.

"Well… what if we just get married in a few months." AJ shrugged, turning to look at him, "I won't be too big." She said, "I know you won't wanna marry me all fat." She shook her head.

"Hey." Punk laughed, "You're not gonna be fat, you're gonna be pregnant. I-I couldn't think of a better way to marry you." He smiled, "Unless you still wanna take me up on the pizza hut alley way offer." He shrugged as she smiled, shoving him a little.

"When we're in Hawaii in a couple of weeks we can just look at venues and… I guess, set it up then." AJ nodded, "If that's what you want?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Punk smiled. It was all so fast paced and overwhelming. Part of him didn't want to freak out in front of AJ, but the idea of welcoming a baby into the world with her was also something that made him smile.

"I have a scan just before we go to Hawaii. I think we can find out the sex then too." AJ nodded.

"Oh, no… I don't wanna know." Punk shook his head.

"What? Why?" AJ laughed.

"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise." Punk shrugged. It was unbelievable to him that they were even talking about this, talking about the birth of his son or daughter.

"Won't you get impatient?" AJ asked him.

"No. It'll keep me on my toes." Punk shrugged as AJ nodded and smiled, "Plus, it'll keep my mom away from buying lots of stuff. If she doesn't know the sex then she'll just buy basic things." He figured.

"Oh, let her be happy." AJ smiled, "Are we telling them before we go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah, I think we got to." Punk nodded, "Man, this whole thing is crazy." He shook his head as AJ smiled.

"Tell me about it." AJ nodded, "I just… to think there's gonna be a baby in a few months, it is crazy." She said, still feeling so much shock and disbelief. She wasn't sure when it would really sink in, "Oh, wait." AJ got out of bed, walking over to her purse and getting the scan picture from a few days ago which Janus gave her.

"What's that?" Punk asked as AJ got back into bed.

"The baby." AJ looked up at him, extending the picture to him as Punk took it and stared at it, "It's really small. Like a little peanut." She pointed out to him as Punk looked at it, raising his eyebrows.

"No kidding." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad." He shook his head as AJ looked at him. She could see he had a lot of doubt and fear inside him for sure, but she knew he was going to be amazing.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy." AJ smiled, kissing his shoulder softly as he just nodded, "Hey, you are." AJ said, turning his face around to look at her, "And don't you think otherwise."

"I don't really know what a dad does." Punk admitted foolishly, "I never really had one. Well, I did but… he wasn't the greatest." He raised his eyebrows as AJ nodded. She knew his father was a sensitive subject, and she had a hunch that this was a possible trigger.

"That doesn't mean you're gonna be like him." AJ shook her head, "If anything you're gonna be exactly what you wished you had." AJ said, "And this baby is gonna love you just as much as I do." She nodded as he smiled, "I mean… do you think my parents were good role models?" She shook her head, "If anything it just makes me want to be the best mom I can be." She nodded as he smiled.

"You're gonna be great." Punk nodded, he had no doubt.

"Speaking of my parents…" AJ groaned a little, "I guess I do need to tell them." She shrugged.

"You don't need to do anything. You tell them if it's what you want, not because you feel like you need to let them know." Punk said.

"Yeah, I know… I just feel like I gotta let them know. It's their first grandchild, you know." AJ nodded, "But I know that when they don't care about it, I'll just be upset." She shrugged, "It's just like a vicious cycle."

"Well I'll never tell you what to do but… if you're telling them, do it because you want them to know." He nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "I guess we should tell your mom and Seth tomorrow." She nodded, "How do you think it'll go down?" She asked.

"I think my mom is gonna freak and Seth… I don't know actually." He laughed a little, "I mean, I know they'll both be super happy." He nodded.

"Of course they will." AJ smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly, climbing her naked body back over him, straddling him as he sat up against the headboard, "You know one thing I really like about this pregnancy thing?" She asked in between kissing his neck as he smiled.

"What's that?" He whispered.

"Everything feels so much better." AJ whispered, "If you know what I mean." She smiled.

"How do I get myself pregnant then?" Punk teased as she smiled, "You have been pretty wild lately, not that it's out of your character or anything." He said as she chuckled.

"It's like I crave it." AJ whispered, tugging on his ear lobe, reaching behind her for his length as she guided it up inside of her.

"Oh, fuck." Punk moaned blissfully.

"God." AJ moaned, "Feeling it inside me turns me on so much." AJ moaned, pressing her forehead against his, "It feels so good." She gasped as he smiled.

"Take it, baby." Punk whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as he gave her full control, feeling her move up and down on him. He then took her breasts into his mouth whilst she moved up and down, making sure never to take her beauty for granted, "You're so beautiful." Punk moaned, looking at her body in all its glory, watching as she moved up and down on him so sensually, like she was in her own moment.

"Mmm, your dick is gonna make me cum." She bit her lip, looking on at him as she pressed her lips against his, caressing his neck as she quickened the pace of her hips, which caused Punk to moan.

"Fuck, baby." Punk watched her move up and down.

"Yes, right there." AJ moaned blissfully, feeling herself reach that sweet release as she grabbed his shoulders and let her body give into the pleasure as he watched her, kissing her neck and down her throat as she rolled her head back, "Fuck." She gasped with hazy eyes, "That felt so good." She moaned as he smiled.

"Yeah, that might be my favourite thing about the pregnancy so far." Punk nodded as she chuckled, leaning in and kissing him.

"Now I'm gonna make you cum so hard." She mouthed against his lips as he smiled and nodded.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant." Punk nodded.

"Oh, that's true." AJ smirked, kissing him as they rolled over on the bed to have more fun together. No matter what was put in front of them, whatever challenge, they were always stronger together.


	31. Risk

**Risk**

* * *

"Oh my God, I didn't think she would stop screaming." AJ laughed, in the car with Punk as he drove to Seth's place. They'd just been to tell Nadine about the baby. To say she was shocked and excited truly was an understatement. She was screaming and crying all in one. Punk couldn't believe just how happy it made her.

"Yeah, me neither. I was getting concerned." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "I don't know how Seth is gonna react." He said.

"I bet he never thought he'd be a literal uncle to my kid." AJ realised.

"Yeah, I guess not." Punk nodded. They'd both gotten the day off and were spending it telling their friends and family about their news. Both of them were still in shock themselves, especially Punk who still felt like it wasn't sinking in. To really start telling people was making it a lot more real for them, especially when his mother started telling them she would be buying cribs and baby clothes.

"Have you told Dean?" AJ asked him, "I'm gonna tell the girls in the hospital tomorrow."

"I've not told him yet. I'm sure he'll have a lot to say." Punk nodded, "So how does it work at the hospital? Are you still ok to be around sick kids and stuff?" He asked her, "I guess working in a hospital might be kinda risky."

"Not necessarily." AJ said, "I'll be given lighter work to do I guess but I can still work, right up until my due date." She nodded with confidence.

"Really?" Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ nodded, "Women are phenomenal." Pun shook his head as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, damn right." AJ nodded, "Plus it'll make me feel not guilty when I have to take time off to have the baby." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"You shouldn't feel guilty though, if it's too much for you, take the rest." Punk nodded.

"I'll be fine." AJ shrugged as Punk pulled up outside Seth's place.

"Oh, I know you will be." Punk smiled. He was in awe of her strength and he had no doubt that this pregnancy would just heighten her strength, and ultimately put him to shame of course. But he was fine with it.

"I'm sort of nervous to tell him." AJ admitted, getting out of the car as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said, "I think he'd make a good uncle. What do you think?" Punk asked.

"Oh, yeah. The best." AJ agreed, walking on up to the door and knocking as they waited. They had told him they were coming over, but they supposed he didn't think anything of it.

"What's up." Seth eventually answered the door, letting them both into the house, "You two rarely get a day off together and you're spending it with me?" He laughed, closing the door over.

"She forced me." Punk shrugged in a teasing manner as AJ smiled.

"I bet she did." Seth nodded, "How are you?" He asked AJ, giving her a hug whilst Punk had wandered off into the kitchen to raid the fridge of course.

"I'm good." AJ smiled, "How are you?" She asked, walking through to the kitchen with him.

"Oh, I'm fine." Seth assured her, "What about those Hawks last night?" He asked his brother as they reached the kitchen.

"I didn't see the game. Good?" Punk asked.

"Amazing." Seth nodded, "Best we've played all season." He said, "I might be able to get an extra ticket for next week's game if you're up for it?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Punk nodded. Through dating AJ, he'd realised the significance of his relationship with his little brother. Making time for him was important and he was glad AJ had really opened his eyes to that. Because of it, he had a great relationship with Seth now. He figured it was more to do with the fact they were also growing up too.

"Does that mean I'm dumped for the night?" AJ frowned, sitting down at the table.

"Don't pretend you won't love it." Punk smiled, "You'll order take-out and you'll binge watch a sit com and I'll find you fast asleep on the couch." He nodded as AJ shrugged.

"Well, that sure beats you interrupting my shows." AJ agreed as Punk smiled.

"When is it you two go to Hawaii?" Seth asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge whilst AJ sat down at the table with Punk.

"Few weeks." AJ said.

"Can't say I'm not jealous." Seth admitted truthfully, "You gonna look at venues for the wedding?" He asked.

"Yeah, well… actually…" AJ turned to Punk, "We've moving the wedding closer. We're gonna have it in a couple of months." AJ nodded as Seth raised his eyebrows.

"What are you pregnant or something?" Seth chuckled as Punk and AJ looked at him.

"Actually…" AJ said as Seth looked across at her, "I am." She smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Seth shook his head as AJ nodded, "For real?"

"Yes." AJ laughed a little, "Yeah, I'm due end of October." AJ smiled as Seth looked at them both.

"Oh my God." He shook his head with disbelief. He couldn't believe his best friend was really having a baby with his brother. It was beyond comprehension and he was stunned, "You guys are really gonna have a baby?" He questioned as they nodded.

"Wow, this is exactly how you reacted." AJ turned to Punk and nodded.

"She's almost eleven weeks." Punk nodded, "When we go to Hawaii we're gonna look at some places we could get married. It was either get married before or push the wedding back until after but… I think we both wanted it before." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm gonna be a little fat in my dress but it's fine." AJ shrugged.

"No you won't." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Seth raised his eyebrows as they looked at him, "I mean that's… that's a big thing." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I mean we're terrified." AJ laughed.

"Really terrified." Punk added.

"But we're also excited." AJ nodded, "And we've been together two years, known each other for… a lifetime." AJ said as Punk smiled, "We can handle it." She smiled as Seth nodded.

"Well hey…" He laughed, "Congratulations." He nodded as they stood up, embracing his brother and AJ, "That's amazing." He said. He was so genuinely happy that things were looking up for them. He remembered being so nervous about their relationship at the beginning, wondering if it was as stable as he hoped it was, but truthfully, he didn't know a better couple. And he had his friend to thank for bringing out this new person in his brother.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a dad." Seth shook his head, looking at Punk who nodded.

"Yeah tell me about it." Punk laughed nervously, "Most terrifying thing I'll ever do and I… I'm a cop, I see a lot of terrifying things." He nodded as Seth smiled.

"You'll be great." AJ nodded, "Hey, now you both have another member for your hockey trips." She said.

"That is true." Seth nodded, "Oh, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"No, we have the option at the next scan but… someone doesn't want to find out." AJ wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why not?" Seth turned to Punk.

"I don't know, I just… I want it to be a surprise when you're giving birth." Punk said, "I told you, you can find out if you like, just don't go telling me." He shook his head.

"No, I'll wait with you." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek sweetly.

"Wait, have you told mom?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we just came from telling her. She was going nuts." Punk laughed, "Like screaming and crying. It was kinda scary actually." He nodded.

"It was." AJ smiled, "Bless her heart though, she was just so happy." She nodded.

"Well it's an amazing thing." Seth nodded, "You guys don't feel like you gotta get married before just because the baby, right?" He shook his head.

"Of course not." AJ shook her head, "I don't know, I guess we just wanted it before the chaos of a baby." She nodded.

"Makes sense." Seth nodded, "Well I'm happy for you guys, this is huge." He said as AJ nodded, "I never thought you guys would have a baby together, even when you were dating I just… it didn't even come to me." He admitted.

"Didn't come to Phil either until I told him." AJ smiled shadily to Punk who just nodded.

"It's true." Punk nodded.

"It's a lucky kid." Seth nodded as Punk and AJ smiled, "Have you told your parents?" He asked AJ.

"No, and I've decided I'm not gonna." AJ nodded, "They don't care. If anything it's just gonna make me upset." She shrugged, "They never cared when I was in a safe house for a month, getting stalked by a serial killer." She said, "They really aren't gonna care about this."

"Hey, it's your decision." Seth nodded whilst Punk stepped to the side to answer a phone call, "I can't believe you're having a baby." Seth smiled to AJ who nodded.

"You're gonna be the first on call for babysitting." AJ smirked as Seth laughed a little.

"Hey, guys I really gotta go." Punk nodded frantically as AJ turned around.

"What's wrong?" AJ shook her head.

"There's an active shooting at the library downtown." Punk said, "I gotta go." He told them as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"I'll get AJ home." Seth nodded.

"Wait, isn't there enough cops?" AJ asked, not realising how small minded that sounded.

"April, c'mon." Punk shook his head, "There's already people dead. I gotta get down there. They've not got him in custody yet."

"Ok, you go." Seth nodded, "I'll get her home."

"I'll see you later." Punk nodded, kissing AJ on the lips and patting his brother on the back before rushing out of the house quickly.

"Oh my God." AJ raised her eyebrows, taking a seat at the table.

"The world is a scary place right now." Seth nodded.

"Yeah." AJ shook her head, "I hope he'll be ok." She nodded as Seth looked across at her.

"I bet it feels different now." Seth nodded.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well, it's not just you anymore. There's a kid. His job comes with its consequences sometimes." Seth said as AJ looked at him.

"Please don't put that in my head right now." AJ shook her head, running her hands through her hair. It wasn't something she'd really thought about until now. She knew her fiancé's job was a risky job at times, but hearing it so live and suddenly, it terrified her.

"He'll be fine." Seth nodded.

"His world just changes like that." AJ shook her head, "He's so brave." She nodded.

"Yeah." Seth agreed, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you by saying that." He nodded, noticing she'd gone a funny colour of white, "I'm just saying that you guys are… well you've got a family now." He nodded

"I know what you meant." AJ understood, "It is scary, though." AJ said, "When he walks out the door to these incidents… it does make me worry."

"Makes us all worry but he knows what he's doing." Seth nodded, "Hey, you want a donut or something? I bought a big ass tray for myself, I know you could do damage to them." He smiled as AJ just forced a smile and nodded, thinking and more so worrying about Punk.


	32. Journey Begins

**Journey Begins**

* * *

Punk got home late on that night, walking through the door to their house and locking it behind him. He figured AJ would be in bed as it was going past midnight, but was surprised to find her in the living room, lying up on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." Punk walked into the living room as she stood up and hugged him tightly. It was just what he needed after the day he'd had, "Hey." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her head.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked, stepping back and looking him up and down, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Punk assured her, "Not a mark on me." He cupped her cheek as she nodded with a deep breath. She'd been anxious all night waiting for him to come home.

"I was watching it on the news." AJ nodded, "Looks like a bad one." She sighed as Punk nodded.

"Thirteen dead." Punk nodded as AJ closed her eyes, "A lot of people injured too." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"You know… they teach you a lot when you sign up to be a cop." Punk nodded, "But nothing can prepare you for that." He shook his head, "Nothing." He said as AJ placed her hand on his lap assuringly, "Dean was going straight to the bar." He nodded.

"I don't blame him." AJ shook her head, "I just wish the world wasn't so cruel." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he nodded.

"Until some law gets passed, it's just gonna keep happening. I mean… how many innocent people have to get killed in the process?" Punk shook his head, "It pisses me off." He said angrily as AJ nodded. She understood his frustration for sure, especially when he was so up close and personal with the matter.

"Did any cops get hurt?" AJ asked him.

"No, we're all good." Punk nodded.

"It scares me, Phil." AJ told him as he turned to her, "When you walk out the door to these things and… and there's so much uncertainty around it. With a baby at home I… I couldn't think about you being one of those cops that everyone remembers as a hero because you… you lost your life in the process of something-"

"Hey, where is this coming from?" Punk shook his head.

"It felt different today." AJ nodded, "I don't know if it's because of the baby or if it's just the type of situation it was, a dangerous situation… it's just a risk every time you go out there and I… I don't want to raise this baby on my own-"

"Woah." Punk shook his head, "Hey, let's… let's just take a few steps back." Punk nodded, "I'm not dying, April."

"You could get really hurt." AJ said.

"I know that but I'm… I'm trained, I know how to do my job and do it safely." Punk nodded, "I'd never put my life in danger because… well I couldn't not see you ever again, and this baby-"

"But sometimes accidents happen, people get caught up in things and they get hurt, they get killed." AJ shook her head, "It's not just me and you anymore."

"I know that." Punk nodded, "But I can't just stop my job because we're having a baby." Punk shook his head, "I won't be attending to incidents like today, every day." He reminded her, "Hopefully, in the future, one day… there won't be any active shootings anymore and guns won't just be in possession of anyone." He said, "But for now, it's my job and I can't just quit it."

"I'm not asking you to quit, of course I'm not." AJ sighed, "I'm just scared."

"Please don't be scared." Punk shook his head, "Whether it was before when it was just me and you, or it's now with this baby coming, I'm always gonna come home to you." He nodded, "Please don't worry, I've been doing my job for a long time." He smiled.

"I don't know why I'm worrying, it's like… it's like this new part of my brain has grew since I found out I was pregnant. I'm either anxious or horny or hungry." AJ rolled her eyes as Punk laughed a little.

"Well… less of the anxious, more of the horny." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, amen." AJ agreed.

"Seriously, don't worry about me." Punk nodded as she looked across at him, "I know that when you see all of this on the news and it's a big incident that happens, it can spook you, it spooks me." He nodded, "But that's the things I'm prepared for." He said, "It's like you… I think what you do is terrifying."

"Being a doctor for kids?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, that's terrifying to me and I don't know how you do it." Punk nodded, "Helping these kids when they're sick, sitting by their bed and trying to make them smile, seeing all kids different ages with different illnesses… that's real bravery." Punk said as she smiled to herself, "That's real courage."

"Thank you for saying that." She smiled.

"It's the truth." He nodded, "Don't be frightened." He shook his head, cupping her cheek softly as she smiled.

"I have a feeling there might be a lot of panicking like this over the next few months." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"And we'll deal with it." Punk nodded, "Just like we'll deal with the horny parts." He shrugged with a smile as she laughed a little.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll deal with them just fine." She nodded as he smiled, "Are you hungry?" She asked him, "You've been gone all day."

"Yeah, but you should get to bed if you're up early." He said, "I can sort myself out." He nodded.

"I am pretty exhausted." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, go on." Punk nodded, "I'll be right behind you, trust me." He said, feeling tired himself.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "I love you." She smiled, leaning over and kissing him sweetly as he kissed back.

"I love you." He smiled, watching as she got up from the couch and headed upstairs to bed.

He understood her concern, but he was confident in his job that he was safe at all times. He would never put himself in danger and risk missing out on a life so wonderful with her.

* * *

A week later and AJ and Punk had gotten round to telling all the people they were close to, their exciting news. They were attending the first scan they were having together. Technically, AJ barely remembered the first one as she was so shocked, so it was nice to be back and be with Punk whilst they got a look at their baby.

"So how have you been feeling, April?" Janus asked whilst AJ sat up on the bed with Punk standing beside, "Any morning sickness?" She asked.

"No, actually." AJ shook her head, "No, I've been pretty good. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I get these weird nauseas waves in my stomach, it happened the other night when Phil was eating a hot dog." AJ turned to Punk who nodded with a smile, "So I made him go sit in the other room whilst he ate it." She shrugged.

"She did." Punk testified as Janus chuckled.

"I used to do the same thing." Janus nodded as AJ smiled, "Ok, let's take a look at your baby." She smiled as AJ nodded, looking up at the monitor whilst Punk looked over too. He was fascinated that he was really going to see their baby inside her tummy. It was a very cool experience.

"How is it looking?" AJ asked.

"Really good." Janus smiled, "You see it?" She asked them, pointing the baby out to them as they both began to notice.

"Oh, wow." Punk raised his eyebrows, "It's gotten bigger since the last one."

"Oh, it's gonna grow like crazy every time you see it." Janus nodded, "Looks really good and healthy." She smiled to them as AJ nodded, "And we'll take a listen to the heartbeat too." She smiled.

AJ smiled as she looked on at the monitor, suddenly noticing the heartbeat and listening as the loud noise filled the room, "That's good?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, that's a healthy heartbeat." Janus nodded as Punk looked over at the monitor with a smile. It was a feeling he just couldn't describe to anyone. Terrified of it all, absolutely. But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate how amazing this moment was, "Things are looking great, April." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"And we can find out the sex, right?" AJ asked.

"You can, I can tell you right now if you like." Janus nodded.

"No, we're good." Punk shook his head right away.

"So… you have the information right there." AJ pointed to the folder as Janus nodded, "Why doesn't she give us some clues?" AJ turned to Punk.

"Nuh uh." Punk shook his head as Janus laughed to herself, "Hey, if you wanna find out, you find out. I'll leave the room." He nodded as AJ rolled her head back on the bed.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait." AJ frowned.

"Honestly." Janus said, "We found out for our first and it was great getting to know but our second we waited and it was such a warmer feeling at the birth, the surprise and just finding out there and then when you get to hold the baby… it was really special." Janus nodded.

"See." Punk said childishly as AJ just nodded, "She just wants to know so she can start buying clothes." Punk figured.

"Actually, it's for the nursery." AJ corrected, "I guess we can find something neutral." AJ nodded.

"Absolutely." Janus nodded.

"I know we're having a girl anyway." AJ shrugged, "I have mom sense already."

"Is that a thing?" Punk asked Janus for professional back-up.

"Well some mother's do have instincts that they know if it's a boy or a girl." Janus agreed, "But I mean, no one knows for definite." She smiled. She was humoured by them both, they were a great couple for sure.

"I could just say I have dad sense and I know it's a boy." Punk shrugged whilst Janus wiped AJ's stomach clean.

"The baby is literally inside me. Me and her are connected." AJ nodded.

"Hey, you don't know it's a her." Punk shook his head.

"It's gonna be a long couple months for you guys." Janus laughed a little as they both just nodded and smiled, "I'll see you both at the next appointment." She nodded, letting them get their things together as she left the room.

"I can't believe you're claiming it's a girl." Punk scoffed.

"I know it's a girl." AJ nodded.

"I know it's a boy." Punk said childishly, "Little Phil." He nodded.

"If it is, that will not be his name." AJ confirmed as Punk laughed a little, helping her off the bed as she grabbed her purse, "I'm ready to get out of here and get some food, what about you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you bet." Punk smiled, opening up the door for her and leaving the room as they headed out of the hospital. Things were definitely looking up for them, and this new journey they were on was becoming extremely exciting.


	33. Vacation

**Vacation**

* * *

"Delayed. Three hours." Punk nodded, walking back over to the waiting chairs where AJ was sitting.

"Are you kidding?" AJ sighed.

"Nope." Punk shook his head, sitting back down beside as they waited in the terminal. After not being called for their flight to Hawaii, Punk headed over to the boards to check on things where he saw their flight had been delayed for a few hours.

"That means we'll get in super late." AJ sighed as Punk nodded. They were already in for a fairly long flight, and it sucked that it had been delayed for a few hours, as it really made a difference to their arriving time.

"Means we can just get to the hotel and crash." Punk shrugged, "It'll be fine." He nodded.

"Easy for you to say. You're not throwing up every five minutes." AJ sighed as Punk nodded.

"That is true." Punk nodded, "Aren't there some meds you can take to stop that?" He asked, "Did you ask Janus?"

"No, I forgot to." AJ shook her head.

She was four months pregnant and showing a tiny, noticeable bump. With that she had been introduced to a lot of sickness. She was supposed to visit Janus on her last shift yesterday for any advice on medication but had forgot to. Sitting in an airport for a few hours wasn't the ideal place she wanted to be.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Punk asked her.

"It's coming in waves. Every time I get a smell of that restaurant over there." AJ shook her head as Punk looked over.

"Should I go shut it down for a couple hours?" He asked her as she looked up at him.

"You're an idiot." She laughed, nudging him and using his shoulder as a pillow as he smiled, "I'm so excited to pick where we're getting married." She smiled.

"Oh, me too." Punk nodded.

"Are you really?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah, of course I am." Punk said.

"I want it to be close to the beach and just really private." She nodded, "Lots of fairy lights." She smiled. She of course had an image of what she thought their wedding would look like, and she was hoping they could get it as close to that image as possible.

"Is that the type of wedding you've wanted since you were a little girl?" Punk asked her.

"I actually never even thought about getting married until we started dating." AJ admitted truthfully, "I never thought it was something for me." She shrugged, "I grew up watching my parents struggle and I guess I thought all marriage was like that." She laughed a little, "So I never dreamed about a big wedding day or I never put a pillow case over my head and walked my stuff animals down the aisle." She shook her head, "It just wasn't on my mind."

"Yeah, I get it. I never thought about a wedding until I was with you." He nodded, "It's still bizarre to think that in five months we're gonna be married with a kid." He shook his head as AJ nodded.

"It's crazy." AJ nodded, "But I'm also really excited." She looked up at him as he nodded, "Who would have thought a psychotic serial killer would have gave us all this really beautiful stuff." She shrugged.

"Only us would get brought together by a serial killer. That kid is gonna have a field day with that story when it's older." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"Do you still think about it?" AJ asked him.

"Think about what?" He asked.

"Norman. Everything that happened." AJ said, sitting back a little as she looked at him.

"From time to time." Punk nodded, "It's not constantly on my mind but it's not like I've forgot it. There's certain cases that will stay with me for a long time. That's definitely one of them." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'll have days where it's all I think about." AJ nodded, "But it's gotten easier, of course." She said as Punk nodded, "What are the other cases?"

"Huh?" Punk turned to her.

"The other cases you think about?" AJ asked him.

"My first ever murder case." Punk nodded, "I was first on the scene. I'd only been with the force for a couple months. Pretty graphic murder. Just a young kid caught up with the wrong people." He said as AJ frowned, "Other one was a missing kid's case which… went cold. We never found the little girl." He shook his head.

"When was that?" AJ asked him.

"Four or five years ago." Punk nodded, "It's the worst thing, having to stop an investigation after no leads coming through. Especially when there's two parents out there just wondering if their kid is ok and what happened to her." He shook his head.

"I feel like our perspective on things is really gonna change when I have this baby." AJ nodded.

"Probably." Punk nodded, "Although I didn't need to be a dad to see how awful it was for these parents." He said as she nodded.

"Same at the hospital. If there's a kid who is terminally ill and they're too sick to be at home, I just… when I see the parents coming in every day… I couldn't imagine it." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't bare thinking about." Punk sighed.

"I can't wait to see you with the baby. You're gonna be so good." AJ shook her head, placing her hand on his lap.

"You don't know that." Punk laughed, "I could be terrible. I might not know how to change a diaper. I could make you do all the night feeds-"

"You wouldn't dare." AJ made clear as Punk laughed and nodded, "You're gonna be amazing. This kid has the best father." She nodded as Punk smiled a little. He wished he had as much confidence in himself as she had in him. Hearing her so confident about his skills as a father was heart-warming, but also put him under a little bit of pressure.

"It's gonna be a crazy ride, that's for sure." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"I'm feeling sort of hungry." AJ nodded.

"Really? I thought you were feeling sick." Punk laughed.

"Yeah but then I saw that girl over there with a really good looking donut." AJ nodded to herself as Punk laughed a little.

"Of course." Punk said, "Well I guess I'll go have a look to see where I can find these donuts." He nodded as AJ smiled.

* * *

After finally getting on their flight and landing in Hawaii, they crashed immediately in their hotel room. AJ woke up in the morning after they both slept for a particularly long time. They were exhausted from the travel and really needed the long sleep.

She got out of bed, leaving Punk sleeping as she walked over to the balcony, opening up the doors and stepping outside into the warm morning air. It was just as beautiful as she expected it to be. The ocean was their view, the sun was already shining bright. She knew this was the place she wanted to get married.

She walked back into the hotel room after spending some time out on the balcony, looking over at Punk still sleeping on his back in the bed as she smiled to herself.

She climbed onto the bed, crawling up beside his body, pushing the sheets back as she began kissing down his chest, leaving the hot kisses in a trail down to his boxers as Punk stirred a little, mumbling sleepily as AJ smiled.

She reached his boxers, watching as he smiled, very obviously awake but keeping his eyes closed as she smirked to herself. She pushed the boxers down and began stroking his already hard length as Punk moaned softly. He'd woken up in worse ways for sure. Nothing beat waking up on vacation to a feeling like this.

"At least one of you is awake." AJ smirked, stroking his hard length with her hand as Punk smiled, opening his eyes up and looking down at her.

"I'm just taking it all in." Punk nodded, moaning softly as AJ smiled.

"I'm just taking it in too." AJ teased, opening her mouth and taking his length slowly all the way in her mouth, keeping her eyes on him the entire time as he moaned.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath, brushing her hair back as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

She released him from her mouth, sitting back as she took her t-shirt off as he watched her with a smile, noticing she took her t-shirt off rather slowly to tease him as she exposed he breasts. She was always a tease and he secretly loved it.

She grinned at him before leaning back down and bobbing her head up and down on him, releasing him to run her lips up and down at the side of is shaft as he rolled his head back.

"Fuck, baby." Punk moaned blissfully as she smiled, running her tongue up and down before taking him back into her mouth. She loved watching him whilst having him inside her mouth. She found it arousing and only got more turned on.

She stayed between his thighs for a little while longer before Punk pulled her up his body, caressing her neck and kissing her on the mouth passionately, turning them around as she lay on her back in the bed.

She cupped the back of his head with a smile as his face went between her breasts, kissing down her body whilst cupping her breasts. She looked down and smiled when he was faced with the small bump on the way down, feeling him kiss her belly with a lot more care and delicacy, before moving further down her body.

He pulled her shorts and panties down, immediately diving between her folds as she bit her lip and moaned.

"Oh, yeah… right there." AJ moaned, "Fuck, I love your tongue." She cupped her breasts, losing herself in the feeling as he smiled, indulging in her completely.

* * *

"I suggest we start off all our days doing that." Punk nodded breathlessly, lying on the bed on his back whilst AJ laughed a little and agreed.

"Yeah, I agree." She smiled, "It's so beautiful here."

"I haven't even got a chance to look outside." Punk laughed a little, "The room is nice though." He looked around as AJ smiled.

"It's beautiful outside, I can't wait to go out." AJ nodded, "I just feel so relaxed here." She sighed happily as Punk nodded, kissing her head.

"It's nice to do this. Maybe next year we can come back with the baby." He suggested as AJ smiled.

"That'd be nice." AJ nodded, "You realise my body is gonna change, right?" AJ looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Punk shook his head.

"Well… it might be different after I have the baby. Might not be like this." She shrugged.

"And you think I'll care?" Punk asked her as she looked at him, "You are stunning to me, no matter what happens to your body." He said.

"You're sweet." AJ smiled, "I can't believe I have to push this baby out my vagina." AJ groaned, resting her head on his chest as Punk laughed a little, "I like how my vagina looks." She huffed as Punk nodded.

"I do too." Punk agreed, "I think the appropriate thing to say to that is… it'll be worth it." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I think we need to get breakfast first before we do anything because I am starving." She said.

"I figured." Punk nodded as she looked up at him and kissed him.

"Come shower with me." She sat up, looking at him over her shoulder as he traced his fingers down her back.

"I'll be there." Punk nodded as she smiled, getting off the bed and wandering through to the bathroom as he smiled to himself. He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet, and he was so excited to be on vacation, planning their wedding together.


	34. Married

**Married**

* * *

"This is so beautiful." AJ shook her head, leaning over the wall as she stared out onto the beach with Punk standing beside. All day they had looked at possible places they could get married, and they finally found somewhere that was perfect for what they were looking for. They were meeting with a manager of the venue to talk further.

"Who is gonna walk you down the aisle?" Punk asked as he looked on at the beach.

They were looking at getting married on the beach on a small decking area which the venue owned. Since they had requested a night wedding, the venue were happy to decorate the area with lights and flowers.

"I'll walk myself." AJ shrugged as Punk looked at her.

"As long as that's what you want." Punk nodded.

"Well it's not but… my dad isn't coming so…" AJ shrugged as Punk nodded, "And honestly, I think I prefer just going down myself. It's not like I have an amazing relationship with any male figures." She said, "I'll be fine." She smiled to herself as Punk nodded and kissed her head.

"April and Phil?" A man walked out towards them as Punk and AJ turned around, "I'm Kevin." He introduced himself, shaking their hands, "I hear you two are looking to get married here?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Yeah, we really like this setting." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it's a real hit for people who want something beautiful but intimate and small." Kevin said as AJ nodded, "It's a night wedding you guys are after, right?"

"Yeah… well sun going down." AJ corrected as Kevin smiled.

"You know what you want, it's what I like to hear." Kevin nodded, "Come with me and I'll take you down to the deck." He told them as AJ and Punk followed him down to the beach and onto the deck area, "So you can sit with the decorators who come in and decide what sort of décor you want around the set up." He explained as AJ and Punk nodded.

"This is so beautiful." AJ shook her head, completely in love with it.

"When is it you both are looking to get married?" Kevin asked.

"Next month." Punk nodded, "We know it's real short notice but someone doesn't want to look too pregnant in a dress." He shrugged.

"Oh, you're pregnant?" Kevin smiled, "Congratulations." He nodded as AJ smiled and nodded, "Ok… next month. The only reason we have space is because it's night time you guys are after. Most couples get married here and then move onto a different venue later on at night."

"What do you think?" AJ asked Punk who nodded.

"Yeah, it's great." Punk nodded, looking around whilst Kevin began showing AJ some different styles of set ups. All he could think about was how amazing it was going to be getting to marry the love of his life.

* * *

_One month later…_

"Where is Seth?" Punk shook his head, walking down the deck with Dean to the top of the stand where a vicar stood.

The sun was setting and the lights around them were beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. They were surrounded by friends and immediate family. Some girls from AJ's work. Some cops from the station. Punk's mom with a few other outer family members.

"He was here a minute ago." Dean shook his head, fixing Punk's tie.

"Well I don't want my brother to miss this." Punk laughed nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Dean could tell.

"I'm getting married. I've never been more nervous about anything in my entire life." Punk assured his friend as Dean smiled.

"It's a good day." Dean smiled, standing beside Punk who looked ahead where he knew AJ was.

"Seriously, where the hell is Seth?" Punk shook his head as Dean looked around, pausing with a smile as he began to watch a bride walking down the aisle.

"Look." Dean nudged Punk as Punk turned to the side, raising his eyebrows as he saw AJ walking down the aisle. He immediately got butterflies in his stomach, as if he was just seeing her for the first time. She wasn't in a traditional wedding dress but more of a casual white Summer dress, subtly showing off her baby bump. She had a flower crown around her hair which was down and wavy. She'd never looked more beautiful to him and he was completely speechless as he watched her walk towards him… but she wasn't alone.

"You good?" Seth turned to AJ, his arm linked through hers.

"Yeah." AJ gulped as Seth smiled, "I didn't think there were as many people here." She whispered.

"There's like thirty people." Seth chuckled quietly.

"That's a lot." AJ nodded as Seth smiled.

"Trust me, when you get up there… it's just gonna be you and him." Seth assured her as she nodded, looking across at Punk who hadn't turned away from her. His eyes followed her every step towards him.

She finally reached Punk, turning to Seth who leaned in and kissed her cheek. She couldn't help think how lucky she was to be walked down the aisle by her best friend, to meet the love of her life at the bottom.

Seth winked to Punk, who smiled, before walking over and sitting down beside his mom.

"You look beautiful." Punk whispered, taking AJ's hands in his as AJ smiled. It was all he was thinking and it just came out.

"So do you." AJ nodded nervously as Punk laughed a little. Her eyes caught onto the sunsetting behind them, looking on at Punk with a smile, her smile fading a little as Punk raised a brow.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"The baby is kicking." AJ whispered as Punk smiled, placing his hand over her belly as he felt the kicks. The baby had recently started kicking and she couldn't believe at this exact moment, it was starting to kick again.

"Good timing." Punk nodded as she smiled, looking up at him and kissing him sweetly.

The vicar stood awkwardly behind them, bouncing back and forth on his heels as he tried to mind his business.

"Phillip." Nadine whispered for them to stop as Punk and AJ pulled back from their kiss.

"Normally we save that for after." The vicar raised his brows at them both with a smile as AJ laughed a little, "Are you both ready?" He asked them as they both nodded. They were definitely ready.

* * *

"Wait." Punk paused before AJ walked into their hotel room.

"What?" AJ turned to him, laughing suddenly as he picked her up bridal style in his arms, "How fitting." She laughed as he nodded, pushing the door open and walking through to the honeymoon suite they'd gotten for their time spent in Hawaii.

They'd left their wedding guests partying in a cocktail bar on the strip. When they left, Dean was paying for shots for everyone and Seth was near unconscious, but they were both just glad everyone had such a good time. The most important thing for them, was that they were now married after an incredibly special day.

"This room is amazing." Punk looked around, still holding AJ in his arms as she nodded, "Where do I put you down?" He questioned, puzzled as AJ laughed to herself.

"Put me down on the bed." She whispered in his ear as he smirked and nodded.

He walked over to the king-size bed, sitting her down on it as she smiled and looked up at him. His suit jacket was already discarded from earlier on and his tie was loose around his half unbuttoned shirt, but she still wanted to strip him.

She stood up from the bed and undone his tie. Before taking it off, she used it to pull his face to hers, kissing him softly whilst sliding the tie off from around his neck. As she kissed him she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, pulling back from the kiss and stripping the shirt from him as he smiled.

"I wanted to do that in front of the vicar." AJ admitted as Punk laughed and nodded.

"I think he knew that." Punk nodded as she smiled.

She undone his pants, pushing them down whilst he stepped out of them and kicked them over to the side. She took his hands and sat him down on the edge of the bed before taking a few steps back.

He watched her as she pulled her dress up over her head, revealing the white underwear she was wearing underneath. His heart was racing like it was their first time. Only she could ever have that power over him.

"You're so beautiful." Punk shook his head, watching as she walked closer to him, standing in between his legs as he kissed her stomach, causing her to smile.

He then stood up and picked her up, laying her down on the bed and hovering over her, kissing her sweetly as he trailed the kiss down to her neck.

"Phil." She moaned softly, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, tossing it over as it hit the room floor. He kissed his way down to her breasts, using his mouth on them as he smiled, enjoying the sensitive feeling whilst his hand worked its way down inside her panties.

He spread her folds, massaging her clit in circles as she ran her fingers through his slicked hair. He kissed his way down her body, not missing a spot to admire, kissing her tummy with more thought and sweetness as she smiled.

He then pulled her panties down, spreading her thighs before burying his face between her folds. He spent a while between her legs, using his tongue and his mouth around her hot centre whilst also adding two fingers inside her, bringing her to a sweet release.

He made his way back up her still orgasming body, kissing up her torso as she gasped breathlessly, taking his face in her hands and kissing him on the lips passionately.

"I want you so much." She mouthed against his lips as he pushed his boxers down.

He ran the tip of his length up and down her wet slit, teasing her as she moaned out desperately, looking up at him, begging him in sweet whispers before he pushed himself inside of her.

"Fuck." Punk groaned, placing his hands on the mattress at either side of her head.

"Oh God." AJ moaned, "Fuck, you feel so good." She bit her lip, rolling her head back as Punk kissed down her exposed throat and neck, beginning to rock his hips back and forth as she moaned louder, "That's it, baby." She nodded blissfully as Punk smiled.

"You feel so good." Punk nodded, kissing her passionately whilst thrusting in and out of her.

The day, the celebration, it all made it more special to finally reunite this way. It was the perfect way to end one of the most beautiful days and nights either of them had had.

* * *

"Is there air conditioning in here?" AJ laughed a little, a couple hours later, lying on the bed with Punk horizontally as he played with her hair whilst she rested against his chest.

"I have no idea." Punk said, lifting his head and looking over, "Probably over by the door." He nodded as she looked up at him, "You've never been so-"

"So what?" AJ laughed.

"Let's just say you got me." Punk nodded, running his hand through his hair as AJ smiled. For the past few hours all they had done was made love. Punk was in awe every time AJ took charge. Watching her body on top of his, feeding herself pleasure, it was the most naturally beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed.

"You think cause I'm pregnant I'm not gonna blow your mind?" AJ smirked.

"No, I had no doubt but… I don't know, you still surprise me." Punk smiled.

"Well that's a good thing." She nodded, looking up at him as he nodded, "Today was the best day of my life." She said with confidence as Punk nodded. He couldn't not agree. It was pretty special.

"Mine too." Punk nodded.

"I'm sure than when this little baby comes, we'll probably say that's the greatest day of our lives but for now this… this is the best." She nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, it's been pretty amazing." Punk said.

"I'm so lucky." AJ whispered, "I never thought I'd find someone like you." She admitted, "Someone who listens to me, supports me and encourages me. You embraced me and all my flaws." She nodded, "I remember when I got diagnosed bipolar… I was sitting in the hospital and I was thinking… who is ever gonna love me? And then I started loving me. I figured if I'm all I've got…" She shrugged, "And then you came." She looked up at him, "And you loved me for who I was. The good and the bad."

"I will always love you." Punk nodded, "There's never gonna be a time in my life where I am not completely in love with you." He shook his head, "I was… I was a mess before you. You know it." He said, "I was miserable. I was lonely. I didn't think I could be changed but then you came into my life and you didn't change me… you just made me a better version of myself." He said, "I think that's what love is." He nodded to himself, looking up at the ceiling as she smiled to herself, "You just make me a good person. You make me want to be better every day." He nodded as she smiled, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Mmm, I love you." AJ looked up at him, leaning up and kissing him softly as he kissed back.


	35. Harder Days

**Harder Days**

* * *

"That was not fun." Dean sighed, walking through the station with Punk who was massaging the back of his neck and nodding. They'd just got back into the station late on at night after a call out to an armed robbery.

"Sick of people waving guns in my damn face." Punk shook his head as Dean nodded, walking over to their desks.

"You need to be more careful." Dean said, "You're gonna be a dad soon. How long is it now?"

"Two months." Punk nodded, sitting down at his desk, "Yeah, two months until she's due." He said.

"It's flew in." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Punk laughed a little.

"You nervous?" Dean asked him, leaning against his desk as Punk leaned back on his chair.

"Of course I am." Punk said, "I feel like I'm gonna be lost like I won't know what I'm doing." He shook his head, "And AJ will be so great. I know she will."

"Hey, it'll all feel different when the baby is here. It'll come naturally." Dean assured.

"Well I hope so." Punk nodded, "The nursery is finished but April keeps adding stuff to it. She's bought a million stuffed animals and they're just… sitting around the room. It's kinda freaking me out."

"The stuffed animals?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I feel like they're watching me." Punk nodded as Dean laughed, "I can't tell April there was another armed robbery." He groaned a little.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Every time I come home from a gun related incident she just freaks out. She gives me the famous line of, I'm not burying you at your funeral when your baby is still inside me." Punk nodded.

"Damn, that serious huh?" Dean nodded.

"I mean I get where she's coming from. To us this stuff is normal but she really doesn't like it. She worries about so much." Punk shook his head.

"Isn't it just her pregnancy brain?" Dean asked, "Doesn't it get all angry and mushy?"

"No, she's not really angry. She does cry a lot." Punk nodded, "And she's really sleepy but hey, I don't blame her." He said, "The only way she can sleep right now is with her leg over me and her arm. It's nice at the start but then I try and turn over and she has this death grip on me." Punk shook his head.

"Hey just cater for the pregnant lady and suck it up." Dean nodded.

"I am." Punk defended, "I sleep without moving the full night. That's gotta be a talent." He figured.

"Do you think she's gonna worry like that all the time? Now you guys are having a kid?" Dean asked.

"I hope not. I'm hoping it's just a pregnancy thing like you said. I mean, we're prepared for this stuff, we know what we're doing. I know it's risky but it's my job." He shrugged.

"Yeah, she'll calm down." Dean assured, "How is her job going?"

"Fine. She's still working full-time. I don't know how she does it." He shook his head as Dean nodded.

"Good for her." Dean said, "Knowing April she'd get bored just sitting in the house all day."

"Yeah, well that's what she said. She'd rather be busy doing something than sitting on the couch eating all day." Punk nodded.

"You guys discussed names yet?" Dean asked.

"We have a few that we like but we're not certain on one. We gotta pick one out for a boy or a girl." He nodded.

"Dean is a good name. I'm just saying." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, right." Punk nodded, watching as Tony walked down the station, "Oh, what's this?" He sat up straight whilst Dean quickly sat down at his desk and pretended he was doing work.

"You two." Tony walked to their desks as they looked up, "Come with me." He nodded.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"There's a body we need to find." Tony nodded as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Always my favourite sentence." Dean nodded as he stood up from his desk.

* * *

Later that night, Punk finally got home, walking through the house and into the kitchen where Bruno was asleep in his bed. He normally started off the night by sleeping beside AJ and then he would run down the stairs and go into his bed in the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy." Punk nodded as the dog tiredly looked at him, "I know it's late, I'm sorry." He nodded.

He made sure everything was locked up before heading upstairs, walking into their bedroom where AJ was fast asleep in their bed, lying with a pillow between her legs just under her bump. He knew she was struggling to sleep at night, and given that she had to get up to do twelve hour shifts, he knew she was getting extremely tired, so his aim was not to wake her.

He stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and slowly got into bed.

"I heard you when you walked in the door." AJ mumbled against her pillow as Punk turned to her.

"Sorry." Punk whispered.

"It's ok." She nodded, opening her eyes, looking over at the clock, "Oh my gosh, why are you home so late?" She shook her head as she saw the time.

"Well we got a missing person report a couple weeks ago and after investigating we think that we're looking for a body now. Found blood in her car." Punk said.

"I love when my baby daddy stays out all night looking for dead bodies." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"Part of the gig." Punk nodded, "There was also an armed robbery-"

"I can't hear." AJ placed her hands over her ears as Punk laughed a little.

"I am alive and well as you can see." Punk reminded her as she nodded.

"Good." AJ nodded, "I went to my bed at 8pm." She laughed to herself.

"Baby got you all tired?" He asked her as she nodded.

"It really does." AJ nodded as Punk placed his hand on her tummy which was definitely growing. AJ already felt huge and it was scary to think she still had two more months to go.

"Go back to sleep." He nodded, leaning over and kissing her head softly as she smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better husband during this time. He was understanding and was doing all he could to make her comfortable, to ease her mind from any stress or worries. She felt blessed.

"I love you." AJ smiled, scratching his stubble under his chin as he smiled.

"I love you too." Punk nodded, lying on his back whilst she lay on her side beside him, watching him close her eyes.

"Great." She whispered, rolling over onto her back and taking a deep breath as Punk opened his eyes back up.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Kicking." AJ nodded, placing her hand on her tummy as Punk looked at her, wincing a little when she felt something a little sharper, "Ouch." AJ moaned a little as she sat up slowly.

"You ok?" Punk sat up immediately.

"It's not usually sore." AJ said with concern, "Something isn't right." AJ shook her head as Punk got out of bed and walked around to her side.

"Ok, where is the pain?" Punk asked her.

"Here." AJ pointed as Punk nodded, "I thought it was just kicking." She shook her head.

"Ok, we're gonna go to the hospital." Punk nodded to her as she nodded, "And they'll see what's going on, ok?" He assured her as AJ nodded, taking his hand as he helped her out of bed.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. The pain had slightly subsided for AJ but they weren't taking any chances. Punk knew the best and safest thing to do was to go get things checked out.

As it was through the night, AJ got taken right away where the doctor gave her a thorough examination, asking questions, feeling her stomach, doing a scan and also taking her blood. Punk was glad they were taking it seriously and not just brushing it off. It gave both he and AJ a peace of mind for sure.

"Ok, April… the good news is it was only Braxton hicks contractions you were having." The doctor nodded.

"Contractions?" Punk stood beside AJ who was sitting up on the bed, "She's having contractions?" He panicked.

"Braxton hicks contractions, yeah." The doctor nodded, "Which are common at this stage in your pregnancy. Trust me, you'll know when you're having real contractions." She nodded.

"You're telling me that it's more painful than that?" AJ raised her eyebrows. She really wasn't looking forward to this giving birth thing, "Oh God." She sighed.

"What's the bad news?" Punk asked worriedly.

"Your blood pressure is really low." The doctor nodded, "It's common for pregnant women to have low blood pressure but yours is too low for my liking, ok?" She said as AJ nodded.

"How do we get it up?" Punk asked her.

"A more varied diet would definitely help. More salt intake. Keep hydrated with water and also keep active-"

"I'm doing twelve hour shifts every day." AJ raised a brow, "I don't have time to go to the gym." AJ scoffed.

"Not necessarily the gym." The doctor shook her head, "Walking is really good for the baby. Ridiculous as it sounds so is sexual intercourse." She nodded.

"Well we do a lot of that." AJ shrugged as Punk raised his eyebrows, "What is this baby's problem?" AJ looked down at her stomach as the doctor smiled.

"It'll go back up don't worry." The doctor smiled, "The important thing is it's healthy and so are you."

"Healthy with low blood pressure." AJ mumbled.

"I'll let you get dressed." The doctor nodded, leaving the room whilst Punk helped AJ down from the bed and helped her get dressed.

They eventually left the hospital and got back to the car where AJ was rather quiet. She sat in the passenger's side whilst Punk put his seat belt on tiredly. She didn't know why but all she wanted to do was cry, and there was nothing stopping her.

Punk was about to pull out from the car space when he noticed AJ was crying.

"Hey." Punk shook his head, turning the car engine off, "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, taking his seat belt off and taking her hand.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." AJ nodded, drying her tears and sighing as Punk looked at her. Between the both of them without anyone knowing, she had been having a lot of hard days with depression. Punk hated to see her struggle, especially when there was very little he could do to help her.

"Hey, it'll pass." Punk nodded, "You're not gonna feel like this forever." He sighed, "How is it you normally describe it to me?" He asked her.

"Like a dark cloud." She said.

"Exactly, and clouds move." Punk nodded as she looked at him, "They move on and the sun comes out." He said as she nodded, "It's just taking a little longer for this cloud to move but it will." He assured her.

"You're so sweet… talking about clouds." She placed her hand on his arm, crying a little more as he smiled.

"You're the strongest person I know and you'll get through this. Tomorrow, next week, next month… it'll be brighter." He assured her as she smiled and nodded. She didn't need him to come up with a cure to her illness, she didn't need him to give her space and stay away. She needed him to do what he always done. Talk to her, listen to her, make her not feel alone and scared.

He noticed her struggling the past few weeks and all he could do was be there for her in any way he could. Whether it was small things like making her favourite sandwich for her, or sitting in a parking lot at 3am listening to her cry. He was there. He always would be.


	36. Finding Time

**Finding Time**

* * *

"Hey, Tony. Can I speak to you?" Punk knocked on his boss' door whilst walking on in.

"Brooks, you knock first and then I say who is it and then you say it's Brooks and then I decide if I want to let you in or not." Tony looked across at him as Punk stared at him.

"Should I… leave?" Punk turned back to the door.

"Yeah, go out and try it again." Tony nodded as Punk slowly backed up on his steps, closing the door behind him and shaking his head.

Punk stood for a second with his hands on his hips, not knowing what he did to deserve such torment from his boss. He eventually knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Tony called as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Brooks." Punk answered.

"Uh… come back later." Tony replied as Punk shook his head, bursting into the door.

"Ok, you aren't funny." Punk said as Tony chuckled and nodded, "Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want, Brooks?" Tony laughed to himself as he was sealing an envelope.

"Is it ok if I take tomorrow night and Saturday off?" Punk asked him.

"You want a raise while you're at it?" Tony scoffed.

"Well if you wanna talk about it." Punk shrugged innocently as Tony looked at him, "No, it's just… April is having a hard time at the moment with her pregnancy."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Tony nodded, "I like April. Better than you actually." He realised as Punk nodded slowly.

"Right, well… I was gonna take her out of town for the night. She's off Saturday and she always finishes early on a Friday. I uh…. I don't normally ask for days off." Punk reminded him as Tony nodded.

"Oh, I know you don't. Of course you can have it off." Tony nodded seriously, "Go spend some time with your wife." He agreed.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, "How are things looking on this new investigation for that girl's body?" Punk asked.

"Not great. She was last seen with her friend in a club. The friend came in and spoke to us and said she left with some guy but it was totally out of her character to do that because she had a boyfriend." Tony shrugged.

"How does that explain the blood in her car?" Punk shook his head.

"Well she obviously made it back to her place alive, from there it could get blurry." Tony nodded, "Seems suspicious that she left with some guy when she had a boyfriend." He shrugged, "We're looking into it. But you go and enjoy a day off." He nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go take some lunch over to April at the hospital." He said as Tony nodded and watched him leave the office.

* * *

"Your doctor will be right with you. Just take a seat over there." AJ pointed to a patient who nodded whilst she checked her in on the system. She was doing a lot of over the desk work the past few weeks as she was growing bigger.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Eve asked, walking into the reception area around the desk as AJ sat down on the chair.

"I'm tired." AJ nodded.

"This is you at seven months? I dread to see you at nine." Eve said worriedly as AJ nodded.

"I think it's because my blood pressure is low. I've got no energy." AJ shook her head, "My doctor says it's normal to go through little phases of different symptoms. Last month it was a lot of eating, a lot of sex, a lot of crying." She nodded, "This month is… a lot of sleeping, a lot of worrying, a lot of… depression." AJ sighed.

"Isn't there something your doctor could give you to help that?" Eve asked.

"No, I'd rather just let it pass me." AJ nodded, "I don't want to risk anything harming the baby. Pills or anything." She said as Eve nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Eve said, "But like you said, it will pass." She nodded, "Maybe you should take a couple days off to recharge."

"Well I'm finishing early tomorrow and I have Saturday off." AJ nodded, "Phil is working, though so it's not like we can do anything." She shrugged sadly, "He's always on the Friday night shift."

"I'm sure he could get it off and you guys could spend the day together." Eve nodded.

"It's probably too short notice." AJ shrugged.

"I hope he's making time for you, April." Eve raised a brow.

"Oh, he is." AJ nodded, "We have busy careers and we're both compatible in that field. We understand long hours working." She said, "I do kinda miss him, though. The past couple days I've fell asleep before he even gets home." She frowned.

"April, you're pregnant, that's normal. This little guy is taking up all your energy. That's how it works." Eve smiled as AJ nodded.

"Little guy? You sound like Phil." AJ shook her head.

"He's still adamant it's a boy?" Eve laughed.

"Oh he's one hundred percent sure apparently." AJ nodded, "I know him and Seth just want a little buddy to take to the hockey games." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't they take a little girl to the hockey too?" Eve laughed.

"Yeah, he's just scared to think about having a little girl." AJ nodded.

"Of course." Eve smiled, "Well hey, take it easy on yourself. Your body is doing an incredible thing right now, it's gonna get down and tired at times."

"I know." AJ smiled. She was grateful to have friends she could talk to openly.

"Hey you two." Punk appeared, walking into the hospital department with some lunch for AJ as she smiled and stood up.

"I was just here for this." Eve smiled, reaching over for the file she'd forgotten to take with her, "Enjoy your lunch. Smells good." She nodded to AJ, leaving the desk as AJ smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled to Punk.

"How you doing?" Punk asked her.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, "What's this?" She smiled, taking the bag and the drink from him.

"Your favourite sandwich." Punk smiled.

"Oh, yum." AJ smiled, "Well come through the back so I can eat it." She smiled as he nodded, following her into the back office room, sitting down at one of the tables.

"How you been feeling? Any more of those fake contraction things?" Punk asked her as she opened up the sandwich.

"No, I've been good." AJ nodded, "I think they'll just come and go occasionally." She shrugged as Punk nodded, "Have you got anywhere with this girls body you're trying to find?" She asked him.

"No, not really. We know she was last seen coming out of a club with a guy." Punk nodded, "So she probably made it back to her place alive but… there's blood in her car so-"

"It's definitely her blood?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Hey, are you looking forward to having some time off?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I need it." AJ nodded, "I'm just so sad that you have to work." She frowned as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk sighed. He figured he would surprise her tomorrow when he got home early. He really wanted to do something to brighten her day up a little. They needed some time to themselves, "I wouldn't be able to take it off so short notice." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, I know." AJ frowned, "I can just online shop for the baby whilst you're at work." She said as he nodded.

"Even though we have pretty much everything?" He laughed.

"We do not." AJ said, "Have you seen my list? We still have a lot to get." AJ scoffed.

"Yeah? Like what?" Punk shook his head.

"We need blankets, diapers, I wanna get one of those mobile censors for over the crib too, I think that will really help it sleep." AJ nodded to herself, "Oh, we need bottles also-"

"I thought you were breast feeding?" Punk shook his head.

"Well yeah, I hope to but… I'm gonna need to make bottles up." She laughed a little, "Oh, you sweet thing. You thought you were getting out of the night feeds, didn't you?"

"No." Punk lied, shaking his head.

"You so did." AJ laughed, "No, I'll make up bottles. That is if I can even breast feed." She shrugged.

"Well they are certainly growing." Punk wiggled his eyebrows as she kicked his foot, "What?" He laughed, "I love it."

"Of course you do." AJ shook her head, "I kinda love it too." She admitted as he laughed, "I'm not used to having big boobs." She nodded, looking into her shirt as Punk laughed.

"That makes the both of us." Punk nodded.

"What do you prefer?" AJ asked.

"Hey, you know I'm an ass man." Punk shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." AJ nodded, "Luckily that isn't changing." She said as he nodded. Even just the simplest of ridiculous conversations with him were enough to make her smile and cheer her up.

"You been busy in here today?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"Well it's been up and down I guess." AJ nodded, "So you're working late tomorrow?" She frowned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Friday night shift is always my shift." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know, it would just be nice for us to have some us time." AJ shrugged.

"Hey, we'll find it." Punk nodded, "We always do."

"Screw us for having such needy jobs." AJ nodded as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, we're so annoying." Punk agreed.

"We really are." AJ realised as he smiled, "The good thing is this sandwich is really good." She said.

"Oh, good. The guy knows my order now." Punk nodded.

"I think he went overload on ranch which is… fine by me." AJ nodded as he smiled.

* * *

The next afternoon, AJ got home from work early and was so glad to know she had the night and the following day off. She was in desperate need of some time off just to recharge like Eve had said. She was just sad that she couldn't spend that time with her husband.

However, not long after she got home, she was making tea in the kitchen when she heard someone come in the door, "Phil?" AJ called.

"Yeah, it's me. I forgot something." Punk said.

"Ok, come give me a kiss though." AJ said, pouring herself tea into her mug as she heard him come through to the kitchen, "What'd you forget?" She turned around, pausing when she saw him standing with a bunch of flowers, "Oh." She placed her hand on her chest.

"What do you say… me and you get out of town for the night?" He smiled.

"What?" AJ shook her head, taking the flowers from him, "These are beautiful." She smiled, "What are you talking about?" She looked across at him.

"I got the rest of the day and tomorrow off." Punk smiled, "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Really?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "You up for it?" He smiled.

"Of course, yes." AJ smiled, "I thought I was gonna have to spend the day alone." She frowned.

"No, we can get out of here for the night and enjoy a day together." Punk smiled as she nodded.

"Oh, you are so sweet." AJ sighed, placing her hand over her mouth as she began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Punk shook his head.

"These flowers are just really nice." AJ nodded to him as he raised his eyebrows, "Like you. You're like a flower." She nodded tearfully as he smiled.

"I've been called worse." Punk laughed as AJ sat the flowers down.

"Come here." AJ shook her head, reaching her arms out as she cupped his face as he leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her softly as she kissed back, "I love you. You're the best husband." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"I love you." He nodded as she smiled, "So we better pack a bag." He said as she nodded.

"Oh, yeah." AJ nodded, drying her tears as he smiled, "Ok, you put these in some water and I'll go pack a bag." She nodded, "Hopefully by then I'll stop crying." She nodded to herself as he smiled, watching as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to go pack a bag.


	37. Time Away

**Time Away**

* * *

"I can get it." AJ nodded, getting out of bed in their hotel room the next morning, putting on one of Punk's t-shirts over her naked body, which pretty much acted like a night dress on her.

They'd left yesterday afternoon and got out of town, finding a nice hotel to stay at where they had dinner and a very romantic night. It was a fresh of breath air for both of them that they desperately needed. Since AJ woke up hungry, they had decided to order breakfast to their room.

Punk smiled as he watched her head over to the door, sitting up in the bed against the headboard.

AJ opened up the door where a woman stood with a breakfast tray, "You ordered room service?" The woman asked.

"Oh, yeah. That smells so good." AJ smiled, taking the tray from her.

"Oh, you're pregnant." She smiled, "Can I feel your belly?" She asked as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…" AJ turned around to Punk who was shaking his head and mouthing no to her after overhearing the question, "Sure." AJ shrugged, sitting down the tray on the table behind her as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Has it been kicking?" The woman asked, placing her hand on AJ's bump as AJ looked at her.

"Yeah for a couple months now." AJ nodded.

"Oh, well congratulations." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, watching the woman wander away down the corridor, closing the door over and turning around to Punk who had his arms folded like a child.

"I don't like that." Punk said.

"Yeah, neither do I but it's not hurting anybody." AJ shrugged, "She was nice."

"Why would anyone want to feel someone else's pregnant belly? It's nothing to do with them." Punk huffed as AJ walked over to the bed with the breakfast tray, sitting it on the bed before getting back in beside Punk.

"Because it's a really cool thing." AJ shrugged.

"It's my cool thing. It's my baby." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, "It's just weird." He shivered as AJ laughed.

"It is, I agree." AJ nodded, "This looks and smells amazing." AJ said, already tucking into the food as Punk smiled, "So what are we doing today?" She asked him.

"Anything you want." He smiled as AJ thought to herself.

"Maybe we could shop for the baby." AJ suggested, "We've barely got any clothes for it."

"Barely? We've got a whole dresser filled with clothes." Punk shook his head, "Plus we can't really buy anything since we don't know what we're having."

"And whose decision was that." AJ hummed, "We should just buy some dresses and little pink hats because I know it's a girl."

"Tell me how you know it's a girl?" Punk scoffed.

"It's a mom thing. Me and her… we got a connection." AJ nodded, "Which means we should really just discuss girls names whilst we're at it." She shrugged.

"And what happens when it's actually a boy and all we have is dresses and a girl's name waiting for him?" Punk asked her.

"Well… unisex names are becoming more popular." AJ shrugged as Punk just laughed to himself as she smiled, "You thought of names?"

"A little." Punk nodded, "You know I like Oscar for a boy."

"Oscar is really sweet actually." AJ nodded, "Also good for a cat, though." AJ turned to him as Punk rolled his eyes.

"There goes that name out the window." Punk nodded.

"You thought about any girl names?" AJ asked him.

"No, not really." Punk shrugged as AJ looked at him.

"Phil, are you… are you scared in case it's a girl?" AJ smiled a little as Punk looked at her.

"No." Punk scoffed, "No, of course I'm not scared." He laughed as AJ raised her eyebrows, "Ok, I'm scared." He nodded.

"Why?" AJ laughed.

"Well I'm scared anyway but… I don't know. I'd be her dad. I… I see a lot of stuff as cops, particularly crimes against women." He nodded as AJ looked at him, "The world is scary right now, for anyone." He said.

"Hey… boy or girl, you're gonna be amazing and this baby is gonna love you." She nodded, "So so much." She nodded as he smiled.

"You think your parents would be mad that you never told them?" Punk asked her, "I mean, they don't even know you got married."

"They didn't even know I was dating." AJ shook her head, "They wouldn't care." She said as Punk looked at her.

"That's gotta upset you." Punk said.

"Well sure, it doesn't make me feel good." AJ nodded, "But I've dealt with it my whole life. It's starting to feel normal, I guess." She said, "It's like you with your dad. They're not in our lives and we don't know any different."

"My dad was a legitimately bad person, though." Punk said.

"Do you wanna talk about all the horrible things my mom did to me when I was a kid?" AJ asked as Punk looked at her, "Abuse doesn't have to be just physical." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"Right." He nodded.

"I don't mean it like that." AJ shook her head, "What your dad did to you was… the lowest of the low and-"

"We don't have to talk about it." Punk shook his head.

"You barely told me what actually happened." AJ said truthfully, "I remember you told me a little bit one night after sex about a year ago."

"Yeah and what I told you was enough." Punk nodded, "Seth doesn't know so… talking about it feels wrong."

"I'm your wife." AJ reminded him, "You're supposed to talk about things that no one else knows with me." AJ nodded, "He's in prison. You don't have to worry about him."

"I don't worry about him, trust me." Punk assured her, "Why are we even talking about this?" He laughed it off as AJ shrugged.

"Because it's sometimes good to talk about things that make us feel like shit." AJ shrugged.

"My dad has been gone for a lot of years. He's not my problem anymore." Punk nodded, "And neither should your mom or dad." He said.

"I know but they're still there, at the back of my mind." AJ nodded, "Cant do anything about it, I guess."

"Better off without them." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Do you have any names you like?" Punk asked, trying to change the subject as AJ nodded.

"A few, yeah." AJ nodded, "But I don't wanna say." She smiled.

"Uh… you do know that I have to know our child's name, right?" He teased.

"I feel like it might jinx it." AJ shrugged, "I'll tell you when I have the baby." She said.

"Remember, we don't want it to hate us." Punk nodded as AJ shoved him as he chuckled.

"Idiot." AJ scoffed.

"Are you still nervous about giving birth?" Punk asked.

"What do you think?" AJ turned to him as he nodded, "Of course I am." She said as Punk nodded, "So I'm gonna be sitting up on this bed, my legs open for a full team of nurses to look and…" She showed him, sitting up against the headboard, parting her legs as Punk raised a brow, "I cannot even imagine the feeling." AJ sighed, closing her legs back up with fear.

"Isn't it over really quickly?" Punk shrugged.

"Oh, what do you know? You have a penis." AJ shook her head.

"Maybe you should talk to someone who has given birth." Punk shrugged, "Like my mom." He nodded.

"I already have spoken to her." AJ sighed, "She didn't help." She shook her head.

"Well what did she say?" Punk asked.

"Well first of all, you were like nine pounds. That's just cruel." AJ shook her head, "She said once the head and shoulders are out it just… slips out." AJ groaned a little as Punk paused from eating, "Then she started talking about rips and stitches and I had to leave." AJ shook her head.

"Slips out?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Well apparently." AJ nodded.

"Slip." Punk nodded to himself, "If I haven't said it before, I am so glad that I am not giving birth."

"Don't rub it in." AJ huffed as Punk nodded to himself.

"Come on, women give birth all the time. It's a normal thing." Punk nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Well your mother informed to tell me that our second child will also just slip out because-"

"Ok, I get it. Please stop saying slip out." Punk said as AJ just nodded, "And also… second child? Can we get the first one out first?"

"Yeah. Your mom is definitely not the best to go to for advice." AJ nodded, "It's really hard to imagine it not just being the two of us anymore." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "But trust me. Baby or not. We're still having our nights away in the hotel. That's where grandma Nadine and Uncle Seth's roles come into play." He said as AJ nodded.

"Oh, I one hundred percent agree." She smiled, leaning over and kissing him, "Mmm, you know what I regret?" She pulled back from him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Not having a bachelorette." AJ nodded, "The girls wanted to throw me one the night before our wedding but I… I don't know, I felt bad because I knew you weren't having one."

"What?" Punk turned to her, "I-I had one." He nodded.

"What?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah." Punk said worriedly, "Me and the boys went out the night before, to a few clubs." Punk shrugged innocently.

"What kind of clubs?" AJ folded her arms.

"Just… normal ones." Punk turned away from her.

"Strip clubs?!" AJ gasped, "You had a full blown bachelor party whilst I sat in my hotel room eating pizza with the girls? Wow. Phil Brooks you are the worst."

"We never said no bachelor parties." Punk said, "You should have had one."

"I didn't want to because I thought you weren't having one. Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked.

"Because... it's weird." Punk shrugged.

"Oh God, what kind of stripper was it? Did she sit on you?" She questioned, trying not to imagine it.

"No. There were no strippers." Punk laughed, "It was just a few clubs. I don't even drink, it was just to get out with the guys. They were more into it than me."

"No strippers?" AJ asked him.

"Ok, so there was maybe one." Punk admitted as AJ gasped.

"I know why you didn't tell me. It's because you didn't want me to have a stripper." She figured, "Yeah, that's it."

"No, I really just didn't think it was a big deal." Punk shrugged.

"I could have had a stripper." AJ folded her arms.

"Oh, yeah. Because the image of a man stripping and grinding on your baby bump is so beautiful." He nodded.

"I'm not talking to you. Liar." AJ hissed at him as he laughed a little.

"Alright." Punk nodded, climbing off the bed as AJ watched him.

"What are you doing?" AJ raised a brow, watching as he put on his clothes rather quickly.

"You want a stripper." He nodded as she looked at him, turning some music on the TV as AJ looked at him curiously.

She watched him as he slowly began to take his t-shirt off, wiggling his hips slowly as AJ raised her eyebrows and smirked a little, unfolding her arms. He got his t-shirt off, putting his hands behind his head and moving his hips in circles as AJ's mouth gaped a little.

"Oh my God." AJ raised her eyebrows as he threw the t-shirt over at her, hitting her on the face as she chuckled.

She watched as he undone his jeans, turning around and pushing them down as she tilted her head with a smile.

"That ass." She smirked, "Never quits." She nodded as he got his jeans off, flicking the jeans up and catching them, turning back around and pulling the jeans between his legs, rubbing them back and forth as AJ laughed to herself.

"You've never looked sexier." AJ nodded as he smiled, tossing his jeans over and walking towards her. She could tell he was taking it very seriously which made her laugh even more.

He took her hands, running them up his chest as she raised her eyebrows, watching as he slowly inched his boxers down little by little as she watched with an anticipated smile.

"You waiting on something?" Punk smiled as she nodded, running her fingertips down his chest.

She watched as he finally pushed his boxers down as she cheered.

"Yes!" AJ cheered as he laughed, leaning down and kissing her, falling over onto the bed with her as she kissed him back.

"Ain't no stripper gonna do what I'm about to." He assured her, kissing her neck as she smirked.

"Hey, I've got my personal stripper." She smiled, wrapping her legs around his body.

"You should know I charge 200 per hour." Punk nodded as she chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, it's worth it for an ass like that." She smiled as Punk chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers as she smiled. There was never a dull moment and she was so glad she got to spend the rest of her life with her best friend, her partner, her soulmate.


	38. Closing In

**Closing In**

* * *

"Just because you're his brother doesn't mean you could give my husband a bachelor party with strippers." AJ folded her arms, standing outside Seth's work as Seth laughed to himself.

"In all fairness, Phil didn't really pay much attention to the strippers. Me and Dean, however-"

"Oh, disgusting." AJ slapped his arm, "I was a good fiancé. I sat in the hotel with my girls and painted my nails. Ate pizza." AJ said, "And you were out paying for lap dances for Phil."

"Hey, there was no lap dances. Just strictly stripping." Seth shrugged, "Hey, well that's the price you pay when you wanna marry my brother." Seth nodded as AJ shook her head, "Trust me, he really wasn't interested in it."

"Yeah well, as he should be." AJ nodded.

"So how was the getaway?" Seth asked her, drying his hands on a cloth.

"It was really nice." AJ smiled, "I felt like I got to recharge. We stayed in a really nice hotel. Maybe got a stripper of my own." She nodded as Seth shook his head.

"I really don't need to know what you get up to with my brother in a hotel room." Seth assured her as she just shrugged, "But I'm glad you had a nice time." He smiled.

"Yeah, and then the next day we went baby shopping." AJ smiled.

"I thought you had everything?" Seth shook his head.

"Well, Phil thinks we did but boy was he wrong." AJ said, "I think the nursery needs some more stuffed animals, what do you think?"

"Really?" Seth shook his head, "You've got the whole zoo in there." He laughed, "Kid's gonna end up hating animals."

"Probably." AJ laughed.

"You been back at work again?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah. So has Phil." AJ nodded, "Honestly I'm kinda looking forward to us having this baby so we can get some time off." She laughed a little.

"Time off with a baby, though." Seth reminded her, "There will be no nights at the hotel." He nodded.

"I know, but I know it'll be nice to be at home together and not have to worry about work. Especially for Phil. I feel like sometimes he takes his work home with him. Not in a bad way, just that… he can't escape it. Someone's always calling him or he's doing work at the kitchen table."

"Life of a cop." Seth nodded.

"He has to separate work and home life, though." AJ nodded, "It's not good for him." She shook her head as Seth nodded.

"Oh, I agree but… there's no telling him. And you know that." Seth said.

"Yeah, I know." AJ sighed, "I really hope the baby isn't as stubborn as him."

"You're pretty stubborn too." Seth nodded.

"Hey." AJ raised her eyebrows as Seth smiled, "I wish you could come for lunch with me. I'd ask Phil but whenever I drop into the station he gets all freaked out. April, what if there's people being brought in like murderers and… and drug dealers." She mimicked his voice as Seth laughed a little.

"You do know that we can't make fun of my brother anymore, right?" Seth smiled, "You're married. Reminder."

"Oh, I make fun of him to his face, it's fine." AJ waved her hand, "But seriously, I was the girl who survived the serial killer. I can handle a few thugs walking by me." She scoffed.

"I'd love to come for lunch but I've already taken my break and I'm sort of busy." Seth explained.

"Oh, I know. It's ok." AJ nodded, "Maybe I'll try Phil." She shrugged as Seth nodded.

"Well I'll see you later." He nodded, hugging her tightly and kissing her head as AJ smiled, strolling back to her car and getting in. Her car really helped her measure how big her bump was growing. She knew soon, she wouldn't be able to drive it anymore as she was just heading onto eight months pregnant.

* * *

AJ drove to the station, parking the car and getting out, taking several minutes to do so before heading into the precinct, walking up to the front desk where she spotted Tony.

"You look fantastic, April." Tony nodded.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "Is Phil here?"

"Oh, yeah. At his desk." Tony smiled as AJ nodded, walking on through the back and into the precinct, watching from afar as Dean was repeatedly hitting an elastic band ball against Punk's head whilst Punk wasn't even paying attention, to busy looking at his computer.

"Oh, hey fatty." Dean smiled, leaning back on his chair which was over at Punk's desk.

"Hey, man who bought strippers for my husband's secret bachelor party." AJ smiled as Dean gulped.

"Hey, that was all Seth." Dean nodded as Punk rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Punk asked her.

"Uh nothing… just wondering if you want to grab lunch?" AJ asked.

"I'm really busy, honey." Punk nodded, "What are you doing here, anyway? You know how I feel about you hanging around here."

"She's not twelve." Dean added.

"I'm sorry, are you in this conversation?" Punk turned to Dean, "Been annoying my ass all day, go away." He shook his head.

"Fine." Dean huffed, wheeling his way back over to his own desk as Punk shook his head.

"He's got a point. I'm not a little girl." AJ shook her head, "I've been in a police station before. I've been in an interrogation room before too. Oh and remember that time I spent a month in a safe house, ran by cops?" AJ smiled as he nodded and smiled.

"Funny." Punk nodded, "But that's exactly why I don't like when you come here. I don't want it to remind you of all of that." He shrugged.

"It doesn't." AJ shook her head, "Well it does a little but, I came here to see you, that makes me happy." She nodded as he smiled, "But I get if you're busy." She shrugged.

"We got a new lead on the missing girl." Punk nodded.

"Oh, yeah?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we managed to get an identification on the guy who left with her from the club." Punk nodded, "Plot twist, his family hasn't seen him since that day."

"Alarm bells." AJ nodded.

"Mhm." Punk said, "I figure if we find him, we find the body." He nodded, "So we're just trying to get more details on him."

"Maybe she's not dead." AJ shrugged.

"Most often than not, anyone abducted, after forty eight hours it's most likely a body we're looking for." He nodded, "He's probably stayed in the shadows once the girl's parents filed a missing person report. He probably knew that someone saw them leaving the club together." Punk nodded.

"So you're leading this case?" AJ asked.

"Pretty much." Punk nodded, "Stuff like this normally just finds me." He shook his head.

"I'm a month out from giving birth, Phil." AJ shook her head.

"I know." Punk nodded.

"Well… what if you're out, seeing to this case and trying to find this body and I go into labour?" She asked.

"You… call me?" Punk shook his head.

"May I chime in here?" Dean asked, of course listening to their entire conversation as Punk and AJ turned to him.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Well when my cousin was having her baby she had this thing called a baby beeper for her boyfriend." Dean said.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of them." AJ nodded.

"I've not." Punk shook his head.

"Think of it like a walkie talkie but only it vibrates. So if April goes into labour she just presses the button and you get a little buzz in your ass." Dean smiled as Punk nodded slowly.

"Yeah, what about just calling me?" Punk nodded to AJ.

"No, because at least then when I beep you, you know that it's the baby and you can get out of there right away." AJ shrugged.

"Out of where? Where am I going?" Punk wondered.

"You could be here or you could be out on the beat late at night or you could be further away investigating this case." AJ said, "We're getting the baby beeper."

"Yes." Dean cheered.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Punk asked him.

"I'm just excited to meet the little guy." Dean shrugged, "Or girl." He said quickly once noticing AJ was staring at him, "Little guy or girl." He nodded.

"Where do I get one of these beepers from then?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, try Walmart or something." AJ shrugged, "So you really can't stop for lunch?" AJ asked with a frown.

"No, well I could but that means I would get home later." Punk said as AJ frowned.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Well I'll see you when you get home." She smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly as he kissed her back, "Woah." AJ jumped back, feeling the baby kicking.

"At it again." Punk smiled, placing his hand over her bump and smiling as he felt the powerful kicks, "I can't believe it's just one month to go." He shook his head.

"I know." AJ smiled, "Oh, I'm not gonna fit behind the wheel for much longer." AJ nodded, "So you're gonna need to take me to work in the mornings. I can get a ride from someone else on the way home I guess."

"Why are you still working?" Dean shook his head, "Aren't you tired?"

"No." AJ shrugged, "Well yeah I am but I'm not incapable." She laughed a little, "I'm going right up until I pop."

"Just don't overdo it, though. Yeah?" Punk nodded.

"When do I overdo anything?" AJ questioned as Punk looked at her.

"Our child's nursery has twenty seven different stuffed animals in it." Punk said as Dean tilted his head.

"Twenty seven?" Dean questioned, "W-Why? It's like a baby. It won't even know what they are."

"Well it will one day and it's super cute, ok? How about you both leave me alone?" She nodded as Punk smiled to himself.

"I love the nursery." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I know you do." AJ said, "Well I guess I'll go get a sandwich and just take it home with me." She nodded.

"I shouldn't be home too late." Punk promised as AJ just hmm'd.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She nodded as Tony walked down the precinct.

"Brooks." Tony nodded, "We got the parents of the guy coming in, in half an hour." He said.

"Seriously?" Punk asked as AJ stepped back out of the way over to Dean's desk.

"Yeah. They said he called them a week ago. Said they didn't want to say anything to us because they were scared of what would happen to him." Tony shrugged, "The usual."

"We could track the phone." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Tony said, "It's promising. I'll put them in interview room 2. Be there with me in half an hour." He nodded.

"Right on." Punk nodded as Tony walked off to his office whilst AJ looked over to him, "This is good." Punk nodded.

"You think they'll be able to track the call?" AJ asked.

"Hopefully." Punk stood up, "If we get his location it's pretty much game over."

"Unless he called from like a gas station or something. Pretty useless." Dean said.

"Let's just be optimistic, right?" Punk said as Dean nodded, "I gotta go, baby. I'll see you later." He said, kissing AJ sweetly.

"Ok, see you later." AJ nodded, watching him walk off down the station towards the interviewing rooms as AJ sighed to herself whilst Dean watched.

"Hey, I'll come for lunch with you." Dean stood up as AJ turned around.

"Huh?" AJ looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry and I've not taken my break yet." Dean nodded.

"You feel sorry for me, don't you?" AJ nodded.

"No, of course not. I'm just hungry and it wouldn't kill us to spend some time with each other." Dean shrugged. He'd grown close to AJ but he just wanted her to know that he really was there for her and Punk.

"Ok then." AJ smiled, "Thank you." She nodded.

"No problem. And hey, we can find the baby beeper when we're out." He nodded.

"Oh, yeah." AJ smiled excitedly, walking out of the station with him.


	39. Go Time

**Go Time**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Phil!" AJ called from the bath tub whilst Punk was downstairs making a sandwich, having just got home from work late on.

"What?!" Punk called with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Need help." AJ called as Punk nodded, walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs, walking through to their bedroom and into the bathroom where AJ was lying in the bath, looking up at him with embarrassment as he nodded.

"Stuck again?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Alright." Punk nodded, giving her both hands as he slowly pulled her up out of the bath, helping her step out, not letting her hands go until she was firmly out of the bath and standing on the ground.

"Thank you." AJ smiled to him sweetly, reaching for the towel as he nodded, "I came home from work and I just had to go for a bath. I don't know, my bump feels really tight today." She nodded.

"Sore?" Punk asked worriedly.

"No, not sore. Just more uncomfortable." AJ nodded, "I think it's more of those fake contraction things." She said as Punk nodded, walking back into their bedroom as AJ followed after getting dried and putting on some clothes. She'd pretty much just been living in Punk's t-shirts and shorts.

"Wait so… how long were you in the bath?" Punk shook his head.

"Uh… like two hours." AJ nodded.

"April." Punk laughed to himself as she shrugged.

"Hey, it was either I sit there and wait for you to come home or I try and get out and end up hurting myself." AJ shrugged, "I did the right thing."

"You did." Punk agreed.

"How was work?" She asked, lacing her fingers through his slicked hair, standing in between his legs as he rested his head against her chest.

"I am exhausted." Punk sighed as AJ nodded, "I'm excited for this baby to come so I can just be lazy-"

"Do you have any idea how needy babies can be?" AJ asked him.

"Beats going to work." Punk shrugged.

"Still getting nowhere with the missing girl case?" AJ asked.

"Nope." Punk shook his head, "Tracking the phone gave us an unknown location. We can't get any more information out of the parents." He said.

"You're doing your best, Phil." AJ nodded, "That's all anyone can expect." She said as Punk nodded, lifting his head up and running his hand over his hair, "Don't be so hard on yourself." She said, kissing his head as he smiled.

"How is my baby?" Punk asked, placing his hands on her tummy.

"Good." AJ nodded. They were ready for their baby to come. They had everything that they needed. The nursery was finished, they had bottles, a stroller, a basket for the living room, clothes, pacifiers, diapers… pretty much everyone a baby needed, they had.

"Why am I still terrified?" Punk laughed a little, "I thought it would ease a little as time went by."

"Hey, I'm still terrified too." AJ nodded, "We can be terrified together." She smiled, cupping his cheeks, leaning down and kissing him softly as he kissed back. She began to undo his shirt as he smirked, sitting up from the bed and turning around, carefully placing her onto the bed where he began kissing her neck.

It was then where his phone began to ring from his back pocket, causing him to groan into her neck.

"Ignore it." AJ nodded.

"I should take it." Punk shook his head, getting off the bed and answering the phone whilst AJ sat up, feeling a little bit of discomfort in her tummy. She knew it had to be just the Braxton hicks contractions. She'd been feeling them niggling at her all day.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Punk spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Punk nodded, "I'm on my way right now." He said, buttoning his shirt back up as AJ sighed.

"Really?" AJ shook her head as Punk hung up.

"It was Tony. They got the guy. Well… they don't got him but he called into the station with a location. The girl is still alive, April." Punk nodded as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"She is?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah. I gotta go with Tony." Punk nodded.

"Y-Yeah, ok." AJ understood, "Be careful." She nodded.

"I will." Punk nodded, leaning over and kissing her quickly before rushing out of the house whilst AJ lay back down on the bed.

* * *

"This is it?" Punk asked, pulling up to the lake house, "Can't it ever just be a normal house?" He shook his head as Tony got out of the car. After he'd received a call at the station from their suspected kidnapper, giving them an address, they took it as him turning himself in, but upon the phone call he had claimed he hadn't killed anyone.

"Go check out back." Tony nodded as Punk followed orders and walked around the house. It was pitch black which wasn't helpful at all.

Punk walked around the back of the lake house, checking things out and looking around when he suddenly spotted figures in the distance, standing on top of the iced over lake.

He walked closer to the edge and immediately identified the two people as the missing girl and their suspected subject. It was cold enough for the lake to freeze over but he knew it wasn't cold enough to stay frozen with bodily weight on top.

"Hey!" Punk called, "Over here." He got their attention, "Greg, this is the police." Punk remembered the guy's name, "It's… it's all over now, just… I need you to come off of the ice before someone gets hurt." Punk nodded, noticing he had his arm around the girl, keeping her with him in case she got away.

"I didn't hurt her." Greg shook his head as Punk looked across, looking at the girl who was crying.

"Ok, but I need you to get off the ice." Punk nodded, "Just slowly come towards me." He said.

"Please help me." The young girl cried as Punk nodded.

"Greg, please… I need you to come to me, let… let Danielle go." He said, "She doesn't have to get hurt, just like you said, you don't wanna hurt her, right?" Punk nodded whilst Tony slowly joined the scene, creeping up behind Punk who turned around.

"I got back-up coming." Tony whispered.

"Keep them away just now. He could have a gun in his pocket. I can't see properly." Punk told Tony who nodded. Most often than not, it was Punk who called the shots.

"I should take her with me." Greg nodded as Punk shook his head.

"No. No, whatever you think you have to do right now, you don't." Punk promised. It didn't take long to work out this man had issues. To kidnap someone for so many months, to be holding her hostage on top of a frozen lake, something definitely wasn't clicking.

"I do." Greg nodded.

"No, you don't." Punk shook his head, "Look at me." Punk nodded, stepping onto the ice.

"Phil, get off." Tony ordered as Punk ignored him.

"Greg, listen to me." Punk said, "You don't want to hurt Danielle." He said.

"She doesn't understand." Greg shook his head.

"She will." Punk nodded, slowly inching his way into the centre of the lake, "She'll understand. You both just have to come off the lake. I'll help." Punk said, "I'm here to help you." He promised. He found it best to talk to people, even if they were criminals, it was a much better tactic than violence for sure.

"No… no." Greg shook his head as Punk looked across to Danielle who looked terrified and beaten up.

"Greg, can you let Danielle take my hand?" Punk asked, getting close enough to them where he couch extend his hand out slowly as Greg watched, "Can you let her take it? And then we'll get you off too?" Punk nodded as Greg looked across at him, shaking his head as Punk watched him beginning to stomp on the ice.

"Phil, get off!" Tony yelled angrily as Punk shook his head. He felt pretty useless. It wasn't like he could tackle anyone to the ground, he was scared they'd go straight through the ice.

"You don't have to do that." Punk shook his head, gulping as he watched the ice start to crack in different places.

"I do." Greg nodded, stepping on the ice one more time as it broke, both he and the young girl falling under.

"No!" Punk exclaimed.

"Phil, don't you dare think about it." Tony said with concern, "Don't. You're about to be a dad." He reminded him as Punk shook his head, taking his jacket off, "Phil!" Tony yelled as Punk jumped into the water.

He felt like his whole body was being stabbed a million times, but he was faithful to his job and he couldn't stand and watch anyone get hurt, certainly not a young girl with her full life ahead of her.

He swam down, spotting her and grabbing her arm, pulling her up to the surface and gasping for air.

"You're ok." Punk nodded to her, "It's ok." He nodded, helping her up onto the frozen ice as Danielle shivered and cried, "You're gonna be fine." Punk nodded to her, suddenly feeling his leg getting pulled on as he was pulled back under the water, feeling Greg grab him around the neck as he began to fight him off under the water.

"What's going on?" Dean ran down to the lake with a few other cops.

"Phil is in the water with the subject." Tony shook his head.

"What?!" Dean yelled, "You let him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Tony spat as Dean shook his head.

"Well what's going on?" Dean spat.

"He got pulled back under." Tony said, "We need to get that girl out of here."

"Ok, ok." Dean nodded calmly, stepping onto the ice slowly and walking carefully and very slowly towards Danielle, "Sweetheart, come on." Dean nodded as Danielle turned around, shivering as she took Dean's hand.

Dean helped her up, noticing Punk's jacket lying on the ice, seeing a red flashing light in the pocket as he picked it up, pulling out the baby beeper which was buzzing.

"Shit." Dean shook his head, "Tony!" Dean yelled, "He's still in there." Dean hissed angrily, walking off the ice with Danielle who was shivering, immediately met with EMTs who wrapped her up whilst Dean got back onto the grass, "April is in fucking labour!" Dean spat, "I gotta go in." Dean nodded, taking his jacket off.

"He's there, he's there, look." Tony pointed as Punk struggled to the surface, gasping for air.

"Phil." Dean whispered, walking back onto the ice over to Punk who he could see had a bleeding arm, "Hey, ok… you're ok." Dean nodded, wrapping an arm around Punk and helping him off the ice where he collapsed onto the grass.

"S-Shot me." Punk nodded, pointing to his arm, shivering like crazy as Tony placed his hand over his mouth.

"Just let the EMTs fix you up, buddy. Ok?" Dean nodded positively whilst they attended to Punk, looking over to Tony and back to Punk who was starting to close his eyes over, "Hey, no… you gotta keep him awake." Dean told the EMTs who were seeing to Punk's shot arm, too busy to reply to Dean.

* * *

"He should be here by now." AJ sighed, lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines as her contractions, very real contractions, started to come a lot quicker. Her waters had broken not long after Punk left the house. Once she couldn't reach him, she called Seth who had drove her to the hospital.

"It's just going to answer machine." Seth said worriedly, trying to call Punk over and over again.

"What if something is wrong?" AJ shook her head, wincing painfully as she felt another contraction, shutting her eyes and holding her tummy as Seth watched.

"It's ok. You're ok." Seth walked over to her, "Just breathe through it. Breathe." Seth nodded. He wasn't an expert on labour, but he knew that AJ was getting closer every minute to giving birth and the last thing either of them wanted was for Punk to miss it.

"Where is he?" AJ cried as she felt the contraction stick around for longer. She really needed him right now. It was the one thing she just really needed him to be by her side for.

"He'll be here." Seth nodded as AJ rolled her head back on the bed, feeling the contraction drift away, sighing to herself.

"He's going to miss it." AJ nodded.

"No… no, I bet he's on his way right now." Seth nodded.

"You bet?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "He never ignores my calls. Never. Something must be wrong." She nodded worriedly.

"Hey, this isn't helping you right now. Phil will be fine. He'll be here." Seth nodded. He had to give her hope, otherwise he was afraid she'd panic more than what she already was.

"How are we doing, April?" Janus walked into the room as AJ sighed.

"Uh… well I have no husband." AJ nodded to herself as Janus raised her eyebrows, "Which means I have to do this on my own." She cried to herself as Janus checked to see how far dilated she was.

"You're eight centimetres." Janus nodded, "In the next hour you're gonna meet your baby." She smiled as AJ turned to Seth, "I need you to stay calm, April. Ok?" Janus nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"I'll be calm when Phil is here." AJ shook her head.

"Hey." Seth got her attention, "Hey, he will get here. You've still got another hour at least. He'll be here, ok?" Seth smiled as AJ nodded, trying to believe him.

"It could be quicker than an hour." Janus added, "You could be ready to push soon." She informed her as AJ sighed to herself. This was not how things were supposed to be.


	40. Meet The Baby

**Meet The Baby**

* * *

"Why is he still not here?" AJ whimpered, sitting up on the hospital bed as she was practically about to give birth any second. She couldn't believe her husband was going to miss such an amazing moment and she felt so incapable without him with her.

"Look, he's not here but he'll… he'll show up later-"

"I want him right now." AJ cried.

"Ok, well for now you just gotta have me, ok?" Seth nodded, taking her hand, "I had you way before he had you anyway." He teased, trying to joke with her as she cried and groaned a little. He'd never saw someone in so much consistant pain before and he was having a hard time watching his best friend go through this.

"Ok, April." Janus nodded, positioning herself between AJ's legs, "You've done so good, ok? I need you to start pushing now." She said as AJ nodded.

"There's no way we can just wait a little more?" AJ wondered. The pain was excruciating and she was having a hard time thinking about seeing her baby without her husband by her side. She had been preparing for this for a while, and the version she had in her head wasn't one without Punk.

"I'm afraid we can't postpone things like this, hun." Janus nodded, "Baby is coming now." She said as AJ nodded.

"You got this." Seth nodded, kissing her head as he helped her sit up, giving her his hand as she got ready to push just as the door opened up with Punk stumbling in.

"Oh, thank God." AJ cried as Seth turned around and sighed with relief, hugging his brother tightly as Punk nodded.

"Ok, good luck." Seth nodded to them both, leaving the room as Punk walked over to AJ.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Punk sighed, kissing her head. Knowing he hadn't been there to help her through her labour was killing him, but he was just thankful he made it in time.

"Your eyebrow… and your arm… what happened?" AJ noticed the bandages and the stitches, suddenly feeling more excruciating pain as she moaned out.

"All of that can wait." Janus nodded to them, "Let's focus on getting this baby out, ok?" She smiled to them as AJ nodded, sitting up as Punk helped her, holding her leg back, "After 3, April." Janus said as AJ nodded, feeling Punk kiss her head. As messy as it all was, as late and unexpected, he was here and they were about to meet their baby.

After minutes of pain like she'd never felt it before, AJ finally reached the end, giving her final push with the help of Punk by her side encouraging her. Punk had never saw anything quite like it in his life. The amount of strength and power his wife was showing was enough to inspire him for a lifetime. It was the most beautiful, surreal thing he'd ever witnessed, especially when he began to hear cries filling the room.

"It's a girl." Janus nodded, placing the baby girl onto AJ's chest as AJ cried, feeling her baby close to her as Punk looked on in awe.

"It's a girl." AJ cried, looking up at Punk who nodded, leaning over as the baby girl continued to cry, "Oh, I know I'm crying too." AJ nodded to the baby girl as Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing AJ as she kissed back.

"I love you." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded.

"I love you." She cried.

"We'll get her cleaned up." Janus nodded, taking the baby girl over to the corner of the room where they cleaned her up as AJ watched closely as did Punk, "She's beautiful." Janus smiled, not taking long to get the baby girl cleaned up, wrapping her up in a blanket and taking her back to AJ who cradled her arms out, taking the baby girl in her arms and smiling as Punk looked on.

"Wow, she actually looks like you." Punk said with amazement. He always thought it was impossible to see any similarities in newborn babies to their parents, but he really could see his wife in their baby girl, especially the huge brown eyes.

"I love her." AJ cried as Punk smiled, watching as tears rolled down her cheeks, drying them for her as AJ smiled to him, "And I love you." AJ nodded again, leaning over and kissing him again as he kissed back.

"You did so good." Punk shook his head.

"I feel like my ass is gonna fall out." AJ nodded to him as he raised his eyebrows, "But it's ok because you're here." AJ turned back to the baby girl in her arms, "You're here." She whispered as Punk smiled, looking on at their baby girl.

She was truly the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen and he couldn't believe he had a daughter. He couldn't believe they had finally got to meet the little beauty they'd created. She was perfect in every way.

AJ was overwhelmed with so many emotions and feelings, but most of all, she was so glad that they waited to find out what the baby was, because this feeling of meeting her new baby girl, holding her with delight and awe, it was a feeling she would never forget in all her life.

"Look at her little fingers." AJ nodded, taking the baby girl's hand between her fingers softly, "She's so soft." AJ shook her head as Punk stroked the baby girl's cheek and nodded.

"She's beautiful." Punk said, in complete awe. He'd had quite the day for sure, but this was a moment he'd cherish all his life, because he knew he was meeting a very special and important little girl in his life, and he already felt so much love for her.

"Well done, April." Janus smiled, "You did amazing." She nodded as AJ smiled, turning to Punk who nodded in agreement. She couldn't believe she'd really given birth, she couldn't believe they were really parents.

* * *

"What is she doing?" AJ asked, later on through the night, looking over where Punk was standing holding their daughter in his arms. She was so intrigued by their little person they had made, and her insides turned to marshmallow when she saw Punk with her.

"She's sleeping." Punk smiled to himself. There was nothing like holding her in his arms.

"Let me see." AJ smiled as Punk walked over, lowering her down a little as AJ placed her clasped hands over her mouth. She'd never felt this much unconditional love before.

"She's so perfect." AJ whispered in awe as Punk nodded, bouncing her lightly in his arms and admiring all her little features, her tiny little nose and eyelids, her curling little fingers and her moving little mouth.

"She is." Punk agreed as AJ looked across at him.

"You gonna tell me why you have stitches on your eyebrow and a bandage around your arm?" AJ asked him as Punk looked across at her.

"It's nothing." Punk nodded. He would tell her later, after everything had settled down, "Trust me, we can talk about it later." He said as AJ just nodded, "As much as I'd love to call her baby B." He said, referring to what all the nurses were calling her, "She needs a name." He said, sitting down on the armchair by the bed as AJ nodded.

"I have a suggestion." AJ nodded.

"Go on." Punk said.

* * *

Later on, everyone had come to visit the baby girl including Seth, Nadine and also Dean who had stuck around the hospital after driving Punk there in the first place. They were all so excited to meet her and were all so in love with her the minute they lay eyes on her.

"What's her name?" Nadine asked whilst Punk sat on the side of the bed beside AJ.

"Her name is Kaia." AJ smiled happily as Punk smiled. As soon as she suggested the name, Punk fell in love with it. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl and it felt perfect as soon as he heard it.

"Kaia." Seth smiled, looking on at the baby girl in Nadine's arms.

"It's beautiful." Nadine nodded, so proud to meet her new and first grandchild.

"Sweet name." Dean nodded to Punk and AJ who smiled, "You tired?" He asked AJ.

"What do you think?" AJ smiled tiredly. She was starting to feel exhausted all of a sudden, the adrenalin was starting to fade away and she felt so tired, but also so happy and amazed that the little human she grew inside her for nine months was finally out and meeting everyone.

"You'll crash when we all leave." Dean nodded, "You can thank my reckless driving skills for getting your husband here on time." He said as AJ nodded slowly, "And also my amazing CPR-"

"CPR?" AJ turned to Punk who glared over at Dean, "Why were you getting CPR?"

"Oh, so… you've not talked about… oh, I… I think a nurse just called to see me." Dean pointed to the door, backing away as Punk shook his head.

"It's ok, it was nothing." Punk said.

"CPR isn't nothing." AJ laughed a little, "You were really hurt, weren't you?" She questioned, "I knew something was wrong."

"Hey, look… I'm fine. Let's not ruin this amazing day talking about a little scuffle I got into." He shrugged as she looked up at him, "I'm fine and I'm healthy, and so is our baby." He smiled, tilting her chin up with his finger and thumb as she nodded.

"We will be having conversations about it, though." AJ nodded.

"I know, but not right now." Punk shook his head as she nodded. The truth was, she was too tired to talk about it. She wanted to just stare dreamily at her baby girl whilst falling asleep. All that mattered that he was here and he was by her side as they welcomed their baby girl into the world.

"Oh, she's just so beautiful." Nadine shook her head as Punk smiled as AJ rested her head against his chest.

"You're freezing." AJ said as Punk looked down at her.

"I'm always cold." Punk shrugged as AJ rubbed his chest to heat him up whilst his arm pulsed painfully in his bandage. She had no idea he had been shot in the arm. He just didn't want to ruin this magical feeling. It was too special to ruin.


	41. New Life

**New Life**

* * *

"You were in mommy's tummy for such a long time." Punk whispered quietly, standing over by the window in the hospital room, holding Kaia who was fast asleep in his arms.

Once everyone had cleared off and left the hospital, AJ completely crashed out with exhaustion and was fast asleep in bed whilst Punk spent some time with his other sleeping girl. It was just a few weeks ago that they discussed not knowing what it'd be like without it just being the two of them anymore, and now that he was holding his baby girl, he couldn't imagine what it was like without her.

"You were in there for so long." Punk nodded, sitting down against the window ledge, "And you kicked and at one point… you were upside down." Punk nodded to her, watching her little nose twitching as he smiled. Everything about her made him melt to mush. She was truly the most beautiful little thing he'd ever seen.

"I bet this has all been a lot for you, huh? Meeting the family got you all tired. I mean I get it, they put me to sleep sometimes." He teased with a smile, "You don't even know that this is the best day of my life, do you?" He nodded, looking down at her before looking over at AJ who was fast asleep in bed, "How cool is mommy?" Punk nodded, "She was so nervous about this and she was like a superhero. I for one, am a little intimidated." He said, looking down at Kaia whose fingers curled into fists as Punk smiled, "Look at your tiny fingers." Punk smiled.

She was so tiny and precious and Punk knew that no matter what age she was, he would always protect her and be there for her. After the day he'd had, he was blessed to say he had a healthy wife and newborn daughter.

Just as he was continuing to talk to Kaia, telling her all sorts of things, Tony walked into the room with a gift.

"Hey." Tony whispered.

"Hey." Punk nodded, "What are you doing here?" Punk asked, walking over to AJ's bedside where the bassinet was, slowly and carefully putting Kaia down.

"Well, first of all, congratulations." Tony smiled, shaking Punk's hand and extending the gift bag to him.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get anything." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, it's just a little something from me and my wife." Tony nodded, "How is she?" He smiled, walking over to the bassinet and smiling upon the new baby, "Oh, how sweet." He smiled.

"She's amazing." Punk smiled, sitting the gift down beside the others ones from their family.

"What's her name?" Tony asked.

"Kaia." Punk nodded as Tony smiled.

"She's beautiful." Tony nodded as Punk smiled, "How is your arm?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Painful." Punk nodded, "Would you believe me if I told you I was still freezing?" He asked.

"Well yeah… Phil you should really go get checked out. The EMTs fixed you up temporarily, you never even gave them a chance to take a proper look at your wound in your arm-"

"April was in labour. I had to go." Punk shook his head, "The arm is fine. They got the bullet out and they cleaned it, that's all that matters."

"And what about the possible hypothermia?" Tony raised a brow.

"Look, I'm fine." Punk nodded, speaking in quiet voices so not to wake AJ or the baby. Despite his painful arm, he really did feel ok.

"Well Greg is dead." Tony nodded as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"What about Danielle?" Punk asked, "She ok?"

"We took her to the station and her parents came. We gave them some time together before we started asking questions." Tony nodded, "I mean, the guy was mentally ill, we both saw it… Danielle was having a hard time remembering things so we suspect that he might have been drugging her to keep her restrained." He said, "We'll be questioning her some more in the morning."

"I guess I could come in for a quick hour. I need to go home and get the baby carrier and some clothes for AJ so-"

"Are you kidding me?" Tony laughed, "Dude, no… you go and take time off now. Enjoy this time with your wife and your baby. Work gets closed down for the time being, ok?" Tony nodded.

"I mean, I should talk to Danielle… maybe her parents too-"

"Phil, you did more than enough for that girl. You could have died." Tony said whilst AJ had woke up and was listening in. Her eyes were still closed but she could hear everything, "You went in there with no regard to anything else but her safety and that's what cops do." He nodded, "But it's over so now you go and enjoy time with your new family."

"I didn't even realise he had shot me until I got out of the water." Punk shook his head, holding his arm whilst AJ opened her eyes, not being able to help it.

"You were shot?" AJ questioned as Punk turned around, "Someone shot you?" AJ asked. She promised herself that his circumstances before she gave birth weren't his fault, and she wasn't mad at him, she was more concerned that his health had been so abused. She couldn't imagine it if he had missed their daughter's birth. She wanted the truth now.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah, the guy that kidnapped the missing girl." Punk nodded, "We can… we can talk later about it."

"I'd like to talk about it now." AJ said bluntly as Punk turned to Tony who raised his eyebrows.

"Good luck." Tony whispered to him, "Congratulations, April. She's beautiful." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

"I'll see you both later." Tony nodded, knowing it was appropriate for him to leave and give them space.

"This can wait, ok? When we get home we can talk about it. It's… it's really nothing to worry about." Punk nodded. He knew he shouldn't have said that. In reality, it was a very scary moment. He'd been in a lot of terrible situations in his career, but that was definitely up there with the top.

"Nothing to worry about? You were shot whilst I was in labour. You could have missed the whole thing, Phil. You could have missed that moment and I would have had to do it myself." AJ said.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." Punk sighed, "But… I did make it and we did have our moment, and I'm fine. I'm healthy." He nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"Tell me what happened?" AJ nodded, waiting as Punk looked across at her. He knew there was no getting out of it. As his wife, she deserved to know what had went on, but he just didn't want her to worry, especially when the whole thing was over now anyway.

"He was at this lake house with the girl." Punk nodded, sitting down on the armchair as AJ nodded, "The lake was frozen over and he was standing on it with the girl, Danielle." Punk nodded, "So I… I went on it." He said as AJ looked at him.

"Oh I know where this is going, Phil." AJ rolled her head back on the pillow, massaging her temples and sighing.

"Look I had no choice-"

"That's the thing, you did. You did have a choice." AJ said, "You had a choice and me and Kaia weren't it. Your job was, like it always is."

"Hey, that's unfair." Punk said, "I couldn't just let that little girl drown or freeze. She's someone's daughter. I get that now. Me and you, we get that now." He nodded, looking over at Kaia who slept wrapped in her blanket like a burrito, "I jumped in and I got her out so that now she can go home with her parents and she's safe and alive." Punk said as AJ looked across at him.

"You could have died." AJ said, "Do you have any idea how cruel that would be? I give birth and then I found out my husband is dead. Died on the same day?"

"Why am I always dying in your scenarios?" Punk laughed, attempting to joke with her.

"I'm not joking right now." AJ shook her head, not in the mood, "How did you end up shot?"

"Well I got Danielle to the surface and out of the water but then Greg pulled me back down, he had a gun and fired it under the water, elbowed my head." He nodded, pointing to his stitches, "And kept me down there long enough until I felt like I was gonna freeze." He said as AJ rubbed her forehead.

"And still you made it to the hospital?" AJ asked, amazed.

"Well, I passed out and I got some CPR. EMTs were about to take me to the hospital when Dean told me the baby beeper went off. So I made the EMTs fix me there, take the bullet out my arm and give me some stitches so I could get going. Dean drove me. All I kept thinking was that I left you to go through this on your own. And I know I should have been here. I should have been there from when your waters broke. I wish I was." He nodded sincerely, and of course she knew he meant that.

"Phil, you cannot put yourself in danger like that anymore." AJ shook her head, "I mean could you imagine having missed seeing her born? Missing that moment?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"No, it was the best moment of my life." Punk nodded truthfully.

"And there's gonna be a lot of them with her." AJ smiled, "And you can't be… you can't be almost dying during them because of your job, ok? I'm not sugar-coating this, I'm not being nice about it anymore, it has to stop."

"I know. I know." Punk understood. He completely understood why she was mad, especially when it really wasn't just the two of them anymore.

"Do you know?" AJ nodded, "Or is this just gonna go in one ear and out the other?"

"No, I get it. I do." Punk understood, "Work is cancelled for the time being. It's just me, you and Kaia for now." He nodded.

"It is." AJ nodded, "Now I'm still mad at you but… you're my husband and when you get hurt I feel inclined to kiss you." She shrugged as Punk smiled.

"I accept." Punk nodded, leaning over and kissing her softly. Her ability to always understand but also be tough on him to use his brain a little more was something no one else would ever had.

"Are you ok?" AJ sighed, rubbing his chest, "You could have gotten hypothermia." She shook her head.

"I'm ok." Punk assured her, "Arm is a little sore but it'll heal and I'll be fine." He told her as she nodded.

"Yes you will." AJ nodded, "She's still sleeping." She whispered, clasping her hands and gazing over to Kaia.

"Like a burrito from taco bell." Punk nodded to be precise as AJ laughed a little.

"Well she's the cutest burrito I've ever seen." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

* * *

The next day, AJ was in good enough health to be discharged from the hospital along with baby Kaia of course. Punk had left late last night to get the baby carrier and some clothes. Once they'd successfully gotten Kaia into the carrier with no struggles, they got in the car and drove home. They couldn't believe they were finally coming home with their baby girl. After the months of pregnancy it was surreal.

"Should we wake her for a feed?" AJ asked, getting into the house.

"My mom says you never wake a sleeping baby." Punk shook his head, "She'll let you know when she's hungry."

"But she's so new. Maybe she doesn't know when she's hungry." AJ said with concern as Punk walked into the living room with the carrier, sitting it on the couch as Bruno came in to sniff, "Ok be careful with him, be careful." AJ snapped worriedly.

"Calm down." Punk laughed a little, "Take a breath." He smiled as she nodded.

"Bruno just wants to say hello, don't you buddy?" Punk patted the dog on the head as Bruno sniffed the carrier, but then quickly lost interest and trotted away, "See, he doesn't even care."

"I think she needs to have a feed." AJ nodded worriedly.

"No." Punk said calmly, taking her out the carrier, "She'll wake up when she wants food. We just let her sleep." He said, taking Kaia out of the carrier and placing her down in the sleeping basket they'd gotten for the living room, "Maybe we should sleep too." He nodded.

"Good idea." AJ nodded as they both collapsed onto the couch beside the basket, lying together as Punk grabbed the blanket. They were both pretty tired, AJ especially, and they were both wise enough to know that when Kaia was power napping, they also had to power nap.

Just as Punk was shaking the blanket over them, Kaia began to cry from her basket as AJ lifted her head.

"So that's the way she wants to play." Punk hummed as they both sat back up.

"Hey, you." AJ said softly, looking over the basket and picking Kaia up into her arms, "Hey, it's ok." AJ nodded as Punk smiled. Seeing his daughter with the woman he loved was a sight that would always be the most beautiful to him, "You're just so teenie." AJ smiled, holding Kaia against her chest as Punk smiled, "A teenie burrito." She nodded as Punk laughed a little, "I should feed her." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, here sit down." Punk nodded, "Do you need anything?"

"Just my boobs." AJ smiled.

"And we're sure you have them?" Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Well we'll soon find out." AJ shrugged as he smiled. On little sleep with a newborn, they were still gonna make this fun.

"I'll go unpack this bag." Punk nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled.

Punk left the living room but paused at the door as he watched AJ feed Kaia, talking to her whilst successfully breast feeding her, making him smile. He thought their married life before was beautiful, but this new life with their daughter had only brought them closer, and he couldn't wait to start this next journey together.


	42. Settling In

**Settling In**

* * *

"Why won't she stop crying?" AJ sighed, standing in the living room with Kaia in her arms who was crying, practically screaming. It was such a newborn cry that broke AJ's heart and she really wasn't sure what to do. She felt like their first week with her had been a real disaster.

"You tried feeding her?" Punk asked tiredly.

"Phil, I've tried everything." AJ snapped as Punk looked across at her, "Sorry, I'm not… I'm not snapping, I just-"

"Ok, give me a try." Punk nodded, taking Kaia from AJ into his arms, "Ok, come on. We're not that bad, are we?" Punk laughed, "Huh?" He bounced her lightly as Kaia continued to cry.

"Why is she crying like that all the time?" AJ sighed with exhaustion.

Their first week at home with Kaia hadn't been a major success. She was a pretty restless baby who liked to cry all through the night. She was also fussy with her feeding too. They were trying not to let it get them down too much, but it didn't feel good to hear her crying so much and to see her not settling in very well.

"Hey, all babies are like this." Punk shook his head, "It's not anything we're doing." Punk said, talking over the loud crying.

"How do you know that?" AJ asked, "It might be us. She might hate us."

"April." Punk tutted, "She doesn't hate us. She's just struggling with settling down. It'll come." Punk nodded, "We aren't the only ones to go through this, ok?" He assured her. He never thought he would be the calm parent but he was so focused on keeping AJ calm that it was coming naturally.

"I think I'll take her to the doctors tomorrow." AJ nodded.

"April, no… she's fine. The health visitor was here yesterday and said that there was nothing wrong with her."

"Oh, what does she know?" AJ waved her hand, "I'm a nurse, ok? Babies don't just cry for no reason."

"Well this baby does." Punk nodded, "It's been a big week for her. It'll calm down." He said as AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Oh, look." Punk whispered, noticing Kaia's cries had turned into soft little noises, looking down and noticing her asleep against his chest.

"She's asleep?" AJ asked as Punk nodded with a smile, "Great, so it's just me she hates." AJ nodded.

"Hey, stop it." Punk said quietly, slowly placing Kaia down into her basket as AJ watched.

"My little burrito hates me." AJ frowned.

"No she doesn't." Punk tutted, "She loves you. She'll settle down soon." He nodded as AJ sighed, resting into her husband.

"I haven't washed my hair in five days." AJ nodded.

"Really? It looks good." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, "Seriously." He nodded.

"Does someone secretly pay you to be nice to me?" AJ wondered as he laughed a little.

"No, and if they did I wouldn't tell you." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded, "It's nothing we're doing. She's just a little fussy. You heard my mom yesterday, I was a terrible baby, but it calmed down-"

"So it's your fault she's so unsettled?" AJ raised a brow.

"Maybe." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"I just… I didn't think it'd be so hard." AJ admitted, "I mean I knew it was gonna be hard but… not this hard." She shook her head.

"It'll get easier. We're new to this to. Me and you are learning with her." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"She's so cute." AJ sighed, looking over at Kaia in her basket as Punk nodded. Even though they were both exhausted, barely eating any home cooked meals and were wearing the same clothes for a few days at a time, it didn't matter because the love they had for their new baby was unconditional and it was worth the sleepless nights.

"She's the best." Punk smiled just as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no, please stay asleep." AJ stepped back from Punk and looked over at Kaia before leaving the living room and opening up the door to see a young girl standing.

"Hi." AJ smiled pleasantly, even though her lack of sleep was challenging her.

"Hey." Danielle nodded, "Uh… I was told I would find Phil Brooks at this address." She said.

"Yeah, you will." AJ nodded, "Who-Who are you?" AJ asked.

"I'm Danielle." Danielle nodded, "Is Phil home?"

"Oh, yeah. Come in." AJ nodded, realising who the girl was and letting her into the house as Danielle smiled.

"Oh, it smells like-"

"What? Does it smell bad in here?" AJ asked her.

"No." Danielle laughed, "It smells like babies." She nodded, "Like the powder smell."

"Oh, thank God." AJ nodded, "Yeah, we just had a baby." AJ smiled.

"Oh, wow." Danielle smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." AJ said, walking into the living room where Punk was sitting, "Uh Phil… someone is here to see you." AJ nodded as Punk turned around and noticed Danielle.

"Oh, hi." Punk stood up.

"Hey." Danielle nodded, "I'm sorry to intrude or anything." She said, "I showed up at the station a few days ago and you weren't there, your boss told me that you were taking time off and I'd find you here." She said, "I just really want to thank you." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Hey, I was just doing my job." Punk nodded modestly.

"No, you were doing more. You… you didn't have to put your life on the line for me. It was a situation out of everyone's hands and you weren't obliged to help me like that." Danielle said, "If it wasn't for you I would have died… with that man." She said as AJ looked over.

"Well I didn't want that to happen. You have a long life ahead of you. Shouldn't be cut short." He shook his head as Danielle smiled.

"It was a really brave thing to do." Danielle smiled, "So I know it sounds ridiculous but… here are some donuts." She nodded, extending the bag over to him as he raised his eyebrows and smiled, "They're not nearly enough thanks for what you did but… they do taste nice." She shrugged as Punk smiled.

"We will definitely eat these." Punk turned to AJ who nodded with a smile.

"And congratulations on the baby. Is… is that her?" Danielle pointed over to the basket. She assumed it was a her with all the it's a girl cards sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we just got her to sleep." Punk nodded as Danielle walked over and looked on at Kaia.

"Oh, wow she's a beautiful baby." Danielle nodded as AJ smiled, "She's lucky to have a dad like you." She said as Punk smiled.

"Thank you." Punk nodded. It was nice to know what his actions meant to people, especially such a young girl who had been through so much.

"I'll leave you both alone now. I just… I had to say thanks." She nodded.

"I appreciate it." Punk smiled, "I hope you can somehow move on." He nodded.

"I'll get there." Danielle smiled, "I'll just see myself out." She nodded to them as they smiled, watching her leave the room and head out of the house.

"That was nice." AJ smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk smiled to himself, "Yeah, she didn't have to do that."

"Coming from someone who you've rescued, as much as that term annoys me… you are brave." AJ nodded, "And she's right, Kaia is so lucky to have you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"She's lucky to have you." Punk nodded, kissing her nose sweetly.

"I don't know, I think she's just using me for my boobs." AJ nodded as Punk laughed, "Maybe you and her have that in common-"

"Oh, low blow." Punk chuckled, "You know I'm an ass man, come on." He nodded.

"I know, I know." AJ laughed. It felt good to laugh, even with how chaotic things were. She had no doubt that they would pull each other up through the ups and downs of parenthood, and she was so glad she had him with her for this journey.

* * *

"Hey, are mommy's boobs good?" Punk said in a funny voice, sitting beside AJ in bed as she fed Kaia.

"Stop it." AJ smiled to him as he shrugged, "She's not being fussy which is good." AJ nodded. There was a certain level of comfort she felt that she never knew existed when she was feeding her daughter. It was soothing and it really helped her digest the fact she was now a mom, "I can't stop thinking about how sweet that girl was." AJ said.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, "I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't try and help her." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "She's lucky you were there." She nodded.

"I just… I was thinking that if that was my kid, I would have expected someone to help her." Punk said, "And I'm sure you would too." He said, "So I couldn't just stand there."

"And I get that." AJ nodded, "You just know I don't want to see you hurt." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Punk said, "But my arm is healing good and I'm getting these out next week." He pointed to the stitches along his eyebrow as AJ nodded.

"Good." AJ smiled, "I'll let it slide that all our first pictures with Kaia have your stitches and bandage in them."

"Oh, how nice of you." He nodded as she smiled, listening as their front door opened.

"I got pizza!" Seth called.

"Oh, yes. Up here!" Punk shouted, "I text him to bring us a pizza." He nodded.

"I don't know how much more take out I can face." AJ admitted. Due to the lack of sleep and their messy routine, they had been pretty much relying on take-out and ready cooked meals to get them by.

"Come on, it's pizza from Lou's kitchen." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I am hungry." AJ nodded.

"Hello friends." Seth smiled, walking into the bedroom, "Woah, April…" Seth turned around as AJ realised her t-shirt was tucked up whilst feeding Kaia. She was so tired she had completely forgot.

"Sorry." AJ shook her head, taking Kaia's soft blanket and sitting it over her shoulder, "There, it's fine. You can look." AJ nodded.

"Why are you acting like you haven't saw a pair of tits before?" Punk asked him.

"She's my best friend." Seth cringed, "It's weird."

"Honestly, I'm so tired right now that if… if you pulled your dick out, I probably wouldn't care." AJ nodded to herself as Seth shook his head.

"Well, I'm not gonna do that, so it's fine." Seth assured her, "Damn, this no sleep thing is really going to your heads." He nodded, "Here, maybe some food will help." He said, sitting the pizza box down on the bed as Punk opened it up.

"Oh, yeah." Punk nodded once he saw the fresh pizza.

"You're gonna need to feed me it, I have no hands." AJ told Punk who nodded, grabbing two slices of pizza, holding one over to AJ's mouth whilst eating his own as Seth watched.

"It's like I've entered another universe." Seth shook his head, "This was on the floor at your door when I came in." He threw over the card to Punk who was feeding himself and his wife pizza, "Another congratulations card probably."

"Probably." Punk nodded.

"So how is she doing? Is she settling down any?" Seth asked.

"Not really." AJ shook her head, "But it's ok, we don't mind." She smiled, looking down at Kaia, "Huh, my sweet little burrito." She smiled as Seth nodded, "Ok, I think she's done." AJ noticed, "Do you wanna wind her?" AJ asked Punk who nodded, stuffing almost a full slice of pizza in his mouth so he could free his hands to take the baby.

"You guys really aren't selling this, have a baby thing to me." Seth admitted.

"Well it's not like you have a girlfriend anyway." AJ looked up at him as Punk chuckled, choking a little on the pizza.

"Ok, ouch." Seth laughed, "I'm gonna blame that on the lack of sleep." He nodded, reaching over and taking a slice of pizza as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Open up the card and see who it's from." Punk nodded, rubbing Kaia's back softly whilst AJ opened up the envelope.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl." AJ read, "Oh, look it's a stork." She showed them both as they acted intrigued, "Uh… rude, they've only addressed it to you." AJ shook her head, reading further down the card and pausing as Punk and Seth looked at her.

"Well who is it from?" Punk laughed a little as AJ turned to him.

"It's from your dad."


	43. Help

**Help**

* * *

"Just put it in the trash." Punk nodded, trying not to pay attention to it as Seth took the card from AJ and looked at it.

"You think he sent it from prison?" Seth asked.

"How would he have found out?" AJ shook her head as Punk got off the bed and walked out of the room with Kaia as AJ watched him, "Maybe you should go." AJ suggested to Seth who nodded.

"Yeah." Seth stood up, "Well let me know if you find out where the card came from. I don't see how my dad would care or know about Kaia." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'll let you know." AJ nodded, "Thank you for the pizza." She said, giving him a hug as he hugged back, walking out of the bedroom and leaving the house as AJ turned around to the card sitting on the bed.

She gave it a few minutes before she headed into the nursery where Punk was, sitting on the rocking chair in the corner with Kaia who was already asleep miraculously.

"Don't talk to me about it." Punk told her as AJ put her hands up.

"I'm not." AJ said defensively, "And I won't." She promised, "We put it in the trash and we forget about it." She nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"How would he know?" Punk questioned, "Unless he's out of prison and he's saw us together. But… but he still had another ten years to do. There's no way he could be out." He shook his head, almost speaking to himself rather than AJ.

"Maybe he sent it from prison." AJ nodded.

"Which is more unlikely. Someone would have had to go and tell him, and no one who is close to me visits him" Punk said. He couldn't help but feel his father was playing mind games, "Why now? Why that card? Why not a birthday card for me or something? Why this?" He asked her.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "He's not a nice person so I imagine this isn't sincere-"

"Of course it's not." Punk scoffed, "He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"But I don't know, do you believe in… people changing?" AJ wondered, "You're still his son-"

"Don't go there with me. Don't imply that he cares about me because he doesn't." Punk assured.

"Hey, I'm not implying anything." AJ made clear, "Maybe it is just…. A card." AJ shrugged, "Nothing more to it."

"A card that's going in the trash." Punk nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Don't let it get to you." She shook her head, "No one is ruining this for us."

"I know." Punk nodded, "The good news is the burrito has fell asleep." Punk looked down at Kaia with a smile.

"You wanna put her down in the basket beside our bed?" AJ asked him as Punk nodded, getting up from the chair and walking out into their bedroom. They were keeping Kaia in a small crib beside their bed for now due to the excessive amount of times she woke up, and secretly AJ liked having her closer beside them.

Punk walked back into the room and sat Kaia down in her basket which was beside AJ's side of the bed, smiling down at her as she lay peacefully sleeping, "Maybe we'll get more sleep tonight."

"Don't jinx it." AJ laughed a little, "Hey, turn around." She asked him, tugging on his hand as he turned to her, "Please don't let this get in your head. There's nothing he can do to ruin this. He's not in your life so just keep it that way."

"I know… he's just never sent anything before." Punk shrugged.

"And he still hasn't." AJ said, reaching over for the card on the bed and ripping it in half as Punk smiled a little, "We don't know him. We don't think about him. He doesn't exist." AJ nodded, ripping the card up some more, "Ok?" She smiled to him.

"You're the best." Punk nodded. She understood him and all his flaws, and knew exactly what to say at any given time. He was lucky to have her words of wisdom in his life.

"I know." AJ smiled as Punk laughed, watching her toss the ripped up card in the trash, "We just forget about it." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, leaning down and kissing her sweetly as they began to hear Kaia crying, both of the sighing as AJ leaned her forehead on Punk's chest.

"Burritos don't cry this much." AJ sighed as Punk smiled.

* * *

"How is my favourite grandchild?" Nadine asked, sitting in AJ and Punk's kitchen, holding Kaia in her arms whilst AJ and Punk sat at the table, struggling to keep their eyes opened.

"She's… oh wow, I'm so tired I can't think of words." AJ realised as Punk laughed a little.

"She's a night owl." Punk nodded, "And actually a day owl too." He realised, "She also peed on me this morning." He said, "Which wasn't very lady like but I forgive her." He nodded.

"Oh, that'll happen all the time." Nadine smiled as Punk frowned, "You didn't settle down properly until you were one." Nadine told Punk.

"One?" AJ questioned, "Did we do something to offend her?" She wondered as Nadine smiled.

"Babies can be fussy." Nadine nodded, "Just give it some time." She said, looking up at AJ and Punk who were sitting at the table, both of them with huge bags under their eyes and very obviously, no energy, "Ok, I will stay here and look after her for a few hours. You two go get some sleep." She said.

"Oh, no… mom, it's fine-"

"Listen to the woman." AJ stood up as Punk watched, "Thank you." AJ nodded sincerely as Nadine smiled, "There are bottles made up if she needs fed and everything you need to change her is in her nursery at the changing table." She explained as Nadine smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Nadine smiled.

"Thanks mom." Punk nodded sincerely as she smiled. He knew his mother would have been thrilled to spend some time with Kaia, and they weren't going to pass on the opportunity to sleep for a couple of hours.

As soon as they got upstairs, collapsing on top of the bed, they both crashed out with exhaustion and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

"How long have we been sleeping?" AJ woke up, her hair stuck to her face as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Uh…" Punk grumbled, turning around, "Six hours." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God. Six hours!" AJ cheered happily as Punk nodded. Six hours was a long time in their current world, "I feel like I could run a marathon." AJ nodded.

"Ok, let's not be dramatic." Punk nodded, getting off the bed and yawning, "It's awfully quiet." He said as AJ sat up and nodded.

"What if your mom fell asleep too?" AJ gasped as Punk raised his eyebrows, both of them rushing out of the bedroom and downstairs, bursting into the living room where Nadine was sat with a coffee reading a book.

"Oh, you're awake." Nadine smiled.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, "She had time for coffee?" AJ whispered to Punk who nudged her, "And to read?" AJ shook her head.

"How did you both sleep?" Nadine smiled.

"I honestly think I was unconscious." Punk admitted truthfully as AJ nodded.

"How was she?" AJ asked, walking over to the little basket where Kaia was sleeping.

"Oh, she's an angel." Nadine smiled, "She had her bottle and then I changed her, then she went for a nap and she's been sleeping since." She nodded as AJ raised a brow. She envied how easy Nadine made it sound, "She loves her grandma." She nodded.

"And hates her parents clearly." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, you two… don't think because it's a little chaotic means that you're doing a bad job." Nadine reminded them as they looked at her, "It's not easy being a parent, it's full of ups and downs, she'll test your patience." Nadine nodded, "But you learn as you go, and things will calm down."

"Thank you." AJ nodded as Nadine smiled, "Maybe I actually have time to cook something for dinner tonight." She sighed with relief, walking out of the living room and heading into the kitchen whilst Punk stayed gazing over Kaia as she slept.

"Not how you expected it?" Nadine asked him.

"It's just a lot of crying." Punk nodded, "A lot of no sleep."

"It'll ease up." Nadine assured him, "She will settle down." She nodded.

"Thanks for letting us sleep. I think we both needed it." Punk nodded, "Especially April."

"Hey, if you need any help with anything, even if it is just so you can have a couple of hours sleep, let me know. It's why I'm here." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Thank you." Punk nodded, looking over Kaia and smiling. She was so beautiful when she slept.

"Did you get anymore cards? I see you got a few more since I was last over." Nadine nodded as Punk turned around.

"Uh… no, not much more." Punk shook his head as Nadine looked at him.

"Not one from your father?" Nadine asked as Punk turned to her.

"How did you… did Seth tell you?" Punk figured.

"N-No." Nadine shook her head, "I… I went to visit him in prison." She nodded as Punk looked across at her, "I told him he had a grandchild."

"You what?" Punk screwed his face up angrily.


	44. Truth

**Truth**

* * *

"You visited him?" Punk shook his head with confusion. He couldn't quite understand why on earth his mother of all people, would have visited his father in prison.

"I knew you would be upset-"

"Upset? Mom, I'm angry." Punk shook his head, "You of all people?"

"Nadine, do you want to stay for dinner?" AJ walked into the living room, pausing as she saw her husband's face, "What's going on?"

"She visited my dad in prison. She's the one who told him about Kaia." Punk shook his head.

"What?" AJ turned to Nadine, "Why would you do that?"

"He wrote to me a year ago and asked if I'd come visit him." Nadine explained, "And I ignored it. He wrote to me again a few weeks ago and he wrote about how much he'd changed and how sorry he was so I… I went to visit him-"

"Could you be any more stupid?" Punk spat as Nadine looked at him, "The guy manipulates everyone. There's no way he's changed. How could you even entertain the thought of seeing him?" Punk asked with disgust, "And not only that but to tell him about my kid. Like I want him anywhere near her?"

"Can you let me talk?" Nadine asked as Punk ran his hand through his hair whilst AJ stood quietly.

"I don't see why I should." Punk shook his head.

"I visited him and he… he's different, Phil. He's better." Nadine nodded as Punk looked across at her.

"Don't you remember what this man put us through?" Punk spat angrily, "He abused you, for Christ sake." Punk shook his head, "There is no coming back from that. He doesn't get to be forgiven."

"That's not up to you to decide for me." Nadine spat, "I told him about Kaia because he deserved to know he has a grandchild-"

"My daughter. My decisions." Punk made clear, "You had no right to tell him anything about her." He said as Nadine looked across at her, "What the hell are you doing, mom?" He sighed, "This is what he does. It's what he always did. He manipulates you and he makes you believe he's changed and he's good." He said, "And then a week later you're in hospital."

"Don't be dramatic, Phil-"

"It's not dramatic. It's what happened. It's what I had to watch for years. And the he started picking on me." Punk said, "He started hurting me because… because I was seven and I didn't know how to speak up. And you dare stand there and tell me he's changed when he abused your own son?" Punk spat as AJ looked over and sighed.

"I won't forgive him for what he did to you. But I can forgive him for what he did to me-"

"It's basically the same thing." Punk nodded, "He's in prison for attempted murder. You really wanna welcome that into your life? You wanna stay awake at night wondering if when he comes home… will he be in a bad mood? Will he take it out on you? Because that's what it'll be."

"I'm trying to see good in him." Nadine said.

"For what reason? He adds nothing to your life." Punk shook his head, "He is a waste of space and you're a fool for going to see him."

"Why don't we talk about this another time?" AJ inserted herself. Meanwhile Seth had walked into the house, unaware of the fight going on in the living room, heading towards the door.

"I've said everything I have to say." Punk shook his head, "You don't forgive someone who put their hands on your kid." He spat as Seth walked into the living room, looking over at Punk.

"What?" Seth shook his head, "What are you two talking about?" He looked at them both.

"Go on then, tell him." Punk nodded to Nadine.

"Phil." AJ shook her head.

"No, no because she was the one who told me to make sure Seth never found out-"

"Found out what?" Seth shook his head, "What the hell is going on here?" He questioned.

"I should go." Nadine shook her head, "I was just trying to move on, Phil. I was trying to be a good person-"

"Oh, please." Punk shook his head.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Seth asked, getting frustrated.

"Dad used to beat up mom. Used to beat up me too. And he's also in prison for attempted murder, not assault like mom told you. Oh and the attempted murder was on her, by the way. He tried to kill her." He nodded as Seth shook his head whilst Nadine grabbed her purse.

"You didn't have to do that." Nadine shook her head tearfully as AJ watched with shock.

"Yeah well don't you dare bring that man back into my life again." Punk made clear, "If you were smart, you wouldn't bring him into yours either."

Nadine quickly grabbed her coat and left the house whilst Seth stood looking over at Punk. Seth was never in the know of what his father was truly like, because he was so young at the time everything went down. As Punk grew up, he and Nadine agreed to not tell him, to keep him out of the misery of knowing what a disgusting human being he was.

"He hurt you?" Seth shook his head as Punk ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen." AJ nodded, trying to process what had happened. She couldn't understand why Nadine had done this. She'd known her for a long time, since she was a kid, there wasn't a bad bone in her body yet this seemed so cruel to do to not only herself but her eldest son.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll explain." Punk nodded to Seth, calming himself down. He figured his brother deserved an explanation now after all these years.

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Seth asked, a little while later, sat at the table with Punk and AJ after Punk explained everything to him.

"You never needed to know." Punk shrugged, "You were just a baby when it was all going down."

"You could have talked to me about it, though." Seth shook his head.

"I didn't wanna talk about it. I wanted to forget he existed." Punk nodded, "It's not scarred me or anything. He was a shit father and I dealt with it. I don't care about him. He got what he deserved." He said as Seth nodded slowly.

"Why the hell did mom go visit him and tell him about Kaia?" Seth sighed, "What is she getting into?"

"Well the reoccurring theme when we were little was that he would… he would treat her like shit, she would kick him out and then he'd be back the next day, promising to be better and she'd take him back. It was a vicious circle." Punk nodded whilst AJ sat quietly, "And then… then one time it went too far. I was nine or ten… I heard them going at it downstairs so I called the police." He shrugged, "They got here in time. Mom was unconscious and beaten… they were classing it as attempted murder and he went to prison." He said as Seth shook his head.

"How can she go see him again after what he did?" Seth shook his head. He always knew his father was bad, but he never knew the details.

"I have no idea." Punk shook his head.

"Did you know all of this?" Seth asked AJ who nodded, "You told her and not me?"

"She's my wife." Punk shook his head.

"And I'm your brother." Seth nodded.

"None of that matters." AJ butted in, "Your mom is obviously not thinking straight. God knows why she's gone to talk to him and why she told him about Kaia… she might just be trying to see the good in him-"

"You don't forgive someone who put their hands on your kid." Punk shook his head, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with her."

"I can't believe this." Seth sighed, "I knew he was a terrible person but I didn't know he was so bad to mom and… and to you." He looked across at Punk who nodded, "What'd he do to you?"

"We don't have to talk about this right now." AJ interrupted.

"It's fine." Punk assured her, "He would be drunk." Punk explained, "He would just push me around. Grab me. Trip me up. Pushed me down the stairs one time." Punk nodded as AJ frowned, "He knew I wouldn't tell mom so he could get away with it, and then I told her and she kicked him out for good this time. The night he came back was when he tried to kill her." Punk nodded.

"I'm sorry, man." Seth sighed, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine. It's not keeping me awake at night." Punk assured him, "I just wanna know what the hell is going on with mom and why… why she not only visited him but she told him about Kaia… and then he sent out a card. I don't fucking like it." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe… you should go talk to him." AJ nodded as Punk turned to her.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Get everything off your chest and… and say what you wanted to when you were a confused little boy. And then tell him to never come near you ever again." AJ nodded as Punk sighed to himself.

"When is he out of prison?" Seth asked.

"I think he's got another ten years." Punk nodded, "You really think I should go see him?" He asked AJ.

"I'll come with you if you like." AJ nodded, "Make yourself clear."

"I don't know." Punk shook his head. He hadn't saw his father since the day he went to prison. He wasn't sure he could face seeing him after all this time, "I'm just worried about mom… how can she trust him and see any good in him after what he did?" He sighed.

"Give her a bit of space. Look at what she's been through. She obviously loved him and that's the way he treated her. It's… it's gotta hurt her still, and maybe she thought telling him about Kaia would… would bring out a new version of him-"

"He is never coming near her ever. So she shouldn't have bothered." Punk said.

"I know." AJ nodded, "But you don't know where her head is at." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"She should just stay away from him." Seth shook his head, "The more she visits him the more he'll think he's got a place to go when he's released and… and then what? History repeats itself."

"Over my dead body." Punk spat, "I thought she was smarter than this."

"Hey." AJ said, "Your mother is a very smart and strong person." She told them both, "She might just be facing some old wounds, literally… and maybe seeing him again helped her face them." AJ nodded as Punk sighed.

"You don't know him like I do." Punk shook his head, "To the average person he's sweet and he's kind and charming." Punk nodded, "And then this switch goes off on him. You don't know when it'll go off, you don't know what he's gonna do." He said, "But it's bad either way. It's like she's just forgot all the terrible things he did to us."

"I'm sure she's not forgot." AJ shook her head, "Just give her a bit of space before you talk to her again. Or else you're both just gonna butt heads." She said, just as she heard Kaia crying from the living room, "I'll get her… dinner will be ready soon. Seth you can stay, there's plenty there." AJ nodded, rubbing Punk's back on the way out of the kitchen as Seth looked across at his brother.

"I'm sorry." Seth shook his head as Punk nodded.

"Not your fault. We didn't choose him as a dad." Punk shrugged as Seth sighed to himself and nodded.

"I'm still sorry." Seth sighed as Punk just nodded. It was never something he enjoyed confronting, and he was so puzzled as to why his mother wanted to bring this pain back into their lives again.


	45. Talk

**Talk**

* * *

"She's asleep." AJ smiled as Punk walked into their bedroom with a sandwich and a drink, closing it over with his foot as he looked over into the basket, smiling as he saw Kaia fast asleep.

"Little burrito finally gave in, huh?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"She's been really good today." AJ realised, watching him walk around the bed, "She fed really well, she napped a lot." AJ nodded, "Maybe it only goes up from here." She said.

"Well hopefully." Punk nodded, getting into the bed, sitting beside her against the headboard.

"Dinner wasn't enough for you?" AJ smiled, watching him tuck into his sandwich.

"We had dinner hours ago." Punk laughed, "I have a fast metabolism." He said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, right." AJ scoffed, gazing over at Kaia and smiling. There was nothing like watching their baby peacefully sleep, especially after the day they'd had, "I could watch her sleep forever." AJ smiled as Punk nodded, "Phil, I actually think we need air conditioning in the house for when Summer comes. I don't won't her to be too warm." AJ shook her head.

"Well you know I can't install air conditioning in the house." Punk said, "I'll… I'll find someone." He shrugged.

"Are you ok?" She asked, leaning her head back on the headboard and looking at him as he ate his sandwich, "You've been really quiet ever since Seth left." AJ said as he nodded.

"Just thinking about my mom, that's all." He shook his head as AJ nodded, "She knew this would bother me. She knew it would." He said, "So why do it?"

"She obviously feels like she had a connection with your dad-"

"He beat her, April." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, I know that but… I guess that's why it's so sad. She obviously still cares about him and loves him." AJ nodded, "I remember when I worked at an outpatient unit in the hospital when I first started working, just after I graduated… this same woman always came in every couple of weeks. She'd have spraint wrists, a broken eyebrow bone one time, and she openly told me that her husband was hurting her." She said, "I asked why she didn't leave and her reply was that she loved him-"

"How can you love someone that hurts you?" Punk sighed, "If I ever hurt you, I'd expect you to hate me-"

"That's the thing, I'd still care about you." AJ said, "Difference between us is… you'd never hurt me and I wouldn't have to worry about that but… sometimes you can't help who you love."

"Ok, but what about me? I was a kid. My mom knows he used to hurt me. If I ever found anyone hurting Kaia, I'd kill them, I'd make sure that they never came near me or my family again." Punk said.

"People see things differently." AJ nodded, "Your mom is probably confused and if your dad is as manipulative as you say he is, he's probably taking advantage of her-"

"Yeah, exactly. And she's too blinded to see that. It was the same song and dance years ago when I was a kid. She forgave him and she forgave him all the time until he almost killed her." Punk shook his head, "How can she not see him for that?"

"I don't know." AJ sighed. She could understand his frustration. It was a tough subject and she wasn't sure why Nadine was lowering herself back down to a man who clearly didn't care about her at all. All she could do was support her husband and be there for him regardless.

"Did your parents hit each other?" Punk wondered as AJ looked at him.

"It wasn't really physical abuse in my house." AJ admitted truthfully, "It was just more psychological. Especially with my mom." She nodded, "If my dad was ever drunk he would either not make it home or he'd just crash out. He was violent, I guess but… not to me." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded, "Families, huh?" She turned to him.

"Fucking pain in my ass." Punk shook his head, "I just wanna shake my mom and tell her to wake up." He sighed.

"Maybe you need to talk to her, not shout or get mad, just… tell her everything you feel." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"She probably won't listen." He shrugged, "I think Seth was shocked." He nodded.

"Well yeah. He just thought that your dad was a waste of space drunk who ended up in prison for stupid things." AJ said, "Finding out what he did to your mom and to you… it must be hard." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I just don't know what to say to her. I said all I had to say tonight." He said as AJ nodded.

"It's a tough one." AJ nodded.

"I would just never forgive anyone who hurt my kid. I don't know why she would." Punk shook his head as AJ nodded in agreement, "And I hate that this shit is ruining our first week home with Kaia."

"Hey, it's not ruining it." AJ shook her head, "It's been great. You just have to block it out or confront your mom and tell her that you just can't have that in your life." She said.

"Yeah but now I'm worried than when my dad does get out she's just gonna let him back into her life and… and it's just gonna be history repeating itself." He sighed.

"Yeah but the difference now is you and Seth are not kids. He'd be stupid to think he could hurt your mom like that when you two are… well you're grown men now." AJ said, "And you're a cop."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that." Punk shook his head.

"Please don't worry yourself about this." AJ sighed, placing her hand on his thigh as Punk nodded, "He's in prison, ok. He's not getting out any time soon and that means we have time to talk to your mom and help her through whatever it she feels right now." She nodded.

"She's been fine up until now." Punk shook his head, "I guess I never knew he was writing to her."

"I think maybe us having Kaia has triggered her a little." AJ shrugged.

"How so?" Punk asked.

"Well, she's grandparent and she probably wants to share that experience with your dad. At the end of the day, they still had two kids together. She's probably tried to block all of the horrible things he did out." AJ nodded, "And he's taking advantage of that."

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Punk nodded, "Make myself clear to stay away from her, to stay away from all of us."

"Are you ready for that?" AJ asked him, "If you don't want to confront him, you don't have to. There's other ways we can fix this." She nodded.

"I think it would kinda help me." He nodded to her, "And I wouldn't mind if you came along."

"Of course I will." AJ nodded, "Although, I don't know how I feel about leaving my little burrito for any length of time." She frowned, looking over to see Kaia and smiling.

"It's crazy that she's gonna grow up into a little person, right?" Punk smiled as AJ nodded.

"I can't wait." AJ smiled, "Do you think she looks like me?" AJ wondered.

"Of course she does. She's your image." Punk nodded.

"I am sort of glad that she doesn't have your pasty skin." AJ nodded honestly as Punk laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Punk laughed a little as she smiled.

"She's so beautiful." AJ whispered. It was impossible for her to get fed up of looking at their beautiful girl, "Well done us." AJ nodded to him, "She's the best creation I've ever made."

"I agree." Punk smiled, "How you been feeling since the birth?"

"I feel fine." AJ nodded, "Honestly, not as bad as I thought it'd be." She said, "There was no… slipping out as such."

"Oh, really?" Punk laughed as she shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, you could never handle pain like that." She smirked cockily as he nodded, "But it really was all worth it when I first held her. Even if she did give me some stitches." She nodded.

"Ouch." Punk shook his head, "Well, at least we both have stitches." He pointed to his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." AJ realised with a smile.

"So you'd do it again? This having a baby thing?" He smiled as she turned to him.

"Yeah in a few years." AJ smiled, "She needs a friend." She nodded.

"I'll be her friend." Punk nodded, "Her best friend." He promised as AJ smiled.

"I know you will." AJ nodded, kissing his shoulder and leaning into him, "What about you?"

"Make some more babies with you? I'm in." Punk nodded, "Our genes appear to make really cute kids. It'd be a shame not to take advantage of that." He said as she laughed and nodded.

"I just love her so much." AJ sighed. She didn't think it'd be possible to love something this much, but their newborn daughter was everything to them already.

"Yeah, it's a little scary." Punk nodded, "If you told me like three or four years ago that I'd be married with a kid, never mind with you, I would have… not believed you." Punk shook his head.

"Do you think that we would have ended up together even if I wasn't in the safe house?" AJ asked, "I mean that's when I got to know you in a different way. I still thought of you as Seth's annoying, smug older brother up until then." She admitted truthfully, "I didn't know this side of you."

"April, I didn't even know this side of me until… until you brought it out." Punk admitted as she smiled, "But I don't know, I think we would have ended up together anyway."

"Do you remember the first time we slept together?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "In the kitchen. Then the next day you… you got taken." He nodded to himself. He remembered it all. He'd never forget the time in his life where he realised he was in love for the first time.

"I could have died." AJ nodded, "If you never got to me as quickly as you did-"

"It's nothing we need to think about." Punk shook his head, kissing her head as she nodded.

"I did always secretly have a crush on you." AJ nodded.

"I know you did." Punk smirked.

"You were a dick, though." AJ said, "Which oddly made me more interested." She rolled her eyes as he laughed a little.

"Oh, you liked nasty Phil, huh?" Punk laughed.

"Oh, I did but… this Phil is much better." AJ smiled, "Phil who sings our daughter songs about the stars and the moon." She nodded, "I like that Phil the best."

"Well he only comes out for you and Kaia." Punk nodded as she smiled, "I kinda thought you were cute too when we were younger. But I always knew I couldn't do anything because Seth would have killed me. And I always assumed you hated my guts."

"I did kinda hate your guts." AJ said, "You were just so mean to everyone. Including me." AJ said, "You called me four eyes on time, which… was not nice." She nudged him.

"I was teasing you." Punk laughed.

"You also told me to stop spending time at your house and… go back to my own." AJ nodded slowly, "That one stung a little.

"Well I didn't know your family situation then." Punk said, "And you were at our house like every single day."

"I liked it better there. It was normal." AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings." Punk nodded seriously as AJ looked up at him.

"Oh, hey… no, I wasn't crushed or anything. I said some pretty horrible things to you too." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, you called me a tramp one time. I also overheard you telling Seth I must have STD's." He laughed a little.

"Well… you slept with a lot of people." AJ shrugged.

"All in the past." Punk shrugged, "And for the record, I didn't ever have an STD." He made clear as she laughed and nodded.

"That's very good to know." AJ nodded as he smiled. She was simply trying to take his mind off of everything to do with his mother and father.

"You think I should see my dad?" Punk asked her.

"I think it's your decision and whatever it is, I'll be with you, no matter what." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her as she kissed back

"I love you." AJ pulled back, cupping his cheek softly

"We should probably sleep whilst the burrito is." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." AJ smiled.


	46. Right Track

**Right Track**

* * *

"Phillip?" AJ walked into the kitchen, holding Kaia in her arms who was awake but content in her mother's arms.

"Mhm?" Punk looked up, eating some ice-cream whilst watching a hockey game on his ipad.

"Why are you eating ice-cream?" She laughed a little.

"We don't really have much in." Punk admitted.

"I was actually coming in to ask if you could go to the store." AJ nodded, "We need more diapers."

"More? What is this girl eating? Indian food?" Punk scoffed as AJ smiled.

"I mean I can go if you're watching your game." AJ noticed.

"No no, it's fine." Punk stood up, "Hawks are losing anyway." He shook his head angrily.

"Ok, I made you a list." AJ smiled, handing him over the list as Punk took it from her.

"This is a big list." Punk raised his eyebrows as AJ nodded, "What the hell is this? Is that English?" He looked at the list.

"What?" AJ looked over as he pointed to an item she'd written down, "Oh, that… butt cream." AJ nodded.

"What's wrong with her butt?" Punk shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just for her diaper, so he doesn't get a rash." AJ nodded, "I think it's German." She shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"I miss the days where I went to the store for chips and dip." Punk sighed to himself as AJ smiled.

"That's actually on the list too. I'm hungry." She nodded as Punk noticed on the list.

"Strawberries and cream?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Don't get excited. I wanna eat them from a bowl not from your…" She paused.

"My what?" Punk smirked.

"Can you just go to the store and stop asking questions." AJ rolled her eyes, "Oh, dog food too." AJ remembered, "And maybe get him a bone too, actually." AJ thought to herself.

"Anything else?" Punk groaned, scribbling down dog food onto the list, "What the hell does this say?" He read more of the list as AJ looked over.

"Oh, that says any cute dresses or outfits." AJ nodded as Punk shook his head with confusion, "For Kaia."

"It's 8pm. I'm not going dress shopping for her." Punk shook his head.

"Oh, you know you love it. Look at the shoes too actually." AJ nodded.

"I'm out of here." Punk groaned, walking past her and heading for the door.

"Maybe some headbands too!" AJ called, listening as the door opened and closed, smiling to herself as she looked down at Kaia who was looking up at her, "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to wrap him around your finger. It'll be easy." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

Punk spent a pretty long time at the store, putting things in the trolley that AJ had put on the list, and also putting things in that weren't on the list. He joyfully remembered the days when all he needed was a basket to carry his shopping and now he had a completely full trolley.

He got the shopping checked out and loaded it all into the car before taking off and heading back home, only he decided to take a detour and stop by somewhere before heading back to AJ and Kaia.

He parked outside his mom's house and got out of the car, locking it over and approaching the door, knocking and waiting for an answer. He only had to wait a few seconds before she appeared at the door.

"Hey." Punk nodded. It had been a few days since their explosive fight and out of respect for his mother and also a lot of conversations with his wife, he figured it was time to talk.

"Hey." Nadine nodded, letting him into the house and closing the door behind him, "You ok?" She asked him as he nodded.

"I was just on my way back from the store." Punk nodded

"At this time?" Nadine questioned, knowing it was quite late.

"It's best to go when it's quiet, and Kaia is normally settled at this time so I can leave April with her." Punk nodded.

"How has she been?" Nadine asked.

"I think she's starting to settle better." Punk nodded, "She went down last night at 7 and she only woke up twice."

"You look a lot better." She said, "You've been getting more sleep?"

"Yeah, a lot more." Punk nodded.

"That's good." Nadine smiled, folding her arms as Punk looked across at her.

"I made the mistake of thinking that me and you went through the same thing." Punk nodded, "I just thought that because this man made our lives miserable, we could both feel the same about him but… I know why you want to see good in him. If I did something terrible, I'd hope and pray that April saw the good in me." He nodded, "But you need to remember what he put you through."

"I remember it, Phil. I don't need to try hard. I still remember it." Nadine nodded.

"Then why are you giving into him again?" Punk shook his head, "It'll just be like last time. Men like him don't change." He said.

"How do you know that?" Nadine questioned, "He's done his time-"

"No amount of time will make up for what he did to you." Punk said as Nadine looked across at him, "That's the problem. He was supposed to be the one person in the world who didn't hurt you." He said, "I mean… even just the thought of me lifting my hand to April or to any woman… it makes me feel sick." Punk shook his head, "You deserve better than him and you always did."

"Doesn't mean I don't care about him." Nadine looked down.

"And I get that. It's sad that you still have these feelings for him but I can understand." He nodded, "But I'm telling you… he will ruin everything and you know he will. You bring him back into your life and you'll never see me again. I don't want him near me or my family. I've built myself a good life. I don't know how I did it but I did, and so has Seth… we don't need him near us and… and you shouldn't want him near us after what he did." He shook his head as Nadine listened to him, "You're telling him about Kaia but… do you honestly think I'd let him near her after what he did to me as a kid? You think I'd risk that?" He asked her.

"Of course I don't." Nadine sighed.

"Then why risk it yourself?" Punk asked her, "Why put yourself through all of that again?"

"I just want to redo things. I feel like I failed you as a mother." Nadine nodded truthfully.

"And you think bringing him back into your life is gonna help?" Punk asked her, "You didn't fail, mom. I think me and Seth turned out alright." He smiled, "We're happy. We never needed that man and we certainly don't need him now." He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have told him about Kaia. It was never my call to make." Nadine nodded, "I just… he was speaking to me differently. He was interested in you and Seth. It just came out." She sighed, "And he was really happy about it."

"Mom…" Punk sighed, "He manipulates people. He tells lies. He pretends he's good and then that switch goes off in him and… and he's a different person." He nodded, "And you know that." He said as she nodded.

"I know." Nadine sighed, "I don't know why he has this… this grip on me. Even after all this time." Nadine shook her head angrily, "I mean he hurt you… my own son, and I still feel like… like I can trust him. I don't know why." She said, angry with herself as Punk nodded.

"It's ok." Punk nodded as she looked at him, "You like to see change in people and… the best. That's not a bad thing." He said, "But he's not someone you can see change in. He's too far gone and you don't deserve to deal with him like that again. I'm not nine either so… he starts acting up, I'm gonna end up putting him through a window and then I get arrested and… you can handle April, that's all I'm saying." He put his hands up as Nadine smiled a little. She was glad he had calmed down, and also glad she had such a wise and smart son.

"I'm sorry." Nadine sighed.

"It's ok." Punk nodded, "You did way better without him." He assured her as she smiled, "I uh… I was talking with April and I was thinking about going to visit him in prison." He said, "But then… then I thought… why?" He shrugged, "What good will it do? I know how I feel about him and I'm sure he knows how I feel… I don't wanna hear a lie from him or an excuse. There's no excuse for what he did." He said.

"He was never a father to you boys." Nadine agreed as Punk nodded.

"No, he wasn't." Punk agreed, "And he never will be. I don't need him anywhere near me. And neither does Seth."

"How is Seth? Is he mad with me? He's been avoiding my calls." Nadine said.

"I think he's just shocked and… I guess mad that we never told him." Punk said, "Which I can understand why." He said, "Give him some time and he'll come round." He said as Nadine nodded.

"Thank you for coming to see me." Nadine nodded, "I don't think I'm gonna see him again." She admitted. She listened to her son and what he had to say, and everything he said was true. She just struggled to escape the grip of their father, still to this day.

"Good. But don't do it for me. Do it for you. You deserve way better. You always did." He nodded as she smiled.

"You always were the sweet one. In secret." Nadine nodded as Punk smiled.

"You can't tell anyone that, though." Punk said as she smiled and nodded, "I should get back to April. She gave me a big list."

"Yeah? Welcome to parenthood." Nadine said as Punk nodded, opening up the door, "So you're not mad with me?" She asked him.

"Oh, well I was." Punk nodded honestly, turning around to face her, "But you're my mom and… I love you, I want you to be safe and happy. And you won't be if you let him back into your life. I just want you to know that." He said as she nodded.

"I understand." Nadine nodded as Punk smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she smiled, hugging him back tightly, "When did you get this grown up?" She sighed.

"I'm still learning, trust me." Punk nodded.

"So am I." Nadine admitted as Punk nodded, "Ok, go on…" She said, quickly drying an escaping tear. She was lucky to have such caring sons who looked out for her in moments of weakness, "Get back to April and Kaia." She smiled as Punk nodded.

* * *

Punk left his mother's house, feeling much better after talking to her and seeing some sense finally hit her. He had no idea what it must have felt like for her to go through what she did, and he knew he couldn't ever understand what type of feelings she had for his father, but he just wanted her to be safe and happy, and keeping his father away from them all was the best way to ensure that.

"I'm back." Punk got into the house, walking through to the kitchen where AJ was sitting with Kaia in her arms at the kitchen, "I gotta make a few trips." He told her as she nodded.

He brought in the rest of the shopping into the kitchen as AJ watched.

"Did you get everything?" AJ asked curiously.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "She sleeping?" He looked over.

"Just fell asleep before you came in." AJ nodded, "She's really getting good at this sleeping thing." She smiled.

"She was just testing at first I think." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"That was a pretty long shopping trip." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Did you see the list you gave me?" He asked her, starting to unpack the shopping, "I actually dropped by to see my mom on the way home."

"You did?" AJ asked as Punk nodded, turning around.

"We had a good chat. She listened." Punk nodded, "I think everything she went through has sort of scarred her and left her attached to him in such a unhealthy way." He said as AJ nodded, "And she knows that."

"So what is she gonna do?" AJ asked, "Did you talk to her about how you felt?"

"Yeah, I did. At the end of the day I just want her to be happy and safe." Punk nodded, "I think hearing that meant the most to her. So she said she's not gonna see him again." He said as AJ nodded.

"Good." AJ nodded, "Good, I'm glad you both talked." AJ sighed with relief.

"Yeah and you know I was thinking… I don't need to see him. What good will it really do? Everything I feel about him he probably knows, and saying it to his face isn't gonna make a difference." He shrugged.

"Hey, it's your decision. I'm here for you with whatever you decide." She nodded.

"I don't need to waste any of my time on him. No one does." He shook his head as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Was your mom ok?" AJ asked him.

"Little upset I think but… she knows that it's not good, it's just gonna take her back to where she was years ago and I know she remembers every second of it." He said, "I guess we just need to be there for her to wake her up every once and a while." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad you both talked. I hate to see you fight." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk said, "It is what it is. We all did fine without him." He nodded as she smiled, "Look what I got." He turned around, taking something out of the bag as AJ looked on, smiling as he revealed the pink dresses and matching hairbands, "I mean… how cute?" He nodded as AJ smiled.

"They're really cute." AJ nodded, "Wow, you did good." She smiled.

"Right?" Punk nodded proudly as she smiled, "I got this for her too." He said, taking out the stuffed owl, ripping the tag out and walking over to AJ, "I realised we didn't have an owl for her nursery." He said as AJ laughed and nodded, watching as he crouched down in front of her, looking on at Kaia.

"You're sweet." She smiled as he played with the owl, "We can put that one in her crib with her." She nodded as he smiled.

"It's gonna be her favourite." Punk predicted as AJ nodded.

"Maybe. She has a lot of choice." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah." Punk laughed, "Thanks to you."

"I just want her to be loved." AJ shrugged with a smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Punk nodded, leaning over and kissing Kaia's head softly, leaning back as they both saw her smile, "Oh my God." Punk raised his eyebrows.

"She smiled." AJ laughed, "Oh my God." She gasped, "She really just smiled." AJ shook her head with fascination as Punk nodded, in awe of the tiniest little smile in the world, which somehow made him feel so good. It was the best feeling in the world.


	47. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

* * *

"Phil, do we have everything?" AJ asked, rushing down the stairs to where Punk was standing making faces to Kaia who was in her stroller, "Phil?" AJ had to repeat to get his attention.

"What?" Punk looked up, "Oh, you look nice." He smiled.

"As oppose to when I look like shit every other day?" AJ nodded as Punk tutted.

"No, I don't mean that." Punk shook his head as she just smiled. She'd actually got time to full dry her hair and also put on a little make-up. Normally she had been washing her hair and letting it dry on its own. She'd also put on a dress which was very different from the usual sweats and shorts she had been wearing.

"Do you think we have everything?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, we got diapers, the diaper bag." He pointed as AJ nodded, "Wipes, bottles, your boobs." He pointed to her as AJ nodded, "Change of clothes in case it's a bad diaper." He nodded, "We're good. Oh and she has her favourite owl." Punk smiled, looking into the stroller as AJ nodded.

"Stop forcing that thing on her." AJ hummed as she put her jacket on, "Ok, I guess we're good then." She nodded.

"Ladies first." Punk stepped back.

"Actually you need to go first so you can help me lift the stroller down." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, right." Punk realised, leaving the house and lifting the top of the stroller, bumping it down the steps carefully. He then locked up their house and joined AJ out on the pavement.

It was the first time they were going out with the stroller. They were both a little nervous as they'd never really taken Kaia out for any length of time. It was usually just to the grocery store and back, but they decided it was time to use the stroller and get some fresh air.

They got halfway down the road when AJ realised she had forgotten her wallet.

"My wallet." AJ turned to Punk and paused as Punk looked at her.

"Do you need it?" Punk asked.

"Do you have cash?" AJ asked him as he put his hand in his back pocket, realising he too had forgotten his wallet, "You've forgot yours too, haven't you?"

"I'll run back." Punk groaned, running off down the street as AJ watched, turning back to Kaia and looking in the stroller, noticing she was fast asleep.

"Oh, you like the stroller, huh?" AJ smiled, "That makes our lives a lot easier, baby." AJ nodded.

Punk eventually returned after running back for their wallets, handing AJ hers and sticking his in his pocket as AJ laughed a little.

"I was so concerned about making sure we had everything for her. I think I forgot everything for me." She nodded.

"Yeah, remember when we used to leave the house with just our wallet and phone?" Punk nodded, "Simpler times."

"Yeah." AJ remembered, "It only took us…" AJ looked at her phone for the time, "Four hours." She groaned, "Really? It took us four hours to get ready and leave the house?" She sighed.

"She did spit up." Punk nodded, "And then there was the diaper."

"I'm so glad that was your turn." AJ shook her head thankfully, "We're definitely gonna be late." She nodded.

"I'm sure Seth won't mind." Punk said as AJ nodded, "Is she asleep?" He asked, looking over the stroller whilst they walked down the street.

"Yeah. She must like the stroller." AJ smiled, "Which thank God. Means we don't have to worry about taking her out in it." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It'll be good for Summer."

"Yeah and you can even attach an umbrella to it, so she's in the shade." AJ nodded.

"That's good." Punk nodded.

"Do you think Seth will be ok?" She asked him. They were meeting Seth for lunch at a pizza place not far from their house. They figured it was best to see him again after everything that went down with their mom. Punk wanted to make sure his little brother was ok and that he wasn't worried or concerned about anything that had been said.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Punk nodded.

* * *

"I know it sounds ridiculous but… she's really getting bigger." Seth nodded, holding Kaia in his arms whilst they sat at the table in the pizza place.

"That does sound ridiculous." Punk agreed, "She's like two weeks old." He laughed.

"I know, but still." Seth smiled, holding his niece in his arms whilst she slept, "She's so cute." He nodded as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, we think so too." AJ nodded, "Although she does slow down the whole leaving the house thing. Sorry again for being so late."

"Hey, I understand. You guys are parents now. I gotta be a little more sympathetic I guess." He shrugged as AJ smiled, "I take it she's not having pizza." Seth nodded.

"I wish." AJ nodded, "I fed her before we came out so I'm hoping she just enjoys a really long nap." She said as Seth nodded.

"I'll put her back in her stroller. I don't wanna disturb her." Seth said, standing up and placing Kaia back in her stroller carefully, "Cute owl." He noticed.

"I got her it." Punk nodded, "It's her favourite. Can't sleep without it." He said as AJ turned to him.

"That's sweet." Seth smiled as Punk nodded whilst AJ just laughed to herself, "You spoke to mom recently?" He asked, sitting back down after putting Kaia in her stroller.

"Yeah, I stopped by the other night." Punk nodded, "We had a good talk about things." He said.

"Is she still gonna visit dad?" Seth asked.

"No, I don't think so." Punk said, "She still cares about him. I'm sure that's not for me and you to understand but… she does. She still feels connected to him, even after everything he did. She told me that she was trying to redo things but… she won't be redoing anything. He'll come back into her life and it'll be history repeating itself." Punk nodded.

"I can't believe I was oblivious to all of this." Seth shook his head.

"You were just a baby, a little kid." Punk said, "And there was no point in telling you because he was in prison."

"I thought you always just hated him because he ended up in prison. I… I never would have guessed all of this would have happened." He admitted truthfully, "And for mom to want to bring that back into her life, into your life and mine… I mean what's going on with her?" Seth shook his head.

"I think she's saw sense now. She told me that Kaia being born made her want to share that with someone and… I guess she thought of him." Punk nodded, "We're never gonna understand how she could possibly forgive him or even go near him again but… we just gotta be there for her to pull her back from those decisions. Clearly he gets into her head."

"Clearly." Seth nodded, "So you're cool with her?"

"Yeah, of course. She's my mom. She went through a lot and that's gotta affect a person one way or another." Punk said, "The good thing is we're not kids anymore, we can look out for her and when the time goes that he does get out of prison, we'll be there to make sure he doesn't come near her."

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "How are you holding up? Going through that as a kid must have been horrible." Seth shook his head. His heart went out to his brother. He wondered if that was the reason he had always been so cold and heartless.

"Yeah, well it wasn't the best." Punk nodded, "It doesn't haunt me or whatever. It is what it is. If anything it's ensured that I try and be the best dad I can be." He said as AJ smiled, placing her hand on his lap, "Because I wouldn't want any kid to feel what I felt." He said as Seth nodded.

"I'll probably go talk to mom soon. Maybe later on." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, she really needs wise words right now." Punk said, "I don't want you to worry about any of this, though. It's in the past and it'll stay there."

"Yeah, I'm not worried I just… I guess I just wish it didn't have to happen like that." Seth shrugged, "Mom deserved better. So did you." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, and it did get better when he went to prison. Mom wasn't scared anymore and… I guess neither was I. That's why he's gotta stay away." Punk nodded.

"At least now we can just beat his ass if he tries anything." Seth nodded.

"Exactly." Punk agreed.

"Well I actually got something I need to tell you both." Seth said as Punk and AJ looked over.

"Are you breaking up with us?" AJ teased as Punk smiled.

"No, well… I've sort of been seeing someone off and on for the past few months." He said as AJ and Punk raised their eyebrows, "I really like her but I don't know the best way to go about things."

"How'd you meet her?" Punk asked.

"Well she put her car in the garage and I fixed it up but she came back again with another problem. We got talking and she gave me her number. Started from there." Seth nodded, "I've only ever had one proper girlfriend… remember Zara?"

"Boy do I." AJ rolled her eyes.

"She was a bitch." Punk nodded as AJ nodded in agreement.

"Ok, that doesn't matter." Punk said, "I really like this girl. Really like her."

"Then tell her that you like her." AJ laughed a little, "Be honest and tell her you wanna move to the next level, whatever that may be. I'm sure if she's still sticking around you, she'll feel the same." AJ nodded, "Oh and then we can double date." AJ smiled excitedly.

"No." Punk and Seth both said in sync as AJ folded her arms.

"I just don't wanna mess it up or anything." Seth shook his head.

"Well you said you've been seeing her for a couple of months. That's a long enough time to move things along." Punk nodded, "What's her name?"

"Becky." Seth nodded, "She's Irish."

"Oh, I love Irish accents." AJ nodded, "Just tell her how you feel. It'll mean a lot to her if you're honest, and especially if you make the first move. It'll make her more confident to be honest with you too." She said as Seth nodded, "And then we can double date." She clapped as Punk turned to her.

"I assume Kaia will be fifth wheeling?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, why not." AJ shrugged.

"I'm nervous." Seth folded his arms like a child.

"How do you think I felt when we had to tell you we were dating? If I can get through that, you can do this." Punk shook his head.

"I punched you, didn't I?" Seth recalled.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"After I found you both screwing. I would have much rather you told me than showed me." He admitted.

"Funny." AJ nodded, "How come you never said anything about Becky before?" She asked.

"Well it was still pretty new and you guys have been busy with Kaia, never really had the chance." He said.

"Well hey, man. Go for it." Punk nodded.

"Yeah, just be honest." AJ smiled as Seth nodded. He never thought he'd be seeking relationship advice from his brother, but here he was.

Their food came and just as they were about to tuck in, Kaia began to cry from in her stroller.

"She really sets you guys up, huh?" Seth laughed to himself.

"I can get her." Punk nodded.

"No, she'll need changed. I'll take her." AJ nodded, standing up from the table and picking Kaia up from the stroller, "Oh, yeah… she definitely needs changed." AJ groaned, walking off to the bathroom with the diaper bag.

She walked into the female toilets and folded down the changing table they had, laying down Kaia where she began to change her.

"Oh, I know… it's ok. Don't cry." AJ spoke to her, pulling everything out of the diaper bag, spilling some things on the floor and sighing to herself whilst people came and gone into the toilet.

As she was changing Kaia, she could see at the corner of her eye, different women staring over at her. She had this deep paranoia that she was being watched and evaluated as a mother from other women, and she hated it.

"It's ok, baby." AJ smiled, disposing the dirty diaper and putting a fresh one on Kaia.

"Oh, be careful with her head on the table." A woman walking out of the cubicle walked over, "You should really have a mat for her."

"Well I… I do, it's just at the house." AJ shook her head.

"Oh, you need to bring it with you." The woman nodded, "Can't have her little head like that."

"She's… she's ok." AJ nodded. She didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing. She knew plenty of mother's probably did it.

"No, she needs something soft." The woman shook her head as AJ lifted Kaia from the changing table, watching as the woman washed and dried her hands, "You'll know for next time." The woman smiled as AJ watched her leave the bathroom. Sometimes she felt like she still had no clue what she was doing as a mother, and people like that didn't help.


	48. There To Talk

**There To Talk**

* * *

"She went down pretty good." Punk nodded, walking into their living room later that night, holding the little sound monitor they had to pick up on Kaia crying from upstairs, sitting it over on the coffee table before collapsing down beside her.

"Did you put her in our room or the nursery?" AJ asked him tiredly.

"Nursery." Punk said, "My mom said if we keep her in our room for a while, she'll never settle in the nursery." He said, "Best just to put her straight in." He said, "She went out like a light."

"Good." AJ nodded, leaning her head back on the couch, looking over at the TV as Punk watched her.

"You ok?" He asked. They'd had a great day. He was happy to hear about his brother potentially seeing someone and starting a new relationship. It was also great to get out of the house with the baby. Kaia was great at the restaurant, the only time she got fussy was when she needed changed. After AJ returned, she went straight back to sleep. But for some reason, he could sense his wife looked down.

"You think I'm a good mom?" AJ asked him curiously, turning to him as she pulled her blanket over her self-consciously.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Am I good? Do I know what I'm doing? Do I look like I know what I'm doing?" She asked.

"April, you're amazing. Why-what would make you ask that?" Punk questioned with confusion. He couldn't understand why she would doubt herself when she was such a terrific, patient and caring mother.

"I don't know, sometimes I just feel like I'm not doing things right." AJ shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, when she cries for no reason I just think… what is it she wants from me?" She sighed, "And then I forget things. I forgot to put her butt cream on last night and then I couldn't sleep because of it." AJ admitted as Punk shook his head, "And then this woman in the bathroom today told me that I shouldn't change her without having something under her head. And she was staring at me and… judging me." AJ shook her head, "Like… I've only been doing this for two weeks, I wish people would step off my neck a little." She sighed as Punk looked at her.

He knew she got worked up about things that weren't under her control, and he knew she also liked to do her best and make sure she was at least trying to be perfect, but it wasn't realistic, certainly not when it came to being parents.

"Nothing is ever gonna be perfect." Punk nodded as she looked up at him, "Kaia is gonna be an adult and we'll still be making some sort of mistake with her. It happens. It's normal. No one gets parenting right." He said, "And please don't listen to other people. They don't know shit. There's nothing wrong with changing Kaia on one of those changing tables-"

"She needs a mat under her head." AJ nodded, "That's what the woman said."

"Do I care about what that woman said?" Punk asked as AJ looked at him, "Should you?"

"No." AJ answered.

"The changing tables in restaurants are fine. Everyone uses them-"

"We should bring her mat with us." AJ shrugged.

"No, we shouldn't. You wanna drag that big ass mat around? Do you see any other parents doing that?" Punk asked her as AJ thought about it and shook her head, "People are gonna have a problem with everything you do, you just gotta ignore it."

"I just want to be really good for her." AJ nodded.

"You are really good, April." Punk shook his head, "Don't think otherwise. Kaia is so settled right now. And you're right, we have only been doing this for two weeks, we're gonna forget things and mess up all the time, that doesn't mean we're not good parents."

"I'm so dramatic, aren't I?" AJ sighed.

"You just care." He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, "And it's not a bad thing to care."

"It's just a lot of hard work." AJ nodded, feeling herself get teary as Punk noticed.

"Hey, please don't cry." Punk shook his head, "Come here." He shuffled over to her as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her blanket over them, "It is but… we got each other." He reminded her as she nodded, drying her tears. Sometimes she just got a wave of anxiety that hit her into a depression spiral, and she didn't think she was allowed to do that anymore now that she was a mother.

Punk knew that she struggled, even before having Kaia, in regards to her mental illness, and he always promised her no matter what, he'd be there to help her with everything.

"I just don't want to feel like this… I never want her to see me like this." AJ sighed, her tears dampening his t-shirt.

"Hey, you can't help it. It's not your fault. She's gonna grow up and she'll learn all about it and she'll realise what a badass mom she has for pushing through such a cruel illness." He said, "Just because she's here doesn't mean everything else in our life will stop, that goes for your illness."

"What use am I to her like this?" AJ sighed.

"Hey, this is what I'm here for. You don't have to carry all of this by yourself. You come talk to me when you feel like this and I'll help you, or if you need space me and Kaia will go for a walk or… something." He shrugged as AJ laughed a little.

"I really don't wanna turn out like my mom." AJ sighed.

"You won't." Punk said, "There will be good days and bad days. The clouds will be there and then what?" He asked.

"Don't make me say it." AJ groaned, "I get enough of it from my therapist-"

"Then what?" Punk repeated louder as she looked up at him.

"The clouds will disappear and the sun will come out." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah… and it will." Punk said, "Please don't worry." He said, kissing her head.

"I was… was so worried about giving birth and being pregnant that I didn't even think about what it'd be like when she got here." AJ admitted honestly, looking up at him, "I still can't believe she's here sometimes."

"I know, but she is, and we're… hey, we're not doing too bad. She's starting to sleep real good and she's feeding well, those are great things and it's only week two." He said, "Please don't be so hard on yourself." He sighed as she nodded.

Putting it into perspective that they were really only on their second week of being parents, and they'd already managed to get Kaia into a sleeping routine around her feeds, it was pretty impressive and AJ realised she needed to give them more credit.

"We are doing pretty good." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, but it's ok if some days we aren't. She's still gonna be the most loved baby in the world." Punk said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. She is." AJ nodded, "I should really stop paying my therapist. You're a lot more helpful." She admitted truthfully as he smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, "I just want you to be happy." He smiled as she nodded.

"I love you." AJ said, leaning up and kissing him sweetly as he kissed back.

He eventually pulled back and grabbed them some snacks from the kitchen whilst sticking on a movie. It was good that they could now find some time for themselves now that Kaia was being a little easier in terms of sleeping.

"So Seth might have a girlfriend." AJ smiled, passing him over the bag of chips as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, he sounds like he really likes her, right?" Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I hope she's nice." AJ said, "He's had some awful girlfriends in the past." She shook her head.

"You've had some awful boyfriends too." Punk nodded.

"Like who?" AJ laughed, "When did you ever meet any of my boyfriends?" She scoffed.

"I literally arrested one of them." Punk turned to her.

"Oh, him. Oh, no… he wasn't a boyfriend." AJ shook her head, "I just used him for sex." She nodded as Punk shook his head.

"What about the other guy? He was the self-proclaimed singer, song writer?" Punk asked.

"Wait… you met him?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, I dropped you off one time in town. You were like twenty one or something. Seth was there." Punk remembered.

"Oh, wow… oh, yeah I remember that now. You were incredibly mean but now I know that you were just jealous." AJ nodded, laughing to herself as she thought back to that time. Her husband had the power to take her mind off of anything and make her laugh without even realising.

* * *

"_You owe me for this." Punk shook his head, walking out of his house with Seth who had appeared looking for a ride for him, AJ and apparently her boyfriend who he had no idea about and who he already hated._

"_How? My car broke down and we were close to your place. Do you really gotta complain about everything?" Seth asked him, getting into the passenger's seat as Punk just rolled his eyes._

"_Hi April. How are you doing, April?" AJ turned to Punk who made a face. She really thought at one point he'd stop being so self-centred and obnoxious._

"_I don't care how you're doing." Punk laughed to himself, getting into the car as AJ shook her head and got into the back of the car._

"_Just drop us anywhere in town." Seth waved his hand as Punk started the car up._

"_Better not make me late for work." Punk shook his head, pulling out onto the road._

_He discreetly watched in his rear view mirror as AJ and her boyfriend were whispering to each other. He deliberately slammed on the breaks at the next set of traffic lights, choking them all with their seat belts as he smiled._

"_What the hell." AJ kicked the back of his seat as Punk smiled to himself._

"_You got some shitty reflexes for a cop." Seth shook his head, massaging his neck._

"_Oh, you're a cop?" AJ's boyfriend asked._

"_No, I'm just going to a Halloween party in July." Punk replied as AJ's boyfriend turned to AJ, "Yes I'm a cop." Punk said, "What's your name?" He asked, uninterested._

"_Daryl." Daryl nodded._

"_What do you do?" Punk asked him, trying to be polite._

"_I'm a singer song writer." Daryl nodded._

"_Jesus Christ." Punk shook his head, "I mean what do you really do?" He asked._

"_That is what he really does." AJ spat angrily as Punk looked at her through the mirror, "Seth, we should have just walked." She rolled her eyes as Punk stopped the car abruptly in the middle of the road._

"_Then get out and walk." Punk looked at her in the mirror as she glared at him._

"_Dude, just drive." Seth groaned._

"_No, if you wanna walk, April… go take a walk." Punk said, "Your boyfriend can sing you a song to pass the time."_

"_You're such a jerk." AJ batted her eyes at him._

"_That's what I thought." Punk nodded, driving along the road again as AJ shook her head._

"_Is he crazy?" Daryl whispered to AJ who nodded._

_They finally got to the bar where Punk was dropping them off. He didn't mind doing big brother duties for Seth, but something about seeing AJ with a boyfriend just angered him more than usual._

"_Well have fun children." Punk nodded, getting out of the car, "You can give me gas money for that." He nodded to Seth._

"_Yeah, right." Seth laughed whilst Punk looked at AJ getting out of the car with her boyfriend._

"_She's got cooties." Punk nodded to Daryl as AJ pushed Punk back into the car, trying to wrestle with him as Daryl watched with confusion._

_AJ successfully got Punk back into the car behind the wheel as Punk laughed, watching her slam the car door shut, "Now fuck off." AJ smiled as he rolled the window down and stuck his middle finger up which she slapped before he eventually drove off._

* * *

"Yeah… we did not like each other." AJ remembered with a smile.

"I think we did." Punk nodded, "I mean I know I hated seeing you with any other guys. At the time I didn't think it was because I had feelings for you or anything… it was just, how I felt." Punk shrugged, "And your choice in men made it a lot more fun for me." He nodded.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about the girls of your past? I know we'd be here for a while but-"

"Oh, low blow." Punk groaned as she nodded, "What does it even matter? It all lead us to here anyway and… I'm so glad I'm here now with you, and our little burrito that we made."

"I love our little burrito." AJ nodded, "She's the best."

"Yeah." Punk agreed as she smiled, curling into him in the corner of the couch whilst they shared some more chips. She was so lucky to call her husband her best friend, and share this emotional roller-coaster journey with him.


	49. Us Time

**Us Time**

* * *

"Why you gotta go so many times a day?" Punk asked, standing in the nursery changing Kaia who was looking up at him, "You're not even big enough to go all the time. Are you secretly snacking during the night? Is that what it is?" He asked, "Make it pretty hard I guess when all you got are gums." Punk realised, sealing her clean diaper up.

"Hey, where's your owl?" Punk asked, walking over to the crib, "Ah ha, here." He picked it up, walking over to the changing table, "Here." He sat it beside her, "You gotta name him something cool… once you know how to talk of course." Punk nodded.

He put her into her baby grow, popping the little buttons up the middle whilst Kaia lay still for him, moving her little arms and legs a little, "We good?" He asked her, picking her up from the table and holding her against the chest, grabbing the owl and wandering through to he and AJ's bedroom where AJ was still sleeping.

"Mommy is still sleeping." Punk whispered, walking around to his side of the bed, sitting down on the bed against the headboard, laying Kaia down in front of him on the mattress, "You're so tiny and cute." He nodded, "Look at these little feet… and these little hands." He nodded, staring down at her.

He was in awe of her every day that something so beautiful and adorable could really be his. She made him smile with all her little baby noises and movements. He was just so in love with her. He would never have gotten out of bed before 7am for anything, but she was just an exception to everything.

AJ eventually woke up, turning around in bed where she saw Punk sitting with Kaia laid out in front of him. She was really starting to settle down a whole lot. She reckoned they both got a scare the first week when she was constantly crying, but now it was like she was content and happy with things and that was the best.

"Oh, morning." AJ smiled, "Hi, baby." She leaned over Kaia, kissing her little tummy as she wriggled her little legs, "Hi." AJ nodded as her little hand grabbed her hair. She couldn't even think to what things were like before Kaia arrived. All they knew was this gigantic new found love in their life.

"Morning." Punk smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled, sitting up and kissing him sweetly, "How long has she been awake?"

"Oh, not long. I changed her diaper and brought her in here. And look, she brought her owl." Punk nodded, holding the owl up as AJ looked at him.

"You mean you brought the owl?" AJ asked him, "I'm beginning to think you like the owl a lot more than her."

"Look how cute it is." Punk shook his head, looking at the owl.

"It is." AJ nodded, running her hands over her sleepy face, "That was a long time she slept last night." AJ realised, "We put her down at… 8?" She remembered, "And when did she wake up?"

"About 6.30 I think. That is pretty good." Punk nodded.

"You're turning into a sleepy little baby, huh?" AJ smiled, "A sleepy little burrito." She nodded as Punk smiled, both of them watching as Kaia began to cry.

"Oh, no." Punk shook his head, "No crying." He shook his head.

"She probably wants fed." AJ nodded, lifting her up and cradling her in against her as Kaia immediately stopped crying, "You see, she knows what's coming." She said as Kaia was trying to move in further towards AJ.

"Ok, that's sort of cute." Punk nodded as AJ smiled.

"I can't help but feel like she uses me sometimes." AJ nodded, adjusting her t-shirt and feeding Kaia as Punk watched.

"That's gotta feel weird." Punk nodded as AJ looked at him, "Is it painful?"

"No, well… sometimes when she doesn't want to finish, if you know what I mean." AJ shook her head, "But she's mostly fine." AJ smiled, stroking Kaia's cheek softly as Punk smiled. He loved watching AJ feed Kaia. It was such a naturally beautiful thing and he thought it was incredible.

"I think we should go out today." Punk nodded.

"Go out where?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know. Just… somewhere nice. It's a nice day outside. We've established that she likes her stroller." He nodded, "It'd be good to get out of the house." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Yeah, that'd be nice." She nodded.

* * *

AJ left the plans for the day in Punk's hands and eventually got showered and ready to head out. They made sure they had everything and made sure Kaia had been fed and changed before leaving the house. It just made things easier for them.

"So where are we going?" AJ shook her head, pushing the stroller along whilst Punk walked beside her.

"You'll see." He smiled as AJ looked up at him. She admired him for always keeping her spirits lifted. He was so close to her that he could identify when she was going through a dark spell. She didn't believe many people would ever know her like that.

They walked a little further until she realised where they were going, which made her smile a lot.

"Are we going to where we had our first date?" AJ asked with a smile, approaching the park as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"You're so sweet." AJ shook her head, walking into the park with him, "Seriously, why are you only this sweet to me?" She asked him. She knew he wasn't sweet and understanding the way he was with her.

"Because you're my wife and I love you." Punk nodded as she smiled.

"Wow, if you would have told me, sitting on that grass during our first date that we'd be married with a kid in the next two years… that's crazy." AJ realised as Punk nodded, finding the exact spot beside the tree where they had their first date.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast for us, you stay here." Punk said as AJ nodded watching him head off out of the park and across the street whilst AJ lay down a blanket on the grass for them.

She parked the stroller and looked in on Kaia who was fast asleep, with her little owl in the corner which made her smile. Getting the fresh air and being outside of the house really helped her and took her mind off a lot of things.

She sat down on the blanket and waited until Punk eventually arrived with two coffee's and breakfast burritos.

"Hey, a burrito." AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, I saw it on the menu and I thought… we gotta have that." He nodded, sitting down on the blanket beside her.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "Mmm, this smells good." AJ nodded, "It's such a nice day out." She looked around. The park was fairly busy with other people. Dog walkers, other couples with strollers, smaller children across in the park. It was nice to hear that natural noise of outside.

"Yeah, I thought we shouldn't waste it. Especially before winter kicks in." He said as AJ nodded.

"The rule is that she never leaves the house without a hat on." AJ said, "Even when she's older. Winter here is crazy." She shook her head as Punk nodded.

"What hat does she have on today?" He asked her.

"Uh… the little pink one with the stars." AJ nodded, "Wow, this is really good." AJ nodded, "Did you get the same?" She asked.

"I got bacon instead of sausage." Punk said, "Try it." He nodded, extending the burrito over, holding it for her as she took a bite.

"Oh, yeah… that's good too." AJ nodded.

"I know you prefer sausage, though." Punk said.

"You know I do." AJ smirked as Punk laughed to himself, "You missing sex?" She asked him, taking a sip of her coffee as Punk nodded.

"Yeah but it's not unbearable or anything." He nodded, "We've had a pretty big distraction." He said.

"I promise you that we will not be one of those couples who say goodbye to their sex life because they had kids." AJ nodded, "In fact, I promise it'll be even better." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"I didn't think it could get any better." Punk laughed to himself.

"Just you wait." AJ smiled to herself.

"Sounds like you miss it more than me." He nodded.

"Not until I'm healed." AJ nodded, "The thought of anything going there right now is just… nuh uh." She shook her head.

"Understandable." Punk said, "You think Seth has spoken to this new girl yet?"

"Oh, I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I hope he does. He shouldn't hold anything back. It'd be nice to see him with someone." She nodded.

"Yeah." Punk agreed.

"Have you heard anything from Tony?" AJ asked him.

"No, why?" Punk turned to her.

"Well I figured he'd be… wanting you back at work soon." AJ nodded.

"He hasn't contacted me." Punk shook his head, "I think he wanted me to just shut off for a while." He nodded.

"While you have a stressful job." AJ nodded, "And let's not forget the last time you were on work duty you almost died and missed the birth of our child." She said.

"I know you'll never let me forget that." Punk nodded.

"It does worry me." She told him as he looked at her, "All the dangers you come up against… I'd just hate for anything to happen to you." She nodded.

"Nothing will happen. I trained a lot to do the job I do. I know what I'm doing, even in the worst, extreme cases." He said as she nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I'm always gonna worry about you anyway." She shrugged.

"I'll be fine." He smiled, "I'm honestly just enjoying the time off right now and being here with you and Kaia." He nodded, "There's nothing better." He smiled.

"Right? It is nice just to be off and shut away from work." AJ nodded.

"When do you reckon you see yourself going back?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, I genuinely can't imagine leaving her." AJ shook her head, "I'd miss her so much."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded.

"I'm not putting a time on things. When I feel ready, I'll go back." AJ said as Punk nodded, listening as Kaia began to cry from her stroller as AJ looked up, "At least she waited until I was finished." AJ noticed, scrunching her burrito wrapper up and standing up, looking into the stroller where Kaia was crying, "Oh, it's ok. It's ok." AJ nodded, lifting her out and holding her against her chest, sitting back down beside Punk.

"Hey, what's all this crying for?" Punk asked, looking on at Kaia from behind AJ's shoulder as she saw him and stopped crying, "Hello." Punk nodded to her as she looked at him with those big brown eyes.

AJ cradled her into her arms as Kaia seemed to quieten down, "I think she just wanted to see what was going on." AJ nodded.

"Nosey little thing." Punk nodded, shuffling over closer as he looked over at Kaia.

"Kaia, this is where mommy and daddy had their first date." AJ nodded, holding Kaia's little hand between her finger and thumb as Punk smiled.

"Where we spent most of our time wondering how to tell Uncle Seth that we were… doing it." Punk nodded as AJ turned to him.

"Don't say that to her." AJ gasped.

"What?" Punk shrugged.

"Doing it." AJ shook her head.

"She doesn't understand anything at this point, it's ok." Punk nodded as AJ turned back to Kaia.

"We also had pizza and we talked about how much we really liked each other." AJ nodded, remembering fondly as Punk smiled, "And then two years later, you came along. Isn't that sweet?" She said, looking down at Kaia who looked at her, a little smile appearing on her face as she looked up at AJ.

"I love when she smiles." Punk said. Her little smile was infectious and it was so great to see.

"Me too." AJ smiled. They'd certainly come a long way, and they couldn't have been happier.


	50. Night Off

**Night Off**

* * *

"Ok, are you sure about this?" AJ asked, walking down the stairs with Punk who was carrying Kaia who was a whole month old, "I don't have to go out. I can… I can still wait a few weeks." AJ nodded to him, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, we're gonna be fine." Punk assured her, "You go have a nice day and night with Eve. Me and her will be fine." He nodded.

"I really don't want to leave her." AJ admitted truthfully, "Maybe I'll just cancel-"

"April." Punk got her attention, shaking his head, "You'll feel better once you're there. You're going to your favourite place for dinner. And you get out of feeding and changing for a little while. You need this." He nodded.

"Yeah… yeah, I do." AJ agreed, "You should just call me every hour to let me know how she's doing."

"I'm not gonna do that." Punk told her honestly as she nodded, "We'll be fine."

It was the first time AJ had really left Kaia for any length of time. She was going out with Eve for dinner and a night out. At the time she felt like it was a good idea, but as it grew closer to leaving, she felt this guilt about leaving her baby, which she was sure was normal.

"Ok, well there's bottles made up for her and all her onesies have been washed and they're back in their door-"

"Yeah, I know… I put them there." Punk reminded her as she nodded.

"Right. Please remember the butt cream, you always forget." AJ said.

"There's nothing even wrong with her butt." Punk shook his head.

"Yeah, that's because I put the cream on it. She'll get a rash if you don't." AJ said as Punk just nodded, "What are you gonna have for dinner? There's some leftovers from last night or-"

"April, I can make myself dinner." Punk laughed a little, "I'll probably go to the store and grab some things." He nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Ok, I better get going." She said.

"Have a good time, ok? Relax yourself." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "Let me say goodbye." She said, taking Kaia who was falling asleep on Punk's shoulder, "Mama's just going out for a little while but daddy's here, ok? You let him know what you need." She said, kissing her daughter's head sweetly.

"Ok, you're gonna be late." Punk nodded, taking Kaia back from her as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, reaching up and kissing him sweetly, "Be good. Call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"Mhm mhm." Punk mumbled, "Off you go." He said as AJ nodded, opening up the door and disappearing as Punk closed the door behind her, "Ok, let's get you ready to go to the store." He patted her little back softly.

* * *

"What temperature do these go at?" Punk asked, looking at the pizza boxes in the kitchen whilst Dean budged by him to sit his beers in the fridge.

"Normally two hundred." Seth said, sitting at the kitchen table on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, opening up a beer.

"I'm doing my bracket." Seth said.

"Shit, I haven't done mine yet." Punk groaned, practically throwing the pizzas that he'd bought in the oven, closing the door over and taking his phone out.

"I done mine at work today." Dean nodded.

"Some of us don't have that sort of free time on our hands." Punk said, opening up the app on his phone as he suddenly heard Kaia crying through the monitor, "Someone else just fill it in for me." Punk groaned, sitting his phone on the table and heading upstairs to get Kaia.

"I'm gonna put the shittiest teams on here." Dean smirked, taking his phone and filling in the bracket for the hockey playoffs.

Punk returned downstairs with Kaia who wasn't crying as much but was still being fussy.

"Hey, you." Seth smiled, looking up at Kaia in Punk's arms, "She's got a load of hair for a baby." He noticed as Punk nodded.

"Health visitor told us it might fall out." Punk said, "It's common." He shrugged.

"You're not gonna change her diaper here, are you?" Dean looked up.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I need to feed her." Punk said, getting a bottle ready for Kaia whilst she was cradled in his other arm, "I thought April wasn't gonna leave the house tonight."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Well this is the first time she's been out of the house without Kaia." Punk said, "I guess she feels a little guilty."

"She'll be fine once she's out." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Punk nodded.

"Ok, done." Dean nodded, putting Punk's phone back on the table as Punk looked over.

"Are you serious?" Punk shook his head as Dean smiled and nodded, "Idiot." He scoffed as he began feeding Kaia, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, is this like a beer cap or something? Can I drink from this?" Dean picked up something from the kitchen counter as Punk turned around.

"Dean, that's a breast pump." Punk nodded as Seth looked up.

"Shit." Dean tossed it back over onto the kitchen counter as Punk nodded, "Will she go back to sleep after that?" He asked.

"Yeah, then she'll wake up for a diaper change." Punk nodded, "More milk before I put her down." He said.

"All of this seems exhausting." Dean admitted, "I mean… I used to come into your place and find women's underwear on the kitchen counter and now I find… bottles and pumps and baby wipes literally everywhere."

"His ass grew up." Seth nodded.

"Yeah, you two should try it." Punk nodded to them as they grumbled, "Those pizzas take fifteen minutes." He told them, "What time does the game start?" He asked them.

"7." Seth said as Punk looked up at the clock in the kitchen and nodded.

"Ok, that should be enough time to get her down in her crib." Punk nodded to himself.

"Yeah, no crying during the playoffs." Dean shook his head, leaning over and looking at Kaia having her bottle, "Does she prefer it straight from the source?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked, looking at his phone at the teams Dean had picked for him.

"Like from AJ's boobs." Dean shrugged as Seth looked over and Punk looked up at Dean, "What?" He shrugged.

"This is why I don't invite you to my house anymore." Punk nodded as Dean sighed.

"Just asking some questions." Dean shrugged, "Do you think if I put that pump on my nipple, something would happen?" Dean wondered.

"I wish you had smarter friends." Seth nodded.

"Hey." Dean smacked Seth with the pump as Punk rolled his eyes.

"You break that and you know AJ will kill you both. It took her a long time to find a good one." Punk said, "Put it down." He said as Dean put it back down on the kitchen counter, "Why don't you two go into the living room and I'll finish up feeding her." He said as they both just nodded and left the kitchen, "I'm so sorry about them." He looked down at Kaia, shaking his head at his useless, childish brother and friend. It put into perspective just how much he really had grown up.

* * *

"Oh, man. This is getting good." Dean nodded, rubbing his hands together excitedly, sitting on the couch in the living room beside Seth whilst Punk sat on the opposite one with Kaia sleeping on his chest, almost falling asleep too. He'd barely saw any of the game because he was up and down checking on Kaia, feeding and changing her.

He'd put out the burnt pizza for his friends and barely even had time to eat it.

"How long left?" Punk asked tiredly. The only way he'd got Kaia to relax and sleep was letting her sleep against his chest whilst he lay up on the couch.

"We're on last intermission." Seth said, looking over at his brother who nodded, "It's on the DVR, if you wanna watch it later." He said, knowing his brother had missed pretty much all of the games and all of the goals.

"Later? I'll be asleep." Punk nodded as Dean looked over at him.

"You're sleeping right now." Dean said as Punk looked at him.

"I'm resting my eyes." Punk batted back.

"Hey, man if this is too much now with Kaia, we could have just went to a bar and you could have… had an early night or something." Dean nodded, "We do understand things have changed for you."

"No, it's fine." Punk shrugged, in denial of course, looking over at his phone. AJ had been texting him all night for updates on Kaia which he had been annoyingly replying with different emojis to make her stop texting him.

"I thought she was good at sleeping now." Seth shook his head.

"She is but she's still unpredictable. Dean also woke her up after the first goal." Punk nodded.

"I didn't even cheer that loud. She's dramatic." Dean scoffed, "So this parenting thing… how are you finding it? I mean… you can be honest with us, April isn't around-"

"April is my best friend." Seth turned to him, "I… I don't get in the middle of anything like that."

"It's fine. It's great." Punk nodded, "I love her and I love spending time with her. She's literally perfect." Punk sighed, looking down at Kaia asleep on his chest, "It is just a big change from how I used to live." He said, "It is for April too."

"You guys are doing amazing." Seth nodded, "Seriously." He said as Punk nodded.

"I can't believe she's already a month old." Dean shook his head, "Before you know it she'll be one." He nodded as Punk scoffed.

"I don't want her to grow up." Punk sighed, kissing her head softly. He loved when she fell asleep on him. Knowing he gave her comfort of some kind was the best.

"Well tough, she's gonna." Dean said bluntly, looking over at the TV, "I mean, really before you know it she'll be in high school."

"Before I know it, I'm sure." Punk rolled his eyes.

"And she'll have a boyfriend." Dean nodded, "You'll hardly see her."

"Ok, shut up." Punk shook his head as Dean just grinned, of course he was teasing.

"Speaking of new relationships." He looked over at Seth, "You spoke to Becky yet?" He asked her.

"Becky?" Dean turned to him, "Who is that?" He questioned.

"No, I haven't." Seth shook his head, "She's just a girl I've been seeing." He nodded to Dean, "I'm trying to progress with the relationship but I don't know how to tell her."

"Just tell her how you feel, that you wanna move forward. She'll understand." Punk said, "If she didn't like you, she wouldn't be spending time with you."

"I know that, I just don't wanna embarrass myself." Seth shook his head.

"Can't be any worse than your last girlfriend, put it that way." Dean said as Seth rolled his eyes, "Ok, we're back on, I need another beer."

"Shut the fridge properly this time." Punk told him.

"Alright, dad." Dean scoffed, heading to the kitchen whilst Punk lay up on the couch, trying to pay attention to the hockey game, but his eyes kept closing over. He usually would never miss a hockey game. He'd even stay awake for the post interviews and discussions on the sports channels, but he could barely keep his eyes open throughout the actual game.

Dean returned back into the living room with a beer, looking over at Punk who was dozing off and on.

"He's a damn mess." Dean shook his head as Seth looked over.

"Hey, give him a break. What do we know about babies? Must be hard." Seth nodded, "Just leave him be."

* * *

The game eventually finished where Dean and Seth woke Punk up, advising him to put Kaia down in her crib and to go to bed. They cleared the pizza dishes away along with the beers they had been drinking and left the house.

Punk took their advice and headed upstairs to bed. He put Kaia down in her crib who was sound asleep, making sure her owl was in the corner of the crib at the bottom and then headed into his own bed, collapsing down without even getting undressed and crashing out.

Not long after, AJ returned home from her night out with Eve. They'd gone for some food in town and once AJ relaxed herself, getting over the initial fear of going out without Kaia, she actually had a really nice night and managed to relax.

She locked up the door behind her and once noticing that Punk wasn't downstairs, she headed upstairs. She wandered into Kaia's nursery, walking over to her crib where she saw her fast asleep. She smiled to herself and watched as her tiny little chest moved up and down peacefully. It was soothing to see her so calm.

She realised quickly when she was out with Eve, that there was no reason to feel guilty about having a few hours to herself. She'd always be her mother and she'd always be there.

"Goodnight, baby." AJ whispered, watching in the corner as the small starry glow lamp lit up, creating star shadows across the wall, creating the cosiest final touch to the nursery. Knowing she could give her daughter a home with two loving and dedicated parents, somewhere for her to feel safe, it truly was the best.

She left the nursery and walking on into her and Punk's bedroom where she saw her husband lying on top of the bed, his clothes still on, snoring on his back as she laughed quietly to herself.

She took her jacket off and sat her purse over, getting into her pyjamas before wandering around the bed to Punk's side.

"Hey." AJ whispered to him.

"Huh?" Punk grumbled, "It's ok, it's ok… shhh, no crying." Punk shook his head, still sleeping as AJ smiled and nodded.

"You can't sleep in your clothes, Phil." AJ whispered to herself. He was in such a deep sleep that he was barely even moving. She lifted his t-shirt off, folding it up on the night stand before moving to his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them down, tossing them over onto the floor.

She pulled the covers back from underneath him, struggling to do so as he was so difficult to budge.

"How much do you weigh?" She scoffed, pulling the covers with all her might until she finally got them loose, pulling them over him as he stayed fast asleep the entire time.

She figured a night taking care of Kaia on his own had tired him completely out, but all seemed to have went well and both her babies appeared to be fast asleep, which was definitely a good sign.

"I love you." She smiled, brushing his hair back from his eyes as his nose twitched, causing her to smile. She found it amazing that he knew what was best for her. She was so close to cancelling on Eve, but he made sure she went out and found time for herself and she couldn't have asked for a better support system, especially when it came to her mental health.

"Goodnight." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly before getting into bed beside him.


	51. Night Off 2

**Night Off 2**

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok?" Punk asked, walking into the living room where AJ was sitting feeding Kaia, "I don't have to go to the game."

"Hawks are in the play-offs, I know that's a big deal." AJ nodded, "You should go out and enjoy some time off." AJ smiled, "Me and Kaia will be fine."

"I'm really gonna miss her." Punk sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he stared down at Kaia. The following week Seth had presented tickets to the hockey game. At first Punk declined them but once AJ got word about it, she convinced him to go and have a night off with his friends whilst she stayed with Kaia. It was only fair.

"I'm sure she'll miss you." AJ smiled, "Go have fun and relax." She nodded, "I think your mom was gonna come over later so… I'm not completely alone." She said as Punk nodded.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "Well I better get going. I'm designated driver." He said, crouching down beside the couch as he watched Kaia feeding from AJ, "I won't disturb her, I know she gets mad."

"She does." AJ nodded.

"I'll see you later, little one." He cupped the back of Kaia's head, "And I'll see you later, if you haven't fallen asleep." He smiled, leaning up and kissing AJ sweetly as AJ smiled.

"Go have fun with your friends. No texting or calling." AJ nodded as Punk smiled.

"The way you didn't text or call?" He teased.

"Hey, that was different." AJ said, "I was really nervous."

"I know, I know." Punk smiled, "I'm sure Dean and Seth will divert my mind somehow. You know what they're like."

"Yeah, they're becoming awfully close. I don't think I like that partnership." AJ shook her head, "Dean is a bad influence." She said.

"He is." Punk agreed, standing around watching Kaia.

"You still haven't left." AJ hummed.

"Right." Punk nodded to himself, "Ok, call if you need anything, I mean it." He said as AJ smiled and nodded.

"I will." AJ promised, "Go on." She said.

"Ok. I love you." He said, grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"I love you too." AJ smiled as she watched him leave the living room and head out of the house. She understood his worries and anxiety. She felt the same too when she had her night out with Eve last week, but she knew once he was out and in the company of his friends, he'd be fine. She was also looking forward to having a girls night too.

"Just us girls, baby." AJ nodded, looking down at Kaia, "Mommy's got her new book and a cupcake in the kitchen. How exciting does that sound, huh?" She stroked the back of Kaia's head softly, smiling contently as she fed her with ease.

* * *

"Dude, why are you on your phone?" Dean asked, turning to Punk who he was sitting next to at the hockey game.

"Huh?" Punk turned to him, "What?"

"You were on your phone the full first half. Missed the second goal." Dean noticed, "Put your phone away." He said.

"I'm just texting to April to see if Kaia went down ok." Punk shrugged. He had no idea he'd be like this. He thought that any time he'd have off from baby duty, he would relish and love, but he was really missing his baby.

"I'm sure she went down fine." Dean said, "Come on, this is your night off." He reminded him.

"I know, I just want to make sure everything is ok." Punk shrugged.

"Why wouldn't things be ok?" Dean laughed a little.

"Look, you don't got kids, let me be concerned if I wanna be." Punk said.

"Hey, I'm not saying don't be concerned." Dean shook his head, "I just want you to chill out for a couple of hours. I'm sure April wants that too." He said as Punk nodded to himself whilst Seth got back into his seat.

"That line was ridiculous. I only wanted a beef sandwich." Seth scoffed.

"Can you tell your brother to chill out and enjoy the rest of the game." Dean said as Seth looked at Punk.

"Chill out. Enjoy the rest of the game." Seth nodded as Dean rolled his eyes, "You wanna hear something that will distract you?" He asked as they both turned to him, "I finally spoke to Becky."

"You did?" Punk raised his eyebrows, putting his phone away as Seth nodded.

"What'd she say?" Dean asked curiously.

"Luckily she didn't send me packing." Seth said, "I'm taking her out on a date next week." He smiled.

"Hey, look at you go." Punk smiled, "I told you it'd be fine."

"Yeah, she took it really well. She said she was glad I spoke to her." Seth nodded.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Punk asked.

"Well I don't want to scare her away." Seth scoffed.

"Why would I scare her away?" Punk laughed.

"Not you. April." Seth nodded.

"What?" Punk laughed a little.

"Any time I've had a girlfriend she gets all… bitchy." Seth said as Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Hot bitchy? She is a Latina." Dean nodded with a smile, turning to Punk who was glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" Punk turned to Seth, "She… she gets jealous?" He asked with confusion.

"No, no it's not jealousy obviously, it's more… protective." Seth nodded, "I mean, I get it, I felt the same way when she had boyfriends before, and then when she started dating you I almost had a heart attack-"

"And look how that turned out." Punk smirked cockily.

"Yeah, you did prove me wrong." Seth nodded proudly, "But I don't know, she just cares I guess."

"Things are different now." Punk said, "You guys aren't kids anymore. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardise your relationship." He said with confidence.

"I know, of course she wouldn't. She just gets a little edgy. Don't you remember her with Zara?" He asked.

"Didn't she slap her?" Punk recalled.

"More of a punch." Seth nodded.

"That bitch deserved it." Dean shook his head, "I hated her."

"Yeah, I did too." Punk agreed.

"Yeah, I get it." Seth rolled his eyes, "Just let me roll with this for now before I start introducing her to you guys." He said as Punk nodded.

"Hey, of course." Punk nodded, "I'm just happy it's moving in the right direction for you." He nodded. He could see his brother was genuinely consumed with this girl, and it was nice to see him have someone in his life that he could spend his time with.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" Dean asked Seth who turned to him "April I mean."

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah… what?" Seth laughed.

"Well… I don't know, you guys are so close-"

"Do you know she's my wife or do you forget that sometimes?" Punk asked Dean who just shrugged.

"No, of course I haven't." Seth shook his head, "She's like my sister. I couldn't think of anything weirder." He said, getting shivers at the thought of something so awkward and strange.

"Just wondering." Dean nodded as it got awkwardly silent, "What about a kiss?" He asked as Punk collapsed back on his seat.

"I'd literally rather be changing diapers all night." Punk groaned as Dean chuckled to himself. He was secretly just trying to take Punk's mind off of AJ and Kaia at home, and it definitely seemed to work.

"No kiss either, Dean." Seth nodded, eating his sandwich whilst Punk moaned into his hands.

* * *

"Is that enough milk in the coffee?" AJ showed Nadine who nodded.

"That's fine, sweetheart." Nadine said as AJ smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. She'd fed and put Kaia down to sleep in her crib just in time for Nadine stopping by for a coffee and a chat which AJ appreciated. It was also the first time they'd gotten to chat alone since everything happened with Punk's father.

"She's been so good this week." AJ said, "Sleep wise."

"Good." Nadine nodded, "I knew she'd settle eventually." She smiled, "She's a little angel."

"She is." AJ agreed, "Phil didn't even want to go out tonight. I was surprised." She laughed a little.

"He didn't?" Nadine asked.

"No, he was pacing around for a while. Which I understand, I felt the same but once I was out I was fine." AJ nodded, "I just didn't think he'd be like that."

"Well he's obviously attached to the little sweetheart. I don't blame him." Nadine said as AJ smiled, "Bless his heart."

"He's a good dad." AJ smiled.

"I always worried about them both." Nadine admitted, "Growing up without a father figure. I was always worried that I wasn't enough for them." She nodded as AJ looked across at her.

"I think you did a pretty incredible job." AJ smiled, "One is my best friend and the other became my husband." She said as Nadine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're an important woman in their world." Nadine nodded, "It's so good to see Phil so attached to being a parent. It's not like he has any father to look up to or aspire to be like." Nadine shrugged.

"He's aspiring to be the father he always wished his was." AJ nodded, "And honestly, he's just naturally good with her." AJ admitted, "You haven't received any letters from him, have you?"

"No." Nadine shook her head, "I can't help feel so stupid." She admitted, "I mean, what was I thinking telling him about Kaia? It wasn't my place."

"It's ok." AJ shook her head, "He's in prison, it's not like he's gonna do anything." AJ said, "You have a moment of weakness, we all have them-"

"I shouldn't have that for a man who was so horrible to me." Nadine sighed, "But… a part of me feels like I'll always be connected to him, and I hate it."

"You had two children with him. It's… it's gotta count for something, even after all the awful things he did." AJ said, "But just know you deserve way better than him and bringing him back into your life, encouraging him… nothing will change."

"Oh, I know." Nadine sighed, "I don't know what came over me. I was in denial that he was different, that he'd changed and he was better but… that's what he'd always do, he'd play the nice guy and then out of nowhere he'd just switch." Nadine shook her head, "And he put his hands on my son… how could I ever let him back into my life?" She sighed, horrified with her recent actions, even though it was forgotten about by all.

"Hey, no one is mad at you for what you did. Phil understands, even if he doesn't want to, he does." AJ said, "You met him and you fell in love with him and he… he took advantage of that love, he still is, and you're gonna be haunted by that from time to time." AJ nodded, "But you're in the best place possible. Far away from him where he can't hurt you." She said as Nadine nodded.

"Yeah." Nadine agreed.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to about this, I'm here. I know you pretty much couldn't talk to Phil or Seth about it but… I'm a good listener." AJ smiled as Nadine nodded.

"Thank you, April. The best daughter I could have asked for." She smiled.

* * *

Punk got home later on after the hockey game. He knew AJ would be in bed given the time so he headed straight upstairs. He was surprised at how much he started to relax after a while at the game, even with the ridiculous conversations his brother and friend were striking up. Dean and Seth kept his mind busy of course, but he eventually let go of his worries and enjoyed his night, which he was glad of.

He walked into he and AJ's bedroom, surprised to see AJ wide awake, lying on her side staring at Kaia who was lying on his side of the bed, wriggling and making soft little noises with her mouth.

"Hey." Punk said softly, "What's going on here?" He shook his head.

"Someone doesn't wanna sleep." AJ nodded.

"Oh, no." Punk shook his head, leaning over and kissing Kaia's noise, "Look at these little feet." He said in a funny voice, playing with Kaia's feet as he lay down on the bed beside her.

"How was your night?" AJ smiled tiredly, letting Kaia hold onto her finger as she lay on her back between them.

"It was good." Punk nodded, "Little difficult at first. I felt so on edge." He admitted.

"Yeah, so did I." AJ nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

"But then I guess I just started to relax more. And I enjoyed the game actually." He nodded to himself.

"Good." AJ smiled, "I'm glad. You deserved it." AJ nodded as he smiled.

"So she's being fussy?" Punk asked.

"A little." AJ nodded, "She woke for another feed and then I changed her diaper but… she's refusing to sleep."

"Well we can't have that." Punk shook his head, playing with the fuzzy hair Kaia had on her head, spiking it up as AJ laughed to herself, "Did my mom come over?"

"Yeah, she did. We had a good chat." AJ nodded, "You know, she's probably never spoke about what happened to her with anyone before. I mean… she probably felt like she couldn't talk to you or Seth." She shrugged as Punk nodded, "So I told her that if she ever feels like it's getting to her, to just come and talk to me. I can listen." She said as Punk nodded.

"That was nice of you." Punk smiled.

"Well the woman has been like a mom to me. Least I could do." AJ nodded, "I'm glad you had a good night." She smiled, "I think she missed you." She nodded.

"You reckon?" Punk smiled, looking on at Kaia who lay peacefully, her curious little eyes wandering around whilst Punk continued to spike her hair up, "I'm so glad she's keeping her hair. It's the best."

"Yeah, I was sure it would fall out." AJ nodded, "Why is she just the cutest baby ever?" AJ sighed to herself as Punk smiled.

"Right." Punk nodded, "We did so good." He smiled as AJ nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of us." AJ nodded. She couldn't help feel proud of them and how well they were adapting to this chaotic change in their life. Not only that, but they were enjoying it at the same time and felt so blessed to have this new little person in their lives.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled to her.


	52. Night Off 3

**Night Off 3**

* * *

"Are you really starting back at work when we can start screwing again?" AJ huffed, sitting down on the edge of their bed whilst Punk got out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

"Tony needs me back." Punk laughed a little, "I took six weeks off." He said, "I had to get back at some point. We still got the rest of the week." He reminded her.

"What if Kaia misses you too much?" AJ asked, "Because she might." She nodded.

"Well she'll just have to get used to it, I'm afraid." Punk nodded, dropping his towel and walking around the room for boxers as AJ watched him dreamily.

"I think she's down for the night." AJ nodded, eyeing him up whilst he slipped on some boxers. She'd really missed being close to him and his body. It had been hard to restrain, especially when they were naturally so intimate all the time. She was so glad that period was over of waiting.

"Don't you wanna wait until my mom has Kaia this weekend?" Punk asked her, "I was thinking we could go out for dinner or something, since it's my last weekend off." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." AJ said, "I feel bad leaving Kaia." AJ sighed.

"Why?" Punk shook his head, "April, we need time to ourselves. No matter what age she is. And my mom hasn't gotten to watch her overnight yet. She's excited." Punk nodded.

"I know she is, but I just feel guilty that I'm not there for her." AJ shrugged.

"Well you shouldn't. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. This is the first time we've been on our own since she came. We need a night off. My penis needs… a night in." He nodded as AJ smiled to herself and laughed.

"Mhm, it does." AJ agreed, "I'll be fine once she goes. I just hate leading up to it. I'd hate for her to miss us and not know what's going on." She frowned.

"She's six weeks old. Most often than not she doesn't know what's going on." Punk nodded, "We'll see her the next day." He said as AJ nodded.

"Well where are you taking me then?" AJ smiled, "Somewhere romantic?" She questioned.

"I'll let you decide. I know you're fussy." He said as AJ nodded, knowing that to be true.

"I'll think about it." AJ nodded, "So when does Tony want you back?" She asked him.

"Monday." Punk nodded, "I'm surprised he gave me as long as he did off."

"Well you needed it." AJ emphasised as Punk nodded, "Wish you didn't have to go back."

"I know but… that whole adult thing where we need to pay a mortgage and make sure our kid is fed and got clothes and stuff… job sorta covers that." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"I don't know when I'll go back. I don't even want to think about it right now. I'm so… not ready." She shook her head as Punk sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to be ready." Punk shook his head, "You go back when you feel ready and good. There's no pressure." He assured her as she nodded, "Your body did a lot more throughout all of this than mine did." He reminded her as she nodded.

"Yeah, it did. You didn't do anything." AJ teased as he nodded.

"It's true." Punk nodded, "I couldn't have done all of that. The mood swings, the craving, the peeing all the time, the kicking-"

"Don't forget the actual birth." AJ reminded him. She liked to keep him on his toes for sure.

"That was crazy." Punk nodded, "I don't know how you did it."

"Because I'm amazing." AJ shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Punk smiled to her, "Would you do it again?"

"What? Be pregnant?" AJ asked him as he nodded, "Well, yeah I mean… all of that stuff, even the birth, it was so worth it now we have her." She nodded, "I'd do it again." She smiled, "I mean the sex was good."

"Yeah you didn't catch me a break." Punk laughed.

"Well it's the least you could do." She patted his back as he smiled and nodded, "You know, I am looking forward to a night to ourselves." She nodded, placing her hand on his thigh as he nodded. She knew it wasn't right to feel guilty. They needed a night off to emotionally and physically recharge themselves.

"Yeah, me too." Punk smiled, feeling her move her hand further up his thigh as he brushed it away, "Trust me, the longer you wait, the better it'll be." He nodded.

"It's not like you to turn down any sort of sex." AJ shook her head with confusion.

"My inside voice is screaming right now, trust me." Punk nodded, "But it'll make the weekend nicer if we wait." He said as she nodded, knowing he was right.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, "You better not blow after a few minutes." She warned him as Punk chuckled to himself and nodded.

"I'll try not to." He said as she smiled, leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

* * *

The weekend eventually came around and AJ and Punk dropped Kaia off with Nadine. AJ was especially nervous and took a pretty long time to eventually leave the house, but once she did, she didn't feel too terrible and was looking forward to their date night.

"I wonder if she'll sleep ok. You know cause it's a different place." AJ said, sitting in the restaurant they'd picked. It was somewhere new they'd never been and was very cute and cosy.

"I don't know what to have." Punk looked at the menu, trying to distract AJ's mind, "Maybe a burger-"

"I hope your mom knows to make sure there's nothing else in the crib with her." AJ thought to herself as Punk looked up.

"My mom who has had two children?" Punk reminded her.

"A long time ago." AJ said, "Things have changed. Maybe you should text her and tell her that." AJ nodded, "Just to be sure."

"My mom knows what she's doing." Punk said, "I kinda want a burger but also a pizza."

"How many onesies did you pack for her?" AJ asked. She hadn't even picked up her menu yet, "She spits up a lot. She has her milk too fast." AJ nodded, "I wonder if we should talk to a doctor about that."

"April… this isn't much of a date night." Punk sat the menu down.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Come on, stop worrying about Kaia. She's fine with my mom and you're just… you're making up things in your head. Just relax." He nodded to her as AJ looked across at him, "Can you maybe get pizza so I can have a slice-"

"What do you mean I'm making stuff up in my head?" AJ folded her arms as Punk looked across at her.

"You're worrying about things that aren't even things." Punk said, "You gotta stop it. Kaia is fine. We haven't had a normal conversation in so long without it being baby talk of some kind." He smiled, "Let's just enjoy our night-"

"Well excuse me for being concerned. I'm not like you I can't just ship our daughter off and go out and have a fun night-"

"What?" Punk screwed his face up.

"Yeah, why is it so easy for you? Do you hate spending time with her?" AJ questioned as Punk looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I love spending time with her but I haven't taken my wife out in a long time-"

"She could have come with us." AJ realised, "She literally could have just came with us and been right here."

"April, you're gonna exhaust yourself. We all need a break every now and then." Punk said.

"Wait… is this why you're going back to work? Do you feel trapped?" AJ asked him, "And… and you don't want to have sex with me either… what's going on?" She questioned as Punk raised his eyebrows, trying to keep up with her.

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head, "I'm going back to work because Tony asked me. You know that. And trust me, I wanna have sex… but not if you're like this." He shook his head.

"Like what?" AJ shook her head.

"Paranoid and distracted." Punk shrugged as AJ looked across at him.

"You know what… I'm not really feeling this date night." AJ admitted, standing up from the table as Punk looked at her.

"April, where are you going?" Punk shook his head.

"Home." AJ said, putting her jacket on and walking by him out of the restaurant as Punk rubbed his hands over his face. Their date nights certainly weren't like how they used to be.

* * *

Punk got home not long after AJ, closing the door behind him and heading upstairs. He understood that as a first time mom she was very connected to Kaia, and he loved seeing that, but he also knew it was healthy for her to have some time on her own, some time to themselves. It was normal.

He walked into their bedroom where AJ was already in her shorts and t-shirt, "Let's talk." Punk nodded as AJ looked across at him.

"Not if you're gonna be insensitive to how I feel as a mother." AJ made clear, "I know I'm worried and paranoid but that's just who I am. I want to make sure she's ok and be a… a good mom." AJ nodded to herself.

"You are a good mom, April." He made clear, "You're an amazing mother." He told her, "I just don't want you to be so distracted that you can't enjoy a night to yourself, which is normal and something that we both need from time to time." He said, "I'm sorry if I came across insensitive but… I'm just trying to look out for you." He said as AJ looked across at him. Of course she knew that.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't worry about her all the time." AJ sighed to herself, "I ruined our date night." She shook her head, upset with herself.

"Hey, there will be plenty of date nights to come." He nodded, "And plus, the night isn't over yet." He smiled, walking across to her as she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm such an obsessive mother." She groaned, placing her hand on her forehead.

"No, you just really care. Nothing wrong with that." He nodded, "It'll get easier with time. We're still really new to this." He reminded her. Every day was a learning curve for them, and they both had to take that into consideration.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, running her hand through her hair, "That restaurant looked really nice. I'm sorry." She sighed as he shook his head.

"It's fine." Punk nodded, "We can go back." He said as AJ nodded and smiled, "Just… let me take your mind off things." He said, tilting her chin up as she looked up at him. He leaned down and took her lips, kissing her softly as she kissed back, slowly moving back towards the bed as the kiss deepened.

Punk picked her up and lay her down in the centre of the bed, standing over her as she watched him take his shirt off before he leaned over her, capturing her lips again as the kiss deepened passionately.

AJ smiled as she felt him kiss down her neck, already sending goosebumps up her arms. It felt so good to feel him close again after weeks of absence and chaos. She figured this was something that would keep them sane again, and help them remember who they were beyond all of the diaper changing and feeding.

"I missed you." AJ whispered as he smiled, kissing back up her neck to take her lips again, this time reaching to the bottom of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head once he pulled back. He tossed the t-shirt over, kissing over her breasts and down her body as AJ looked on.

He settled his face between her legs, pulling her shorts and panties down before parting them again. He kissed the insides of her thighs all the way to her wet centre, parting her folds before diving in mouth first.

"Fuck." AJ whispered, rolling her head back and lacing her fingers through her hair. He knew just what spots to hit and what would drive her crazy, and it had been such a long time since they'd participated in any fun activities.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm, but Punk made sure he spent a lot of time teasing her, hitting all her sweet spots and sending her thrashing above. He eventually made his way back up her body, meeting her lips again as she kissed him passionately, rolling them over so she was straddling him.

She kissed her way down his neck and chest, keeping her eyes on him as she slowly moved further down his body whilst he watched.

As soon as she was met with his jeans, she unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with his boxers. He helped her out and kicked them off the end of the bed whilst she eyed his length up, stroking him up and down with her hand as Punk rolled his head back.

"You miss that?" AJ smirked, watching him as he just nodded, too busy taking in the pleasure from her touch, "What about this?" She whispered, lowering her head down as she took him into her mouth as he watched.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, bunching her hair back and watching her take his length all the way in, bopping her head up and down as he rolled his head back and moaned.

She used her mouth on him for quite some time, having missed the pleasure she got from watching him enjoy himself. It wasn't until he pulled her up his body that she stopped.

"I was having fun." AJ whispered, straddling his hips with her face lowered down to his.

"Yeah and I was about to burst." Punk told her as she smiled.

"We can't have that." AJ shook her head, "Not yet anyway." She smiled, reaching behind her for his length and guiding it to her entrance, sinking down on him slowly as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Fuck." Punk moaned blissfully, the absence had made the feelings go stronger for sure, "Jesus Christ…" He looked up at her as she looked down at him. She'd gotten even more beautiful since giving birth, which he wasn't sure was possible for her to get anymore stunning. He appreciated her body way more, and he was in awe of her.

"Mmm, I missed you inside of me." She leaned over his body, kissing him as he kissed back, "Feels so good." She whispered, pulling back as she slowly began to move her hips up and down on him whilst Punk watched.

He placed his hands on her hips, but she took them and pinned them above his head as he smirked. She kept them above his head whilst moving her hips up and down on him, pressing her forehead against his as he looked at her, their moans synchronizing.

"Take it." Punk whispered as she smiled, biting her lip.

"I am." She said breathlessly, kissing him and keeping his hands above his head. She did like to be in control, it turned her on and she knew it turned him on, and tonight the want was definitely taking over her. She'd definitely missed her husband like this, and she could feel and hear that he definitely had missed her too.

* * *

"That was… amazing." Punk said breathlessly, lying in bed later on that night as AJ smiled, lying beside him and nodding with agreement.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, brushing her hair out of her face, "Did it feel different?" She turned to him. Even though she knew she didn't have to worry about him thinking about her differently because she'd had a baby, she was secure enough to know he'd always love her regardless, she was still curious.

"Huh?" Punk turned to her with confusion.

"You know… down there." AJ shrugged as Punk shook his head.

"No… felt better." Punk admitted, leaning his head back, "Seriously, I mean… I've always loved your body but that… that was it." He nodded. He had so much respect for his wife and admired her even more after the wonders her body did to help bring their daughter safely into the world, "You're amazing." He nodded to himself.

"You're just post-sex happy." AJ laughed to herself.

"No, I'm serious." Punk turned to her as she smiled, turning on her side and wrapping her leg over him, "Also… that new thing you did, keep doing it." He nodded as she laughed. Every experience they had together was new and different in many ways. There was never a dull moment with him and AJ loved that.

"We were fighting a couple of hours ago and… it resulted in this." AJ nodded, impressed.

"I'm pretty sure all our fights end up like this." Punk laughed to himself as AJ nodded, "Apart from that one time you made me sleep on the couch all night." He remembered as she nodded.

"You pissed me off that night." AJ said as Punk nodded, "But I'm pretty sure we had some morning make up sex." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"Probably." Punk said.

"I'm sorry I was so… paranoid tonight." AJ looked up at him as he looked at her, "I guess I'm just really concerned with being a good mom. I know what it's like to have a shitty one."

"I know. Hey, I know you just wanna be good and you are, you never have to worry about that." He said, "Kaia is lucky to have a mom like you." He nodded as she smiled.

"She's lucky to have you." AJ said, "I'm lucky to have you." She smiled. He was always her voice of reason, her best friend, her partner in every new journey they undertook. She didn't know where she would be without him, "I love you." She hummed, looking up at him as he smiled, kissing her nose sweetly.

"I love you." He replied.


	53. Years Later

**Years Later**

* * *

_5 years later…_

"Ok, what are we not gonna do?" Punk asked, taking a little hand as Kaia leaped out of the car in the hospital car park.

"Tell mommy I got into trouble at school today." Kaia recited, looking up at Punk who nodded.

"Right. It's our little secret." He said as Kaia nodded, scuffing her shoes off the road whilst she waited on Punk. She was five years old and very much a miniature AJ. She was short for her age but that didn't come in between her confidence. She had long dark hair like her mother, soft caramel skin and huge brown eyes, whilst she took most of her attitude from Punk, who was secretly proud of that.

"Wait!" Kaia exclaimed before Punk closed the car door.

"What?" Punk turned to her.

"Benjamin." Kaia rushed over to the car, leaning in and grabbing her owl as Punk smiled. As soon as she was old enough to care about having a stuffed toy, it was the owl he had bought when she was just a few days old that she gravitated towards.

"Ok, we good?" Punk asked her as Kaia nodded, "Hand." He wiggled his hand down to her as she rolled her eyes and took it.

"I can cross the road on my own, daddy. I'm not stupid." Kaia scoffed as Punk nodded and smiled. Sometimes he thought her attitude was like his, but other times it really was just a mini AJ he was raising.

"You still gotta hold my hand." Punk told her as Kaia huffed.

"Why are we visiting mommy's work?" Kaia asked him.

"Well she's working late tonight so you won't see her before bed. That's why." Punk said.

"Oh, no." Kaia gasped, looking up at him as Punk nodded, "Is she working during bed times again?"

"Just for a few days." Punk nodded as Kaia frowned.

"I don't like them." Kaia shook her head.

"No, neither do I." Punk agreed, walking into the hospital and heading for AJ's department.

She had been doing some night shifts recently, and the only way she got to see Kaia was if he brought her in on her lunch break once he picked her up from school. She didn't do them often but when she did Kaia and him got very grumpy.

"Always smells funny in here." Kaia observed as Punk nodded.

"It's a hospital. It smells… clean, I guess." Punk described as Kaia nodded.

"It hurts my nose." Kaia wiggled her little nose as Punk looked at her.

"Let's not be dramatic." Punk hummed as Kaia deliberately stepped on his foot.

"Oh, oops." Kaia smiled to him as Punk raised a brow, "You're walking too fast, my little legs can't keep up." She tugged on his hand, trying to keep up with him as he slowed down for her, "Did you pack me sandwiches?" She asked him.

"No, you had your lunch at school." Punk shook his head.

"Oh… oh, yeah." She remembered as Punk laughed a little, "Daddy, you didn't cut the crusts off them, though." She said, "I'd like curly hair but I really don't like the crusts." She said, "So my hair will just need to be straight." She spoke to him as Punk nodded.

"Ok, well you gotta remind me." Punk said.

"But you're the daddy." Kaia shook her head with confusion as Punk nodded to himself.

"Yeah." Punk agreed, "Ok, no more crusts, I'll write it on the fridge or something." He said, walking into AJ's department where Kaia immediately spotted her mom.

"Mommy!" Kaia exclaimed whilst some outpatients who were waiting turned around.

"Shh." Punk nudged her a little.

"Mommy!" Kaia yelled louder as she ran for AJ, "Mommy I got in trouble at school today!" She called.

"Oh my God." Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What?" AJ laughed, catching Kaia in her arms and lifting her up for a hug as Kaia squeezed her tightly, "Oh, hi baby." AJ smiled, cupping the bag of her head and hugging her tightly. She hated working night shift because she only got to see her daughter and husband for an hour on her lunch break due to the overlapping times of their schedules. When she was just coming home to sleep, they were about to wake up and go to work and school, and when school and work was over for them, she was just starting her next shift.

"Hi mommy." Kaia smiled happily, playing with her mother's hair sweetly whilst Punk walked over.

"Hey." Punk smiled as AJ looked over.

"Hi." AJ smiled as he leaned down and kissed her whilst Kaia covered her owls eyes as well as her own, "How are you guys? What are you talking about getting into trouble at school?" AJ asked Kaia.

"Nothing." Punk answered for her, "She's not talking about anything."

"I didn't do any of my homework." Kaia nodded, "I just didn't feel like doing it, mommy." She shrugged.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "Baby I asked you if you had any and you said no."

"I knew you'd make me do it." Kaia nodded, "So I got no gold stickers this week and I never had recess." She folded her arms.

"Well you would have if you did your homework." AJ said, "Come on, no more getting into trouble." She shook her head as Kaia just nodded.

"Eve!" Kaia noticed Eve at the desk as Eve looked up, "Hi, Eve." Kaia smiled, getting down from her mother's arms and running over to the desk to talk to Eve whilst AJ turned to Punk.

"No homework again?" AJ questioned.

"I know." Punk nodded, "She's fly." He said.

"We'll have to start checking her things." AJ nodded, "It's important she gets used to it now or she'll end up never doing it." She ran her hand through her hair as Punk nodded, "How are you?" She asked him, leaning into a hug as he kissed her head.

"Tired." Punk nodded.

"How was work?" She asked him.

"Busy." He said, "You know we had three missing persons reports over the weekend?" He said.

"Linked?" AJ asked.

"No, all different." Punk shook his head, "I'd take an armed robbery over them any day-"

"I wouldn't." AJ scoffed worriedly, looking up at him. His job was still something that from time to time, made them bicker. It wasn't anything major. She just worried and Punk knew that, and he understood why, "What are you gonna do tonight?" She smiled. She was so glad that Kaia and Punk were practically best friends, because it made these night shifts a lot easier for her to do.

"I don't know. Maybe take them to the movies or something." Punk shrugged.

"Oh, that'd be nice. They really wanna see that new Disney movie that came out." AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and I was thinking I could take a nap during it." Punk nodded as AJ laughed to herself, "I'm serious." Punk nodded tiredly.

"Oh, I know you are." AJ smiled, "But please don't leave our children unsupervised in a cinema." She tapped his chest as he laughed and nodded, "Wish I could come." She frowned.

"Me too." Punk nodded, "They really struggle when you do these night shifts." He said, "I really struggle." He corrected as she smiled.

"I'm sure you do." She smirked, "Only two more nights." She nodded, "You can do it." She smiled as Punk nodded, "When are you picking Marty up from your moms?" AJ asked him.

"Just on the way home." Punk nodded.

"Mommy can we go to the café now?" Kaia asked, running over to her as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, let's go then." AJ smiled. She wanted to make use of any time she got, especially during these night shifts.

* * *

"So you're taking us to the movies?" Kaia asked, jumping out of the car as they got to Nadine's house.

"If you and your sister wanna go." Punk nodded.

"Marty will fall asleep." Kaia rolled her eyes.

"Well she's younger than you." Punk said.

"Yeah, she's a baby." Kaia agreed, running ahead to the front door of her grandmother's house, knocking on the door as Punk followed behind.

Nadine eventually answered the door and let them in where Kaia immediately ran to find out where her sister was and what she was doing.

"You just back from work?" Nadine asked Punk.

"No, I dropped in at the hospital to see April on her break and to let Kaia see her for a little bit. Because she's at school now, whenever AJ does night shifts she doesn't see Kaia at all so I gotta drop by on her lunch break." Punk said as Nadine nodded.

"Poor thing shouldn't be doing night shifts." Nadine sighed.

"Well it's part of the gig, I guess." Punk nodded, "She's always cool if I ever have to work late." He remembered as Nadine nodded, "Marty ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, she was drawing me a picture for the fridge." Nadine smiled as Punk nodded. His mother had been such a fantastic help to both he and AJ, especially in terms of helping out with the kids. Having two small children was hard enough but juggling jobs amongst that was extremely tough, and Nadine was always there to help.

Punk walked on through to the kitchen where he saw his youngest daughter sitting at the kitchen table drawing with a juice box beside her.

Marty was three. She was small, sweet and a lot quieter than Kaia, but the most loving little person in the whole word. She came unexpectedly when Kaia was two. They hadn't planned for another baby so quickly but they made it work and were very proud of their little family and their girls.

"Hey, baby." Punk smiled as Marty looked up.

"Hi, daddy." Marty smiled, "I'm drawing."

"Daddy's taking us to the movies so can you hurry up?" Kaia asked Marty who pushed her sister away from her. They weren't the best of friends yet. Marty was very like AJ and Kaia in terms of her looks with her dark features, but they weren't sure where her timid personality had come from.

"I don't want the movies." Marty shook her head as Punk nodded.

"No fair." Kaia huffed, "I wanna go. Can we go without her?" Kaia asked Punk whilst Nadine laughed a little.

"No you can't go without me, Kaia." Marty shook her head worriedly.

"Then come with us." Kaia said.

"Marty I thought you wanted to see that new movie, the one with the princess?" Punk asked her.

"No, I didn't." Marty shook her head.

"You told me you did." Kaia said.

"Changed my mind." Marty shrugged.

"Come on, you'll love it once you're there." Punk nodded, "Let's tidy all this stuff away for gran, ok?" He nodded as Marty began to collect her pens and put them back in the tub as Kaia watched, annoying her sister by pushing the pens onto the floor.

"Good luck at the movies." Nadine laughed a little, "You're brave."

"Yeah, I'm in for a treat." Punk nodded.

* * *

Later on that night, it was approaching 4am before AJ got home. She got in the door to the quiet house and kicked her shoes off right away. She then headed straight upstairs all the while capturing a yawn in her hand. The toughest thing about the night shifts were not being able to see her babies as much as she wanted to, including her husband.

She walked into Marty's room, walking over to her bed where she lay asleep peacefully with her night light on beside her. She was a mischievous little angel and another little girl she was so proud to be the mother of. It was definitely a challenge. At one point they had a newborn and a two year old. It was complete chaos but it was their life and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

She pressed a kiss on Marty's head before leaving the bedroom and moving into Kaia's who was sleeping with her covers all crumpled up and her leg and arm dangling off the edge of the bed. She smiled to herself and walked on over, crouching down and fixing the covers over her. It was difficult watching their first baby growing up into a little person with her own personality and opinions, but also so beautiful. It felt like just yesterday they had brought her home from the hospital and felt so clueless about what to do as parents. Kaia had taught them a lot for sure.

"Goodnight, baby." AJ smiled, kissing Kaia's head softly before leaving the bedroom and heading into her own where she saw her husband asleep in their bed. She was extremely jealous of everyone sleeping, that was for sure.

She quickly got her scrubs off and got into some shorts and t-shirts, heading into the bathroom to take her contacts out and wash her face before falling into bed beside her husband who woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She cupped his cheek as he shook his head.

"N-No… well… yes." Punk nodded as she smiled, "Me and Marty fell asleep at the movies." He told her, "But apparently it was a good movie, according to Kaia." He said as AJ smiled.

"Were they ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, they were fine." Punk said, "Everyone ate dinner, bath time went well, homework got done." He nodded.

"Oh, wow. You were on a roll." She smiled.

"Mhm." Punk nodded, "How was your shift?"

"It was ok. One of the kids couldn't sleep so I played connect four with him for like two hours." AJ nodded, "I think he had fun."

"I love connect four." Punk said.

"Right? I hadn't played it in so long. I was having more fun than him I think." AJ laughed to herself as Punk smiled, "I just got one more night left." She nodded, "And then I'm back to normal." She said as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk smiled, "The girls miss you."

"I miss them." AJ frowned, "And you." She nodded, wrapping her leg over him as he smiled, turning to her.

"The nurse will see me now, huh?" Punk nodded as AJ rolled over on top of him.

"Yes she will." AJ smiled, kissing him softly as he ran his hands up her body and got lost in each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, that's a wrap on this story but the sequel will be up soon so stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews and support on this one. Hope you enjoyed. More to come.**


End file.
